<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The children of Valyria by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646888">The children of Valyria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Children of Valyria series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alive Targaryens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Catelyn Stark is a good stepmother in this, Conspiracy, Cunning Ned Stark, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Good Catelyn, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, M/M, Magic, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert Baratheon is a bad person, Romance, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, aged up Edric Dayne, blackfyre children, bringig people back from death, dead targaryens brought back to life, many ooc characters, medieval elements, more minor relationships in story, rhaegar married elia and lyanna, the Freys are not that terrible in this, the three fell in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows of the Targaryens, they marry sister to brother, they ride dragons and they are the most beautiful people that ever walked this very earth.<br/>And everyone knows of their downfall, when Crown Prince Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark, how lords raised their banners against the dragons and how a lion murdered an innocent mother.<br/>But they don't know the full truth now, do they?<br/>Eddard Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell found his sister and learned the shocking truth from her as she passed away, trusting him to raise her twin children and protect the family of her husband and wife.<br/>And most of Westeros would never be the same again.</p><p>Written by the request of my friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Allyria Dayne/Edric Storm, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Dacey Mormont, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Edric "Ned" Dayne/Ros, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Osha/Benjen Stark, Quentyn Martell/Sansa Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Aurane Waters, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robin Arryn/Shireen Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Children of Valyria series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Informations regarding this work, please read before proceeding forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>This page functions as a <strong>warning/information</strong> sheet for you, my dear readers.</p><p>In this work (story) <strong>Elia, Lyanna and Rhaegar wed,</strong> the three of them falling in love at the tourney. I tagged them in the relationship bracket/tag to show that fact, that they were together. Again, this is fan fiction and not the canon, this is only what I - or in this case, my friend who requested this work - believes in. I'm sorry if this angers some of you, but I put that information in the tags (believing that would be enough, looks like it's not). As far as I know, GRRM hasn't confirmed anything yet, regarding the events (wedding, kidnapping, falling in love, etc.) and therefore I want to explore this version (because it's fiction, and even if gets confirmed, fanfiction functions to show different takes on the same story) because I find it interesting (plus, as I mentioned before, my FRIEND REQUESTED it). If you are simply here because you haven't read the tags or this warning, and comment on this fact, I can't do anything about it, sorry. If you hate this ship, Lyanna or Elia or Rhaegar, why did you clicked on it? I'm sure that there are countless other fics for you to read, me personally, I like the three of them together, and I would gladly share what I think happened. And just to <strong>clarify things</strong>, <strong>I don't</strong> really <strong>believe</strong> that <strong>the three of them married in canon</strong> (again,<em> I just like the idea of it</em>).<span class="u"><em><strong> I believe that Elia and Lyanna had a mutual agreement or shared a friendship of some kind.</strong></em></span></p><p>In this fiction, as you can read/see, <strong>Edric Dayne was aged up</strong> (again, at the request of my friend) and has a different father, don't worry, he is still a Dayne.</p><p>Many things will only make sense as the story progresses (as I am writing this, it's currently on chapter 1), therefore many things won't make sense in the first chapter, sorry if it's confusing, it will get better I promise. Don't worry, everything will be explained.</p><p>Because this is a what-if take on the Dracarys-series, many characters will meet differently than in the original fanfiction. That, as of now, only comes down to the main characters of the Dracarys-series. I have added original characters, who are relevant to that plotline, and (as I said before) my friend wanted the main "cast" of that work to have a happier ending with less death. (Ned Stark has an adoption problem because of this.)</p><p><strong>Just to clarify some questions regarding this work:</strong> This was a request by my friend. She loved the main characters from the <strong>Dracarys-series*</strong> and wanted to know what would happen if some things were changed. I haven't finished up that story, only told her the basic outlines. So don't worry, there won't be any spoilers (that are shocking) for that work in this. I agreed with her main ideas, there are things that were... Uhm, problematic to say the least, but it's her idea, I'm just the one who writes it. Her points, or requests centered around the ELR trio (Elia, Lyanna, Rhaegar) and their romance, cunning and scheming Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark being a good parent, the friendship between Dorne and the North and the story having a happy "Hollywood-ending". She requested that problematic thing, what I can't tell (but it is in the tags) as it would ruin the story.</p><p>The story contains medieval elements, rape, minor nudity, arranged marriage, forced marriage, etc. so please don't comment about that, I tagged them. If any of that disgusts you or makes you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry, but I warned you.</p><p>I hope this page is informative enough for everyone. If not, feel free to ask.</p><p><strong>* Dracarys-series:</strong> it was my first work on this site, I stopped updating around march I believe, because of personal reasons. On the writing side, it wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go, many chapters were confusing, way more than this one, I rushed through that part of the story forgetting important pieces and information, characters met at different places than I first intended so basically it was chaos and catastrophe. I followed a bed updating schedule and it made me miserable. That's why I will rework it, and it will be easier with a clean sheet, I will update twice a month, instead of you getting weekly updates. Things that are mentioned in this work, won't happen or will happen differently in that one. This story is basically a what-if, a different take on that one, a what would have been, had this and this happened instead of this. I plan on re-releasing the first chapter this weekend, the old one getting deleted in the process.</p><p>Thank you for reading through all of this, I hope that I was clear on things that came up after the first chapter was posted.</p><p>
  <em>Posted: 2020.06.12.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was high in the sky when he spotted the tower. It was an imposing sight, one that struck fear in its visitors. The old tower was almost in ruins, most of its walls were crumbling down at a simple touch and Ned wondered why in the seven hells did Rhaegar Targaryen held his sister here away from everyone.</p><p>Licking his lips again, the hot and dry dornish air making them potted, he glanced around, hoping that the six men he brought with himself were enough to free his sister. If he lost her too... No, he won't! He refused to think otherwise. He will free her, and they will go back north, leaving the souhtrons to their petty, little war. He only wanted his sister back, and Aerys' head on a spike.</p><p>As they approached the tower his heart skipped a beat and his thoughts became foggy. Fear filled his mind, fear concerning his sister and his men. For a moment he thought that he saw a figure in one of the windows, blinking in surprise he found the window empty. It must be his imagination.</p><p>They finally, finally reached the bottom of the massive stone structure and his eyebrow shut up in bewilderment. At the bottom of the stairs, the three missing Kingsguard stood, armored with their swords out and from the looks of it, they weren't here to talk to him. Halting his horse and the rest of the men, he got out of his saddle, his companions following suit and with his sword unsheathed in his hand, he calmly walked up to them. He had to be calm, for Lyanna's life was on stake, being hotheaded wouldn't do him any good.</p><p>"We were wondering why none of you were on the Trident. It seems like you have a reason to be here." He heard himself talk, his grip tightening around the hilt of his weapon.</p><p>"Our Prince wanted us here. That's the only thing you need to know." Answered the Lord Commander and pointed his sword at him. "Now leave, and don't come back."</p><p>"Your Prince lies dead. And our forces march toward King's Landing. It would be a wise choice for you to surrender." Ned knew that what he asked was impossible. None of the three guards were easily swayed, but he had to try. There was enough bloodshed already. "I only ask for my sister back. That's all. I'm sure that you can understand that."</p><p>"Your sister won't leave and she won't marry your friend either."</p><p>"I thought you knights were smarter than that! Lyanna Stark will go home and your mad king will be hunged for his crimes! Your dear Silver Prince is dead! Robert Baratheon's hammer ended him!"</p><p>"Wull! We aren't here to murder, we are here to bring home Lady Lyanna!"</p><p>"She won't be leaving with any of you. And that's final."</p><p>The three men took up defensive stances when a scream rang through the mountains. Ned felt his soul leave his body as he recognized the voice. Someone was hurting his sister!</p><p>"Ser Arthur, as a brother to another, let me see my sister. I only want her safe. Let me bring her home." He knew that it was useless, the looks Hightower and Whent sent him confirmed that they had to fight to free Lyanna. But he had to try. They were in the Kingsguard for a reason, and while only three of them were here, he wasn't sure that they would survive.</p><p>For a moment, it seemed like the dornish was considering his words, only for Martyn Cassel to jump in front of him, as the Lord Commander's blade neared him. Martyn pushed his lord back, causing him to lose his footing and fall on his arse. Gerold lifted his sword again to strike, while Ryswell and Dustin went to take on Oswell Whent on their own. He felt someone's hand under his armpits, looking up at Howland Reed, as he tried to lift him from the ground, while Cassel and Wull were holding back Hightower. Pushing himself up and lifting his sword just in time, as Arthur Dayne trusted his sword towards him.</p><p>"Watch out Arthur!" The dornish stepped right, the hilt of his sword colliding with Glover's stomach, making him fall forward.</p><p>Ned used this moment to strike Dayne, hoping to catch him off guard, only for him to have Arthur's whole attention on him. He can't win against him alone, and if they didn't come up with a plan to take them down all seven of them will be dead.</p><p>Another scream tear through the sound of steel clashing against steel, and it made Ned's blood boil. From the corner of his eye, he saw as Glover and Reed circled around the dornish, while Cassel and Wull were pushing back the old Hightower. In flash, he turned and ran towards the Lord Commander, his action surprising both his bannerman and Arthur and ducked under Wull's outstretched arm running towards the tower's steps. Miscalculating the old knight's agility, he yelled out as his sword slashed his arm. Hearing nothing but his blood as it drummed in his ear, Whent's attack came as a surprise.</p><p><em>"Idiot! You shouldn't just run towards the fight! Lya needs you! Don't get yourself killed!" </em>He tried to calm himself, he needed his head to stay clear, even if it meant ignoring his sister's cries of pain. Now, thanks to his recklessness, he found himself facing two of the three knights and his companions behind them. Dustin struck, making Whent step back to regain his footing on the rocks, allowing Ned to make a move to attack him, causing Hightower to disregard the two men behind him, and to shield his brother from Ned's sword. It was a bad decision on his part, as Ryswell moved, making him turn halfway while Dustin brought down his sword to his neck.</p><p>The first to fall was Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ethan Glover following him. He was slain by the Sword of the Morning, leaving only Howland against the angered knight. Ryswell took Wull's place, while the man and Dustin ran towards the dornish knight to help Howland.</p><p>Oswell Whent did not give up, even when Cassel's sword clashed with his helmet, causing it to fall to the ground and stagger the men, he grabbed onto Ryswell's sword and stabbed the man in his leg, the northerner falling down. Ned countered his attack when Lyanna screamed again and Howland fell to the ground, Dayne trusting his sword through him. Cassel jumped Whent from behind, the knight losing his balance and Ned drove his sword through his head. The now, dead Oswell Whent fell, his face remaining in its surprised expression.</p><p>Now, only one of the guards was alive, but he knew that taking down the famous Sword of the Morning would be a challenge. The man stabbed Wull in the shoulder, taking his sword in the process and striking with it. Ned blocked it, barely and the knight trusted Dawn towards his torso, Ned having just enough time step left, feeling the edge of the sword against his skin. He was pulled back Wull, the man's attempt to knock down the knight costing him his life. Arthur reached the steps and turned to face them, anger burning in his violet eyes.</p><p>"Cassel, look after Howland, the rest of you, follow me." Ryswell, Dustin, and Ned stepped closer to the man, their swords in front of them as they inched their way closer and closer. If they could share his attention between them, one of them could kill him.</p><p>Ryswell let out a scream as he ran towards the knight, Dustin following him, leaving Ned in the middle as the two northern lords took the knight from either side. While the dornish was skilled in dual-wielding, even he couldn't fight against two men attacking at the same time. Ser Arthur Dayne was a skilled warrior, and the deadliest in the Kinsguard and Ned could see why.</p><p>Trusting his sword towards the man's face, Arthur blocked his sword with his braces, Dawn slashing Ryswell's throat, the man collapsing as blood squished from his wound. The two of them backed away, Ned had underestimated the knight, hadn't he?</p><p>The fourth scream was louder than before, Ned clenching the hilt of his sword as he ran towards the knight, Dustin following him, he threw the sword at Dayne, making him lift his arm to block it, giving an opportunity to Ned to jump at him. Ned's body collided with Arthur's, the two falling down, Dayne losing his grip on Wull's sword. Ned pushed his left hand towards the clenched fist that still held Dawn, while his other hand, hold or tried to hold, down the knight. Arthur flipped them over, the tip of his sword facing Ned's chest when suddenly blood poured from the man's mouth. Grabbing Dawn with his hands, he trusted the sword upwards, Dustin finally kicking the knight off of him. Pulling him up, Ned ran up the stairs, leaving his companions behind. He barged into the room where the screams were coming from, sword in hand to defend them. But what he found inside, was the most shocking scene he could ever imagine.</p><p>"N-Ned..." His little sister was lying in what appeared to be a birthing bed, sweat covered her face, the smell of roses and death lingering in the small room. Dropping his bloody sword he rushed to his sister's side, taking her shaking hand into his.</p><p>"I'm here, it will be fine Lya. I'm here."</p><p>"My fault Ned, it's my fault they died."</p><p>"No Lya, it's not! We will go home, okay? It will be fine."</p><p>"Ned, I won't make it... Please, tell-tell Arthur to come with you. They will, they will protect them."</p><p>"You will make it Lya! It will be fine. We will take you home, and then-"</p><p>"I loved him, Ned." His sister cried harder. "I loved him and Robert took him from me... The father of my children..." Ned's heart stopped. Was she talking about Rhaegar?</p><p>"Lya, what-what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Promise me that you will protect them, Ned! Promise me!"</p><p>"I do. I promise." What's happening?</p><p>"I curse Robert Baratheon! He took Rhaegar from us. He lied, he killed my husband. He wants to murder our children..." Her voice, her oh so sweet voice was quiet, and with every shaky breath, she took her eyes burned from anger at the mention of Robert's name.</p><p>"He won't!" Lyanna knew that he was lying.</p><p>"Protect them please, and their siblings too..."</p><p>"I will do it. I will protect them I promise!" The smile died on his sister's face, her hand now limp in in his.</p><p>"Lya? Lya! Lya, please say something!" Her eyes stared at him, lifeless but still pleading.</p><p>Hearing soft cries from the back of the room, his eyes found three maids at the corner, two appeared to be holding something in their arms. The older stepped forward, her legs shaking with every step she took and covered Lyanna's body with white sheets that smelled like roses.</p><p>"M-m'lord, the princess' children..." The maid began, her hands cupped together in front of her.</p><p>"Children?"</p><p>"The princess Lyanna's and Prince Rhaegar's."</p><p><em>"Killed my husband!" </em>It was like a slap to the face with a frozen fish. His legs wouldn't carry him, he had to force them to work, as he stiffly closed the space between him and the two younger women. His eyes darting to the two bundles, fear eating at his heart.</p><p>"The princess... She and the prince came here with the-the Princess Elia..." Hiccupped one of them.</p><p>"Princess Elia was here? With my sister and..." <em>Goodbrother.</em></p><p>"Y-yes m'lord. She and-and the Princess Lyanna were always together until she left."</p><p>"Her children, Lyanna's children are?"</p><p>"They are fine m'lord. Both of them are healthy. She-she, the Princess Lyanna named the little girl Visenya and the little boy Baelon." Taking one of the babes from the arms of the maid, he found himself staring at his niece. She had a small amount of the Targaryen silver hair, her eyes stay closed while he traced her small face before handing her back to the maid and taking his nephew from her. Unlike his sister, Baelon had his eyes open. Grey, Stark eyes were staring up at him, grey eyes like Lyanna used to have. At the top of Baelon's head, the Stark brown hair was clearly visible, even now. Children. Lyanna's and Rhaegar's.</p><p>"The Prince requested that three of the guards stay with the Princess, and Princess Elia had-she had picked them for the Princess Lyanna." </p><p>Ned handed back the babe to the maid and walked back to his sister. Sitting down at the edge of her bed, he began thinking of just where had he gone wrong. The same fate had befallen on his little sister as it happened to their mother. Her body laid still, Ned hoping and praying that this was a jape. That they were wrong, that it was all a nightmare. The knights were to protect her sister and the children she was carrying. Children from the man his friend slain out of... Out of what? Anger? Jealousy? Fear?</p><p>"M'lord, what, what will you do?"</p><p>"I..." Just what could he do? He had raised his banners against the Targaryens, and now what? If he were to sit one of them on the throne, the friendship between Elia and Lyanna wouldn't matter to Doran. He only sent his army because Elia was in the Red Keep. By the Gods! He had to leave, immediately. He made a promise to Lyanna, to protect her new family. "We leave now. We can't afford to lose time!" It pained him, it really did. To not be able to mourn his sister's death, but he had to help Elia and her children. And the Queen!</p><p>The door swung open again, and Dustin entered, sword drawn, but he dropped it at the sight. The two of them shared a look, an unsaid agreement forming between the two men.</p><p>"M'lord, the princess and the prince will soon need to be fed. Ser Arthur sent a letter to Starfall, he said that after the Princess birthed her children we would go there."</p><p>"Princess? Lord Stark what-"</p><p>"I will tell you after we start moving. I-" Looking back at his sister, he felt his throat tighten. Can he- no. Should he trust Willam Dustin with this information? "-we have to get to King's Landing. We will leave for Starfall, Howland needs his wounds checked."</p><p>"But Starfall is the other way! Why should we head there?"</p><p>"Lord Dustin... I will tell you. But once we are on the road."</p><p>The two maids followed him out of the room, Dustin trailing after him and heading off to fetch a carriage for the dead and the maids. Cassel had bandaged up Howland as best as he could, and the tiny crannogman was now thankfully in a sitting position. Dustin found the carriage and picked up the bodies of the fallen, while Eddard with the help of Martyn Cassel helped Howland onto the carriage. His liege went back to bring down his sister, her body so still and covered in white sheets. Before he knew what was happening, he was already on his horse next to the carriage. The old midwife, as Lord Stark said, was taking care of Howland while the two younger ones rode on horses with them, holding the Lady Lyanna Stark's children. Prince and Princess... From the look of his liege, he too was beyond confused.</p><p>Their journey took almost three weeks, by the time they arrived Robert Baratheon had crushed the last force of the Targaryen loyalists and was now gathering strength to march towards King's Landing. It would take him at least a month, if not more, his army needed to heal and he had to prepare a plan for the siege. Maybe if they were fast enough, they could arrive before them, thou he doubted it.</p>
<hr/><p>Starfall was beautiful, Ned noted, yet even he felt the pressure of both grief and sadness on his shoulders. Howland was well enough now that he could ride, and the midwife, after making sure that he truly was fit to ride, also picked a horse for herself. The carriage now only carried the bodies of their fallen comrades and... The three guards who vowed to protect his sister, their Princess, and if the words of the maids were true, their future Queen. Well, one of them. And her children, his niece and nephew.</p><p>To his surprise, Lord Garin Dayne was already waiting for them at the gates, his youngest daughter by his side. He did found it strange, but then again, Arthur had sent a letter of their arrival. Just when he was in front of the man, did he notice his puffy red eyes. He knew what happened to his son then.</p><p>"Lord Dayne. I-"</p><p>"Welcome to Starfall Lord Stark. I got Arthur's letter. Are he and his brothers left you to head home alone? Did he sailed to Dragonstone to guard the Queen?"</p><p>Ned answered his questions with silence. It only took a look towards the carriage for the Lord to break down. Then who was he mourning?</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know. We...He fought like a true knight, honorable, and bravely to protect-to protect my sister and her children. I know that..." He was at a loss. How would he explain that they killed his son? And for what? For revenge? Against who? The real enemy was Aerys.</p><p>"Come in. We have... We have much to talk about."</p><p>Following the man inside, the small party entered the ancestral home of the Daynes. Servants rushed forward, helping them out of the saddles, taking the bodies with them. To where Ned did not know. Following Lord Dayne to his solar, the man gestured for him to sit, and only now did he notice his clothes. He hadn't changed them in a while. </p><p>"Lord Stark...I have a favor to ask from you."</p><p>"Anything Lord Dayne." That was the least he could do.</p><p>"Anything? Even without knowing what I want?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>Dark purple eyes burned his face, no doubt, this is from where Arthur got his too. "Very well." Lord Dayne pulled out a letter from one of the drawers and handed it to him. "I want you to read it. It was, it was from Ashara. After you finish, I have two more letters, I will leave them here." Placing the letters where he could see them, the Lord of Starfall left the room, probably heading to his son.</p><p>Ned sat down, his heart was racing in his chest as he folded the parchment open and saw Ashara's name at the bottom. To say that the letter was an easy read would be an understatement. Fearing to read the rest, he pressed onwards, picking up the next one that was from Arthur. What only confirmed his suspicions. It felt lighter than Ashara's, yet the hidden meaning behind his words struck him like lightning. The last one, he dreaded but he had to do it. He promised Lord Dayne, didn't he? Reading through the letter, he felt his soul leave his body. He felt the denial in his chest, but it was quickly replaced by the burning anger he felt towards the man he considered a brother once.</p><p>The door opened, and Lord Dayne entered, worse than when he had left him.</p><p>"I see that you have read them."</p><p>"I did. But if this letter-" Holding up the last one, with the familiar seal. "-had found its way here, then why not to my brother?"</p><p>"I believe someone, someone whose intentions are unclear for now, had held it back."</p><p>"What can I do? What of-what happened to Ashara and her child?" The shadows on Lord Garin's face became longer.</p><p>"She threw herself from the tower of the Palestone Sword after, after her daughter had been born. It was before your party arrived, she believed that her daughter was stillborn." The words felt heavy, their weight almost crushing. "I snatched away the little girl, and one of the maids checked over. But before I could do anything... She jumped. Her daughter is alive, your niece. She-she is like her mother. We found her body near the stones."</p><p>"Why would she think that her daughter was dead?"</p><p>"At first she wasn't breathing. Our maid, she has seen things like this happen, and. Somehow she made her breath. After-after Ashara jumped."</p><p>The two remained silent. Lord Dayne quietly crying and weeping for his children, while Ned made his decisions. He would weep once this is over. "What can I do to help?"</p>
<hr/><p>The small party left Starfall after three days. Even though Lord Garin said that they can stay longer, Ned wanted to know the children were safe before Robert arrived at the capital. They had four guards with them, all of them were sworn to secrecy and Ned thanked the Old Gods that the dornish considered vowes above anything else, much like the northerners.</p><p>Without the carriage, their journey was reduced in time, and they were now in the Stormlands before he even knew it. He rode in the front, Cassel, and Dustin behind him, in between them the two maids, who became the wet-nurses for the royal children. Two of the Starfall guards followed them, the last maid, the midwife holding Ashara's daughter. Howland and the rest of the guards closed the small caravan, the guards carrying the bones of the fallen northerners.</p><p>The Stormlands, much to Ned's surprise, kept the storms away from them, sending them toward the Crownlands instead. The dark clouds would approach, then if it were because of the Gods, they would move on, leaving their pitiful party to themselves. He wasn't sure if the Strom God or the Storm Kings had anything to do with it, but he was thankful nonetheless. This meant that they could travel without the weather raining down its curses on them. However, it took them almost four months to reach the border of the Crownlands, weather on their side or not, and Ned feared the worst when they reached the border.</p><p>Spotting a carriage ahead, he signaled for the men to be on their guard, he wouldn't take chances with anything. Getting closer to the carriage, he saw the Faith's banner on it, his brows furrowing as he couldn't understand what was the High Septon doing here. His place was in Oldtown, why would he risk an attack on himself?</p><p>"Halt travelers! Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and we are carrying my sister's bones, alongside with our fallen comrades to the north."</p><p>"Lord Eddard, he said?"</p><p>"Yes, your Holiness!"</p><p>"I have to talk to him. Regarding something he should know."</p><p>"Just what business do you have with me?"</p><p>"One, regarding a child my lord."</p><p>"Eddard, go. We will be fine. A little stop won't kill us." Reassured him, Willam Dustin, after he saw the confused and scared look on his face. He didn't know if he should be happy that during the weeks they traveled together, his bannermen now could read him like an open book.</p><p>But he thanked Dustin, nodding to them, he followed the holy man inside of his tent, refusing to leave his sword behind or to talk with the High Septon until his guards left. One of them shot a warning glare at Ned, which he ignored. Finally, only the two of them were in the tent, the old man gesturing towards a chair for him to sit.</p><p>"Why would you want to talk with me about my sister?"</p><p>"Ah, I see that you aren't as clueless as they make out you to be. That's better."</p><p>"Clueless?"</p><p>"Your lady sister, or shall I say Princess Lyanna married Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. The princesses had drawn up a contract, what contains an... Interesting tale to say the least."</p><p>"You are very forward with this information."</p><p>"Who would believe a senile old man?" This did make sense, Ned mused but there was another thing that bothered him.</p><p>"How do you know about their marriage? If it was done in secrecy either they did a bad job at hiding it or it wasn't a secret at all."</p><p>"I was the one who had written down this contract. The septon who married the three of them had died during an attack, therefore only I know of them. And you and your companions."</p><p>"Rhaegar married both Elia and my sister?"</p><p>"Yes, he did. As I said before, the three of them loved each other very much."</p><p>"And you, the High Septon, the holiest man in Westeros let it happen? Forgive me for not believing your tale."</p><p>"I had my reasons. For those reasons, I would be killed after the Realm is stable. You see, I had nothing to lose anyway. But let's talk about this contract first, I can tell you my tale, as you put it, later." Ned could only nod. Why would anyone want to murder an old man of the Faith? "Now, what am I about to say, shall not be told to anyone. The princesses agreed, that shall your sister have a daughter, she will marry her brother and sister. Just like the Conquerors. Shall the Princess Lyanna have a boy, he will either marry Princess Arianne Martell or the unborn child of Queen Rhaella if it's a girl. He will have his titles and lands if Prince Doran rejects the first options."</p><p>Time seemed to stop as the northern lord interpreted what did this contract meant for everyone.</p><p>"Now, the only question left is, did the princess deliver a girl or a boy?"</p><p>"Both. Lyanna, she-she had twins."</p><p>"That is wonderful news. Now we only have to-"</p><p>"Your holiness! The Lannister forces took the city! King Aerys is dead with Princess Elia. Robert Baratheon is marching at full speed towards it. Queen Rhaella fleed to Dragonstone with her grandchildren and Prince Viserys!"</p><p>"How could have this happened?"</p><p>"The city fell? Aerys is dead?" The scared boy nodded, Ned must have been a fearful sight. "We need to leave. Now!"</p><p>"Yes, yes we do! Pack our things Rion, we have to leave immediately." The boy ran out, yells could be heard outside of the tent and the two men inside shared a glance."We will talk on the road."</p><p>"Agreed." Ned left, leaving the man behind, as he saddled his horse and helped the wet nurses on their mounts.</p><p>The not so small party left the Stromlands behind and marched towards the capital, only stopping for a few hours to sleep before all of them were on their horses again. The journey wasn't as long as it took before, the travelers arriving in mere weeks to the city.</p><p>Ned inhaled sharply, the smell was worse than in the tower. Death lingered over them as they entered the gate, many of them covering their mouths with clothes at the sight. Bodies laid on the stone streets, most still in the position they died in. Children cried near their slain parents or lurched in alleys looking for food. Many of the houses had their doors ripped off, roofs were caving in, windows broken, and dried blood everywhere. Ned got a sight of his bannermen, sending his companions to them, and telling them to not talk about what they learned during their travel. He himself, with the children and the septon continued onwards until they reached the Red Keep. Baratheon flags dangled in the wind with Lannister ones. Ned's stomach dropped. They were oh, so late.</p><p>A guard he saw briefly when being fostered in the Vale approached them, telling him that Robert was waiting for him in the Throne Room. Following the man through the courtyard, he stationed his guards around the maids and the children, he will be damned if he lets Tywin Lannister near them. Stepping inside the building, his nose caught the stench of death. Moving his head to the side, he saw the long fingernails of the Mad King, next to it, two more bodies laid, all three of them were covered in Lannister cloaks.</p><p>"Ned! Gods, good to see you!" Breaking his eyes away from the corpses, he found himself staring at a smiling Robert and a closed-faced Tywin Lannister.</p><p>"Robert. Lord Lannister." Stopping himself from yelling at the two, he stepped closer, the guards forming a close circle around the three babes.</p><p>"Lord Stark. Please accept my condolences. What happened to your family, no one should go through that."</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Lannister." Playing along, he had to play their little game if he wanted to walk out with the children. "I heard of the demise of the Mad King." Married or not, even his sister wanted the king gone. And he won't shed any tears for him.</p><p>"Yes, such wonderful news! Both he and the that Dragon Queen are gone! Along with Rhaegar's stench of a wife!"</p><p>"They were innocent in this mess Robert! They had done nothing wrong!" There, his plan to stay calm and concentrated went out the window with the remaining respect he had for his childhood friend.</p><p>"Innocent? Innocent! There are no innocent Targaryens! None! You should know it, Ned!"</p><p>"Both of them are dead. There was no use in killing Princess Elia and Queen Rhaella!" Lying about his goodbrother and tarnishing his reputation wasn't one of his favorite things to do, but if it meant that his children survived, so be it.</p><p>"The rest of them can go after their family for all I care!"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Lord Stannis had sacked Dragonstone, the Queen died in childbirth. Rhaegar's children and his brother and sister are held in the cells, along with two more supposed Targaryen supporters."</p><p>"In the black cells?! Have you lost your mind? They are children! Children! Innocent of their family's crime!" Ned was puffing at this moment. The inability to save his sister and the woman he loved, formed the grief and sadness he felt into pure rage. "You would start ruling on the murdered bodies of innocents? Children? Would you tear a child from their mother's arm to justify your anger?"</p><p>"He kidnapped and raped your sister and that madman murdered your brother!"</p><p>"Even they wouldn't have stopped this low!"</p><p>"Boys!" The stern voice of Jon Arryn came from the door, maids, and guards surrounding him. Their old foster-father's face morphed into disgust as he saw the three bodies. Calmly making his way toward the three of them, he sent a reassuring smile to Ned, before bringing his whole attention to Robert and Lannister. "I don't think that the Lord of the Westerlands has any reason to be here."</p><p>"We were discussing the aftermath of the trials."</p><p>"You mean executions."</p><p>"Ned, please." Jon's words addressed him but even he knew that they weren't directed at him. "The children here have done nothing to be murdered. If you do this then you are no better than the man you just killed." Maybe Jon can talk some sense into Robert.</p><p>"Fine." Spat Robert. "Throw them into an orphanage then! I don't care."</p><p>"They are not going to be safe there! Send them to Dorne! To be with their family!" Has his friend lost it?</p><p>"So that those scheming dornish can manipulate them into rebelling? I should just cut off their heads!"</p><p>"That would be the best option, Your Grace. We can't afford any of them to rise against the crown."</p><p>"They are children, Lord Lannister! Children!"</p><p>Before the men got carried away, a Lannister guard arrived, bringing a dornish man in chains to the king. The man cussed and tried to hit the guards as they pulled him closer to them.</p><p>"You monster bastards! You murdered my sister, my niece and nephew!"</p><p>"Prince Oberyn, no one hurt the children." Told the trashing prince Lord Arryn, his eyes calmly looking at the young man in front of them.</p><p>"Yet. I'm not sure that it would stay that way."</p><p>"Ned, don't start again."</p><p>"I won't stand for innocents being murdered, Jon."</p><p>"I was gonna put them in an orphanage! That should be better!" Argued Robert, his cheeks red from anger.</p><p>"You want to put my niece and nephew in an orphanage?! Those bastards would rape them before they turn six! And you Lannister! Your dog raped and murdered my sister!" Spitting at the direction of the lion, Oberyn made an angry gesture to the man.</p><p>The silence that followed the dornish prince's words broke when one of the babes started crying. The men followed the voice and to Ned's horror, the child that was crying was Visenya. The maid tried to hush the little princess, holding her to her chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry Your Graces, m'lords. The little one is hungry."</p><p>"Take her to my-"</p><p>"Whose children are they?" Walking past his foster-brother, Robert approached the crying child, his exhale heard by the four highborn. "She is, she is-"</p><p>"My daughter. And her siblings." Praying to whatever God was listening right now, for Visenya to not remove her bracelet, or the consequences would be dire.</p><p>"I thought that-"</p><p>"It was before I wedded Catelyn Tully." Surprised how easily the lie fell from his lips, Ned waited for the next question. "Their mothers died, and I won't leave my blood alone."</p><p>"Honorable Ned Stark fathering three bastards! I can't believe it!" Robert's booming laughter woke the rest of the babes. Five of them cried as the stag turned to face the Dragons. "Shut them up now!"</p><p>"Don't you dare to touch them you monster. Bastards let me go!"</p><p>"Enough! I won! I get to decide what I want to do with them!"</p><p>"Then I won't be a part of your reign!"</p><p>"Ned?"</p><p>"You aren't better than Rhaegar, and at this point start to wonder if your words were true! Because you are certainly not better than Aerys was!" Damn him! Just why can't he keep his mouth shut? Now Robert will start to wonder why he said it. Idiot!</p><p>"How do you know that Lord Stark? If I recall you went to Dorne?"</p><p>"I was heading there before I found my sister."</p><p>"Is she-"</p><p>"She was dead before I could talk to her." Another lie. But he had to do it, innocent lives were at stake.</p><p>Heavy silence descended on the group. Lord Lannister mainly stayed silent to not anger Robert, he planned on him and his daughter marrying and if he were to talk badly about his love the man would just choose another bride. Jon put a hand on Ned's shoulder, trying to comfort him, while Oberyn only nodded. He too lost a sister, and in his eyes, Rhaegar wasn't any better than Robert, but he would keep his mouth shut, this was the only way to get Elia's children to safety. As for the former lord, he resembled a crumbling tower. The happy man, that stood before them was gone, he was replaced by a grief-ridden murderer.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ned." Refusing to say anything to him, he instead looked at Oberyn. Even his sneer was a more pleasant thing to look at.</p><p>"Well, Robert? What are you going to do?"</p><p>The man lifted his head, the anger vanishing from his eyes. Not bothering to say a word, he walked up to the throne, putting a hand on one of the hilts before turning to face them again.</p><p>"I can legitimize them, Ned. The boy can be a lot of things. He can be a knight, join the Wall, be a maester or a septon. Let me legitimize the girls."</p><p>"No." Seeing through his empty words, Ned took a step closer to the babes. He just wanted Visenya. He only saw Lyanna in her and he wanted her. He wouldn't let him have them.</p><p>"Why? She is like her, just like her."</p><p>"They are daughters of the north. They belong to Winterfell."</p><p>"I can legitimize the boy too then."</p><p>"I have a son and a wife in Winterfell waiting for me. My answer is no."</p><p>"Your Grace-"</p><p>"Shut up Lannister!" To his credit, Tywin didn't flinch when Robert marched right up to his face and breathed down on him. "You and your words are unwelcomed here! Get out!" Tywin left, his nose high up in the air, never bothering to even look at them as he walked past everyone in the room. Ned could see just how surprised Oberyn was.</p><p>"Your Grace?"</p><p>"Jon... what should I do?"</p><p>"The right thing."</p><p>Sneering at his foster-father's words, the king eyed the children, an idea forming in his head. Ned dreaded what would he come up with.</p><p>"They are your bastards, right?" Clenching his fists, he nodded, Robert in return doing the same. "And you want your niece and nephew alive, correct?"</p><p>"Yes!" Oberyn was losing his temper at this point.</p><p>"Fine. They stay alive, but Dorne won't get their hands on them! You! What's your name boy?" Pointing a finger at the oldest child in the room, Ned started to think that this wasn't his best idea.</p><p>"Au-Aurane Waters."</p><p>If anyone were to ask Ned, what was the most horrifying thing he had seen in his entire life, he had an answer. Robert's toothy grin was something he would never forget. Neither the words that followed it.</p><p>"Waters eh? A bastard then." The boy, Aurane nodded, his small hands holding onto one of the terrified maid's skirt. "You marry Rhaegar's daughter. I won't have any Targaryen running around." Ned glanced at the Martell Prince, his face strangely empty. No anger, hate or revenge on it, only acceptance. "That boy in your arms! What's his name?"</p><p>"Edric, he arrived with the Lady Ashara Dayne." At that, not only Ned and Robert turned their head to face the maid, Oberyn also raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>"He is a bastard." Growled in a low voice the prince, and Ned saw, for the first time since he was lead in, fear in his eyes. "He is a Dayne bastard. Send him back to Starfall."</p><p>"Dayne... Dayne?!"</p><p>"Robert! Control your anger!"</p><p>"Arthur Dayne helped kidnap Lyanna, how could I-"</p><p>"And Arthur Dayne is dead. Alongside with Ashara! Let the boy live, as you heard he is but a bastard!" If the prince reacted like this, then it meant that the boy was the same boy, Lord Dayne was talking about.</p><p>"He will go north with you, and you will find him a good, northern bride. He can be a company to the dragonspawns."</p><p>"What?" Ned lost the way Robert's thoughts followed.</p><p>"That son of his, he will marry your daughter. That one!" Praying that Robert wasn't pointing at Visenya, Ned turned around and froze. "What are their names?"</p><p>"Jon is my son, the girls are Alara and Serena Snow." <em>Baelon, Dyanna and Visenya. Their names are Baelon and Visenya Targaryen and Dyanna.</em></p><p>"Then the boy will marry Serena, that girl." Pointing at Visenya again Ned forced his face to remain emotionless." She can break him in. House Targaryen took a daughter, and it1s fitting, don't you think? She can do whatever she pleases with the boy. If there is a complaint, all of them will hang." Ned refused to look at Robert. He thought that he was doing something good for him? For what? to avenge his house and Lyanna? "His sister will marry your son. He can have a highborn wife, just tell him to watch out for the madness. And him, the brother-" He heard Robert continue. He had to step in before it was too late. Not like it wasn't already.</p><p>"Will be my ward. I will leave with them in the morning." He did it. Even when this wasn't what he planned on doing.</p><p>"The girls and the boys-"</p><p>"I know how to teach them etiquette. I will bring all of them with me." He won't let Robert have his way. If they stay here, they will be beaten or worse. He will take all of them to Winterfell, far away from the south.</p><p>"Fine. As for the prince-"</p><p>"Your Grace, it would be wise to release him. You don't want a war with Dorne. Oberyn Martell will leave the next day with the remaining dornish soldiers. They will return to Dorne, and Ned will take the children north. The children can't leave the north, not alone that is, and Ned has the authority over how many times can the Martells visit."</p><p>Begrudgingly, Robert agreed to all of this. He knew that Jon was right, they can't afford another war, and not with Dorne. And he wanted to keep Ned happy too. He didn't want to lose his friend. And this way, everyone gets what they wanted. The dragonspawns stay alive, they will be punished and there won't be a war with Dorne. If they want Elia's children to stay alive that is.</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"For now." Jon replied, sensing that it was better to leave things for now. They can talk about other matters later.</p><p>"Than all of you out! Ned, stay with me for a while."</p><p>"Jon, have the Prince Oberyn meet with me tomorrow morning." Whispered to his foster-father and walked up to Robert, hoping he would agree with him.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Oberyn brought the children to Ned's room. He was looking better than yesterday, his hair washed and brushed, instead of torn clothes, he was wearing fine ones. Yet the circles under his eyes and the glare he sent him told him just what the Martell Prince was really thinking of him. Viserys and Aurane walked on the two sides of him, he held Aegon and Edric, Rhaenys grabbing his clothes from behind and hiding behind her uncle's leg.</p><p>"Good morning Prince Oberyn. Please sit down and have breakfast with us. I have news." Deciding to share the information the High Septon told him, he waited until the children were carried off by the maids, and pushed the letters and the contract into the dornish's hands. If he wanted the support of Dorne, he had to be straightforward with them.</p><p>"What is this?" Picking up Arthur's letter, the Martell stared at him.</p><p>"Read them, please. I will try and answer your questions as best as I can."</p><p>Oberyn studied the papers and sighed before opening the same letter he was holding as before. As he read the words, his eyes widened from time to time. Putting down the letter he went for Ashara's his hands visibly shaking as he stared at the paper. The last one was Lyanna's letter, and Ned tightened his grip on his fork. He hoped that the prince wouldn't take it as a joke. Almost immediately, Oberyn opened the contract, his eyes rushing through the lines. It was something he couldn't finish, Ned did not fault him even a little bit. Lyanna's letter with the contract was enough evidence for the man to listen.</p><p>"Lord Stark, I... I don't even know what to say. Thank you for this. I apologize-"</p><p>"You don't have to Prince Oberyn. We all believed the lies that were spread by Baratheon." He saw through the man now. He was just as broken as he was. The roads they walked now heading next to the other, somewhere in the distance they would collide. One day.</p><p>"I thought the two of you were friends?"</p><p>"Were is the keyword. After reading the letter and the contract, I... I couldn't stay friends with him."</p><p>"Yet to pretend to be?"</p><p>"If it means the survival of the children. Yes, yes I will."</p><p>"You are a good man Lord Stark."</p><p>"I... I asked for the Mountains head. I know that it's-"</p><p>"Thank you. I know what kind of man is Baratheon. Thank you for trying." The two sat and ate in silence, one of them would occasionally try to speak, but then they would just shake their head and go back to their plate. The only thing that broke the idyll scene was their utensils colliding with their plates. Ned would hand the prince bread and Oberyn would pour him a glass of wine. They could hear the children in the other room, the maids chatting with the babes while the three younger ones laughed.</p><p>"I know that Baratheon forbade the children to visit Dorne." Pointed out Oberyn, his head fixated on the other room, where the children were.</p><p>"He hasn't forbidden visits from you. You can visit them if you wish."</p><p>"What about the stag?"</p><p>"Let me worry about him. Now, can we talk about the future?"</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I'm sure that Dorne won't let this slide by."</p><p>"My brother is probably plotting something as we speak."</p><p>"As will I. Once I get out of this damned place. I want to avenge Lyanna's death. And you want to avenge your sister too."</p><p>"Are you promising an alliance?"</p><p>"Aegon and Visenya are already married. But yes. If I have a daughter, who would like to marry into your family, or a son, we can make it official."</p><p>"You don't know how to play this game, Lord Stark."</p><p>"Then help me learn it. Help me keep them alive."</p><p>"I never said I wouldn't help you. Here is what we need to know..."</p><p>The two talked through the breakfast, Ned making mental notes of the things Oberyn said to him. Both of them wanted justice to be served upon the lions and the stags, and they came to more than one agreement during their talk. The sun rose and fell in the sky and the two of them were still talking, thankful that no one interrupted their talk.</p>
<hr/><p>On the next day, Lord Eddard Stark left the capital with five babes, two toddlers and a young boy. Saying bye to Oberyn before they left the city, made most of the dornish army glare at them, but Oberyn didn't bother with them and hugged the children before shaking hands with Ned.</p><p>"I will come and visit. Once everything has calmed down." Promised the prince and kissed Rhaenys' head.</p><p>"We will be waiting for you. Take care, Oberyn."</p><p>"You too, Ned."</p><p>The northerners left after this, the lords eyeing the former royals before turning their attention to the babes. Many had a confused look on their face, many were suspicious about them while a few looked at them with love. They didn't know why their liege said goodbye to the dornish prince, yet something on Lord Stark's face told them to wait for a little longer. It took more than a month for them to reach the Neck, passing by the Twins Roose Bolton rode up to him and asked the question many of them wanted to know. Ned sighed before they stopped at the border. Looking at his lords and then to those who knew the truth, Howland gave him a slight bow. It was in the middle of the night when he told them what really happened. As he expected, most of them were outraged by the lies of Robert. His lies had caused the north so much pain, yet they went to fight with by his side. And he could tell, that was what induced their anger. He told them about the High Septon and the contract, most of the lords calling for stag blood but the voices died down as he told what else he knew. Again, lords wanted to raise their banners to have Lyanna's children on the throne, many called for the heads of the Lannisters and the Baratheons. It seemed like they would just turn and ride back, making justice with their own hands but Howland stopped them.</p><p>"And why would we believe that your words are true Lord Reed?"</p><p>"I find it strange that you would say this as we passed the border."</p><p>"My lords, my lord. Let him talk."</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Bolton. As I said, I saw it, but going back and demanding that Baratheon confess his sins won't be easy. He has the Lannisters, and the crown is in debt. Our best option is to wait. I saw them on the throne, but we just had a war. Besides, the king is but a babe. Let him grow up, let him be a child and fall in love. We can't do anything about the marriages, but we can make sure that they all know that the north stands behind them."</p><p>"Agreed. They will become our blood. And the Lady... Princess Lyanna would want the best for them. All of them."</p><p>"Thank you for your words Lord Umber. I have plans, but they are time-consuming. We will find time and place for our plans, but first, we need to plan for the future. I have talked with Oberyn-"</p><p>"The Martell Prince?"</p><p>"Yes, him. He advised me to keep an eye on our borders and the people that come and go."</p><p>"Spies?"</p><p>"Likely. But let's move onwards. As I said, we will talk more about this once we are home and I figured things out. He will be attending our council once things have calmed down."</p><p>The lords and their soldiers slowly broke off of the main party, making their way to their homes. Both Lords Karstark, Bolton and Umber offered up their homes for the children to be fostered at. Ned saying no each time. This was his burden, this was his promise to Lyanna, and he would keep them safe. He won't allow any lion or stag the opportunity to get to his family. He knew that in the snake, the wolf found a trustworthy friend. As the prince put it, snakes won't bite their allies.</p><p>Another month passed by, he and his soldiers finally saw the grey walls of Winterfell, could smell the freshly baked berry bread, hear the crowd and feel the winds against them. Lord Stark had the children bundled up in thick fur with the maids. The three of them, who traveled from Starfall were riding in the middle with the wet nurses of the royal children. The carriage in which they were seated was covered with animal fur and straw. Heavy blankets were dropped on the woman and children who traveled in it.</p><p>Sending two soldiers forward to bring news of their arrival Cassel halted his horse, causing Ned to stop his in return. His eyes followed Martyn's, for a brief moment thinking that wildlings had been in the area. Instead of wildlings, a woman stumbled out of the bushes, a child, no older then Edric, following her. The woman came up to them, guards rushing to her side as she collapsed on the snow, the small child crouched down next to her, trying to catch her attention. Arriving next to the woman, Ned touched her face, his brows furrowing. The little girl grabbed onto his arm, a necklace showing under her thin coat. Picking it up and twisting it around, even when he knew just what it was, he let out a sad sigh. Was his what Howland was talking about?</p><p>"She won't make it my lord." Eyes, like Lyanna's, looked up at him pleading as if he would leave the girl here. Sending her a reassuring smile, her eyes smiled back. Even her face felt dead.</p><p>"Stay with her until she passes. Then bring her to the castle." No one would go against his order, and he hoped that many of the older guards realized who this woman was.</p><p>Picking up the child, he walked back to the horses, a maid taking the girl from his arms, looking at his questioningly.</p><p>"Ashara wasn't the only one who had given my brother a child. Her name is... Ros. She will be Edric's bride. I will write to Robert about this." One last look at the woman, he hardened himself and continued onward. The maid nodding understandingly before covering the small child with the warm furs.</p><p>Entering the gate felt like a kiss from his mother, he could feel as the old castle hugged him, like his mother used to do. Its grey walls holding many memories of his childhood, that he would trade if he could have his family back. To his surprise, as he made is way through the yard, Benjen was waiting for him at the stables, probably to talk with him and see their sister's children. His brother's face was tired, dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks hollow. Hugging him tightly, he whispered into his ear, he knew what he did, and thanked him for helping her escape. Benjen was stunned. Ned knew that his brother wasn't expecting this. Opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something, anything. Ned pulled him into another hug and the brothers began walking to the main keep. The maids and guards following them, before Old Nan came and took them to the nursery.</p>
<hr/><p>He was expecting his wife to be hostile towards the children. He expected her to start throwing vases and books at him. He was expecting her to be angry and upset, but he wasn't expecting her to be so calm about this. Even Benjen was surprised by this. His little brother told him on the way how the new lady behaved, what did she do but this was something none of them saw before. Lady Catelyn talked with both of them, even smiling at the children Ned had brought home. She listened to him when he told them what happened at King's Landing and how he found her sister. The lady kept quiet, letting him explain everything before retiring for the night. </p><p>"I still don't trust her Ned. She is acting suspiciously."</p><p>"Everyone who is not a northerner acts suspicious to you Ben." Replied the older Stark, the two now in their father's solar.</p><p>"But this is different Ned!"</p><p>"In what? Maybe she is tired? Maybe she understands the king's words? Maybe she is happy that it wasn't her who got stuck with a husband twice her age?"</p><p>"It's not that."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"I don't know. There is something that tells me she will do something bad. I have this feeling in my gut, Ned!"</p><p>"Ben..."</p><p>"Then don't believe me. But I feel it."</p><p>"I will keep my eye on her. Alright?"</p><p>"That's all I ask."</p><p>The brothers parted ways, Benjen returning to his room, while Ned retired to the Lord's chambers. Opening the door he found her father's clothes removed, the room stood empty as if no one had lived there. It was only two years ago. Two years since both his father and older brother perished under the Mad King's order. Two short years, since he and Robert rebelled against the crown. One year since half the children he brought home lost their father. One year ago he stopped believing southron words. It felt like more than that. His eyes roamed around the room, trying to find something, anything that reminded him of the father he lost. The bed was the same he presumed, big, old and soft. He and his siblings used to crawl into it when it thundered. Their lord father let it happen until they reached their sixth nameday. He would forbid it afterward. His hands stroked the furs of the blanket. They were new ones. His father wanted Brandon to have the best it seemed. Sidestepping the bed, his eyes fell on the table. He never saw his father use it, but Old Nan had told him enough that his father would dine up here with his mother. The fireplace illuminated the small wooden desk, the flames danced around, chasing the other trying to catch up with the other. He was mesmerized by it, orange, yellow and deep red colors all together like a picture. It reminded him of the sun. As he watched the flames, he felt a single teardrop drop down from his cheek and fall to the ground.</p><p>Alone in his new room, did the Lord of Winterfell cried for the father, brother and sister he lost, for the love he couldn't have. Alone in a different room cried his younger brother, for he lost his beloved sister. Alone, in the lady's courters, cried the young wife of Eddard Stark for her family and home, for her father had lied to her, for her husband would do this to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family, duty, honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! :)</p><p>Another chapter up. I'm working on the third chapter for this, and the second chapter for the Dracarys-series. If the gods are kind, I will update that one this week, and I might be able to post the three other fics I have written down. Thankfully, one of them is a short one (I don't know the chapter numbers yet, I think it will be around 15 as things stand so far), the other two are longer ones, but as long as this one, or the Dracarys one.<br/>Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that I have answered some of your questions.</p><p>Stay safe and healthy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catelyn Stark, once Catelyn Tully, trashed in her bed. She had gone to bed earlier this night after she had tried to talk to her husband. She wanted to know one thing, but Lord Stark refused to answer her. She didn’t ask when they returned a moon ago, for she was just simply happy that her husband was alive and her son could grow up with a father and possibly siblings. Catelyn was overjoyed at first, even visiting the children her husband has brought home. She first asked him at the end of the first week he was home. Eddard smiled at her, but he never answered her question. She asked him every week, his answer remained the same, yet she could see it in his eyes that he was annoyed by the question. She asked him if he trusted her and although he said yes, his eyes lied. This was the last time she asked.</p><p>Turning her body to face the window and looking up at the moon, she couldn’t help as her mind filled with anger. She was angry at her husband, for dishonouring her at least two times, she was angry at herself for believing the rumors about him. And she was angry at his bastards as well. Why couldn’t those women just stay quiet? Why did they have to tell her husband? Why couldn’t they just live with them? She was now fuming. She was supposed to be Lady Stark, the Lady of Winterfell, and the Lady of the biggest kingdom. Her children would be highborns and marry into respected families, her little Robb is the heir, yet she now has to look after bastards and disgraced royalty.</p><p>Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she glanced around her room, her eyes not used to the dark. If she was anyone else, she would get rid of them, send them off to one of their bannerman to foster them there. But her husband had forbidden it. They would be raised here, like highborns, and have their own lands to lord over. Even when it was decided by the king, she couldn’t help but sneer at this. She knew that many lords and even ladies had bastards, that being highborn didn't mean one would stay truthfull to their word. Seven hells, her brother might have fathered one already!</p><p>Getting up from her bed, she walked to the door and cracked it open slightly, to see if the guards were around. When she couldn’t see anyone, Catelyn left her room and headed to the nursery, where the babes slept. She argued against it, wanted to have Robb close to her all the time, yet her husband refused to keep their son in her chambers for a little longer. He wanted all the children together, that way, her husband reasoned, they wouldn’t be alone. Like with everything else, she accepted it, knowing that her husband had the last say in every matter.</p><p>Passing the room where the bigger children slept, Catelyn stopped and opened the door, peeking inside the room. The two Targaryens and the bastard were sleeping soundly on the bed, the prince throwing his arm around his niece in a protective way. Backing out of the room, she felt relieved. There was more than one occasion when she left to check on Robb, only to find the Mad King’s son standing guard above the babes. He would look at her, his violet eyes judging her movements and following her until she left the nursery. She did ask him what was he doing so late here, his only response was a shrug and that he promised he would look after them. On the nights where he wasn’t in the nursery, he was on his niece’s room, reading her from the books they had brought back from the capital, or telling her tales. Driftmark’s bastard would join them too, his stories circling around his father’s travels. The boy accompanied the prince to the nursery a lot, yet he hadn’t stayed with him on the nights. It wasn’t until after the second week when she had seen the boy and the princess together in Viserys’ room that she understood. The prince refused to leave alone his niece and had sent the bastard to accompany her when he was in the nursery for the night. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t wrap her head around this. Why would they be there when she visited her son? Why would the prince look after bastards? His sister was there, that’s true, yet he dotted on the others as well.</p><p>Nearing the door to the nursery, she was surprised to see that there was no guard posted next to the door. At the request of the prince, her husband had stationed guards at the nursery door and only said that it was for the children. Snorting at the fact, that her husband took orders from a boy, she pushed the heavy door open, finding only the cribs with the babes in them, inside. The lazy maid that travelled with her, was gone for the night it seemed like, possibly running around with the cook or the stable master.</p><p>Stepping into the room, her eyes darkened as they fell on the three babes. Her husband’s bastards, the proof of his infidelity, the stain on his name and the living proof of the dishonour he committed against her. Oh, how she wanted to send them away, to throw them out of Winterfell, but she couldn’t do it. The king ordered them to marry, and they had to stay here. The boy, Jon Snow, had the brown hair and grey eyes of the Starks, while her Robb, the true heir took after her own house. She feared for her little boy, should the bastard ever rise against them, many would believe that he was the true son of Eddard Stark and not her Robb. His twin sister, Serena Snow, the one that got betrothed to the crown prince of all of them, was Lyanna Stark reborn if she chose to believe the whispers. Her hair, eyes and personality were just like her late goodsister’s, if her goodbrother’s words were believable. Yet she couldn’t put her finger on that one thing that bothered her when she first laid eyes on Serena Snow. Her movements, cheekbones, jawline and even her chin were more on the highborn side than on the lowborn one. Her face reminded her of someone from certain angles, yet she just couldn’t remember the name.</p><p>Closing the door behind her back, Catelyn looked at the last bastard. She had light brown, almost dirty yellow hair, her eyes shined in a bright purple colour that could be seen on the Daynes. She heard the tales about Harrenhal, how The Quiet Wolf of the North danced with The Purple Star, and how Lady Ashara left the tourney with a heavy heart. Catelyn and Lysa talk about it, her saying that the dornish lady might have been sad that her brother lost the tourney or that the prince didn’t crown his wife The Queen of Love and Beauty, while her sister had a different take on it. Lysa thought that someone had laid with her, took her maidenhead and left her with child. She laughed and ridiculed her sister for this, now, however, now she knew that her sister’s words were true.</p><p>Not bothering with the two other babes, she stepped closer to the cribs, her blue eyes finding her dear Robb. Her little boy had slept on his back, his small hands turned into fists. The sight warmed her heart, only for it to shatter when she heard the soft cries of one of the girls.</p><p>Turning her head toward the sound, she saw that one of the bastard girls were moving.</p><p>“Oh, can’t you just stay put!” Whispered Catelyn, anger taking its place in her eyes. “You will wake my son! Quiet bastard!” But the small girl kept moving, her voice getting louder by the passing seconds.</p><p>Catelyn grabbed a pillow and stepped next to the crib. The girl opened her eyes and stopped crying, staring into Catelyn’s blue eyes instead. The pillow in her hand shook.</p><p>
  <em>‘Just what is she doing?’</em>
</p><p>The girl fussed again, this time louder and she feared that someone will find her holding a pillow while standing over a crib. Dropping it, like it was on fire, she left the nursery, hurrying back to her chambers, hoping that she could slip into her room without being noticed.</p><p><em>‘By the Mother! What was I about to do with that pillow? I wouldn’t do it! I was just trying to… Trying to…’ </em>Her thoughts fought in her mind as she opened the door and closed it behind herself, she couldn’t believe her actions.</p><p>Sitting down on her bed she stared at the door, waiting for the guards, maids, her goodbrother and her husband to burst into her room, question her why she was in the nursery, why did she hold a pillow, and what were her intentions with it. She would answer the questions truthfully, she wanted to see Robb and grabbed a pillow for her comfort.</p><p>
  <em>‘Lies. All lies!’</em>
</p><p>Her husband might believe her, yet she knew that Benjen Stark wasn’t easily fooled. He would see right through her, and he would tell his brother about it. Her husband would be angry, and demand to tell him the truth. She would get angry too. They would have a fight and she would be sent back to Riverrun. Lord Stark would probably annul their marriage. The High Septon would judge her, the ravens taking her words to every corner of the Seven Kingdom, making her an unwanted marriage prospect. Her father would try, he would go as far as the Free Cities of Essos to find her a husband, but they would shun her too.</p><p>
  <em>‘By the Seven, she almost murdered a child. A babe who couldn’t even defend herself. And for what?’</em>
</p><p>She would be an outcast if. She would die alone, her father rather send her off to be a septa or a Silent Sister then have her unmarried. She wouldn’t see her son again, she wouldn’t be the Lady of Winterfell anymore, she wouldn’t be Lady Stark. Maybe old Walder Frey would agree to wed her. Oh, the shame! Her thoughts refused to show her anything else, but the lifeless bodies of the children she wanted gone.</p><p>She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, her dream frightening her more than everything else. She saw herself in front of her family and the septons. The judged her for murdering babes. She screamed back at them, that she didn’t mean to. She tried to tell them that it was a mistake and an innocent accident.</p><p>Her father’s voice caught her off-guard. Asking if she wanted to murder the children in another way. Asking why she kept lying and denying the obvious. He wouldn’t listen to her, he wouldn’t look her in the eyes. Her uncle turned away from her, her sister taunted her. She was now the favourite, she had a family and children. The tears burned her eyes as she saw how big Lysa’s family was. Her son, her only son yelling for her to hang, while her husband was as cold as she never saw him before. Strong arms lifted her from the ground and she found herself alone. A voice, her mother’s voice expressing her dislike and disappointment in her daughter.</p><p>The scenery changed, she was no longer in the dark, instead, she saw herself, albeit older than now. She saw herself with five children and a boy, who appeared to be Jon, Eddard’s bastard son, in front of the castle. She wondered where the others were. Her question was answered when she saw the boy placing flowers to a grave, her husband wouldn’t look at her as he left.</p><p>She was pulled back, now watching as one of her daughters were beaten by a knight. She screamed at them to stop, only for a silky, slimy voice to yell for the knight to continue. A door opened somewhere and she saw her Robb. Her firstborn’s head was cut off, a wolf now taking its place. The creature walked on four legs, chains around his neck as Walder Frey pulled it closer.</p><p>Falling to her knees, she wasn’t aware when the room changed to a field. Hearing the angry voices of the men, she looked up, only to see her youngest getting murdered. An arrow shoot through his chest, killing him instantly. To her surprise, the boy, Jon was there too. He yelled for him to fight, kept calling her son Rickon and brother. Her cries of pain were oppressed by the laugh of the man who murdered her son. The Bolton banners consuming the picture in front of her.</p><p>Catelyn found that she couldn’t see, couldn’t move her body. She saw a girl, who terribly reminded her off of Serena Snow, yet the girl had Tully features. She kept repeating the same sentence, that she was no one until she dissolved like ink into nothingness.</p><p>The last one of the children she saw was a boy who, unlike the others, stared at her. His lips forming words yet she couldn’t hear them. The boy’s face looked painful, his eyes pleading for something and all she could do is watch as his upper body was separated from its lower half.</p><p>The scream never took form, her voice snatched from her before she could yell at the boy.</p><p>People started to appear around her, she heard the voices yet they seemed far away from her ears. The only thing she could focus on was her husband, kneeling in front of a chopping block. The girl she saw earlier, who was like Catelyn in her younger years screamed and trashed as the boy and an older Cersei Lannister stood beside her. The boy laughed, the lioness had a terrified expression on her face and the man raised her husband’s sword. She turned her head, only for her to see the same girl before; the one that kept repeating no one over and over again, but now her face was buried into the black clothes of a stranger. The voices quieted down until all she could hear were her own breaths and the beating of her blood in her ears. Bewildered, she turned her face towards her husband, the people around her now shadows and saw as his lips formed the words the boy did, only now she could hear them.</p><p>The scream tore through her lungs as the sword was brought down on Eddard’s neck, her daughters, she was sure about that now, screamed as their father’s head fell to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>‘Was this all her fault? Would she damn her children, her family if she continues to blame the bast- The children?’</em>
</p><p>Her eyes opened, and she jolted out of the bed, her body covered in sweat. Her nightgown stuck to her back, her hair hanging in smaller groups from her forehead, while the rest was tangled. Moving her neck to the right, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sun behind the glass.</p><p>
  <em>‘It was just a dream. A dream that felt too real to be just that. Had she witnessed the future? The future of her house and children? And the whisper! Gods! Was that true?’</em>
</p><p>A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts, the voice on the other side apologizing before opening it. The maid she brought from Riverrun entered no sign of tiredness on her face. She briefly apologized and prepared her gowns for today. As she was about to pull out an ornate dress, she stopped her and ordered her to prepare a warmer dress. She will go down to the crypts, hopefully, find her husband there so she can explain her… Dreams and action. But first, she will check up on the children, make sure they have everything. And head to the Godswood. Yes, she will go to the Weirwood.</p><p>Dressing went quicker then she expected, the woman kept going on and on about how the cold weather would ruin her hair if she were to go out like this. Catelyn, for the most part, kept quiet, ignoring the obnoxious woman, she chose to relive her dream. It was less frightening in daylight than in the deep darkness.</p><p>Her attention was only caught when the maid told her how her son slept, tucked in between the Princess Daenerys and Prince Aegon. She had to stop herself from snorting. Her son slept last night near the right side of the nursery, next to the rocking chairs. She ordered it before she went to bed, her maid obviously never went to the room.</p><p>“I have finished it m’lady. All tight and beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you. You are dismissed for today. I have much to do.” Leaving the woman behind, she strolled down the hallway, passing by the guards who bowed their heads a little as she went by them.</p><p>From the distance, she could see Viserys at the nursery door. He held it open with one hand, his other moving, but from this length, she couldn’t see what was he doing, but she had a good sense that Rhaenys and Aurane were with him.</p><p>Closing the gap between herself and the door a sudden urge came over her body, and instead of going into the nursery, she walked past it and moved toward the stairs. With her body acting on its own like she was possessed by something bigger than her, she left the Great Keep and made her way to the tree with the red leaves.</p><p>On her way, she saw how many of the older guards looked at her, distrust and disdain in their eyes. She would make them respect and love her. She was their lady now, yet her mother’s warnings still rang in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>“There are times where one's birth means nothing. There people who look at outsiders with distrust, even if they are highborn.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But why? They are servants, are they not? They should love their lord and lady.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my dear, that’s not how it goes. After my arrival, many of the guards looked at me funnily.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you are highborn! You are their lady!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was, I was. Yet they only knew of me from someone else.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But guards don’t know about their new lady before the wedding!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s why you have to work to earn their respect. Look at our family love. Your father is Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and I’m a lady of the Riverlands. Yet the guards here did not respect me until I have proven that I’m deserving their trust.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you are the Lady Tully! You can order them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Catelyn, darling. What am I trying to say, is that the guards are only loyal to their household family. Even when the wife, or sometimes the husband, is from the same kingdom, they will not trust them until they have proven that they mean no harm. Guards and servants are a ladies best friend, for they are there when the husband goes to war, they are there when the lady is in labour and they are there when the keep is under siege. They can and will keep the children safe, as the children are as much their father’s as they are the mother's. If you were to be attacked in Harrenhal, the Whent guards alongside with the Tully ones would protect you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I’m a Tully and a Whent?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly. But this is not all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Knowing your father, he will want connections, political connections to the kingdoms. He might even be persuaded to marry one of his future sons to a lady heir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He would?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It depends. But remember this, the guards are the same no matter where you marry. If you want their full trust, to protect not only your children but you as well, you will have to show them that you value their unspoken laws.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will Mother! I promise!”</em>
</p><p>Her mother had died birthing Edmure, the only son that survived childhood, the only son of their father. Just as her mother predicted, her father wanted political power. And the North just happened to be one of his plans. Her uncle Brynden told her when she eavesdropped on her father’s meetings, that he wanted a double alliance with them. For it would be better for their house. He wanted her as Lady Stark and Lysa as either Lady Lannister or Lady Baratheon. He got one of his wishes. Catelyn was Lady Stark, while Lysa was stuck with a man double her age.</p><p>She was now walking in the Godswood, the silence that curled around her only made her thoughts louder. Now that she was less than fifteen feet away from the tree, a sudden nervous feeling had taken its root in her mind.</p><p>Just what would she say to Lord Stark? That she knew of his secret because she dreamed about it? He would want proof that she could see. He would dismiss their conversation like it never happened or he would yell at her for tarnishing Lyanna’s reputation. However, there was no time for her to think, her lord husband sitting under the Weirwood, cleaning his unsheathed sword and mumbling to himself.</p><p>One more step and she would have to ask her question.</p><p>“My lord, if you could spare a moment to listen to me. I have-“</p><p>“My lady. I’m afraid I already know what you are about to say. My answer, however, remains no. I wish to not speak more of this matter, for it happened, and I cannot apologize for it enough. Yet I only ask you to be angry with me, and not my children.”</p><p>“I didn’t come here to ask.” She heard herself saying. “I know the truth, Lord Stark.” Her husband turned to face her, faster than a horse jumps when it’s comforted by wild animals, the sword in his hand almost falling to the ground.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know who their mothers were.” She doubted that Eddard believed her, but the fear in his eyes told her otherwise.</p><p>“Forgive me, my lady, I have an important thing to do.” Her husband ran past her, his legs carrying him towards the keep.</p><p>Catelyn sighed. Maybe this wasn’t one of her brightest ideas.</p>
<hr/><p>Ned practically ran through the courtyard, his legs moving as fast as they could. The sword in his hand only slowing him down, yet he did not dare to throw it to the ground in fear of what would happen. He was panting by the time he reached the entrance to the Great Keep. He felt like a dozen daggers were piercing his side, his lungs burning from the cold air, yet he couldn’t care. His family might have been in danger.</p><p>Running up the stairs, he called for Benjen, his little brother would stay with the children while he called his banners.</p><p>Catelyn had somehow found out the secret. Was she snooping around in his study without him knowing? Did she see the letters he got from the Martells?</p><p>By the Gods, his sides were killing him!</p><p>Reaching the door to his solar, he almost tore the door down when he opened it. The room appeared to be untouched, and for a moment he calmed down. But if the study appeared to be this clean and tidy, then where did his wife get the information? His lords were loyal to House Stark, even Bolton, and the whole North had loved his sister. They wouldn’t betray her children.</p><p>Running over to his desk, Ned pulled out a secret drawer, one that he installed after Oberyn suggested it. His letters were in the same place he had left them this morning. The contract was in Dorne, the Martells would keep it safe for the time being, they wouldn’t go behind his back. Not when both Rhaenys and Aegon were in Winterfell.</p><p>His door opened and closed, his younger brother’s worried face appearing next to him.</p><p>“Catelyn knows. She knows!”</p><p>“Calm down Ned! What does she know?”</p><p>“Lya. She knows about them, Ben!”</p><p>“Does she now? Or did she just say she knew?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I ran back here to check everything.”</p><p>“Gods, Ned! And?”</p><p>“Nothing. Everything is in order, nothing is missing, everything is in place.”</p><p>“Then she thought that she knew.”</p><p>“But if she heard it! What if the spies-“</p><p>“Brother you are getting ridiculous. You claim that your wife somehow found out about our sister and the princess and the prince, somehow connected the dots that Lyanna had married them and had two children from the prince, and comforted you about this?”</p><p>Eddard nodded vehemently. What was his brother not believing? They about three months before Robert called his armies! They had to get a letter to Dorne, he had to call his banners and Benjen would have to escape to Essos! Gods, why didn’t his brother believe him? Why didn’t Howland send a letter warning him! Time was running out and his brother was- He was laughing? Why would he laugh?</p><p>“Benjen! This is serious! Their lives are in danger!”</p><p>“Ned, you want to tell me that your wife somehow uncovered a secret no one was able to do? Then she is better then those spies the Spider has!”</p><p>“I’m saying exactly that! We are facing war!”</p><p>“Ned, for the love of everything! Are you hearing yourself?! There was no way that your wife saw Lya or her lovers. Why would you say something like this? She left for the North after your wedding has been consummated!”</p><p>“So you don’t believe it?”</p><p>“The part where she knows about Lya?”</p><p>Ned nodded.</p><p>“No, I don’t. But I do believe that she thinks that Ashara is the mother.”</p><p>“Why would she-“</p><p>“My lords!” Their attention moved from each other to the guard standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily, his eyes showing fear and nothing else.</p><p>“What happened?” Was Robert at their gates?</p><p>“The Lady Stark! She was attacked in the nursery!” The brother’s blood ran cold as the guard left, running back to the nursery, Ned hoped.</p><p>Grabbing his stunned brother by his arm, he dragged him out of the room, pulling him towards the nursery, where the children resided.</p><p>He could see a crowd of guards swarming around the nursery, their voices loud and confused, but what interested Ned the most was the fact that there was a dead body what was carried away by Stark guards.</p><p>“Bors! What happened here?” Asking one of the oldest and most trusted guards he could see, Ned pulled his brother into a room, nodding for the guards to bring the children and his wife too.</p><p>The room was small, it was an unused bedroom for wet nurses, one bed, a chest, and a small table were the only things that could be fit into the room. The window was smaller than the ones in his room, the bed thinner too. Benjen took one of the chairs from the table, while Ned stood in the middle, moving when the door opened.</p><p>Bors and Martyn Cassel brought his wife and the rest of the children, the guards who followed them closed the door behind Bors. Catelyn ushered the children towards the bed, Viserys carrying his sister, while Catelyn held their son and Alara. Aurane and Rhaneys helped Edric up the bed, the three of them looking terrified and refusing to let Viserys and Catelyn out of their sights. Cassel placed the rest of the royal children down with Ros, their uncle pulling them closer to him. From this close, he was able to see the cut on his arm. It was still bloody, but someone had bandaged it up and the flow stopped. The babes were now calm, but he could see that moments ago all of them were crying. The toddlers looked terrified, Rhaenys hanging onto Catelyn’s arm desperately while she tried to soothe the scared girl. Aurane behind her, half hugging her and Edric.</p><p>Ned only now noticed the bandages on his wife’s left arms and hand. Taking her hand into his, he traced his thumb on her knuckles, pressing his lips to them.</p><p>“What happened?” He tried to keep his voice down, he didn’t want to frighten the children more than they already were.</p><p>“I came back from… Our talk, and had the urge to visit the children. When I came up the stairs, I noticed that the guards were missing from the door.” Catelyn swallowed. “I ordered them to come to your solar later, with the maid that was supposed to look after the babes this morning and last night.”</p><p>Ned nodded. “Thank you, my lady. I shall have a talk with them. What happened after?”</p><p>“I entered the room. Rhaenys and Aurane were in one corner, Edric and Ros with them. I was surprised. At first, I thought that they wanted to play with them, but then I saw Viserys. He was holding his arm and the man… He was standing over him, the cribs turned over and I… I screamed for the guards.”</p><p>“It’s alright my lady. You acted accordingly. All of you survived and that’s what matters.” Calming down his wife was something Ned had never done before. He had tried calming down Lya after she was denied fencing lessons that ended with him on his arse. This was different from that experience.</p><p>“I was so scared. I-I…”</p><p>“It’s alright my lady. You are safe.” Whispering into her ear, Ned picked up Ros and Jon, holding the two of them close to his chest. With Daenerys and Serena being cuddled by Viserys, Edric sitting between Rhaenys and Aurane, the later holding Alara as well and Robb burying his head into Catelyn’s arm the bed was full.</p><p>Ned tried to include them all in the hug, which worked for a while until the girls started to fuss. While they tried to get them to calm down, his brother continued to ask questions.</p><p>“Cassel, what happened next?” He heard Benjen ask.</p><p>“I was walking to the nursery with the new guards when we heard the lady’s voice calling for help. I sent one of the boys to your solar and we rushed to help Lady Stark. The man tried to block the door, but we managed to get it open. Bors and his men arrived as Varly kicked the door open. The man held his dagger to Viserys’ throat, the lady trying to take it away from him I presume as her palm was cut. Alyn and I rushed in, while I secured Lady Stark Alyn and Bors handled the man.”</p><p>“The body?”</p><p>“I told the boys to not dispose of him yet. I had a feeling that you would want to take a look at him, my lord.” Benjen nodded at Bors, the old guard bowing before leaving the room.</p><p>Rustling could be heard from outside, the guards leaving them alone. Cassel opened the door, just be safe that they were truly alone and no one was eavesdropping on them. Cassel nodded and left the room, guarding the door until his lords and lady were finished.</p><p>“We will need more guard-“</p><p>“Place them in my room.” Catelyn cut off Ned and using her wounded arm, caressed his cheek.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>“Should I leave?”</p><p>“No Ben. Stay.”</p><p>“It would be wise. We can’t leave them alone. And it would make the most sense. The Family Wing is always well protected, and the only ones who would know are in the room, and the guards.”</p><p>“He was sent to kill us. Right?”</p><p>The adults looked at Viserys. Ever since he sat down on the bed with the babes in his hand, he remained silent, observing where the conversation was going.</p><p>“He might have been lad. There are a few people who want you and your family dead.” Acknowledged Ned’s worries Benjen.</p><p>“But they shouldn’t know of Lya!” The prince yelled, his pale lilac eyes flashing in anger. “Rhaenys burned the letter when we were smuggled out! Only Elia, my brother, mother and those who were-“</p><p>“Viserys!” Ned hissed at the young boy. He couldn’t believe it!</p><p>“I told you already my lord, I know who they belong to.” Snapping his head back at his wife, Ned heard as Benjen dropped the candlestick.</p><p>“Y-you do?”</p><p>Catelyn sighed. Her eyes resting on their son. “I do. I- After you left me alone in I wanted to ask Viserys why he kept looking after the other children as well. It’s… You wouldn’t believe how I… How I knew of this information.”</p><p>“How? Papa said only close family knew.”</p><p>“I will tell you all.” Offered up Catelyn to Rhaenys. “But I have to talk to my husband first.”</p><p>“Don’t go!” The princess looked alarmed at the departure of her savior and the two brothers knew that this will be hard.</p><p>“We will be back Rhaenys, don’t worry. You will all move to my lady wife’s courters, while we will discuss the events.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Aye, we do.” Replied Benjen standing up from his spot. “If your uncle is willing to help us out, we will be back in no time.”</p><p>“Of course!” The boy in question straightened his back, the flames in his eyes now burning with another purpose.</p><p>“ We won’t take long. Just a few minutes.”</p>
<hr/><p>They left the children in Catelyn’s room with Bors, Cassel and some of the most trusted Stark guards, while they sat down in the Lord’s room.</p><p>Catelyn, having not been in the room yet, was amazed by it. It was warm and huge, much her like own, but somehow more… Welcoming.</p><p>“If you could my lady, please sit down.” Ned gestured towards a chair, which she took and faced the two brothers. “If you could tell us how you knew about my sister and her secret marriage…”</p><p>Catelyn took a deep breath. She had planned on telling him everything in her dream, but that included her actions from last night as well. But wasn’t she just about to do that in front of the Weirwood tree?</p><p>She could feel as two pair of grey eyes stared at her. They weren’t judging her as of yet, but soon they would be filled with hate and rage. And she wouldn’t fault them.</p><p>“Will you two give your words that I get to finish my explanation without cutting in?” She had to tell everything at once, without being interrupted. Seeing the two men nod, she closed her eyes and prayed for the Old Gods this time, to listen to her. She felt that they were watching her too now. “I saw a dream after I came back from the nursery last night. I was there to… I was there…” She lost her bravery. Praying to whatever god that was listening right now to save her.</p><p> “Ned.”</p><p>“What?” Looking up at the man in front of him, she thanked the gods for answering her prayer.</p><p>“Call me Ned. My family does.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Family. He considered her part of his family now, yet she would break his heart. But it had to be said. There’s no turning back now.’</em>
</p><p>“Thank you my- Ned. But I’m afraid of what I am about to reveal to you and your brother… It will make me an enemy instead.”</p><p>“Why do you think so?”</p><p>Catelyn looked at her brother. He was quiet ever since she told them she knew of Lyanna and her marriage. Would he silence her if he feels his nieces’ and nephew’s lives were in danger? She hoped not.</p><p>“I went to the nursery, to see our son. I was angry with you when you placed Robb in the nursery. I was angry because you refused to answer my question about the children. I acted without thinking.” She sighed. Now for the hard part. “But believe me when I say that I intend to change, that I won’t raise my hand against them the second time!”</p><p>“What did you do?” Benjen spat the question, articulating every word as he leaned toward her.</p><p>To her surprise, Ned pushed him away and waited for her to continue.</p><p>“I was angry when you refused to send them away to be fostered. But even you can’t go against the orders of the king. I accepted that, yet my anger towards them remained the same. I wanted them gone, out of the castle and out of Robb’s view. I was taught that children born out of wedlock were always trying to take power from their siblings, and with Jon looking like a Stark I was afraid… I was afraid that he would raise his arms against Robb. I now know that they are but tales to tell.” She didn’t dare to look up, for she feared that if she did she wouldn’t be able to speak anymore. “I tried to murder an innocent child. Because of the shame and anger, I felt. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Her eyes kept looking at me, and in them… I saw myself and… I left. I headed back to my room and waited for you to come and tell me that you knew. I was prepared to leave, to become a septa for my crime or worse. But you didn’t, none of you did.” Her throat was burning, but she had to continue. There’s no stopping now. “I fell asleep and dreamt of, I don’t even know what. Our future? I saw us and our children, I saw Jon in front of his sister’s grave. I caused her death somehow yet I couldn’t see the others. I saw as Walder Frey lead our Robb to some prince. He was beheaded and a wolf head was on his neck. I saw our daughters, they were there when the Lannisters beheaded you. Our oldest got beaten by the orders of the prince, while the youngest just disappeared. The rest of our boys died too. The youngest getting shot by some Bolton and dying in Jon’s arms, while the other was cut in two.” Her voice shook, tears burned her eyes but there was one more thing. She had to tell them what she heard. “But that wasn’t everything. Our boy, he whispered to me something but I couldn’t understand him. And when I was at… When I saw your death, you were mouthing the same words, only now I could hear them. You apologized to your sister, to Elia and Rhaegar and to Rhaella for failing them. And to Ashara as well. I woke up this morning, drenched in sweat and I knew that my dream wasn’t a normal one. That would be my punishment for my crime. I wanted to talk to you... I wanted confirmation on it, but then you ran away when I mentioned Lyanna’s name and at that moment I knew.” She was finished, yet she did not dare to raise her gaze.</p><p>She expected them to shout, to yell at her for it. She expected her goodbrother to grab her by her arms or hair and drag her back to Riverrun himself. She expected a slap from her husband, as it would be in his rights to give her one, but the slap never came. She expected a lot of things, but not the words her husband uttered.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me. I- We have a lot to talk about with Benjen. Please return to your room, and be with the children while we talk.” She left without a word, not daring to look up at the two men as she left the study.</p><p>Ned stared at her she left, his eyes staying on the door even when it was now closed. he could feel Benjen beside him. His brother fought hard to keep quiet, and it was hard even for him to do so. His wife’s words opened up a wound on his heart he intended to keep closed. He felt betrayed by his wife, yet he couldn’t fault her without himself in there as well. Even when Oberyn advised him to not tell his wife, as most southerners would tell the king, he couldn’t help but feel that this was his fault too.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“She told the truth. Or she knew how to lie this good.”</p><p>“The truth then.” Ned noted and pulled out a piece of parchment.</p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p>“I will send out letters for my banners. We agreed on meeting once everything was back to normal. I… I promised them that I will write when everything has calmed down.”</p><p>“Then why write now? Your wife just confessed to almost murdering an innocent child! An assassin was sent to kill the Targaryens and you want more reasons for the Lannisters to be suspicious about us?”</p><p>“I need practice. I won’t send them off yet.”</p><p>“No. You need something to think about! Stop grieving and face the facts that Lyanna, Brandon and Father are gone! Face it that your friend tried to hurt our sister and lied to your face! Face it that her children won’t have a mother and a father no matter how hard you try!”</p><p>“And what am I supposed to do? Raise my sword again?”</p><p>“You said you had a plan. You told me that you told your lords about it because you had a plan. Was that a lie?”</p><p>“No. It wasn’t. I need them on our side. There is going to be war, Howland told me that much, and we will be victorious. But…”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I don’t want another bloody war! I don’t want innocents to die and I want to clear the Realm from Robert’s lies! I fear that I will lose all of them!”</p><p>The two remained silent. Ned holding onto the edge of his desk while Benjen glared at him.</p><p>“I will help you, and I know that the north has your back as much as I do. I might not like Catelyn after... After this, but I don't think that she was lying. I won't look at her in the same way, but we can't afford to have inner wars going on in Winterfell. If we send her back, Hoster Tully will want an answer and I trust him less than his daughter. Even when she tried to murder a babe.” Benjen left him alone, the only sign of his leave was the closing door.</p><p>Ned went to the window tiredly. He knew that his brother had a point. He can't, and won't send her back. He will write a letter to Robert, demanding an answer from him, and he will write one to Oberyn as well. He knew more about this game the southrons played than he did. Maybe the dornish was right and he wasn't cut to play. But he had to. Lives depended on it.</p><p>When did their lives become this complicated? For that, he didn’t have an answer.</p>
<hr/><p>The three of them haven’t talked since their agreement. Catelyn mainly kept to her courters when she could. She spent most of her time with the children, she would eat with them and tell them stories about her childhood in the Riverlands during the night. Old Nan and the wet nurses who traveled with Ned helped her out whenever she had to leave for the day. She rose early in the mornings, making her way around the castle and writing down what needed to be fixed, where were they lacking something, or if they had enough supplies in the storage. She spent her luncheons with the children, asking them how their day was and if they would like to go out and play in the afternoon. Their group was accompanied by guards, not that Catelyn would take any of them outside of the walls of Winterfell. When she had to go to the town, Martyn Cassel shadowed her for the entire time she was talking with the smallfolk.</p><p>Even when she and Ned weren’t talking, she sent him messages with Bors, updating him on their current stocks and sharing her ideas with him. She asked him to send the Tully servants back to Riverrun, as it was their fault that the man got in, in the first place.</p><p>Catelyn hadn’t seen much of Benjen, the youngest Stark was always on the move, him becoming a messenger of some sort. He was mostly on his way traveling to the different keeps. Her goodbrother was now coming back from the Wall, the Lord Commander requesting a hearing from the Starks. He will be home later today. Her goodbrother, when he wasn’t traveling, was busy reading book after book and helping his brother in his study. She hadn’t had a clue what the two of them were talking about, only hearing the guards’ footsteps as they ran to the rookery and back.</p><p>After two months, as she was tucking in the oldest three, her door opened and Bors had stepped in.</p><p>“My lady, Lord Eddard is requesting your presence in his solar. Lord Benjen is already there.”</p><p>“I shall be there then.” Grabbing her cloak she took a last look at the sleeping children, her lips twisting into a small smile. She was waiting anxiously for this moment, and now that it was here, her legs felt like stones.</p><p>“Don’t worry my lady. The guards are outside and Old Nan will be taking your place while you are with the lords.”</p><p>“Thank you Bors. I rather they have someone watch over them while I’m gone than to leave them alone.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Lady Stark, no one gets in unless you want them to.” One of the guards, Hallis, if her memory serves her correctly, said before taking his post at the door.</p><p>Catelyn smiled at the man and followed Bors who took her to a different part of the castle. The Lord’s solar was something she hadn’t seen before since she moved to Winterfell. Bors opened the door, her eyes finding the two Starks right away. Her husband sat behind his desk, her goodbrother leaning against the window sill when she entered.</p><p>The desk was bigger than her father’s, parchments and books laid on it, quills and inkpots scattered around them. Four large bookshelves cornered the desk, a window in the center of them, from where the Lord had a great view on his castle. On the left side, where her goodbrother had stood, three smaller windows lined up, under them a smaller dresser. Directly from the dresser, a table with four chairs stood, next to it a chest and a bench of some kind.</p><p>Bors left her in the room, but not before sending her a quick smile, encouraging her to sit down. The old guard left, and the weight on her shoulders returned.</p><p>“Please sit down my lady. We have much to discuss.” Obeying her husband, Catelyn took the chair in front of the desk, Ned still scribbling down something on the parchment, while Benjen got interested in the view outside of the window.</p><p>She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t scared.</p><p>“Both me and my brother had time to think about your confession.” She straightened her back. “We both came to a conclusion. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel betrayed and angry. I do feel betrayed, but I had time to think. I came home, bringing children, someone else’s children, and expected you to love them. It is my fault too. My anger isn1t justified, as I was part of your actions too.”</p><p>“I was a stranger. And a southron too. It was wise of you to think that I might be trouble.” Offered Catelyn, though she didn’t know if they heard her voice.</p><p>“Thank you for understanding. But I still feel responsible. Ben and I have talked with each other, and as I said we came to a conclusion. My brother wouldn’t be here if he disagreed with this.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She felt a sudden rush of heat in her cheeks. Did they forgive her?</p><p>“I won’t send you back to your father. I’m not a southron lord. I wedded you, and you have given my house an heir and gods be gracious if you choose to give me more. If you choose to go, I won’t stop you, but what you have uncovered has to stay a secret.”</p><p>“I won’t go back. I have, I have made up my mind about things. And I have to accept that my life now belongs here.”</p><p>Her husband and goodbrother shared a look. Benjen nodding before sitting down next to Ned.</p><p>“What am I about to tell you, I tell you because a friend of mine said that it would be wise to do and that no harm would come from this.” Catelyn nodded, understanding the hidden meaning behind Ned’s words. ”Our sister married Rhaegar and Elia, and gave House Targaryen two children. Serena and Jon. Robert lied about the rebellion, and both Dorne and the North wants his blood. There will be war, but we have to prepare for it.”</p><p>“I will help wherever I can. My uncle taught me a little about warfare.”</p><p>“I thought southron girls weren’t taught skills like this.” Crossed his arms in front of his chest Benjen.</p><p>“Septas teach us to care for the household, not run it on our own. The maesters teach us how to care for children and what to use if they fall ill, but they don’t teach us about warfare.”</p><p>“Then how?” Her goodbrother asked, seeming genuinely interested in her response.</p><p>“My uncle taught me. My father has lost many of his sons, and he felt that he had to teach me about it. He believed that I would have some use from it.” Shrugged Catelyn. “I hope this doesn’t make like a lesser lady in your eyes.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. We started preparing the plan, but if you feel that you are not-“</p><p>“According my father, once a daughter marries into a house, she is to serve that house and not her birthing one. Where can I help?”</p><p>“We might end up fighting against your brother. If the time comes.” Commented Benjen, his eyes not leaving Catelyn’s face.</p><p>“I have a feeling the Riverlands will come to your aid.”</p><p>“Let’s pray that they will. Now for the plan.” Ned lifted the parchment he was working on, and laid it out, making sure that both Catelyn and Benjen could see it. “Oberyn and I talked about this when I was still in King’s Landing. He said that we should attack when the Lannisters expect it the least.”</p><p>“When Robert dies?” Tilted her head Catelyn.</p><p>“No. I have a bad feeling that they will cause his death. I wouldn’t be surprised if the lioness has a son they kill him off.” Replied Ned with concern in his voice.</p><p>“Time is working against us.”</p><p>“Almost Ben, almost. With the help of your ideas my lady, I have started the constructions on an outer wall for the town. And another food storage with a shelter. I thought of your latest message, and I want to talk about that.”</p><p>“It’s…With the Spider around, I wouldn’t be surprised if he plans on sending his spies north. I-I know that I didn’t word it right, but if we can keep most of the strangers out, we can make sure that he doesn’t has his spies near us.” Catelyn answered honestly, no use in playing games now.</p><p>“The borders are closed, or as close as it gets. I have warned both Lord Reed and Manderly, they are on a lookout. They also await your raven, Ned.”</p><p>“Thank you Benjen.”</p><p>“Closed borders? I’m not sure if I follow?”</p><p>“Before I left the capital, Prince Oberyn advised me to keep a tighter grip on the borders, because of the spies they might send. And when I read your message, I know that I did the right thing.”</p><p>Ned didn’t have to tell her who those mysterious they were. If the assassin wasn’t enough proof, the news from the Westerlands were. The lions were planning on something. And her family was in danger.</p><p>“I want you my lady to come with me to the meeting. Benjen will keep watch until we return.”</p><p>“My lord, you want me to come with you?”</p><p>“Aye, I do.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Because if you are there, he won’t have that much time sulking around and you know how most southron courts work.” Smirked Benjen and sidestepped his brother when he wanted to punch his shoulder.</p><p>“I will go then. But my lord, would you mind telling me about your plan? I feel like I need to know a few details.”</p><p>“No, not at all.”</p><p>The three of them formed a triangle around the parchment. Ned pulling out maps of the kingdoms while Benjen cleared the table from the rest of the parchments and books, leaving Catelyn standing next to the desk.</p><p>“We won’t wage war against them as of yet, don’t worry Lady Catelyn. Ned wants Robert to not question us.”</p><p>“The Lannisters won’t let their guards down, no matter how many years pass by. Tywin is someone who wants power but without the backlash.” Told Benjen Catelyn, her fingers twisting a lock of her hair.</p><p>“Have you met with him, my lady?” She heard her husband ask.</p><p>“Not in person. But I picture that he is just a charming man.”</p><p>“Something like that.” Hummed Ned and placed the maps down. “We should start this by rebuilding the old keeps. Robert wants the children in one place, but with the resources, he sent us it is not that easy.”</p><p>“Robert sent them resources?” The two asked Ned. Catelyn had a surprised look on her face, while Benjen’s was more on the calculating side.</p><p>“He offered to send once we have a keep. But with the attempt at my family, he changed his mind.”</p><p>“We can use the resources Ned. We can rebuild the old keeps that are now abandoned.”</p><p>“My lady, what are you thinking about this?” He really wanted her opinion on this.</p><p>“The Lannisters won’t like it. But we can tell the Court that we aren’t sure where the children will reside. However, I think that it would be wiser to keep them, just in case, and use ours to rebuild the keeps and extend them. By the time they notice, we have already finished them.”</p><p>“Where should we start Lady Catelyn?”</p><p>“The one that doesn’t draw attention. Is there a keep that’s far away from the border, but close enough to Winterfell?”</p><p>“There are a few. But I thought that we might need to repair the Moat first. Why a smaller keep?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Moat Cailin is an old fort built by the First Men. The Kingsroad goes through it, you have passed it when you traveled north.” Answered Benjen, circling keeps on the map and writing down their names on another parchment. “I think we should rebuild the Moat when you have another son.”</p><p>“Or when you have a family on your own.”</p><p>“My lord, while it won’t be a problem in the north, many lords in the south will take it badly.”</p><p>“What do you suggest my lady?”</p><p>“Robb is your heir, he will one day be lord of Winterfell. It would be- I… If you repair the bigger keeps, give them to your sons. The lords won’t question it, as many of them want their sons to have keeps on their own. Even the Lannisters can’t say anything against it. As for a smaller keep, it won’t draw attention. We can say that we want to prepare if another son is born, or we can say that it’s for your brother and his family. That way we can get away with a larger one.</p><p>“What if they ask why we didn’t had the children move in?”</p><p>“We can say that there wasn’t enough place for them, or that it would be better suited for your brother.”</p><p>“I say we keep the Moat as it is now. We can rebuild it later as Lady Catelyn suggested. The bigger keeps are the Dragon Fort, Wolf’s Den, the one northwest of Long Lake, the keep in the middle of the triangle and there is one under Sea Dragon Point near the Rills. They are the ones we can repair in a few years. And then there is the Moat.”</p><p>“I thought we had more keeps near the Rills.” Ned’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“We do, but most of them are in ruins. And they are smaller than the ones I just mentioned.”</p><p>Ned crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared at the map. His hums weren’t noticeable at first, but Catelyn found them lovely.</p><p>“Alright. I will call the lords and ladies and we will talk with them about the rest of the keeps.”</p><p>“I can go and see if there are ones that are in better condition.” Offered Benjen, his grey eyes flashing in the candlelight.</p><p>“My lady, what do you think?”</p><p>“I think we should stay here and welcome the lords and ladies in Winterfell. Robb’s nameday is coming up, and we can hold a nameday tourney for him and his cousins. We will have an excuse why are the banners here and we won’t be suspicious.”</p><p>“I will be back before the guests arrive. I leave when the sun comes up. Good night Ned, Lady Catelyn.” Benjen left the two of them in the solar, Ned sighing when she turned to face him.</p><p>“He can be stubborn sometimes.”</p><p>“I find that being stubborn gives you better chances in life.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“My lord-“</p><p>“Call me Ned. Please.”</p><p>“I thought that was for family only.”</p><p>“It is. You are my wife. You are family.”</p><p>“Even after I have…” Catelyn sat back down, her voice breaking at the mention of that night.</p><p>“You told us. Many wouldn’t dare to confess. You have shown regret and you tried to keep the children safe.” Catelyn nodded along, she wasn’t sure what her husband expected from her regarding this.</p><p>“I did. I don’t want that future, and I want to change. I want to honor the promise I made to my mother.”</p><p>“I think you just did. I didn’t want to say it when Ben was here, he is… As I said he is stubborn.”</p><p>“He hasn’t forgiven me. I wouldn’t if I was in his place.”</p><p>“He will forgive you. I’m sure of that.”</p><p>“My- Ned. Promise me that no matter what danger might a secret pose, you will tell me.”</p><p>“I will tell them.” Agreed her husband, his eyes never leaving her as she moved her legs.</p><p>“Will you tell me how the children ended up on Dragonstone then? I haven’t figured that one out yet.” Ned raised an eyebrow at her. “I asked Viserys, but he wouldn’t tell me.”</p><p>“I see. In short, I was traveling with Serena, Alara and Jon from Starfall, when we saw the High Septons banner. He wanted to talk to me, and one of his guards or acolytes ran into the tent saying that Dragonstone was under siege.”</p><p>“If I may ask, how did you end up in Starfall?”</p><p>“I left the Trident and Robert behind when Rhaegar fell. I traveled with some of my men.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I heard a rumor that my sister might be in Dorne. And she was. When we arrived, we fought the kingsguard. The three of them fell, many of ours died too.” Catelyn shifted in her seat. Should she go and comfort him?</p><p>“The kingsguard are dangerous.” She said after thinking. She hadn’t had the pleasure to see them fight, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.</p><p>“They were. The midwife, if my memory serves me right, told us that Ser Arthur sent a letter to his father, to await their arrival once Lya has her children. We brought back the bodies, and Lord Dayne showed me, my niece.”</p><p>“Alara?” She couldn’t believe her ears.</p><p>“Yes. She is Ashara’s and Brandon’s. I couldn’t leave her alone. Not when Robert is out to bring down the houses that aided in Lyanna’s supposed kidnapping.”</p><p>“He would have the Dayne’s executed?”</p><p>“No. But he plans on marrying Allyria to either one of his bannerman or to one of his sons.”</p><p>“You don’t mean!”</p><p>“Aye. He has lost his soul. But now I’m starting to wonder if he had any, to begin with.”</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“I took Alara and we were off. Apparently, while I was in Starfall or was heading there, the siege on Storm’s End was lifted, and Mace Tyrell surrendered when he heard that Robert’s forces were moving. Stannis joined his brother, and he sailed to Dragonstone.”</p><p>“And he brought them back to King’s Landing as hostages.”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“And Edric and Aurane? I somehow doubt that Edric and Aurane were in the Red Keep.”</p><p>“Edric, he came to the capital with Ashara. Oberyn refused to tell me who his parents were. He was smuggled out with the royal children to Dragonstone. Queen Rhaella refusing to leave behind children with Aerys around.”</p><p>“She was a brave woman. Or Viserys wouldn’t tell tales about her to the children.” The two smiled at that.</p><p>It was clear to everyone that the young prince took her mother’s words seriously. They would have to ask him about how he knew of Lya, but not now. He will have his childhood.</p><p>“As for Aurane… I talked with Lord Velaryon. He suspects he might have slipped into a barrel when a ship was departing Driftmark and by the time they noticed that he was missing, Stannis was already sieging Dragonstone. I think Rhaella found him, and you can guess the rest.”</p><p>“She was a good queen. I have a feeling that Daenerys will take after her.”</p><p>“Let’s hope. Viserys is…”</p><p>“Much like his father.” Finished Catelyn, her voice turning serious.</p><p>“Aye. But his madness is directed at the lions and the stags.” A dark shadow crossed her husband’s face, making Catelyn move closer to him until she was hugging the man.</p><p>“We will avenge your sisters and brothers. We have changed much already.”</p><p>“Have you dreamt anything since that night?”</p><p>“A little. But it’s all changed now.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Kissing his wife on her forehead Ned inhaled the scent of her hair. “Is it snowberry?”</p><p>“Yes. I heard from Old Nan that you like them. And they are good for my hair.”</p><p>Ned smiled at her, his eyes were shining from happiness. Catelyn felt her heart fall in place. She had now belonged here. The guards had called her Lady Stark, and they now looked at her differently.</p><p>“My lady, may I kiss you?”</p><p>“Call me Cat.” Whispered Catelyn, her lips brushing against Ned’s as he pulled her closer,</p>
<hr/><p>The guests arrived after two months, bringing gifts for little Serena, Alara, Jon and Robb. Benjen still had to return from the Neck, Lord Reed sending them a message that he couldn’t make, but congratulating them on the children. At first, both of them were confused about what the tiny crannogman meant, then her moon blood failed to come. Ned and the children overjoyed, so were the servants. Their eyes were now filled with respect and love, and during her walks, through the Godswood she felt her mother’s presence next to her.</p><p>Viserys now had fencing lessons, at the request of Catelyn. She wanted the young boy to have a way to defend himself in the future. At first, Viserys refused them, saying that dragons didn’t have a need for swords but agreeing with her after Ned said that he can protect his family that way the best. Viserys accepted the sword Mikken had made him and asked Catelyn if she could watch him during his practices.</p><p>And there she was now, watching the prince as he tried to copy Rodrik’s movements. She was standing near the training yard, Aurane and Rhaenys yelling encouraging words to Viserys as the prince stumbled in his own feet and fell face-first to the ground.</p><p>Catelyn rushed to his side, but the prince was up before she could arrive.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you Lady Catelyn.”</p><p>“Be careful little one. No need for Maester Luwin to come and order bed rest for you.”</p><p>“I can continue it. I will be safe.” The boy turned around and grabbed the wooden sword from Rodrik.</p><p>Catelyn stayed close until Old Nan hadn’t come and told them that the guests have arrived. Sighing, she followed the elderly woman and prepared for the meeting. Ned was already waiting for her in their chambers by the time she arrived. The two of them now shared a bedroom after their talk.</p><p>"Arey you ready Cat?"</p><p>"As ready as I will ever be."</p><p>The two left their comfortable room, heading down to the Great Hall where their vassals waited for them. Ned opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, feeling the eyes of the lords and ladies on her.</p><p>"My lords, it's good to see all of you." Ned led her to the back of the hall, helping her to her seat which made Catelyn roll her eyes at him. She wasn't even showing yet, and Ned acted like she could end up in labor at any time.</p><p>"Lord and Lady Stark. We got your ravens."</p><p>"What are your plans, Lord Stark?"</p><p>"My wife, brother and I have worked hard in the last months. I kept Prince Oberyn updated on what was happening, he will visit around Rhaenys' nameday, and he will bring their plans with him. Lord Manderly, have your men seen any strange visitors?"</p><p>"No my lord. We have kept the harbor on a tight leash, as your wife suggested."</p><p>Ned could feel Catelyn hand gripping his.</p><p>"Very good. My guards have secured the hall, let us begin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coldhands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers! :)</p><p>I got hit by the Muse and here is another chapter for you. I wanted to see how fast I can write when I have a chapter fully planned out, and I get to write for a whole day without being interrupted by something/someone. <br/>I'm sorry, please don't kill me! It wasn't on purpose! - You will know what I mean by this.<br/>At the end of the next chapter, you will be able to find the birthdates for the kids. Also, more kids will join, I have to get them somehow to Westeros after certain events didn't take place.</p><p>Take care and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Lady and Lord Stark was the happiest couple in the whole of Westeros might have been an underestimation. After their meeting with the lords and ladies of the north, the two of them spent much of their time together, as much as they could, dinning in Ned’s room, playing with the children if they had the time and went on quick trips around the castle with Benjen, Robb remaining in the castle as the Stark.</p><p>After the departure of the hosts, the trio began working on the plans they had come up with. They first started to rebuild a smaller keep near Winterfell. The keep was a good five days ride away on horseback if the rider didn’t have time to spare. It was decent enough, fit for a family of twenty not including the guest rooms, the servants' courters and the new part that was built in addition to it. The keep had tall, thick walls around it on three sides, the fourth was missing but they would fix that soon enough. They agreed to start in small, and see if their work attracted the Spider's or the lions' attention.</p><p>Ned planned on giving it to Benjen and his future family, but a dark look from his brother told him he better not do it. For now, they would use it as a hideaway if things got out of control in Winterfell.</p><p>Catelyn had asked why they didn’t give it to Viserys, once he is off age. Her reasons were when she saw her husband’s confused face, that he might want to start a family on his own, and he would be close to them. They couldn’t keep him locked up in Winterfell for his whole life, and Catelyn refused to send him off to the Wall, as no child of her, will be robbed off of their free will. She wanted the children close to her, giving them a chance at life.</p><p>The two talked about this with Benjen, who just shrugged before telling them that Robert might not like it and that they might be putting the boy in danger. He told them to tell the questioning lions and stags that it was for him or it was get away from court life. They were still at odds with the Lannisters, and no matter how many letters Robert sent, they won't believe either of them. They had agreed to finish the reparations, and talk with the young boy once he was older.</p><p>The renovations went faster than the trio first thought and it seemed like that the old keep will be repaired by the time Catelyn had her child. The workers worked hard, and since they had all the resources there they might need, it went faster than it would normally. Their lords and ladies sent them resources and many started trading with the recently joined Skagos, while others in the southern north struck up trading lines with the Free Cities in Essos.</p><p>Ned briefly played with the idea of trading with Dorne, but Catelyn advised against it. Once Oberyn was here, they could talk about it, but trusting a raven with such a message wasn’t a wise idea. They needed things to calm down, and if the two kingdoms were in open trade, the lions might smell that something was off.</p><p>The two brothers would disappear from time to time, Benjen leaving to travel around the north and bring the news to the lords and ladies of the north from Catelyn and Ned He also assessed the state of the other keeps, sending them back reports on each of them. Many of them didn't have a name, and for now they referred to them by numbers. Her husband was almost always in his solar when he wasn't making errands or fortifying their castle. She had to drag him to bed every night when he hadn’t come by himself. He usually fell asleep on his desk, which made his back ache in the mornings.</p><p>Catelyn spent a great amount of her time in the library, going over the ledges, checking their supplies of food and medicine before going on her daily walks in the Godswood. The three oldest often joined her, and she had taken Edric on these walks whenever the weather was kind enough to let the little boy out of the castle. She watched over Viserys’ training, now sitting in a pillowed out chair, blankets and coats around her shoulders and legs, keeping her warm. Martyn guarded her, him becoming her unofficial personal guard while Bors was tasked with looking after the children as their guard captain. He had asked for more guards, as the smaller ones began to discover that they in fact could walk if they wanted. It had been a blessing and a curse at the same time, as they began wandering around the castle, sometimes giving the guards a heart attack when they hid under tables and fell asleep. Catelyn dreaded the moment they would discover the stairs. But they liked it when they were held, more than they liked to walk.</p><p>Aurane had spent his time watching Viserys train, jumping up and down happily whenever his ‘big brother’ would let him hold the sword he was training with. There were times when he played with Rhaenys, the little girl spending her time sitting in Ned’s solar or asking questions from Maester Luwin. Catelyn would let the small girl sleep with her when her night terrors returned. She would climb into their bed, burying her face into the crock of her neck and whisper that she saw the mean, big man again. Ned would try and calm her down, it failed most of the time, until he tried to sing to her. It was terrible, but the little girl had calmed down enough for them to cuddle with her.</p><p>Edric, being the first one to start walking on his own, toddled around the hallways, grabbing everything his little hands could reach and bringing them to Catelyn or Ned. Her husband would place the small boy in his shoulders, telling him to hold on, as the two walked around the castle, greeting the traveling lords or the smallfolk. Benjen ended up nicknaming then Neds, the two howlers, and many of the guards now referred to them as Ned the Lord and Ned the Little. Her husband wasn’t amused by this at all and ended up placing a squirrel in Benjen’s room, only for his brother to tame the animal. He named it Rell when he heard Serena as she was trying to say squirrel. Rell ran around in the keep during the day, in the nights he could be either seen in Benjen's room, in his cot the man made for him, or he slept on one of the trees.</p><p>Benjen and Catelyn now talked when the two of them were alone, their conversation circling around the children most of the time. She knew that her goodbrother would never fully forgive her for what she almost did, but Benjen now treated her as a cousin of some, and not as his enemy. And that was all that mattered to her. He brought her rare flowers and carved her a wooden wolf as a nameday gift.</p><p>Letters from her father and uncle arrived, the later congratulating on her recent pregnancy, while her father asked if she made peace with the bastards yet. She kindly ignored the letters her father sent, sending her replies in her uncle’s instead. Lysa hasn’t written to her. But she still tried to maintain something with her sister. She had lost another child, and she was worried that the constant miscarriages would make her unstable. She wrote to her uncle to go and see her and even asked her brother to visit their sister whenever he could. She didn't want Lysa to feel alone. At least she had Petyr to talk to.</p><p>Their days became shorter as time went by, the cold winds arriving, brining snow and frost to everything they touched. The Stark family hasn’t left their castle, the fencing lesson was put on hold until the weather passed, Viserys brooding about it until Benjen taught him how to carve animals from wood. He would come to dinner, his hands full of smaller cuts, but with a  smile that never left his face. He would show off his work, his works ending up in Ned's study on display.</p><p>It happened on a cold, snowy and windy night, after the family had their dinner in the Lord’s chambers, that Catelyn had felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The maester was called and she was quickly laid on the bed, maids bringing towels and hot water, while Maester Luwin prepared her for the birth.</p><p>Old Nan had taken the children with her, they were now in Catelyn’s old room with Ned, who was rudely removed from the room, if someone would ask him, by his brother. Benjen stood at the door, not letting his brother leave until they were told that they could see Catelyn.</p><p>Catelyn was in labor for several hours now, each scream made Ned jump towards the door, only for Benjen to grab him by his arm and push him back to the chair. The children were almost asleep, but they refused to be tucked in without Catelyn being present, and they wanted to meet with their new sibling. Their head dipped, only for them to wake up again ask if they could see Catelyn now.</p><p>Ned couldn’t take it any longer, and when his brother picked up Ros to calm her down, he opened the door and ran to his wife. He could hear Benjen’s voice behind him, but he refused to stop now. He lost two women who he loved dearly to the birthing bed, he won’t lose another. Getting closer to the door, he could hear the muffled voices of the maids and Maester Luwin, but he couldn’t hear Catelyn’s voice. His stomach twisted. He didn’t lose her too, right?</p><p>Heavy footsteps were approaching him fast. There was only one person who stood a chance of stopping him.</p><p>“Ned for the love of the gods! Don’t run out on us! The children are terrified as it is, don’t scare them even more!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t just sit around when my wife is in labor!”</p><p>“I know. But you heard Old Nan.”</p><p>“I did.” Sighed Ned, his eyes never leaving the door. “But I can’t help it.”</p><p>The door opened and one of the maids stepped out, holding bloodied towels in her arms. Seeing the brothers she curtsied and hurried away, the door closing behind her. Benjen watched the girl go, his hand staying on Ned’s arm, holding him back from kicking the door open and running into the room.</p><p>He hadn’t voiced it, but Benjen too was worried about Catelyn. Even when their relationship started off on the wrong foot, both of them worked on it in the last year. His goodsister had a strong mind, and she was a brave woman too. He hoped that they wouldn’t lose her like this.</p><p>The girl came back, bringing more towels and rags that they couldn’t see her upper body from the clothes. The girl quickly disappeared behind the door and the two of them sighed.</p><p>Ned couldn’t recall how long have they stood there, but the door opened, both of them jumping the old maester as fast as he stepped out of the room.</p><p>“Maester Luwin! How is my wife? Is she fine?”</p><p>“Maester what of my goodsister?”</p><p>The old man raised his hands, trying to calm down the two lords.</p><p>“My lords, please. Don’t start talking at the same time, it is quite hard to understand your questions. Now, both the Lady Stark and the child is well, they are getting cleaned up as we speak. The Lady requested that the children should meet with their newest sibling.”</p><p>Ned sighed in relief. He hadn’t lost another loved one.</p><p>“I will bring the children with Old Nan. You go in and be with your wife.” Benjen shouted back from above his shoulder as he walked back to the room they stayed in.</p><p>Ned thanked Luwin and pushed the door open, the old maester right behind his back. The maids were cleaning up the used towels from the floor, putting the bloody ones in one pile while the rest into another. Turning his head towards the bed he saw her wife, holding the so familiar bundle in her arms, smiling down at the small babe in it.</p><p>Ned’s legs buckled under him. Taking a small step toward the bed, he felt his stomach drop. Catelyn looked up at him, her smile shining with the power of the sun, her eyes tired but full of life.</p><p>“Ned, meet with your newest child.” Sitting down beside his wife, he put an arm under the babe, while the other wrapped around Catelyn’s shoulder. “I think the children will be delighted to see their little brother.” Whispered the woman, resting her chin on Ned.</p><p>“Little brother?”</p><p>“Yes.” Chuckled at her husband’s expression Catelyn and kissed his cheek. “You have a son.”</p><p>“We have a son.” Tracing his thumb across the boy’s cheek, he gently touched his head. Dark hair was already visible on the top of his head. It wasn’t as red as Robb’s, nor as dark as Jon’s, but a mixture of red and brown. “He is beautiful Cat.”</p><p>“And healthy. Ten fingers and toes, five on each limb, his spine is strong and everything seems to be in order.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear maester.” Looking over to the door, Benjen, Old Nan, Martyn Cassel and Bors stood at the entrance, holding the younger children in their arms, while the older ones were holding onto Viserys. All of them looked beyond tired but perked up at the mention of their newest sibling. The three servants slightly dipped their heads, congratulating their lady and lord.</p><p>“Benjen, meet with your nephew.” Making his way to the bed, he placed down Serena and Robb, the two of them rubbing their eyes but trying to touch the little babe in Ned’s arms.</p><p>“Looks like he favours both the Tully and Stark features.” Chuckled the man, and smiled at his nephew.</p><p>Viserys came over with the others, small hands grabbing and holding onto their arms, trying to look at their brother. Ned held the small babe in a way where all of them could see him.</p><p>“Baba, baba!”</p><p>“Yes Daenerys, he is our little babe.” Kissed the girl’s head Catelyn, pulling her and Aegon closer.</p><p>“What name were you thinking for him?” Asked Benjen and grabbed Alara before the small girl rolled down from the bed.</p><p>“I haven’t thought about that yet. Any ideas?” Looking at the faces around him, Ned hoped one of them had a good name for the little boy in his arms.</p><p>“Maybe… We could name him Rickard. After father.”</p><p>“No. It’s… That’s still-I can’t. Maybe in the future.” Benjen nodded. Their father remained a sore spot for them, even now.</p><p>“Barthogan?”</p><p>“After Bart Blacksword?” Viserys nodded.</p><p>“He was Lord of Winterfell when Daeron the Good was king.”</p><p>“I don’t know. He doesn’t look like a Barthogan.”</p><p>“And how is a Barthogan supposed to look Aurane?”</p><p>The boy shrugged, and let the newborn babe grab his extended finger. “I think Cregan is better.”</p><p>“No. His name should be Rickon.” Wrinkled her nose Rhaenys and leaned on Catelyn. “Or Osric.”</p><p>“Those are all great names little ones.”</p><p>“They are indeed, great names.” Agreed with them Ned but he thought that those names weren’t suited for their son. While he liked them, they weren’t fitting him. They needed something, something rare.</p><p>“Jonnel?”</p><p>“Jonnel the One-Eye?” Benjen raised a brow at Edric.</p><p>“Yes.” The small boy nodded and grabbed Benjen’s arm. “He was a lord too.”</p><p>“Cat, what do you think?”</p><p>“I think we found our name.” Replied Catelyn and kissed her son’s cheek. “It’s fitting.” She liked the name very much. Jonnel Stark had a nice ring to it.</p><p>“Then it’s decided. Martyn, send word to ring the bells. We have a reason to be happy.”</p><p>“Will do my lord.” The guard left, leaving the family to carry out his orders.</p><p>“Welcome to our family Jonnel Stark.”</p><hr/><p>After the birth of Jonnel, life in Winterfell became a bit happier. Winter still held the north in its frozen icy claws, not wanting to let go of the kingdom as of yet. Snow covered the roads, cutting off keeps, villages, towns and smaller settlements. The weather made it impossible to travel, forcing Benjen to stay in the castle, as neither Ned nor Catelyn let him go into the snowstorm. Not like he could travel when the snow raised as high as the horse’s back. The letters stopped to, the ravens were unable to fly in the wind. Ned didn’t mind it at first, the snow and storm kept the southrons away from the north, and it made the travel harder for spies too. He wasn’t so happy about the weather anymore when he couldn’t send letters to his bannermen and when they got stuck in the castle, he liked the weather lesser and lesser each day. He was starting to think that the weather might not pass for another year or more, as the winters before this one lasted for years or entire generations. He prayed for the gods to lift the weather just a bit. He was getting tired of being locked up in the castle.</p><p>His brother and Viserys spent their days carving figures from wood, the young Targaryen becoming better each day, handing out his work to them during the winter solicit. His brother, when he wasn’t with the boy helped him out, mapping out more of their keeps and writing plans for the future war. He would show them to Catelyn and Ned than he would disappear into his chambers not coming out for days. After the third time this happened, Catelyn had had enough and dragged him out by his ear, pulling him into her old room, what now functioned as a nursery for the children. For the time being at least.</p><p>Benjen made plans for each of the keep they planned on repairing. Catelyn and he wrote out the plans for the keeps. The Dragonfort on the peninsula of Sea Dragon Point was a highly defenced fort, and it was a strategical point if they were ever to go to war. It was nestled in between two mountains, small rivers crossing the lands around it. The fort had a natural harbor near its walls and the earth was flat enough to build on. They would repair that keep next after the terrible storm passed. The keep near Long Lake became Longwater keep, the builders were almost finished with the wall when they had to stop due to the snow. He and Benjen spent their time planing on moving the resources without drawing attention on them, and Ned worked on a way that saved them time.</p><p>His wife made sure that all of them slept and were well fed, either by bringing the children with her when they were about to eat or knocking on his door, bringing maids and guards with her and a bathtub. She had started to decorate the rooms in the Family Wing and planed where each of the children should sleep based on their needs. He had taken a glance at it when he passed by her but hadn’t asked her about it yet. She will come to him when she was finished with it. As of now, the rooms stood empty, only the old furniture remained in them. Catelyn showed the children the rooms, letting them wander in them. She had ordered the older ones to be reopened, as she had a feeling that they will need them soon, to which Ned's only reaction was a smirk and his hands on her belly.</p><p>It took her a month, but she was finally finished with it. The Lord's and Lady's chambers were kept as they were now. The two would be using Ned's room as their bedroom, while her room would function as a nursery and a sickroom. While the children were young and smaller, Catelyn had put them together as much as she could. Viserys would have his own space, he was old enough now that he didn't have night terrors and could sleep through the night. He was placed at the end of the hallway for now, where he was still relatively close to them, but they wouldn't wake him when they checked on the toddlers. Aurane and Edric shared the room next to his at Viserys' request, which caused both Ned and Cat to stop by their room time from time, seeing the older boy's unamused face as he ordered them to bed in the middle of the night. Rhaenys and Ros shared a room closer to theirs, as the young princess still woke up screaming in the night. Aegon, Jon and Robb were placed in the room to the right to theirs, while Alara, Serena and Daenerys slept in the room to their left. Jonnel slept with them in their bedroom, after the break-in, Ned didn't want to risk anything.</p><p>Viserys had accompanied him to his solar on a daily basis now, always carving something whenever Ned had to read through documents. When there wasn’t any official business that he needed to do, he taught the boy a little about lording and ruling. Viserys learned quickly, and it soon became clear to Ned that the boy had a thing for history and politics. He loved reading the old legends and tales of the north, determined to catch a Wisp Mother once the weather calmed down. He had asked Ned about House Stark’s history and was delighted when he told him about the Winter Kings. Old Nan soon took over in the matter of legends, her tales intriguing Viserys and Ned sighed when the boy ran to his study to ask him about the Night King. He could only hope that the old maid didn’t frighten the boy too much. As for politics, Ned had arranged for Maester Luwin to teach the boy all he knew about the topic. Viserys would spend his mornings with Maester Luwin talking about politics, then visit Ned in his solar, where he would carve animals until Catelyn came for them and the two joined her in the Great Hall for luncheon. He spent his afternoon playing with the others and talking with Catelyn and Benjen, showing off what he did that day.</p><p>Aurane and Rhaenys ran around the castle, exploring every nook and cranny in it. The two moving silently in the halls, their hiding spot has only been discovered when the two couldn’t hold their laughter in. Rhaenys would visit him in his solar, asking him to sing for her and teach her. Ned was flabbergasted at first, promising her that she will have a teacher her once the ravens could fly again. An old maid offered to teach the young girl how to sing and she took the opportunity, singing for them each night. As for Aurane, the boy couldn’t wait to start his training with a sword. Pestering both Viserys and Rodrik about his lessons.</p><p>Edric and Ros caused trouble wherever they went, hiding in piles of clothes, running around the halls barefoot in the middle of the night and trying to scare people after they heard the tales about the Ghosts of Winterfell. Edric shadowed him for most of the days, mimicking his movements and asking him about his work, while Ros spent her time with Catelyn, her wife becoming protective of the little girl, not letting her out of her sight. He asked her about it, his wife believing that one of her dreams might have been connected to one of the girls. He eventually brushed it off, calming down her wife saying that she saw too much into her dreams. He believed that she was still under the effect of her first dream, telling her that the gods weren’t that cruel.</p><p>The Targaryen children, Alara and Robb played with their toys, making up tales about the Age of Heroes and about the Freehold. The six of them visited Jonnel between their adventures, telling him about their day and how life was in Winterfell, promising him that they would take him with them when he was a little bigger. They talked to him in either valyrian or in the old tongue, Maester Luwin bringing them books on both languages.</p><p>Life in Winterfell was good to them, and many of the people considered Catelyn and Ned to be blessed by both the Old and New Gods. The servants kept congratulating on Catelyn’s newest pregnancy, yet none saw her fearful face when Maester Luwin confirmed that she was with child.</p><p>“Cat, are you two alright? You seem tired and afraid.”</p><p>“I had another dream, Ned. But ever since that first one, I wasn’t able to see anything, just animals, flowers or other things. But I know that my dream is connected to the girls or the babe in my belly.”</p><p>“It will be fine. No matter what happens, we have each other.” Trying to soothe his wife, Ned asked for Maester Luwin.</p><p>The maester examined her, poking her belly and asking her questions before giving her camomile tea, and telling Ned to watch her.</p><p>“It’s not highly unusual for women to experience this, but most of the time the mother rejects the child and not dreams of losing it.” Ned watched over Catelyn, as she slept, his worries for his wife had grown since she refused to sleep until she wasn’t satisfied with the guard numbers in the rooms of the children.</p><p>Her worries soon disappeared, as the snowy weather subsided, the ravens began flying again, bringing joy to many of the faces. Ned had sent letters to his lords and ladies, asking them about how much damage they suffered how many resources they lost and if they were in need of help.</p><p>Letters arrived from the south, carrying concerns from Robert, while the others were from Oberyn and Hoster Tully. Ned began reading Oberyn’s letters, he much rather read his hidden insults at Robert and Tywin, than having to read Robert’s complaints. He had sent his goodfather’s letters to Catelyn, feeling that she might need them.</p><p>Oberyn had a lot to say, telling him about his new daughter, who he named Elia in honor of his late sister, about the woman who was now his paramour, Ellaria Sand. Ned had to put down the letter when the prince began describing their nights together, unbelieving that the prince would discuss such a thing with him, friends or not. He could tell from his friend’s wording that he had fallen head over hills in love with Ellaria, he couldn't wait to see her in person. He also mentioned his nephew and niece. The two of them pestered their uncle with questions regarding his journeys and Ned could see the three of them as they were sprawled across on a bed, Oberyn telling them stories while the two listened carefully. He told Ned about his daughters, and the Quiet Wolf couldn’t wait to meet with them all. Once things were better.</p><p>The letters from Robert gave him a headache. He didn’t write anything at all, nothing that could have been useful to them. He wrote that he married Cersei Lannister, something that he knew since he arrived back at Winterfell years ago. Tywin won’t let Robert slip by, and he had a feeling that the lion’s daughter was the same as her father. Catelyn had told him about the woman his old foster-brother married, and he was happy that he wasn’t the one who was shackled with the lioness. Robert also told him about his first son who passed away after he was born. The queen was with child again, and Robert had written him pages and pages worth of raven scrolls complaining about the Lannisters, Stannis, the Lannisters, the problems he had to fix, the Lannisters, the smallfolk, the Lannisters, his brother Stannis and the debt he had to pay now to the Lannisters and the Iron Bank. He wanted to travel to Winterfell and see him, telling him that he had to talk with him about certain things. He wanted to reconnect with Ned, he wanted to leave behind the past and move forward with his life. Ned had a good laugh when he read it first, not believing a single word on the paper regarding Robert's want to smooth the things with him.</p><p>He put the answers on hold for a few days, enjoying the time with his family outside of the castle. The children ran around in the snow, jumping into the deeper parts and throw it around. Ned joining them in it, making Catelyn laugh for the first time ever since her dreams. Ducking from a snowball he grabbed a few of them, pulling them with him to the snow.</p><p>“Children get out of the snow. You will catch a cold! You too Ned! No, don’t look at me like that! Gods, where is my husband when I need him?” Scolding her husband wasn’t something she would have believed to be possible before her marriage to Ned, and she might have laughed at whoever would say that she would do it.</p><p>“We are fine aunty!” Ros yelled back, pushing snow into Ned's face.</p><p>“I know little one, but the weather is still cold. I don’t want any of you to be ill.”</p><p>“Listen to Lady Cat and go inside. We can play when it gets warmer.”</p><p>“But Vis! The snow melts in warm!”</p><p>“I’m sure that it’s colder in the north than it is in the south.” Crossed his arms Viserys and raised an eyebrow at Rhaenys. "And the North is known for snowing in the summers."</p><p>“Your uncle is right Rhae. I’m sure that there is snow in the summer.”</p><p>“There is. Summer snow is common in the north. I have yet to take you on a trip Cat when there is summer snow. I have a feeling that you will like it”</p><p>“You seem to have a lot of feelings Ned.”</p><p>“So it seems.” Smirked her husband and kissed her. “It’s hard not to have when I have a beautiful wife.”</p><p>“Can we stay up and read by the fire?”</p><p>“I don’t see why you couldn’t. I’m sure that Old Nan would love to tell you tales.” Ruffling Aurane’s hair, Ned picked up Robb and they moved back to the castle. Jonnel could be awake at any moment now.</p><p>A week went by, and Catelyn had almost forgotten about her dreams. She had stopped dreaming after Alara fell over and scratched her knees and when Daenerys pulled the chair on herself, yet she still felt that something was off. She had stayed with the children, braiding the girls’ hair and dressing all of them up warmly. Viserys complained a bit, he didn’t see the need for wearing fur clothes all the time. He put them on nonetheless every morning but that didn’t stop him from pouting.</p><p>Time moved on, and travel began in the north. At first, only those were allowed to travel who were bringing grain and medicine to the other keeps and settlements. Ned was thankful when the reports came in, they hadn’t lost as many people as he first expected it to be. The extra storage clearly helped them out in Wintertown, yet there were still casualties. The shelter wasn’t finished when the weather turned for the worse, and during the storm, the works had to be stopped, not like the builders could continue it. They had lost half the people from the mountains, and a few in the town. The mountain clans far up north still haven’t answered his ravens and he grew nervous as the time passed by. The houses in the southern regions didn’t suffer many deaths, yet Ned knew that every death was meaningful to someone. He sent letters to his lords, advising them to build shelters with a storage room. In return, his vassals sent him reports about the keeps they could find on their lands. He sent a letter to the houses in Skagos, asking about reports and wishing the best for them. A raven came back after a week, his brows rising higher as he read more of it. The letter was from the biggest house in Skagos, House Magnar. The lord thanked him for his concerns, sending him what his men wrote down, asking if he should expect them. Ned had sent back his answer, promising to send some of his men there with medicine and grain once he had the other reports.</p><p>He had just sent his answer to Robert about his planned visit, saying that he could visit once the North was back on his feet again. He really wanted to see him and his family, but Ned wasn’t sure if he wanted the man near the girls. He had heard that the man had fathered another boy in the Crownlands, and he wanted nothing to do with his children in the north when Benjen almost broke down his door.</p><p>“Ben what in-“</p><p>“It’s Jon! The maester says that he has contracted some illness! Cat is with him as we speak but he looks pale!”</p><p>The quill fell out of Ned’s hand, the chair falling back to the ground as soon as he ran after his brother. Was this what his wife had been dreaming of? Was Jon going to die?</p><p>Reaching the old nursery, Benjen pushed the door open, and Ned had been hit with the smell of smoke. Jon was sitting in the bed, Maester Luwin feeding him herbs while keeping his hand on the boy’s forehead. Catelyn was sitting on Jon’s other side, her eyes darting to Ned and Benjen when they entered the room. The candles burning dried leaves, their smoke coloring the air in the room.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is. It seems to be a fever of some kind, yet his forehead isn’t burning, and he seems to be as healthy as ever.” Noted the maester and hummed as his hand moved on the boy's forehead.</p><p>“M fine maester. Just tired.”</p><p>“Jon, son, how do you feel?” Kneeling down next to the bed, Ned placed a hand over Jon's chest.</p><p>“Tired.”</p><p>“Aren’t you cold?”</p><p>“No.” Shook his head Jon and laid down, Catelyn placing the wet cloth back to his head.</p><p>“Sleep a little. I’m sure that the maester won’t keep you here if you are healthy, but do tell if you feel better or worse. Okay?”</p><p>“M’kay ma.” Jon closed his eyes and turned to his side, cuddling with the wooden wolf Viserys had given him.</p><p>“Maester, what do you think?” Benjen pulled the old man aside, his eyes darting between his nephew and Luwin.</p><p>“I don’t know my lord. He doesn’t have a fever and his body isn’t burning. But he is pale and complains about being tired. He also tried to bite the maid who forced the rosehip tea into him.”</p><p>“That is strange. I haven’t heard anything like this before.”</p><p>“I haven’t either. I will send a raven to the Citadel, asking for their notes. They had shipped ginger, basil and lemon just a day ago, maybe there is more going on than we know.”</p><p>"I don't like it. This new disease... Does he have any symptoms that you can identify?" The two of the left the nursery and walked to the inner storage for more herbs.</p><p>"I can't say that I have. He complains that he is tired and that his limbs hurt, yet he doesn't have a fever. He says that his eyes hurt, yet he sees with them, maybe even better than before. And then there is the fact that he tried to bite the maid and growled at us."</p><p>"I can't say that we have ever heard about that."</p><p>"I will write to the Citadel and ask them what they think. But if he feels better, we can't keep him locked up. That can also cause illness."</p><p>"Aye, it can."</p><p>The maester sent the letters and while he waited for the responses from the Citadel, he sent a letter to Lord Reed at the request of Ned. The only thing his lord said about it was that Lord Reed knew more than most of the maesters at the Citadel combined. The response arrived, but even his brothers in the south hadn't heard or read anything like this, but they had warned him about the Winter Fever that had been taking victims in the south and about another illness, what left the maesters speechless. Lord Stark had stopped the travelers and closed the borders, ordering everyone to stay inside, only going out of it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>Two weeks after the maesters' letter arrived from Oldtown, Jon was let out of the old nursery, as energetic as before. Catelyn stayed by his side, watching over him and talking with him whenever he was awake. Jon moved back to his room, Aegon and Robb bombarding him with questions until Viserys came over, and told them to go to bed before they wake up the whole castle.</p><hr/><p>Ned sat cross-legged on their bed, his hands massaging Catelyn's feet, a book lying in his lap. The two of them decided that it was better if they stopped talking about this mysterious illness in front of the children. They spoke about it during their meetings where the children weren't allowed to come. Both the fever and this new disease had decimated the people in Westeros.</p><p>"What about Sinna?" Asked Ned, rubbing Catelyn's feet.</p><p>"Sinna Stark? I don't know Ned. I think we should give our daughter a northern name."</p><p>"Then what about Alys? Or just Aly?"</p><p>"Let me see the book, I will search for a name."</p><p>"You don't like them?"</p><p>"They are great names, but I don't think it's good enough." Catelyn grabbed the book from her husband's lap and began going over the names.</p><p>"You know that we might end up with another boy, right?"</p><p>"I know. But I told you that we will have a little girl this time."</p><p>"If my lady wife says so." Chuckled Ned and tickled his wife's feet.</p><p>"Ned! Stop! I will kick you if you continue!" Cried Catelyn and closed the book before pulling away her feet from Ned.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But hearing you laugh is something I like."</p><p>"You could have said something funny."</p><p>"I'm not the type to make jokes. Have you found a name yet?" Changed the subject Ned and opened the book where Catelyn closed it.</p><p>"I was thinking about Sansa."</p><p>"Sansa Stark. It does have a nice ring to it." Agreed with his wife Ned. Even when their marriage started off on unstable legs, they had made it work.</p><p>Leaning closer to her, his hands brushed against her belly, Ned caught her lips with his.</p><p>"I can't wait to hold this one in my arms. But you do realize that should the babe be a girl, her brothers won't let anyone near her."</p><p>"I think I can live with that. But I wouldn't imagine anything else. She will have seven older brothers."</p><p>"She will have. And five sisters."</p><p>"We have a big family." Kissing her husband Catelyn pulled the book away from him. "But I'm not sure about it yet. I like Berena and Arrana too."</p><p>"We shall see about it then. But I like Sansa. My mother wanted a little girl named Sansa."</p><p>Catelyn was about to answer when the door to the bedroom opened.</p><p>"Aunty, uncle!" Turning their head toward the voice, they saw Ros standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Ros, little one are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm cold."</p><p>"Come here child! Ned call for Maester Luwin, she is freezing!"</p><p>Ned jumped out of the bed, lifting the girl in his arms and placing her down on their bed before yelling for the guards to bring the old maester. Catelyn was already warming ginger tea for Ros, blankets piled upon her body by the time the maester arrived. Luwin glanced at the girl before he told Catelyn to go out of the room and don't touch Ros.</p><p>"What? She is-"</p><p>"These are the symptoms of the disease plaguing the lands. I don't want you and your child in danger Lady Stark. Please move back to your chambers while I help Lady Ros."</p><p>Catelyn left the room, but not before placing Ros' ragdoll next to the ill girl. Making her way back to her old room, she realized just how empty it really was. She hasn't used the bed since she slept in Ned's chambers, and it was used by Viserys, Rhaenys and Aurane before they were placed into their temporary rooms. The room haunted her, even after her confession, and she hadn't been alone in here since that night.</p><p>Sitting down on the bed, she felt alone.</p><hr/><p>"Maester what do you think this is?"</p><p>"An illness hasn't that hasn't been seen for almost three hundred years."</p><p>"Does she have a chance at survival? If it was discovered before then surely there is a cure for it!"</p><p>The maester remained quiet for a while, staring at the little girl before sighing. "There may be one."</p><p>"May be? What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"She needs rest. I think we should move this conversation elsewhere."</p><p>Ned walked to Catelyn's room, while Luwin instructed the guards to not let anyone inside and sent a fast raven to the Citadel, informing his brothers about his discovery. On his way back to the Great Keep, he had asked for the steward telling him about the news.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do for the little lady?"</p><p>"Stopping her suffering."</p><p>"What kind of illness is this? I haven't seen anything like this!"</p><p>"Tell Lord Stark to prepare for a funeral. We will soon need one."</p><p>"Just what disease is this?! The Winter Fever isn't like this!"</p><p>"It's worse than that. Much worse."</p><p>"What it is then maester?"</p><p>"The shivers." Maester Luwin left the stunned steward alone, heading back to his room and bringing his herbs with him. The least he could do for the little girl was soften her pain.</p><p>Opening the door to the room, he found the two lords inside. Lord Eddard was sitting by his niece's side, his brother hanging things around the room.</p><p>"Maester!"</p><p>"Shh, Ros. It's Maester Luwin, he will heal you."</p><p>"My lords... I can't heal her."</p><p>"What? Then will it go away?"</p><p>"No, it won't. All I can do for her is to ease her pain."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The shivers."</p><hr/><p>Ros laid in the bed for almost three days, blankets piled on top of her body, the maids feeding her warm soup every hour, but it wasn't enough. Maester Luwin made her ginger and lemon tea, pouring a small bottle of Milk of the Poppy into the drink. Catelyn wasn't allowed into the room, the prayer wheel she made for Ros, was hanged up by Ned. Lord Stark spent every time with her niece, while Benjen and Catelyn took the children away from the door.</p><p>On the morning of the third day, the bells of Winterfell rang for all day, crying for the small girl who lost the battle against the Shivers. The guards helped Luwin preparing the body for the funeral, Benjen helping them finding the right grave.</p><p>Ros was buried a day after she passed, the whole of Winterfell coming out of the castle to say their goodbyes to the little girl, the sky turning into a grey color, snow drizzling from it, turning everything white again.</p><p>"Seems like even the gods can cry." Murmured Rhaenys as she walked with Catelyn and the rest of her siblings.</p><p>"They know that they had taken someone who was loved by a lot of their worshippers." Added Viserys and lifted his sister from the ground, helping her to get down into the crypts.</p><p>"But isn't the Mother supposed to love her children?"</p><p>"She loves them, that's why she wants them closer to her Aurane. She welcomes all and sometimes she just really likes one of them."</p><p>They stopped in front of the empty grave, the men placing the small coffin into the grave and leaving, murmuring their goodbyes to the wooden casket.</p><p>Ned stepped forward, placing a Stark banner into the hole. "My dearest niece, rest in peace by your father's side. You have fought well, your memory will be kept alive, we will never forget you." The next one was Benjen. He placed a wooden wolf into her grave, his words couldn't be heard from his tears. Catelyn had Ros' ragdoll be placed in the grave, her face hollow in the torch lights. Viserys put a wooden sword with her. "I don't know if you will need it, but you are a warrior. You will know how to use it. Goodbye sister, take care." Letting Aurane placed the unfinished dress into the tomb, while Rhaenys laid in Ros' favorite song. Edric put a ring in her grave, Aegon a necklace, Jon a book while Robb placed a blue winter rose into it. Alara and Serena each placed a bracelet inside, each murmuring a prayer to the headstone before stepping aside and letting Daenerys place her item into their sister's grave. Daenerys placed a white and red pebble, the same one she and Ros found before the snowstorm.</p><p>The top was sealed, and the family left the crypts, Catelyn stopping and going back, tying a small ribbon to the headstone.</p><p>"Goodbye, daughter. I pray that you find happiness with the Mother. Rest my child, may the earth be lighter for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The wars to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! :)</p><p>So, I lied. I will get the birth dates down at the end of the next chapter. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long and now I feel bad for it.<br/>The next chapter will be about the wars (Blackfyre and *cough cough* Greyjoy) and how Catelyn deals with the absence of the three (Ned, Ben and Viserys). You will also see more of Osha. :)<br/>I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>I may also add the more important dates to the next chapter as well, but I won't promise that.</p><p>Stay safe and healthy, and enjoy this chapter please! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter of Prince Joffrey Baratheon’s birth, alongside Robert’s personal ones, arrived shortly after Sansa’s birth. The scroll only told so much about the king’s heir, but many of the southron lords were happy with the babe being a boy. Ned grimaced when he got to read Robert’s letters. His former friend complained that the boy looked more Lannister than Baratheon, having green eyes and golden hair. He wrote that his wife named his son Joffrey instead of Steffon and that Tywin Lannister was visiting with the dwarf.</p><p>Showing the letter to Catelyn and Benjen, the two had a good laugh when they imagined Tywin and Robert spending time together. Ned read the rest of Robert’s letters to them, earning more cackles and chuckles from his wife and brother.</p><p>“He really wants to visit you, Ned. Or just escape from his wife and his goodfather.” Smirked Benjen and poured another cup of water for Catelyn. “I wonder what will he want?”</p><p>“He would like to relive his youth and convince my husband of something idiotic. I’m sure that we will see him this year.”</p><p>“Aye, he would do that. According to this letter, he has fathered another boy. Edric Storm. He was born to Delena of House Florent.”</p><p>“He just can’t keep it in his pants, can he? I wouldn’t be surprised if he would have a bastard in every kingdom by the time we finish the reparations.” Benjen snorted and picked up the last of the king’s letter.</p><p>“I just hope that he will at least apologize to his wife. Lannister or not, no one deserves this. Neither the wife nor husband and the child.”</p><p>“That’s true Cat, no one does deserve this. But while the south is preoccupied with the king’s bedroom habits, we can work without being disturbed. Longwater Keep now only needs the furnishing and the guards, other than that it is fully finished. We can move our resources to Dragonfort. I know that you already have plans for it, Ben.”</p><p>“Do you think that the Dragonfort will be big enough for the children?”</p><p>“It has to be Cat. It’s either that or the Moat. And I don’t want them close to the border. I don’t trust the Freys or Robert for that matter.”</p><p>“I just don’t know what the king was thinking. He can’t hold a grudge like this against children! No one can be this vengeful. I don’t want him near our children Ned. I don’t want him and our daughters in one room. I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“Neither do I Cat. But he is still the king, as bad as he is, we can’t go against his orders. And I rather have the children all together than scattered around. They will help each other. And I hope that Robert wouldn’t stoop that low. Even he knows that… Never mind. I pray for it to never happen.”</p><p>“Have you read Jon Arryn’s letter?” Cutting the conversation in half, Benjen looked up from the parchment his’s eyes were full with worry.</p><p>“No. I haven’t. I didn’t even know that he sent one.” Answered honestly Ned, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.</p><p>“Well, your foster father thinks that Varys is planning on something. That or there are more Blackfyres left. Maybe even a cadet branch of the Targaryens.”</p><p>“What? That can’t be! Maelys Blackfyre was the last known Blackfyre and he didn’t have sons or daughters for that matter!”</p><p>“Are we facing a new war?” Catelyn was scared. They had just finished a war and now they would be heading into another one? Was she about to lose her husband and goodbrother? They would go, Robb and Jonnel were the Starks in Winterfell now.</p><p>“Cat, Cat! We don’t know for sure. Varys may be suspicious, but even he knows that Westeros is not ready for another war. He might be plotting every hour, but he knows that peace is important.”</p><p>“Yes… Yes, you are right. We won’t have another war. I just… I don’t want any of you to leave the north.”</p><p>Hugging his wife, Ned kissed Catelyn’s head. He too, was scared of this new rising threat. If someone got hold of Maelys’ supposed children or grandchildren, feeding them lies Westeros could face a bigger war than it ever did. And the cadet branch? By the Gods what if the supposed Blackfyre supporters got a hold of the Targaryens? He couldn’t believe that this was happening.</p><p>“What did Jon write? I’m sure that there is more to it.” Croaking this out was harder than Ned would ever imagine it.</p><p>Benjen obliged and read the letter out loud, his voice icy and low. “I don’t know if we can trust Varys in this Ned. He disappears from time to time, and he seems to be only loyal to himself. He is very secretive and he seems to be interested in you and your family. I do not know the reason but I will find out, I promise. Robert is as reckless as ever, his spat with Stannis is still going on and I fear that it won’t be good in the future. I just wish that the two of them would start acting like brothers for a change. Robert now forced his brother to marry a daughter of House Florent because of a certain issue. I’m not sure if you heard, but Robert was found in bed with the Lady Delena Florent and she had birthed him a son, Edric Storm. Lord Florent wasn’t amused, neither was Tywin. This was the best compromise I could make to please both lords. Tywin wanted the boy to be fostered at the Westerlands and then sent to the Wall or to the Citadel while Lord Florent wanted his grandson to be legitimized and for Delena to be a mistress. It was Robert choice to acknowledge the boy. He plans on something, and he won’t tell me what it is, but it is connected to Edric. As of now, Edric is an acknowledged bastard and lives in Storm’s End, the Florents occasionally visiting him. This is bad as it is, but there is more. There is also the threat of another war. Yes, you read that right Ned. Another war. The Spider has heard, and I use that word very loosely, that Maelys’ Blackfyre supposed grandchildren are alive, and that someone unknown is planning on using them against us to retake the Iron Throne in the name of House Targaryen. You can see how that is a problem. According to the Spider, they are not older than your oldest son, Robb and they would take another year or two to attack. I will try and find out as much as I can before I write to you again about them. There is also another rumor circling around, and it’s regarding the Targaryens. Apparently, Vaella and Maegor Targaryen married or were somehow involved with the other, and they had children and grandchildren. I don’t know how many, but if there are alive Targaryens that aren’t under your watch, I fear the worst can and will happen. I haven’t told Robert yet, for I’m afraid of what he will do with these rumors. But I pray to the Seven that we find them before Robert gets word of it. I know that your lady wife is mayhap more than angry regarding the Targaryen children you already foster, but I don’t trust any other house with this information. If it comes down to that, would you mind fostering the children? Both the Blackfyres and the supposed Targaryens. I will get Robert to send more resources and we will visit the keep to see if it can house them all. But I rather Robert, not murder babes. He is already at odds with Dorne, most of the North, the Riverlands and the Vale. The Crownland is still hostile towards him, and I haven’t even told you about the Faith! We should meet sooner than later. The Realm depends on us! Love, your foster father Jon.”</p><p>Finishing the letter, Benjen licked his lips and drank the rest of his wine. Ned and Catelyn had remained silent the whole time Benjen read the letter, Catelyn hanging onto Ned who tried to support her with his arms.</p><p>“This…”</p><p>“I have to go south then.”</p><p>“W- Ned don’t! What if this is just a ploy? What if the Lannister’s found out about Lyanna and Rhaegar?”</p><p>“If it is true then I can’t let innocent children die Cat. As Jon said, Robert and most of Westeros trust me. If there any other Targaryens, than they are our family too, they are my responsibility now. I can convince Robert to let them live.”</p><p>“By marrying them off? Just because it worked before, it doesn’t mean that it will work again! Who knows if he will be willing to agree on it.”</p><p>“I have to try. I promised her.”</p><p>“Ned is right sister. Robert trusts him, and the children would be better off in the north than in the south. Robert won’t have them in Dorne, for his fear that they might rebel. If he is to send them to the Westerlands or Stormlands even the Crownlands, it won’t work. If he picks either the Stormlands or the Westerlands many of the lords who supported the Targaryens will rebel. Of course, it won’t be an open rebellion, but Jon Arryn won’t let him do that. The Vale without Jon Arryn is useless, and the Reach has the Faith! Both of those kingdoms are taking the Seven to seriously for their own good and the children would be murdered in their first month there.”</p><p>“He can have them in the Riverlands. My father could find them families or he can take them in and you can visit.”</p><p>“He won’t do that. Not with Tywin Lannister breathing down on his neck. While the Riverlands would be a great option, many of the lords would attack him for this.”</p><p>“Why? The Riverlands is one of the kingdoms.” Catelyn sat down, accepting a cup of water from Benjen.</p><p>“Mainly because of its history and the Blackfyres.” Answered her goodbrother, massaging his nose.</p><p>“The Blackfyres? How do they connect with the history of the Riverlands in Robert’s eyes?” Catelyn couldn’t understand what the two were trying her to understand.</p><p>“In the eyes of Robert, the Riverlands will be forever grateful to the Targaryens for liberating their lands from the ironborn. This, in itself, is enough for him to not take it into consideration.”</p><p>Catelyn sighed. This was true. Aegon the Conqueror had liberated the Riverlands and they always came to the aid of the Targaryens. “What of the Blackfyres then?”</p><p>“Aegor Rivers.” Sneered Ned and lifted his cup to his lips.</p><p>“Bittersteel?”</p><p>“Aye. He was the son of Aegon the Unworthy, and he supported the Blackfyres. Robert won’t have them there Cat.”</p><p>“But the Blackfyres-“</p><p>“They only rebelled because they were mistreated, among other things.” Added Benjen and sat down on the window sill. “We don’t know the true reasons. Maesters lie and history is written by the victors.”</p><p>“But Daeron gave Daemon lands and a keep! He had a wife!”</p><p>“It didn’t matter. For the Faith and many southron lords think that once a bastard, always a bastard. They will be prejudiced against most of our children. For Alara, Serena, Jon, Edric and Aurane, they are bastards, even after Robert offered them titles and lands. They will never be accepted by them. Simply because of their birth. The Targaryens marry sister to brother and the Faith is more than happy to be rid of them.” Answered Ned, a sad smile on his face as he looked at Catelyn.</p><p>“They also hate us northerners. Calling us and our ways barbaric. Even when they are the ones who tell their sons to use their marriage rights and their rights as a husband.” Noted Benjen and pulled out a book from one of the bookshelves.</p><p>“There are no marriage rights in the north?” Catelyn’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No, we don’t have them. We only had the First Night and that was only for the smallfolk, but that was ousted by the Conquerors. And since the north treats their daughters similar to their sons, a lady and a lord have the same voice.” Benjen shrugged. His father had taught him this, making sure that his son knew how to behave.</p><p>“That’s why the servants and guards listened to me in the beginning? When both of us told them what to do?”</p><p>“Aye. As you saw, the winter is harsh in the north, people fall and illnesses plague the lands. The lords go to war, leaving their wives and children behind. It is almost traditional, I suppose. While the lord sees to the needs of his vassals and subjects, the lady takes care of the keep and the children.”</p><p>“But I have maids who do that for me.”</p><p>“Apologizes Cat. I have worded it wrong. In the north, the lady of the keep is responsible for the… For.. Uhm…”</p><p>“Now you are scaring her brother. What my brother is trying to say, a lady’s duty to the daughters of her house is quite different than in the south.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Let’s talk about that once I get Jon’s answer. We have to do something about this letter.”</p><p>“Then have them come.”</p><p>“Are you sure Cat?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m. If the Targaryens are truly Targaryens, they are family. As for the Blackfyres… They are family too. Extended, but family. They are all children, and it could be any of us. If you think that they would do better here, I won’t stand in your way. But you will tell me everything about the north!”</p><p>“Promise Cat. I will.”</p><p>“Send our answer to Jon, we will foster the children but they will stay with us! And the same applies to them as to the others! I don’t want anyone to use them.”</p><p>“I agree. They will have a nice and quiet life here, away from the plotting lords and ladies.”</p><p>“I should leave then. I have to travel to the Wall and Lord Glover wanted to talk with me. I may visit the Dragonfort too.”</p><p>Benjen left the two of them alone, heading to his room and packing his clothes. He would leave with tomorrow morning’s sunrise and head to Lord Glover first. He will write his reports on the keeps near that area and head to the Wall. The Lord Commander had wanted to talk with them since the weather turned better. By the time Benjen would depart from the Wall the resources and the builders will arrive at Dragonfort and he can take a better look at the keep.</p><p>Ned wrote his response to Jon, and sent at the urge of Catelyn, he wrote a letter to Robert too, to keep him distracted. He promised the man to visit him, once Sansa was a little older, as she was still only a week old.</p><p>Catelyn helped him with the wording, as they wanted Robert to believe that the Starks and the North still supported him and were just disgusted by Tywin’s actions. They wrote to him about their losses and Ned begrudgingly told him about Ros. He went in lengths to write about his children, occasionally mentioning the Targaryens, Aurane and Edric as well. They sent the two scrolls off and the two returned to the solar.</p><p>“Will you tell it now Ned?”</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Everything. I want to know the main differences between a northern household and a southern one. I want to know what will be expected of me regarding the children.”</p><p>“Very well. The lady of the keep holds as much authority over the castle as the lord does. There are exceptions, of course, if the lord or lady thinks that their spouse violated their laws, they can revoke the others’ right.”</p><p>“Leaving only the lord or lady in power.”</p><p>“Aye.” Ned nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “If I married, say Cersei Lannister, and she would send away the children, she would be going against my direct orders.”</p><p>“Because you told the servants and the guards that they are to be treated as yours and to be raised here.”</p><p>“Exactly. I could have her confined to her rooms, with only a maid to bring her food, or sent her back to her father, even when we have already consummated our marriage and she had given me and my house an heir.”</p><p>“That is uncommon in the south, but not unheard of. The High Septon would hear both sides, and annul the marriage.”</p><p>“He would?”</p><p>“Yes. If one of them sinned against the Seven or committed crimes he would do it.”</p><p>“We don’t really have that in the north.”</p><p>“You don’t remarry?” Catelyn frowned. The south truly didn’t know anything about the north if this was the case.</p><p>“Not in the way most southrons do. There are rules that we follow.”</p><p>“Will you tell me them?”</p><p>“If there is one sole heir, be it a man or woman, they can either marry or legitimize one of their bastards if they have one. If they don’t, they have to marry, but the rules are not that tight around them.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that Ned?”</p><p>“Normally, our weddings are held in the Godswood in front of a Weirwood tree. If the ceremony isn’t held in front of the tree, the lords and ladies can decide to not recognize the marriage. This can lead to some unexpected things.”</p><p>“But we weren’t married in front of the tree!” Catelyn was alarmed. Would their vassals refuse to aid their children once they were gone?</p><p>“That was a little different. We were at war for once, what overwrites this rule. We were fighting to get my sister back, again, many consider this an exception.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“The north protects their own. Lyanna was their liege’s daughter, the only daughter to boost that, and she was kidnapped when she was already betrothed and many of us believed that she was raped. To kidnap and violate a daughter, be it trueborn or baseborn is a crime.”</p><p>“Even a baseborn?”</p><p>“Yes. Old Nan told us of the times the north was crueler than it is now. Children died every day and because of this, even the ones born on the wrong end of the bed were considered a blessing. And this somehow stuck. Of course, with the influence of the Faith, this was pushed to the background but it still holds. Even to this day. But there are now certain rules around it. The dowry and such.”</p><p>“This is- I can’t put it into words, but it is fascinating!”</p><p>“I told you that the north is different.” Chuckled Ned and pulled Catelyn closer. “We look out for our own.”</p><p>“What are the other reasons? The marriage I mean.”</p><p>“They are held at the keep the bride or groom marries into. If the couple produces a child within a year, their union is considered blessed by the Gods. That’s the second reason why my bannermen didn’t press me to wed you in front of the tree.”</p><p>“Because Robb was born within a year we married.”</p><p>“And because we were at war.”</p><p>“Is there more to this?”</p><p>“There is. Would you like to hear it?”</p><p>“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened today, and what you just said. Maybe another time.”</p><p>“Very well then. I will tell you more once we sort this war out.”</p><p>“But you can tell me about my duties. I think that’s important.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It is long, not as long as the marriage one, but long.”</p><p>“Can you summarize it for me?”</p><p>“Of course.” Kissing Catelyn and leaning back on the bench, Ned began to tell her about a northern lady’s duty to her house. Catelyn listened to his words, humming as he tried to keep it short and easy to understand.</p><p>“I will have to talk to Old Nan then. I’m not sure about our daughters getting trained with bows and swords, but if they wish to learn how to use them, I won’t protest.”</p><p>“Thank you my lady for understanding and accepting it.”</p><p>“It was nothing. I want them to be able to protect themselves.”</p><p>“If you wish you could also learn with them.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><hr/><p>The next day Benjen left Winterfell, heading north with a small party of Stark men. Oberyn’s answer arrived, telling them that he will be visiting them in the name of Dorne and House Martell and that the Hand permitted him to visit. His letter was too formal from his usual writing style, and Catelyn believed that the prince might have been watched while he wrote the letter, or his letters might have gotten intercepted.</p><p>Two days after Oberyn’s letter and Benjen’s departure, another letter from Jon waited for Ned in his study. He wasn’t expecting the old man to send him a letter so quickly as he had just sent his response. Opening the letter, he sat down and pursed his lips. Jon hadn’t gotten his letter yet, or at least that’s what he got from reading this one. Jon had written about Oberyn’s planned visit, now his friend’s formal style making sense. Oberyn was called to King’s Landing by Jon as he believed that Dorne was behind the supposed Blackfyre and Targaryen children and wanted to talk with Oberyn. Ned disapproved of Jon’s actions, with both Rhaenys and Aegon alive, Dorne wouldn’t attack or plan on attacking this soon. Whoever was behind this rumor clearly didn’t know that Elia’s children were alive and betrothed.</p><p>Shaking his head to clear it from his thoughts, Ned continued to read the letter, an unamused look on his face. Jon asked him to be civil to the man, as the Realm didn’t want any spats with Dorne and House Martell. Not like he would be anything other than friendly towards Oberyn. Jon also advised him to keep an eye on him, just in case he was plotting something. Jon had also updated him on the happenings that occurred in the capital and in the south. He knew that many of the southron lords and ladies soon would start planning, Robert would tell everyone about his three children, and with his plans in motion, marriage proposals would arrive soon.</p><p>Pushing himself up from his desk, he walked to the window that overlooked the training yard. He had a great view of the walls, the library tower, the great hall and the armory too. His father and the previous lords of Winterfell had stood at this very same window, and looked down at their home. Were they thinking about their family too? Were they trying to save and protect them in the same manner as he was? He doubted it. His father wanted the North to be politically powerful, wanted his house to have a bigger role in Westeros’ history. That was his reason to have Brandon take a southron wife, why he had him fostered at the Vale and why he agreed with him to betroth Lyanna and Robert. That was one mistake Ned would forever carry with himself. If he just listened to his sister, if he were to just see Robert’s true colors maybe all of his family would still be alive. Rhaegar would wed Lya, and the three of them would get rid of Aerys. Brandon would marry Catelyn and be the lord, Benjen would either take the black or their father may have sent him away to the Citadel. Maybe he would want him to marry one of their bannermen’s daughter. As for Ned himself, he doubted that his father would let him marry Ashara. His father had him fostered at the Vale, maybe he wanted Ned to marry there or have a wife from there. Maybe he wanted him to take a wife from the Three Sisters, as the people there were a pain to deal with. Maybe he would offer him to Tywin. Or to someone from the Reach or the Stormlands. He knew that Tywin Lannister wouldn’t stop until his daughter was queen, but with Elia in the court, he wouldn’t get his way. And having his daughter married off to the brother of the queen was not a bad thing either.</p><p>By this time, Brandon would have children of his own, Lyanna would have the twins and possibly more. Queen Rhaella would have survived and she would be a kind grandmother, Ned could feel it. He would too be a parent by now. Maybe Robert too, but he would whore himself to an early death, but maybe he would have a son or a daughter by now. Or maybe he would give Storm’s End to Stannis. Lysa wouldn’t be Lady of the Vale either. Maybe his goodbrother would send the Golden Boy back to Casterly Rock, and Hoster would offer Lysa’s hand to Tywin. Maybe Edmure would have wedded Cersei or Ashara perhaps. His goodfather wanted power, well more like he wanted political power and the Fish knew that Dorne had it. Or maybe a Tyrell or a Hightower. The possibilities were endless regarding this, and now with the events that took place, they would be once again endless.</p><p>He thought of the future. His house’s future. He wasn’t thinking about this before the storm arrived, but now he understood his father’s actions. Mostly.</p><p>The North was in need of southern alliances, his people suffered greatly when the harsh weather arrived bringing snow, death and destruction to their lands. They were in need of grain mainly, but medicine and other luxury items weren’t unwanted either. They may be a proud kingdom, proud of their ancestry, but even they wouldn’t refuse help. The alliance with the Riverlands gave them a safe travel road to the south, but he had wed Catelyn Tully, the daughter of their liege lord. Hoster Tully would make sure that his daughters were provided for, and his goodfather would send them resources had they ever needed it.</p><p>If he were any other man, his father, he would tell Benjen to take a southron bride and have children will her. The problem was, he didn’t desire his brother wed, he was still young and he wasn’t his father. He would let Benjen decide, if he wanted to be married, he would gladly give his blessings if it ever came down to it. The other part of the problem was something he couldn’t fix. The southron lords didn’t want to marry daughters to second or thirdborn sons when the current one was still young, married and had children.</p><p>He was the lord now, and he had a wife, who had given him two sons. If the three of them were gone, only then could Benjen take up the title. Besides, it would be better for them if Benjen married someone from the north. With their plans, and now his newer ones, they would need at least two, maybe three marriages in the north.</p><p>Robb, no matter how hard he wanted his son to marry for love, to experience everything and choose for himself, it just wasn’t possible. As his heir, he was expected to marry someone, making alliances with other houses. Robb would have to marry south and take a bride who was as understanding as Catelyn. He will ask her about this later, tell her about his plans but not now. He won’t drag his children into this. Jonnel would marry north, or take a daughter from a lesser house in the south. People across Westeros expected him to close the north and be the ever so barbarian northerner. He will surprise them all. With Sansa’s birth, many lords would throw their heirs at them, expecting him to sell his daughter to them.</p><p>A chuckle left his mouth, many south of the Neck thought that the north would bend to their will, they were wrong. Sansa, and his future daughters too for that matter, would have a say in their marriage. His daughter won’t be sold as a broodmare to some lordling who would hurt her. He liked the idea of Dorne and the North joining in an alliance, but he won’t force any of his children. But the trading plan should work just fine. For now, he had to listen and walk in the shadows if he wanted to push this war as far away as he could.</p><p>His eyes caught the sight of Viserys and Aurane sparing, Rodrik watching over the two of them, stopping the when it was needed and correcting their stances if they held their swords in the wrong way, or stood too lazily. The boys had been training every day, their siblings and his wife watching over, cheering them on from the sidelines.</p><p>Smiling at the younger boys who couldn’t wait to be trained by Rodrik, Ned left his solar and made his way to the training yard. He had a fencing lesson to attend.</p><hr/><p>Oberyn arrived at White Harbor two weeks later, and another two weeks passed before he arrived at Winterfell. House Martell’s sigil was flying high up in the skies with both House Dayne’s and House Velaryon’s, Rhaenys and Aegon had been up ever since the sun showed up behind the mountains, dragging both Aurane and Edric with them to the courtyard.</p><p>Catelyn had forced the children into fur clothes, becoming more careful ever since the illness. Ned knew that she still sobbed in the nights when she believed that Ned couldn’t hear her. He often saw her standing in Ros’ and Rhaenys’ old room, looking longingly at the empty bed by the dresser, trying to soften her hiccups of cry. He too took it hard, losing a child was never easy, no matter their relations, and visiting the crypts didn’t make it any easier.</p><p>The party crossed the gate, Oberyn riding at the front, dornish guards around him. They were followed by unknown guards, and Ned had a bad feeling regarding them. Benjen still was on his journey, his letter arriving yesterday night. He had left Deepwood Motte a day ago, his reports would arrive shortly. His brother had kept his message short, not like raven scrolls were big, to begin with, and he promised to be back before the weather became harsher again.</p><p>Oberyn stopped his horse in front of them, jumping from the saddle he was tackled by both Rhaenys and Aegon. The two of them hung onto their uncle, their arms wrapping around his neck. Oberyn hugged them back in return, kissing their heads and holding them closer to his chest. Ned and one of the guards helped the man up, Oberyn holding onto the children like his life depended on it.</p><p>“Welcome to Winterfell Prince Oberyn! I hope that your journey was uneventful and safe.”</p><p>“It was Lord Stark. But most of us are worn out by the long road, and I would like to bath before I spend more time with them.” Letting Rhaenys down, he kept Aegon in his arms, a playful smirk across his face but only for a moment before it disappeared.</p><p>“Uncle come! I will show you to your rooms!”                                                      </p><p>“Rhae that’s not your duty. We will go back to our rooms and dress accordingly, while Lord and Lady Stark show the guests their rooms.”</p><p>“But Vis!”</p><p>“Your uncle is right little loves. Go back with him and the rest of your siblings. I will be there shortly.”</p><p>Bors, Rodrik and Martyn left with the children, Catelyn taking their guests to their rooms, while Ned showed the guards their rooms. To his surprise, most of them obliged without much fuss, the only ones who were complaining a little were the guards who at first look didn’t have any sigils on their armor. Now that he could see their armor properly, the sigils of one of the houses of the Vale, the Stromlands and the Westerlands were visible to him. Oberyn, Lords Dayne and Velaryon left with Catelyn, leaving him and the guards alone.</p><p>“If you could follow me, I will show you to your rooms.”</p><hr/><p>Catelyn led the men to their rooms, the Stark guards accompanying them.</p><p>“These are the closest ones to the Family Wing. Ned told me that you might want to be closer to the children.”</p><p>“Thank you Lady Stark, this is very considerate of you and Lord Stark.”</p><p>“Make yourselves at home, I have called for the maids to fetch warm water and bring them here. My husband will be waiting for you in his solar once you have finished cleaning up.”</p><p>Leaving the men to themselves, Catelyn headed to her old room, she had to check on Jonnel and Sansa before she joined Ned in their solar.</p><p>Their. Her husband had a thing for sharing everything with her, even the things she knew would be only his. Smiling at the memory he first introduced her to the sept he had built for her, the first time he shared his biggest secrets with her, the first time he told her to use everything that was his as it was now hers too.</p><p>Pushing the door open she was greeted with her family. Surprised by their presence in her room, she watched as Jonnel was climbing all over Viserys, not that the boy seemed to mind, while Aurane and Rhaenys were looking at dresses with Edric.</p><p>“Momma! Look! We help you with your dress!” Her Robb had come running forward, dragging a piece of clothing with him. “We picked out ours with Old Nan! You like it?”</p><p>“I do Robb. Why don’t you help your siblings into the dresses then?”</p><p>“What about you?” Robb’s voice became lighter, his lips turning down.</p><p>“I will have help, don’t worry little one.”</p><p>Helping the children with their clothes, even when she had help from the maids, was a tiring task. She thanked the gods that most of them learned how to dress on their own, leaving only the two babes and the toddlers to help. Old Nan and a maid had helped her into her dress and they had braided her hair into a crown.</p><p>She was sitting in front of the vanity, watching the maid as her talented hands and fingers worked through her hair. She could see the children from the edge of the mirror as they were sitting on the bed and on the chairs. Her boys had already been ready, now waiting for the girls and Catelyn to be finished.</p><p>“It is all finished Lady Stark. Nice and tight.” The maid stepped back, Catelyn admiring her work in the mirror.</p><p>“It looks beautiful. Thank you. If you are finished with the children you may go.”</p><p>Old Nan and the maid left, leaving her and the children alone in the room. Turning around, Catelyn smiled at the children.</p><p>“I think we are all done. Let’s meet with your family.”</p><hr/><p>The first one to enter the solar was Oberyn, followed by Lord Dayne and lastly Lord Velaryon. Oberyn lifted his niece and nephew up from the ground as soon as they saw him enter. Lord Garin hugged Edric and Lord Velaryon ruffled Aurane’s hair.</p><p>They spent a little time talking with the children, without the guards the guests' tongues’ weren’t that tied. Aurane and Viserys showed off their swordsmanship while Edric told them all about his training with a bow. The men congratulated them, Lord Dayne even promising that he would send them swords once they were permitted to use one. This got the attention of the children, even the girls were interested in it, and that lead Oberyn to promise them that he would send them lances, spears and daggers to learn. His smile only grew when Rhaenys showed her dagger that was a gift by the blacksmith Mikken and told her uncle that she was learning how to use it.</p><p>Aegon complained that he was still considered too young to start using a bow and that he was still years away from using a sword. He only got annoyed when his uncle told him that he agreed with Lord Stark.</p><p>“But Edric will begin his training. I want to train to! I can be his partner.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest the former prince pouted. “I want to learn to fight!”</p><p>“And you will learn it. You are barely five. By the age of six, you will begin your lessons and you will learn how to use a bow and after-“</p><p>“But I want to learn it now!”</p><p>“My daring nephew, why would you want to know it now?”</p><p>“To protect Serena, my sisters and my daughters!”</p><p>“I can fight too, Egg!”</p><p>“Before you all start yelling at each other,-” Lord Dayne raised his hands in the air. “- it is an honorable thing to do. The man who refuses to protect and help his mother, wife, sisters or daughters is one of the worst.”</p><p>“I agree Lord Dayne, but nephew that doesn’t mean Serena can’t learn to wield a sword or dagger.”</p><p>“Fine. But I want to learn it now!”</p><p>“When you are older. Eight preferably.”</p><p>“Not fair Lord Stark. Edric isn’t eight yet!”</p><p>“But Ser Rodrik said that I can learn it.”</p><p>“Edric had shown great discipline during his training and Rodrik decided to let him try the sword sooner. His first lesson will be tomorrow.”</p><p>“I would like to see it. Seeing your son with a sword is something no father should miss.”</p><p>“It can be your daughter too, Lord Velaryon. I find it amusing how my girls are better than most of the boys.”</p><p>“Apologises Prince Oberyn.”</p><p>The children left to attend their language lessons with the Maester and Old Nan. Ned explaining that during the snowstorm the youngest had begun to learn the Old Tongue and Valyrian out of boredom. Viserys taught them first, words he knew from his parents and brother and the children started to use them in their everyday talk. Once they were familiar with the words enough they would form shorter sentences with those words. It went on until Viserys ran out of words. Maester Luwin offered to teach them and they accepted it happily. There was still a long way to go, but they could now form correct sentences. The Old Tongue was a surprise to all of them, as they didn’t know that they had books on that language. Old Nan knew some words and she taught them everything she knew.</p><p>“My house does have some other valyrian books, Lord Stark. I’m sure that they would all be thrilled to learn more.”</p><p>“Only if your son doesn’t have a need for them Lord Velaryon. I don’t want to deprive him of his learning sources.”</p><p>“Monford is a smart lad. He already knows most of those books and we speak valyrian daily. It’s essential when you are trading with the Free Cities.”</p><p>“Then I gladly accept your offer Lord Velaryon.”</p><p>“It is nothing Lord Stark. Shall we now speak of the troubles and the war you are planning to wage?”</p><p>The air turned to stone as soon as those words left the mouth of Lord Velaryon. Lord Garin had pushed back his chair in his surprise, what collided with the floor.</p><p>“What are you talking about my lord? We don’t plan on-“</p><p>“He knows Ned. Rhaegar wasn’t that secretive as he likes to believe it.” Gritted his teeth Oberyn.</p><p>The questions bombarding the Lord of the Tides were silenced by the dornish Prince and his sneeze.</p><p>“This weather is terrible up here.”</p><p>“How do you know about this Lord Taeron?”</p><p>“I have heard both Princesses talk about their plans but before that, I might have opened the door on Prince Rhaegar when he was in the middle of his plans. See, I have known most of his plans since that day, however, your sister still surprised me. Tell me my lord, which of those children belongs to the Princess Lyanna?”</p><p>“And why should we tell you, my lord? As far as we know, you might be spying on us.”</p><p>“Lady Stark!” Lords Dayne yelled in surprise. He was still standing with his chair fallen over, it was easy to pick it up and offer the lady a place to sit. Kissing her knuckles the dornish lord leaned on the wall, his face whiter than freshly fallen snow.</p><p>Lord Velaryon was stunned, and if it wasn’t for Oberyn he might have stared at her for a while. The prince had a smirk on his face as he closed the door, locking it and winking at Catelyn before taking his place next to Ned.</p><p>“Wh- How?”</p><p>“My wife knows what truly happened. She has been in the back, organizing our moves for years now. Lord Velaryon,- “ Taeron jerked his head to face Ned. “- I’m sure that you don’t support Robert as much as you claim.”</p><p>“I don’t. He is a kinslayer and a liar. I want nothing to do with him.”</p><p>“Good. Then it will be easier for us.”</p><p>“L-lady Stark?” Taeron was getting worried. He was expecting the Starks to be loyal to Robert and to not know about the contract. Was this the reason Oberyn agreed with the Hand in almost everything?</p><p>“It is clear to all of us that you and your house still support the Targaryens. So do we.” Taeron nodded. There was something about the lady that terrified him. “We want Robert and the Lannisters gone, but we can’t do that yet. Westeros isn’t ready for another war.”</p><p>“There is also the problem of the supposed Blackfyres and Targaryens. Robert doesn’t know of this yet.” Ned continued, watching Aurane’s father with his eyes closely.</p><p>“That is not a rumor I can tell you that much Lord Stark. I have been to one of the Free Cities and seen some of the children with my own eyes. They are real, as real as you and I.”</p><p>“How do you know that they aren’t just mummers?” Trying to pull information out of Taeron was harder than Ned first thought.</p><p>“Because of me.”</p><p>“Oberyn?”</p><p>“I have sent some of my friends to spy on those mummers. They wanted to use one or two boys, claiming that one of them was Aegon.”</p><p>“Aegon is here! Most of the lords know this!” Lord Dayne, who has remained quiet since Catelyn sat down, was now holding onto the bookshelf.</p><p>“That most aren't many Lord Dayne. I assume that whoever is behind this doesn’t know about the little agreement between Ned and the stag. Last I heard, the magister from Pentos is trying to pass the boys as Rhaegar’s.”</p><p>“He had only one son. How come people don’t see through him?”</p><p>“Very good question Lady Stark. I believe that he keeps one of them away, or hidden.” Oberyn crossed the room and pulled off a book from the shelf. “He either knows that one of them will die, then he will claim that one was only a Blackfyre or he is as stupid as it gets.”</p><p>“Jon had sent me a letter regarding this. I have agreed to foster them too.”</p><p>“As expected from you. But what do we know truly?”</p><p>“One of the boys is a Blackfyre the other I do not know.” Taeron answered.</p><p>“A Targaryen from a cadet branch.”</p><p>“Oh, this is exciting!” Oberyn turned, the mischief in his eyes now flaming.</p><p>“How? How can there be more Targaryens?”</p><p>“The names Maegor and Vaella should answer your question, Lord Dayne.”</p><p>“The grandchildren of Maekar? But I thought-“</p><p>“They ran away. Well, as much as they could. Neither of them wanted to spend their life in a miserable marriage nor they wanted to be surrounded by backstabbing lords and ladies.”</p><p>“How do you know this Prince Oberyn?”</p><p>“I have my sources Lord Taeron.”</p><p>“If Maegor and Vaella married and had children of their own and the rumors about the cadet branch are true, that would mean they are-“</p><p>“Aye Cat. How could they hide three generations of Targaryens?”</p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense! Prince Oberyn you must tell us everything! We can’t understand anything!”</p><p>“Calm down Lord Velaryon, I’m sure that we will hear everything.” Lord Dayne sat back down, accepting the wine from Ned.</p><p>“Oberyn?”</p><p>“The answer is simple. Mostly. Maegor and Vaella married, they took a ship to Essos and stayed there. Only the septon who married them knew of this, and he died in the Summerhall fires. They had children, two at least, boy and girl and continued their family’s tradition. My source is missing in some places, but around the time Aerys got the throne neither Vaella nor Maegor was alive, but they had two grandsons and one granddaughter. They may have had more but so far I couldn’t find anything. Obviously the grandchildren had their own children and so forth and now we are here.”</p><p>“Do we know where are the children?” Taeron asked, hoping they could just take without them ever being noticed.</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>“But?” Ned won’t like anything Oberyn had to say. Something was off.</p><p>“They are with the Blackfyre sympathizers.”</p><p>This was when the yelling started.</p><hr/><p>Calming down the lords was harder than it looked. It took several minutes of yelling, cursing and bottles of wine for the lords to finally settle down. Ned had been hunched over his desk ever since the sentence left Oberyn’s mouth, Catelyn by his side rubbing his arm, her eyes staring into nothingness. Oberyn stayed near the window, occasionally drinking more from his cup than sighing. Taeron wasn’t doing better either, the man was sitting on the floor, his face in his hands as he murmured the same words ‘not real’ over and over again. Lord Dayne never took his eyes off of the ceiling, humming along with Taeron’s voice.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“Hm? Ned?”</p><p>“How many of them are Targaryens and how many of them are Blackfyres?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe three or four of them are closely tied to the Targaryens, five maybe six are Blackfyres the rest, somewhere in between.”</p><p>“By the Gods! How many are there?” Lord Velaryon didn’t like the numbers Oberyn had given them.</p><p>“My guess is between ten and fifteen.”</p><p>“That many?”</p><p>“I assure you Lady Stark, I will find out soon.”</p><p>“Thank you Oberyn. Let’s hope that we can save the children before it’s too late.”</p><p>“Is there anything else we have to talk about? I fear my heart can’t take much more.”</p><p>“No Lord Velaryon. We will continue this after lunch.” Ned dropped the quill he was holding and stood.</p><p>“Maybe with something lighter?” Suggested Catelyn and the five of them left the solar.</p><hr/><p>Just as they promised, they continued their talk in the solar after lunch. And just as Catelyn suggested, for now, they put the Blackfyre-Targaryen matter on hold. They would come back to that after they finished with their originally intended affairs. Neither of them knew how to deal with a situation like that yet without getting the whole of Westeros involved again and Ned desires to keep it quiet was accepted.</p><p>They had told the children to stay away from the guards that didn’t bore the Stark, Martell, Velaryon or Dayne sigils and promised them that they will soon see each other. With the guards posted at the door, they could freely breathe again.</p><p>“Where should we begin first?”</p><p>“Good question Lady Stark. I say we should start with the plans regarding the war.”</p><p>“It’s not safe enough Lord Velaryon. Those spies can barge in any minute.”</p><p>“Then what do you suggest Lord Dayne? We have to start somewhere!”</p><p>“My lords, please! We can talk about the plans later, once those guards are in their bedrooms.”</p><p>“Lady Stark is right. We can plot in the dark. I suggest we start with trade and whatnot.”</p><p>Ned hummed as he watched the men in front of him. Lord Dayne took his place by the window again, his eyes never leaving the outside for a moment. Across him, Lord Velaryon sat on the bench, with his arms crossed and his legs on the chair. Oberyn was the only one who stood, leaning to one of the bookshelves, lazily turning the pages in one of the books.</p><p>“What if we bait them?” The question was more to himself than any of the others really. It was a risky one, but if it worked then they would have a few calm days. They could go over their plans to overthrow the Lannsiters and they would have time to work out the smaller details and have a backup plan in case something happened they didn’t count in.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Catelyn’s voice got all the eyes on him.</p><p>“These guards have been sent here by Tywin, Robert and Jon. Were they not?”</p><p>“Aye, they were.” Nodded Taeron. What was Lord Stark thinking?</p><p>“Tywin sent his guards to ensure that the Martells and Dorne won’t manipulate me and my wife into a rebellion.”</p><p>“Tywin Lannister is someone who would do something like that.” Agreed with him Oberyn and pushed back the book into its place. “He was against our journey the moment I voiced my desire to see Rhaenys and Aegon. I said that only I would be coming from House Martell and maybe Lord Dayne would want to visit too.”</p><p>“What happened after?”</p><p>“The Hand might had have a few words with Robert because he agreed. Told me that I’ve got a week before I had to travel back.”</p><p>“That’s why he sent the guards then. As for Jon’s reasons… He wanted to keep an eye on you as well, remember the letter I told you about? He thinks you might try something.”</p><p>“That and he wanted to ensure that Robert and Tywin behave.” Continued Catelyn Ned’s thoughts. “He doesn’t trust them when it comes to something like this.”</p><p>“True. Jon isn’t the type to confront his problems. He will take the longer, safer route.”</p><p>“There is more to Jon Arryn than it meets the eye. I’m sure he knows something too.”</p><p>“There is a possibility Lord Dayne.” Agreed with him Ned and drummed his fingers against the desk.</p><p>“You think if we display a little hostility in front of them we can throw them off?” Raised an eyebrow Taeron. He started to like the northern lord and his wife.</p><p>“Yes. I think they want to be here when we meet, but so far weren’t successful. If we meet without them, they might get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“What did you have in mind Lord Stark?”</p><p>“It is fairly simple Lord Dayne. We will talk about meeting and discussing future plans. It would seem like our first meeting as the spies didn’t know about the first or this one.”</p><p>“It will seem like we are being only civil, while we bait them on. We will have a discussion in front of them and they can write back to their lords about it.” Lord Velaryon liked the idea very much. He truly did underestimate the northerners.</p><p>“I think it might work. When should we hold this baiting?” Asked Oberyn.</p><p>“Tomorrow should be good enough. It won’t be considered rude, as we, the hosts let you, our guests rest a day, before we begin to talk about matters concerning us. Today, we will plan out what we should talk about tomorrow. It will have to look like we are against most of the ideas, and after a while, we shall come to a compromise.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful planning Lady Stark!”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Dayne.” Catelyn blushed a little. Her father had never let her talk when he was meeting with a lord, even when her ideas were better than said lords.</p><p>“In that case, I have to talk to you, Ned. Doran had written this, and… You will see.” Oberyn handed him a scroll, closed with House Martell’s seal.</p><p>Ned took it and broke it off, holding it in a way so Catelyn could see it. The two read through the lines, Ned’s brows furrowing in confusion at places, while Catelyn kept her face cold.</p><p>“Your brother wants a double alliance?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Stark. I’m not sure if your-“</p><p>“Ned had told me about your agreement. If our children express their want to marry into your house, then we shall have an official contract drawn up. Until then, the open trade should be enough.”</p><p>“I’m afraid my brother doesn’t work that way. He was quite angry when I told him what happened in King’s Landing and it took the contract and some of Elia’s letters to calm him down.”</p><p>“He wants to make sure I keep my end of the bargain.”</p><p>“You can say that. Mellario is with child again, and according to her priests, maids or seer, whatever they are called now, she will have a daughter, then a son.” Oberyn sighed at the raised brows and confused faces turned towards him. “I don’t know anything else. The seer won’t tell us anything else, only that she will depart after her second son is born. I placed my money on Doran driving her away.”</p><p>“Oberyn!”</p><p>“Sorry. But it’s true. My brother married her because of love and yet they keep arguing over everything.”</p><p>“I won’t tell my children who they can marry. I don’t want to be my father.”</p><p>“Lord Stark.” Looking up again, Ned met the eyes of Garin Dayne. “I know what it feels like. Telling your children to marry someone they hate, despise or know nothing about can be rough. But your daughter won’t suffer in Dorne, I can guarantee you that.”</p><p>“I know… I know.” Ned stood up, walking over to the middle window and watching as the children ran around in the courtyard. “I have been thinking about the past too much lately. Creating scenes where my brother and father survived. Thinking how little was I able to choose for myself. I don’t want them to experience this.”</p><p>“I think most of our marriages were arranged here. I never liked my wife, not even a little. But I had to marry her, to keep my people happy. We rarely agreed on things, but we made it work. I know, or rather, see for a fact that both your lady wife and you made it work.”</p><p>“What Lord Velaryon is trying to say, there is always an exception.”</p><p>“I know Lord Dayne. I don’t know how Dorne is, what are the expectations of a marriage, but I have to marry one of my daughters into a northern house or take a daughter from one of them. I see what my father wanted to do, and Robb would have to marry south. Preferably the Reach. We need the grain they can produce. I hoped that only his wedding will be an arranged one.”</p><p>“I would suggest you try the Tyrells then. They were, are Targaryen loyalists and they have a daughter the same age as Robb.” Oberyn looked at his friend, seeing how much this decision pained.</p><p>“What were the agreements again? The ones you got from Robert?”</p><p>“Cat?”</p><p>“We can only visit when Lord Stark agrees on it and the children can only leave the north when they travel with a member of House Stark.” Recited the rules Garin.</p><p>“What means Benjen, Ned and myself and our future children. Correct?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Stark.” Now even Oberyn was curious as to what the woman would come up with.</p><p>“If we were to travel south of the Neck, we would leave the North. Crossing the border would mean that we are now in the Riverlands. If we go further, we would be in the Crownlands. And you might happen to travel there for some reason. We can leave the north and even go to Dorne and Robert can't say anything about it.”</p><p>“We could visit the Martells then.”</p><p>“Not just that. After tomorrow, most of Westeros will know that we will be in an open trade with Dorne. Sure, we will use the future and paying back as a cover, but the trade will help both kingdoms. I’m sure that both House Dayne and Velaron has something that can be useful.”</p><p>“House Dayne has ships and fruits my lady.”</p><p>“Many that don’t grow up here.” Ned walked beside Catelyn and watched as she wrote down her ideas.</p><p>“House Velaryon also has ships and easy access to the Free Cities.”</p><p>“Yes, yes… This might just work.”</p><p>“Cat? What are you planning?”</p><p>“As you said, Robb will have to take a reach girl because of the north. Your bannermen won’t like it, but they will understand that it’s for them. We are raising both Edric and Aurane, and it would make sense that their houses send us resources and such. I think both the Velaryons and the Martells can get away with a trade.”</p><p>“Right. Because Aurane is set to marry Rhaenys.” Nodded Oberyn and smirked. “Please continue Lady Stark.”</p><p>“We will be taking a big risk with the Tyrells. If they decide to marry their daughter to the prince we won’t be-“</p><p>“Robert won’t let that happen. They supported Rhaegar don’t forget that. I think I have an idea what Robert wants to talk about.”</p><p>“We will see Ned. I’m sure that House Tyrell has a few cadet branches with daughters. They will accept our offer.”</p><p>“How are you sure about that Lady Stark?” Asked Lord Dayne, genuinely interested in her plan.</p><p>“Because they are southrons. A daughter from a cadet branch won’t have many offers for her hand, and they usually have to double her dowry for a lord to wed her. The boys are often sent to the Citadel or the Faith, many becoming sellswords in Essos or a knight to make a name.”</p><p>“If we were to ask a cadet branch for their daughter, wouldn’t the main one take offense?”</p><p>“Not if the main branch doesn’t have a daughter to give or said daughter is betrothed or the fact of the alliance is known. If it was any other house, I would tell you to send out the marriage letter, but with the Tyrells…”</p><p>“Olenna Redwyne Tyrell is a tough woman. If she feels that the prince won’t be good enough for her house, she will choose a different husband. I bet she will teach her granddaughter to play. She isn't called the Queen of Thornes for nothing.”</p><p>“Lady Stark, the Tarlys also have a daughter. And a son too.” Offered Lord Dayne.</p><p>“Not good enough. They were the first ones to bend the knee to Tywin. Lord Tarly is in Tywin’s pocket.”</p><p>“That’s not good.” Murmured Ned and damned Tywin Lannister to hell.</p><p>“If we can offer something better to them…” Lord Velaryon continued, his mind racing with thoughts. “My son is still young, and from the looks of it, he is sweet on a girl from Myr. He would rather run away than marry a reach girl.”</p><p>“Our safest bet is still the cadet branch. We see how the years go, but let’s agree that Robb will wed a reach girl.”</p><p>“No one would fault you Ned. You are thinking of your people.”</p><p>“I know Oberyn. But still… It feels wrong.”</p><p>“This just means that I have to birth you more children.”</p><p>“You just recovered from Sansa’s birth!”</p><p>“I didn’t say you have to make me another child now. Once Maester Luwin says it is safe, we can start.”</p><p>“A girl from the Westerlands or even a boy would be good too. We could get to Tywin safely, and he can’t argue against it.” Trying to break up the yelling before it even started, Taeron opened the map of the Westerlands.</p><p>“Let’s forget them for now. We will see what will the future bring but I’m willing to think about it.”</p><p>“As you wish my lord.”</p><p>“Now for the double alliance. Why would Doran want a double alliance anyway?” Ned couldn’t understand this for the life of him. What was so great about them anyway?</p><p>Oberyn shrugged. “If Dorne needs help, the North arrives and the same goes for the North.”</p><p>“You give a daughter you gain a new one. It is a move of good faith. It ties two houses closer.” Explained Lord Dayne. “Say, if I had a third son, and you had another sister, we could do a double alliance. It’s a tradition in Dorne, and it also opens up trade options. Not that we would need one.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be Sansa and Jonnel. It can be any other child. I won’t ask for Robb, and neither will Doran. The first child, the heir carries the name and we understand the responsibility that comes with that.”</p><p>“It would be better is it is Sansa and Jonnel. If we want the lions and stags off of our necks, we have to play by their rules. The youngest daughter can’t marry until the oldest is married. The youngest son can’t inherit if his older brother is alive.”</p><p>“There is a similar rule in the north as well. Not really a rule, but more like… It’s more like the Guest Right. It is considered rude to ask for the youngest’s hand if the ones before them aren’t married or betrothed.”</p><p>“The children could also visit Sunspear.”</p><p>“Lord Taeron?”</p><p>“Your father sent you to the Vale to be fostered. I advise against the fostering, as that would raise questions, but once the alliance is known… No. That won’t work.”</p><p>“Maybe it will. If we announce that Jonnel will marry a girl from House Martell, not the heiress, but her sister… We can say that we want to move forward. The trade will be an open one, and once our guests leave and return to their homes, it will be known. When my great-grandfather wanted a good relationship with the Stormlands, he offered one of his daughters to seal the deal.” Catelyn explained. “They can’t raise their voice against it, as this was a practice since forever really.”</p><p>“And Jonnel could visit Sunspear to spend time with his future bride. He can bring Aegon or Rhaenys with him, depending on who is the other one who travels with him.”</p><p>“I think it would be safer if the children would travel with you. Robert can’t say anything against it. And I don’t want your son in danger.” Voicing his fear, Oberyn picked at the side of the desk.</p><p>“He can bring Sansa then. And they can spend time with Doran’s son and daughter. Quentyn is a good lad. He will treat her right. And I’m sure that the babe will be just as clever as Arianne is.”</p><p>“You flatter me Garin! I will be sure to tell Doran the good news.”</p><p>“Are we finished?”</p><p>“Yes Lord Taeron. We meet tomorrow here and the game begins.” Ned looked forward grimly, he would have to lie more and keeping the lies in order was something many forgot to do, causing their downfall.</p><p>"Let's hope that they believe us." Murmured Garin and the five of them left the room.</p><hr/><p>Just as expected, the spies bit onto the bait well enough. Ned and Oberyn had agreed to talk about a trade between Dorne and the North, causing the guards to swarm them. They were now in the solar, all five of them, with one guard from each lord.</p><p>"I don't see how would it benefit me, my house and the north. We can switch the goods in King's Landing too." Ned hated to play this dumb lord, but Tywin Lannister believed him to not see reasons. Jon would raise a brow at his spies letter, but he wouldn't say anything. And Robert couldn't care any less.</p><p>"It would benefit both kingdoms equally. Switching the products in King's Landing wouldn't do any of us good. The tax rate is high enough as it is already. Neither of us would profit." Oberyn had to hand it to Ned. The man knew how to make meetings longer than it should be, and from the yawning guards, they were getting impatient as well as tired. Just a little longer than. "Maybe we can add something else to the table as well."</p><p>"What else does Dorne want?"</p><p>"Alliances." The guards raised their heads at that. Now or never. "Son for a son, daughter for daughter."</p><p>"What are you getting at Prince Oberyn?"</p><p>"My brother has a son, Quentin. He won't inherit Sunspear, as my brother had promised that to Arianne, my niece, but Dorne has empty castle across its lands. I'm sure that Doran would find one fit enough for her. And they still would be prince and princess."</p><p>"You want me, to sell my daughter?"</p><p>"You would gain a new one as well. My goodsister is with child if the words are believable, and then we can have a double alliance."</p><p>"My answer is no. Not now not in the future not ever."</p><p>"Ned. It would be a good idea."</p><p>Just as they planned, the guards moved backward when Catelyn started speaking, they obviously weren't counting on Lady Stark's word to work.</p><p>"Why? You would sell our children?"</p><p>"We are making alliances. It's an important part of being a lord. Besides, this was used by many of our ancestors. They would set up a trading line and seal it with marriage."</p><p>Ned remained quiet, watching the guards from the corner of his eye. Moving to the window, as if he was playing with the thought, he walked up to the window. If they didn't have the guards in their pockets by now, this would all be for nothing. As they agreed before the meeting, he had declined everything. Now it was time to bargain as they said they would.</p><p>"Jonnel will marry your brother's secondborn daughter and seal this trade, but! I want something in exchange!" This was it.</p><p>"Anything." The three visitors agreed without a heartbeat.</p><p>"Both House Velaryon and Dayne will send us resources and help build the keep for the children."</p><p>"Aye, we can do that."</p><p>"Agreed Lord Stark."</p><p>Just as expected the guards went back into being bored.</p><p>"I also want House Velaryon to offer a harbor for the northern and dornish ships."</p><p>"I will do my best."</p><p>"And I want to be able to travel to Dorne, to oversee what consists of our trade. My son, Jonnel, will also travel there occasionally, to be with his bride and to help in the trade. He may take his siblings with him, but I will leave that up to him."</p><p>"These are acceptable conditions." Oberyn nodded. "Anything else?" The last point.</p><p>"Yes. There is one more thing." The guards were now bored, pulling their legs and rocking back and forth on their legs. Good. "I want the three of you to visit the children twice every year. If we want this trade to work, we can't be hostile towards each other. And whenever me and my family go south to visit tourneys, I want you there present. You may also visit the northern tourneys, not like we have many, or the festivals."</p><p>"I'm not sure about this, but I will let my brother know. Anything else?"</p><p>"No, that's everything."</p><hr/><p>Just as they predicted, the guards stopped bothering them, leaving them alone for the remaining five days. They spent their time with the children, sparing with them and playing with the younger ones.</p><p>Oberyn and Ned agreed that Quentyn's and Sansa's betrothal won't be official until Sansa's first moonblood didn't come. It was safer for both kingdoms, and if Ned's future daughters fall in love with the prince, they won't have to modify the contract and it won't send a message either.</p><p>"Lady Stark, may I have a word with you?"</p><p>"Of course Lord Dayne! Whatever is it that you would like to talk about?" Walking away from the loud crowd, the two of them moved towards the North Gate, Martyn following his lady from a few steps behind.</p><p>"I would like to see Lady Ros. If it's acceptable. I heard that she was meant to marry Edric."</p><p>The smile dropped from Catelyn's lips. Ever since Sansa's birth, she hasn't been down in the crypts, the memory still fresh and painful in her mind. Her daughter reminded Catelyn at Ros too much. There were days when she couldn't even look at her without crying.</p><p>"Yes, she-she is resting next to her father. I can show you, my lord."</p><p>Walking silently next to Lord Garin Dayne gave Catelyn plenty of time to think. She had missed the little girl dearly, her niece was a force unknown to her. She had been smiling a lot, even when she was dying. Dying. Her little niece had battled against the deadliest illness and lost. Yet she smiled even then. Ros had smiled at her husband and goodbrother whenever they visited her. And she couldn't see her. She couldn't hold her for the final time.</p><p>Arriving at the entrance, Martyn opened the door for her. Thanking him, Catelyn lead the dornish lord inside, stopping in front of Ros' grave.</p><p>"She is resting here. Between her grandfather and father."</p><p>Garin stepped forward, placing the flower next to some pearls and shells, and backed up. The two had been standing there for minutes now, the soft crying of Lady Stark breaking the silence.</p><p>"I'm sure that she was a wonderful child."</p><p>"She was. Kind and brave." Wiping her tears off, Catelyn stroked the stone. "There isn't a day when I don't miss her. But now she is with his father. The Mother takes care of her."</p><p>"Lady Stark, you know that I had lost two of my children so far. My oldest of battling with his illness now. As a grieving parent to another one, it will get better with time. The hole will remain, but if you fill it with only good memories, it won't ache that much."</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Dayne. I will keep your words in mind."</p><hr/><p>The week ended sooner than any of them were expecting it to end and now all of them were standing at the gate, saying their goodbyes. The children waved after the leaving caravan, yelling after them to visit soon.</p><p>After the departure of the men, life in Winterfell moved on much slower than before. Everyone had a routine they followed for most of the day, making the castle fall into a mindless circle. Nothing of interest had happened during the following month, only Benjen's letter arriving from the Wall broke their monotone days.</p><p>The month had come and gone, the weather turning harsher again, Ned fearing what will it bring. However, it looked like the storms and the freezing cold were behind them.</p><p>Finally, at the end of the month letters arrived from King's Landing, not Oberyn's and his company's but Jon's and Robert's. Ned wasn't overjoyed with them, but they were better than nothing. Calling Catelyn to the solar, the two of them settled down in front of the hearth and began reading them.</p><p>Deciding to start with Jon's, Catelyn read the letter. He thanked them for accepting the children, promising to send them more resources and men once they had the children with them. According to him, Varys had found out their whereabouts and the numbers they currently had. There was mention of the children, but even the Spider couldn't get the exact number of the children. However, he had narrowed it down a little. The supposed Targaryens weren't pretenders as many of them had first thought. They were triplet girls, their father perished in some raid while the mother was pregnant with them, her dying on her birthing bed. It was better than Ned first thought. Even if they were Targaryens, Robert would most likely let them live without much hustle. He only cared about Aegon, as the boy was the only male Targaryen, and until he wed and sullied his line, he would pose a threat to Robert and his children. Once, he and Viserys were married, settled down with children Robert would calm down. Even if only a little bit. Reading on, they found out that the rest were in some way connected to the Blackfyres, meaning that they were safe as well. Westeros won't back them, and even if they found sympathizers, their numbers would be low.</p><p>Jon also gave his condolences regarding Ros' death, promising to send the North more maesters and medicine in the future. He went on to explain what needed to be done, but Catelyn crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire. Watching mesmerized as the flames consumed the parchment.</p><p>It was now Ned's turn to read Robert's letter, dreading it already. As he expected, he complained again, telling him how much he hates the Lannisters, Stannis, that he is king now, Lannisters, the smallfolk, Stannis and his seriousness, the Iron Bank and the Lannisters. He wrote a few sentences about his son, his dislike towards him seeping through the letter as Ned read on. He too gave his condolences but hadn't said anything about it. Instead, he was interested in the children, and if he read the struck out name correctly, he was interested in Serena. Too much for Ned's liking. Other than that, his friend wished him luck with Oberyn, and told him that he would want to meet with his family.</p><p>Another month went by, letters arriving from Lord Taeron Velaryon and Jon. Ned went to his solar with heavy steps, not having heard anything lately about Oberyn or Garin Dayne made him worry.</p><p>Opening up Taeron's letter, the stone from his heart fell. The two dornish men had arrived safely to King's Landing, where Oberyn and Jon had a long conversation before both the prince and Lord Dayne departed from the city. He should get their letters soon. Reading more of the letter gave away information to Ned than any other before. Driftmark was now planning to trade with Dorne and the North, their plans accepted by both Jon and Robert. Taeron had written about Tywin's hostility towards the plan, and the lord had been angered when Oberyn told him about the betrothal. Jon had approved of it unsurprisingly, his old foster father knew that peace was a fragile thing, and supported Ned decision to make peace with Dorne. If only he had known the truth!</p><p>Reading Jon's letter, he almost wrote the same thing as Taeron, leaving out Tywin's hostility towards their plan, he surprised Ned with news. His wife was with child, once again, and both the maesters and Jon were hopeful. He also found out where the Blackfyres were hiding, but this was where the good news ended. Varys had sent his 'little birds' to gather more information, and the man had found out that they planned on attacking Westeros within a year. Jon told him to call his banners and tell them what will happen in the near-far future. He also informed Ned that he will tell Robert about this discovery once he has Ned's answer.</p><p>Without wasting time, Ned wrote to his banners, explaining what he knew, and calling them to a meeting before the Blackfyres attacked. He also sent a reply to Jon, telling him that the north was prepared. Toying with the idea to send a raven to Sunspear to warn them about the attack Ned decided against it. </p><p>Oberyn was the messenger in this, and it won't look good if he just sent a letter to Doran. He would have to wait for Oberyn's letter and the letter about the trade. He was worried about almost everything. His brother was to return this week, yet he still hasn't gotten a letter telling him about Benjen's departure from the Wall. He could only pray and hope that his brother was alive and well.</p><p>Ned spent the next week in his solar, telling Catelyn the news about the war that was now inevitable and loomed over them, fortifying Winterfell just in case a siege was to happen, and making sure that they had enough swords, bows, spears for the solders.</p><p>Months have passed in what felt like hours. Oberyn and Lord Garin wrote to him, and even Doran sent him a letter congratulating him on his plan. Oberyn confirmed Jon's words about the Blackfyre attack making Ned's stomach drop.</p><p>His lords have prepared as much as they could, their numbers low due to the diseases and the cold. Ravens flew every day, bringing in reports and answeres from the lords. He was surprised when the Skagosi lords have organized patrols on the Narrow and Shivering Sea. He wasn't expecting them to help them out. Maybe it was time to introduce them as northerners.</p><p>Benjen had returned too, bringing a woman named Osha with him. At first, Ned didn't understand anything. But one look at Osha's belly told him what he had to know. His brother had found a bride for himself, even if the woman had been a wild- free folk, Ned was happy for his brother. The children loved Osha too, and Catelyn took it upon herself to teach the woman as much as she could. Ned promised both of them that they will be married the northern was after the war passed. He had told his lords that his brother found someone, all of them agreeing that the wedding can wait, but just be safe, they had held one on the week Benjen arrived.</p><p>And as it turned out, it was great foresight. Before the year ended, just as the last month died, Lyarra Stark was born. His niece came into the world kicking and screaming, yet the babe was calm when her mother held her. Lyarra took after Benjen regarding her coloring. With her dark brown, almost black hair and grey eyes, she greatly reminded them and the servants of the late Lady Lyarra Stark. Her face was her mothers, and she seemed to have inherited her fierce nature as well.</p><p>They were three months into the new year when the Blackfyres attacked Maidenpool and Rook's Rest. Three months into the new year when Benjen and Ned left Winterfell, bringing their soldiers south of the Neck again. Three months into the year since Mellario had given Doran Martell twins. A boy, Trystane and a girl Aliandre.</p><p>It was now four months ago since Ned had made love to Catelyn on their last night. Four months since he found Viserys among the soldiers.</p><p>He could now only pray to the gods that they would let them return alive. Pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he glanced at Viserys and Benjen before raising his chin and taking a deep breath.</p><p>And so it begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Woke up a rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! :)</p><p>As you can see I have posted the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the rest, but I think these long ones work better when more time passes in the story. I think I will create a different worksheet for birthdays, houses, children and the rest. That way you can read my additional information, and I don't have to limit myself. :)<br/>I will still give you the dates of the events that happened so far at the end of the notes, with a little extra information, but I will write them in that other work too. The new work's name will be "Children of Valyria additional information" just to not mix it up with something else. It will contain everything regarding families, sigils, direwolves, dragons, servants and much much more. :)</p><p>Thank you for understanding and following my stories! :) Hope you enjoy them!</p><p>Ps.: The servants.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Viserys in the camp they just made. The boy had a hood over his head, covering most of his hair and eyes, yet Ned still saw his face. How did the boy manage to catch up with them he didn't know. Maybe he had hidden in of the carriages or wore armor to hide himself from their eyes. For those questions, Ned didn't have an answer. He only knew that his wife would be looking for the boy and that he can’t afford the men to safely escort him back to Winterfell.</p><p>They were now just a few leagues away from the border, the Blackfyres almost in front of them and if he were to send the boy back, who knows what will stand in their way. His only remaining option was to have Viserys by his side and post a guard or two who will protect him. They were entering the battle zone, and Ned feared that the enemy might attack the soldiers on their way back.</p><p>“Benjen.”</p><p>“Hm? What?”</p><p>“Do you see who is helping the green boys unpack?”</p><p>Benjen turned around, expecting his brother to jape with him. Lazily looking over at the unpacked carriages, his breath hitched in his throat. Did he see that right? No, no it can’t be. He was supposed to be at Winterfell, training with Jory Cassel, Aurane and Edric. What was he doing here?</p><p>“That can’t be. How?” But his brother was now walking towards the boy, and Benjen could have sworn that the dirt under them shook under Ned’s steps.</p><p>Ned pulled off the hood from Viserys’ head, keeping it steady while the boy tried to pull it back, only for him to stop his actions and stare at Ned.</p><p>“L-Lord Stark? I-I was just, it’s not what it looks like I swear!”</p><p>“Come with me.” Viserys gulped at his foster-father’s hard tone but obliged nonetheless. He knew too well the consequences of disobeying his elder. Shuddering at the memories, he stepped over the spears that laid in his way and entered Lord Stark’s tent.</p><p>The inside of the tent wasn’t different from the others that much, two beds, a table set for two, a chest and weapons. He couldn’t help as the memories flooded his mind, his father’s punishments still vivid in them, when Lord Stark pulled up a chair and told him to sit.</p><p>“Viserys, I want to know how you managed to slip away from Winterfell unnoticed.”</p><p>“I came with the soldiers. I pulled up my hood and followed after them. They thought I was trying to flee the battle.”</p><p>“Did anyone see you?”</p><p>“No, Lord Stark.”</p><p>Watching his foster-father exhale and lean onto his folded hands while he continued to stare at him, Viserys slightly moved in his seat, not wanting to anger the man even more and risking a slap or worse, he tried to not show any fear. Remembering what his father would do to him once he realized Viserys had feared him, he didn’t know if Lord Stark will be the same.</p><p>“A-are you angry?”</p><p>Ned sighed. “No, I’m not. I don’t know why did you come with us, but I cannot have you escorted back to Winterfell safely. The enemy is close, and I don’t want to risk your safety. You will stay with me or Benjen when I’m not around.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Stark.” That was the best he could hope for.</p><p>“Don’t mention it. Benjen will stay with you now. I have to go over our plans.” Ned pushed himself from the chair, nodding to Benjen before ruffling the boy’s hair and leaving the tent.</p><p>His brother will keep Viserys safe, the young lad will may even open up to him and gave Benjen his reasons on why did he leave Winterfell. The two of them would stay behind, Ned didn’t want to risk both of them. He will send a raven to Catelyn to calm her down.</p><p>Inside the tent, Benjen ordered Martyn Cassel to stay close to Viserys while he fetched the boy better clothing and some food. Viserys stayed on the chair while Benjen was gone, picking on his cape.</p><p>“Lad, why did you followed us?” Martyn’s voice was calm, his eyes showing genuine curiosity.</p><p>“I… I thought that this was the right thing. I’m a man now and-“</p><p>“Lad, I have to stop you right there. You are barely two and ten, and you still lack the training. My brother just recently started to train you and your brothers with live steel! And they are still dull!”</p><p>“I know. I only wanted to help.”</p><p>“Why? You are a child. War isn’t for children.”</p><p>“I just… I just wanted to-wanted to prove that I’m not my father.” Viserys could feel the wetness on his cheeks, trying to hide them by lowering his head, he gulped when he saw a pair of boots standing in front of him.</p><p>“Viserys, lad, look at me.”</p><p>Gentle hands touched his shoulders and someone lifted his chin. Raising his gaze until he was met with Benjen’s concerned face, Viserys hiccupped a little, wiping his tears off of his cheeks.</p><p>“L-lord-“</p><p>“None of that lad. It’s Benjen or Ben. And now I want you to listen to me very well. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Your father was a bad man. People tend to remember the bad things one did and forget about all the good. I heard that when your father was young when he was crowned, he had big plans for the future. I don’t know if he accomplished all of them but that’s not what I want to talk about now.” Benjen sighed. He was just confusing the boy. “What I am trying to say, is that no matter if Aerys did all good and then went mad and ended up dead. People only remember the bad, they want their hate, dislike and prejudice to be justified. All of Westeros suffered greatly during his reign and during the rebellion. Many died, and the families will always be sour towards your father for this.”</p><p>“I know. He wasn’t good, I know that. But I want- I want them to not hate my siblings and me. My mother wasn’t like my father, yet they still hate her.”</p><p>“I know lad. I know. But unfortunately, this is how most of them work. They forget about their happiness just to stroke the fire of suffering. They want others to pity them. Even when their pain is nothing compared to others.”</p><p>“They will never accept us, right?”</p><p>“I’m afraid many won’t. But you will always have a place in the north. Don’t you ever forget that.”</p><p>“I won’t. I know that they don’t like him either.”</p><p>Benjen wasn’t sure who this him was referring to. Let it be Aerys or Robert, the north won’t forget either of them for a long time. And once the stupid war is over, they can start to rebuild everything.</p><p>“Let’s get you into your clean clothes now. Ned should be back by the time you are all clean, dressed and fed.”</p><p>While Viserys was getting ready to bathe, Ned was standing over the map of the Riverlands. He got a raven from Brynden Tully just as he sent of his raven to Winterfell to tell Catelyn not to worry about Viserys, as the boy was with them. His gooduncle has asked him to halt his marches, as the loyalist had overtaken Rook’s Rest and they sent their reinforcements to Maidenpool, taking over the city and marching north. The Blackfish wanted them to join forces because of the low numbers in both armies and fend off the intruders before continuing their way to King’s Landing.</p><p>Right now, the enemy was under Darry, and they were besieging the castle. Ned and his army were a day away from them now and Brynden’s army could arrive at any given time, yet he didn’t want to risk getting scouted. There was no telling how big the enemy’s numbers were, when will they move on, if they ever will, and what would happen to his men, did he choose to wait for the Blackfish.</p><p>They were running out of time, and with Viserys here he was afraid. Should the loyalist find him, there was no telling what would they do with the boy. As he got told from the Lords of the Riverlands, and his lords who now traded with Essos, no one knew that most of the Targaryens survived. They believed that Rhaegar’s children and brother got murdered with Princess Elia, while the Queen died in childbirth with her babe. The ones in Essos didn’t even know if she had a girl or a boy.</p><p>Looking at the scroll again, Ned decided to not wait for Brynden Tully. There was no telling when would the man arrive, and his gut twisted whenever he thought of the loyalists finding their camp.</p><p>“Lord Stark, what is your plan?” Asked Lord Hornwood and turned his head sideways to have a better look at the map.</p><p>“My gooduncle wants us to stay where we are. He is on his way here. The loyalists are laying siege on Castle Darry.”</p><p>“We can’t do that! There is no way that the enemy will stay there!”</p><p>“I second Lord Karstark’s worries. We are only a day away from them, and as much as we know, they could have already left the area!”</p><p>“I know Lord Glover. That’s why we will get ready for battle. I want everyone to look out for them. Once the boys had enough rest, we will move forward, but stop in the middle. The Ruby Ford is close to Castle Darry, and if we can prepare it for a siege we have a safe place to fall back to.”</p><p>“What about Rook’s Rest my lord? I heard that they send their reinforcements and resources there.”</p><p>“We will leave that to Lannister and Robert, Lord Bolton. The Vale is closing its ports and harbors, and are patrolling the waters, making sure that enemy ships don’t approach them. Jon had posted his soldiers near the shores, and we will get help from them once we reach Maidenpool. The North and the Riverlands are getting rid of the intruders here, while the Westerlands and the Crownlands deal with Rook’s Rest.”</p><p>“What about the Reach, Dorne and the Stormlands?”</p><p>“I don’t know Lord Flint. The Stormlands may fortify their lands before helping, Dorne may send ships and a small number of soldiers. The Reach… We can count on the Redwyne Fleet and the Houses closer to us. But neither the Westerlands and the Reach wants to leave alone their lands.”</p><p>“The ironborn?”</p><p>“Aye Ryswell. They are nothing but a pain in our arse and leaving the lands closest to them empty is not something we want to do.” Answered Lord Tallhart.</p><p>“That”s why I wrote to leave most of your soldiers at home. I don’t trust Balon Greyjoy.”</p><p>“As you should Lord Stark. You never be sure what is an ironborn thinking.” Agreed Lord Dustin and pointed his finger to Darry. “The terrain around the castle is flat, we should be able to win.”</p><p>“Let’s see their numbers first. I have a feeling that most of them are mercenaries.” Murmured Lord Hornwood and drummed his fingers against the wood.</p><p>“Do we know who paid them then? I can’t believe that the Free Cities had anything to do with that. We are trading with most of them!”</p><p>“Don’t forget Lord Umber that they are slaver cities. If they get more slaves that’s always a good trade for them.”</p><p>“They will pay dearly for this!”</p><p>“They will Lord Knott, I promise you this.” Ned nodded, his eyes remaining on the map.</p><p>“Lord Stark, if I may.”</p><p>“Lord Bolton?”</p><p>“I heard that Viserys is among our ranks. Is that true?”</p><p>“Apparently he slipped away in a disguise. My brother is with him at the moment. Why?”</p><p>“I worry what the king will say.”</p><p>“Robert won’t care. Jon said he will tell him what truly happened, that he found out about this Blackfyre thing and that the children under my care have nothing to do with this.”</p><p>“And you believe that he will listen? Or that the Lannisters won’t whisper into his ear?”</p><p>“Yes. I know that Robert won’t do anything stupid.” He knew the moment this left his mouth, that it was nothing but lies. His former friend won’t care, he won’t listen to reasons and that scared him more than the lions right now.</p><p>Tywin Lannister, no matter how much he loathed the man for what he did and got away with, was still paying the crown’s debt to the Iron Bank. His daughter was still the wife of Robert, and she was queen. If it ever came down to that, Ned could only hope that his former brother would take his side rather than the side of Lannister.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about stags and lions and instead focus our hate towards the mummer’s dragon. There are innocent lives at stake, and we can’t have them taken away!”</p><p>Lord Manderly’s words were followed by cheers and cups banging against the wood. The corner of Ned’s mouth turned into a half-smile. His lords were really the best, and he could feel the love they held towards Lyanna and her children. And towards the children, he now raised, alongside with his own.</p><p>“Lord Stark, before we go and march onward-“ Howland approached him, and the two of them left the tent. “-I just wanted to congratulate you on the children. And I wanted to give you my condolences. What happened to young Ros is something I’d not wish upon my worst enemy. A child is something to be cherished.”</p><p>“Thank you for your words, my lord. Ros is, was someone we won’t forget. She was nothing but happiness, joy and kindness. She reminded me of my late mother.”</p><p>“I have a feeling you will meet with her one day again. She won’t be the Ros you knew, but she will bring you joy.”</p><p>“I… Don’t know what to say. Thank you.”</p><p>“You will know once we get home.”</p><p>“Is this another dream? Did you see something?”</p><p>“Maybe. It will be up to you and your lady wife how you see it. However, I must warn you. There will be times when you may be tempted to raise the banners in the name of your sister and the true king of Westeros. I advise you to not do that until you know what else goes behind certain reasons.”</p><p>“Thank you for your advice, Lord Reed. I want to have the keeps up and running before I take action against the south. I want the Lannisters weakened and the truth to be spread around before we do anything drastic.”</p><p>“A wise decision then. I can only see bits and pieces, but everything shows that the Targaryens will rule once again.”</p><p>“Let’s pray that there won’t be any more Aerys.”</p><p>“Yes. Let’s pray.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ned’s plans were ruined once his scouts reported that the Blackfyre loyalists started moving towards them. Ned ordered a few of the archers and footmen to hide in the forest, as they had knowledge of the land, and told them to wait until the last of the enemy passed them, then attack. He himself grabbed the bigger part of the army, remained where they were, only prepared. He sent the rest of the army back until they were out of sight. They would be the reinforcements if things were to turn bad. Both Benjen and Viserys left with them, Ned wanting to keep them out of the center of the fight.</p><p>His brother had a wife and a young child, not like Ned himself didn’t, but he knew that Benjen would take care of everything were Ned to pass. He had sent Viserys with his brother mostly for the boy’s protection and for the protection of the children who stayed at Winterfell.</p><p>Signaling to his men ready their weapons, Ned took a last glance at his men. Their numbers were low due to the illnesses and the previous war, yet he knew numbers didn’t mean a thing.</p><p>“They are coming, my lord! If we can surprise them we will have the upper hand.”</p><p>“Archers in the back spears forward. Once the enemy engages in battle with them, the archers have a better chance to target them.”</p><p>The archers ran to the end of the camp, bringing as much arrow as they could carry, while the soldiers took up a defensive stance. With a wave of his hand, the camp went silent. Ned couldn’t hear anything, just his own breaths and the leaves as they floated in the soft breeze. For a moment he thought the scouts were wrong. But as soon as he heard the horses’ pounding against the dirt road, heard the foreign words and saw the flag, he knew that they were right.</p><p>Unlike what he believed, the army’s size was manageable. They let them come closer until the man at the front didn’t yell. That’s when the front soldiers struck.</p><p>The first row of the cavalry fell, and the rest was shocked enough to watch as they advanced forward. He was fighting next to two of his lords, and they had slain another mercenary when the rest countered their attack.</p><p>“My lord, what should we do?” One of the soldiers asked.</p><p>“We hold a little longer. Then bait them into their deaths.”</p><p>“Hold the front!” Shouting through steel clashing against steel and death screams wasn’t any easier.</p><p>They had to hold them back for a while, to make their retreat more believable. If he was to retreat back now, the mercenaries would know that they were baiting them. They would turn back together, or worse, scatter around in the forest, making the northern army’s job harder. He had to hold out for a little.</p><p>Two horses fell, falling with their riders down, burying them under their bodies. Someone got his head chopped off, and Ned had to duck under the arms of the enemy to escape from the blind rage the man was swinging his sword with. He heard his name being yelled, but he couldn’t risk turning back or he would surely have a sword sticking out from his stomach.</p><p>“Hold them for a little longer!” The ones close to him formed a tighter row, and pushed their spears upwards in a tilted angle, scaring some of the horses, who threw off their riders.</p><p>From this spot, he could see that the end of the enemy’s forces was already at the end of the line he placed his soldiers.</p><p>“Fall back towards the hills! We will regroup there!”</p><p>The order was loud and clear, and slowly they started to back up, not leaving anyone behind. They passed the end of the camp, the men who were hidden away now could begin their assault on them.</p><p>“Archers!”</p><p>The archers hidden in the bushes and on top of trees started shooting their arrows at the loyalists, giving the others time to regroup and take up a new form.</p><p>“Lord Stark, the front is assaulting the end of the line, we have them between two fires.”</p><p>“Good, keep it up, Lord Knott. We have to win time before we go in for the last wave.” The mountain lord nodded and shouted orders at the archers.</p><p>Ned looked back at the battlefield, they were still pushing forward, but the cavalry was broken by the spearmen. The archers continued shooting, arrows plummeting into the flesh of the loyalists.</p><p>“Forward!” Ned raised his sword and jumped in to fight.</p><p>“For the North!” Hearing the yells behind him, he twisted Ice with purpose.</p><p>Men fell before him, the others ran back, only to be taken down by the archers from both sides. It was a short battle, and Ned was delighted when his men captured not one, but five enemy mercenaries.</p><p>They had lost a dozen spearmen, but no archers or cavalry. He sent two boys to inform the two sides of the army to come back before he made his way to the prisoners. The five of them were tied up, Lord Dustin and Lord Locke standing guard around them with their soldiers.</p><p>“My lords.”</p><p>“Lord Stark.” Echoed the two lords and Locke turned to face him.</p><p>“Did they speak?”</p><p>“Not yet. I don’t even think that they can speak the Common Tongue.”</p><p>“And I don’t think that we have someone who knows Valyrian my lords.” one of the Dustin guards spoke. “We should send a raven to either Riverrun or the Eyrie.”</p><p>“We would lose time. By the time the answer and the maester arrives, we will be near Maidenpool.”</p><p>“Lord Stark, you said that young Viserys was here. Maybe he could talk with them?”</p><p>“That is good thinking Lord Locke!”</p><p>“I try Lord Dustin.”</p><p>“I’m not sure about that my lords. I don’t think my foster-son knows this dialect.” While it was true that Viserys knew how to speak and write in Valyrian and he eagerly opened the books Lord Taeron had sent him, he didn’t know if that knowledge could be enough. His boy mostly learned the trading part of the language and the Volantishi dialect.</p><p>Looking at the men again, he wondered how should he ask them where were they from. Before today’s battle, Jon had sent him a raven, warning him to be on the lookout and informed him that the first wave came from Pentos while the most recent one was from Tyrosh.</p><p>“Pentos?” Ned poked one of the men with his leg. It was a primitive way of questioning his prisoners, but without Viserys he had to start somewhere.</p><p>“Daor. Myr.”</p><p>“So he is from Myr. Pentos?” Ned continued to ask the city’s name over and over again until he reached the last man.</p><p>“Kessa.”</p><p>“What did he say?” Asked Lord Locke, furrowing his brows at the man.</p><p>“I believe he either said yes or cursed us.” Laughed Dustin and Ned found that the corners of his lips twitched upwards.</p><p>“He said yes. That’s mostly the only thing I know in valyrian.”</p><p>“We have a mercenary from Pentos, two from Myr and two from Tyrosh.” Summarized Lord Dustin and left the two other lords, murmuring under his breath.</p><p>“Ned!”</p><p>“Benjen! Viserys!”</p><p>“Lord Stark.”</p><p>The two of them approached Ned, Viserys had an uncertain expression on his face when he saw the tied up men and wrinkled his nose when their stench reached him.</p><p>“Our men have captured five mercenaries. Unfortunately, they only speak valyrian.”</p><p>“I know valyrian!”</p><p>“This one is from Pentos, these two from Myr and those from Tyrosh.” Showed Lord Locke the men to Viserys. “I hope you get more out of them then we can.”</p><p>“Viserys, before you proceed any further. I’d like to have a word with you. In private.”</p><p>“Ned he-“</p><p>“It’s not that. Come, lad.” Viserys swallowed and followed Ned.</p><p>The two walked away from the group, Ned placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, his other hand moving to his sword just in case. Viserys was alarmed at first and felt the shame crawl at on his face when Ned spoke.</p><p>“I don’t know if Ser Rodrik taught you and your brothers this yet, but whenever there is a battle, and you walk off to make sure no one got left behind, always bring a weapon and keep your hand on it. You never know.”</p><p>“He hasn’t said anything about it yet.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised. He taught me this when I was four and ten. Scared me shitless. I took my dagger with myself even when I went to the privy.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Viserys’ smile.</p><p>“Then I better make sure to always carry my sword with me.”</p><p>“Aye, you should. Now, I want to talk to you about what might the prisoners end up saying.”</p><p>“I won’t believe them. I know that they will lie.”</p><p>“They may lie, but behind every lie, there stands some truth. I’m not telling you to believe their words, far from it.”</p><p>“Just hear them out and try to see what is the lie then?”</p><p>“You are a smart boy, Viserys. I will be there too, you don’t have to worry about them.” Viserys nodded and the two walked back to the five men, who were now moved to the middle of the camp.</p><p>Soldiers ran past them, setting up tents and fires, some were taking care of the wounded, the others burying their dead. The two men posted at the side of the camp greeted both of them, Ned in return slightly dipped his head.</p><p>He saw his lords standing around the prisoners, most of them stared at the men like they were their worst enemies. In a way, it was true, Ned mused. They were Blackfyre loyalists, and they currently fought against the black dragon. The children were a completely different matter, they were innocents in this mess, most of them not even four. There was something wrong with this attack. Why would anyone want to use the children in the first place? Many of them weren’t even the same age as Aegon, yet the Free Cities backed them all. What was going on?</p><p>Nearing the bound, sitting men, Ned glanced at Viserys. The boy had come a long way since he arrived at Winterfell, but there was still more. He now didn’t have those anger bursts anymore and hatred towards the Lannisters and Robert wasn’t that obvious. Yet he couldn’t help but worry for him. He didn’t have any ideas what might those mercenaries say to him, and as much as he loathed Tywin and wanted him gone, they weren’t ready for a war. Not yet.</p><p>“My lords. Have you learned anything useful?”</p><p>“No Lord Stark. We don’t speak valyrian that much, and this dialect isn’t making it any easier.” Groaned Lord Tallhart and scratched his head.</p><p>“I say we should call a maester. There are a few in the Riverlands.”</p><p>“I can translate it. I speak valyrian!”</p><p>The lords looked between themselves and Viserys, some obviously not wanting the young boy to be here, while others slightly dropped their heads in agreement.</p><p>“We will be right here. Don’t worry.” Viserys smiled at Ned, wiping his palms into his trousers and stepping closer to the men.</p><p>Viserys asked the first question, the men not even looking at him. He asked again, louder this time and one of the men answered.</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t- He…” Trying to explain this insult to the lords around him wasn’t something he expected.</p><p>“How do I say in valyrian that I will have his tongue if he doesn’t answer? What? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“Lord Umber, we aren’t here to intimidate them into talking. We want them to answer us and not throw insults at each other.”</p><p>“This wasn’t an insult Cerwyn! This was a promise!”</p><p>“My lords please, I don’t want any headache from your yelling.”</p><p>“We aren’t yelling Bolton!”</p><p>The lords started to bicker, Ned grunting into his hand from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe it. His lords were bickering while they had just won a battle, captured prisoners and were interrogating them in hopes to gain more information and stop the enemy before this useless war spiraled out of control and claimed more lives. And they just ignored everything to yell at each other.</p><p>“Lord Stark!” Viserys’ voice was almost unheard, and Ned wouldn’t even know he was talking to him if he wouldn’t yank on his sleeve. “Lord Stark! I think I know where they will attack next!”</p><p>Ned crouched down next to the boy, trying to fend away the loud voices of his bannermen while he listened to Viserys.</p><p>“What did you learn?”</p><p>“They said that they were told by their captain to come here. The captain is still near Darry, and he plans on staying there to take it over. They say that there are many captains, but they get their orders from their princes or kings.”</p><p>“Princes and kings?”</p><p>“Yes. Should I ask them what they are referring to?”</p><p>“It would be in our best interest.”</p><p>Viserys turned away, and spoke to the men, his voice now louder. Ned looked back, his lords had stopped their little spat and were now staring at the young Targaryen.</p><p>“The one from Pentos says, that he takes orders from a man named Griff. He claims to have my nephew. He also mentioned some other men who gave him instructions, but he hasn’t seen them in person and he only talks to this Griff.”</p><p>“That’s not good. Does he have a description of this man?”</p><p>Viserys translated Ned’s question with ease, the man looking at him before he looked back at the boy.</p><p>“He says he painted his hair blue and he is an Andal. But that’s all he knows.”</p><p>“Anything he might like to add?”</p><p>“Aye, Lord Karstark is right. We need all the information we can get from him.” Agreed with the man Lord Dustin and stepped closer to the prisoners.</p><p>“He asks if he will get killed. He says he didn’t want to be here in the first place and that he is only here for the gold.”</p><p>“Like we believe it! Lying dog!”</p><p>“Lord Norrey! Please behave yourself. We want to solve this problem and not create more!”</p><p>“Apologises Lord Stark.”</p><p>“He says that he only knows this much.”</p><p>Ned looked between the man and Viserys. If what the mercenary said was true, maybe they could have a way to end this little war sooner.</p><p>“We are finished for today.” Ned stood, Viserys following his example. “I want the pentoshi man separated from the rest. Viserys, you go back to my and Benjen’s tent. Cassel will accompany you while Benjen and I attend a war council. Take the rest of the men away to a secure place and head to bed. We have a lot to think through.”</p><p>The mountain lords took the four others back, bringing out chains just in case, while Lord Karstark and his guards escorted the pentoshi man to another tent. Martyn took Viserys’ side and the two left with where Benjen had walked off.</p><p>“My lord, what do you think?”</p><p>“We will discuss it later this day. Find a place where the lords can fit and have soldiers scout the area. I don’t want any other surprises before this day ends.”</p><p>“It will be done, my lord. Anything else?”</p><p>“Send a raven to Winterfell, informing my wife about the happenings of this day. Send a raven to the Vale, one to Riverrun and one to King’s Landing.”</p><p>“It will be done, Lord Stark.”</p><p>“Thank you Lord Cewryn.”</p>
<hr/><p>Viserys enjoyed the softness of the furs. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t his favorite way of sleeping, and he mentally cursed himself countless times during his travel from Winterfell. He should have brought a blanket or something. But none of that mattered anymore, as he was sleeping in the same tent with Lord Starks. His bed was tucked away in the most hidden corner of the tent, well as much as it could be tucked away in a square-like tent. The side where he was sleeping was separated by a cloth, dropped onto a light wooden structure. In a way, he was in the safest place inside the tent. This side faced the hills, and if he should lean back, his head brushed against the earth and the stones. No one would be able to surprise him, and if the terrain wasn’t enough, his foster-father had placed guards inside and outside of the tent.</p><p>Martyn and Rodrik Cassel took turns watching him, not that he minded. He was used to guards watch his every move, something that came from his father’s actions and fear, and he knew that his presence here was something neither of the lords counted on.</p><p>Laying in his bed and staring at the folding screen he had time to think. Today, he had witnessed his first battle, and he even helped bandage some wounds. He knew that he had to be useful, or he will be sent back to Winterfell, but after today he was sure that Lord Stark would have him by his side. Him, knowing how to speak valyrian proved to be a great skill and while there were more educated maesters, Lord Stark didn’t wait for them. He asked Viserys if he was comfortable enough with the northern lords to translate between them and the prisoners and he had said yes.</p><p>Thinking about the five men, who now enjoyed the hospitality of the northern army, Viserys wondered why were they told that his nephew was in Essos. It didn’t make sense. Almost all of Westeros knew that Lord Stark has taken them in when the rebellion ended. Viserys knew that his foster-father took a great risk with having them all in Winterfell and not fostered out, but he was thankful for the man that he took it even when he had a family of his own. Of course, his brother’s new wife, Lady Lya as he got used to calling her, told Viserys countless stories about The Quiet Wolf of the North and now seeing them this close, he knew why his goodsister loved his brothers so much.</p><p>Being told that his brother died and that the enemy was coming and they most likely will either kill them or force them into exile was not something he expected to hear. His father had shouted at everyone, cursed Robert Baratheon’s name and called him everything before naming Viserys his heir. His father had disregarded his own grandchildren, just because they were half dornish when even he had dornish blood. After Rhaegar’s death, he and his siblings, as he now calls them, were smuggled out by some guards who loved his mother. Elia stayed in the keep with the body double of Aegon. She told him that she would arrive once things got cleared out. He got letters from Lady Lya too, telling him how her babes developed. He played with Aurane a little too, when he was discovered by one of their guards, taking the boy around the castle. When the news of the siege arrived, his mother changed. She wasn’t smiling that much before the rebellion, but now her smiles felt different. She had pulled him close and placed Daenerys into his arms when Stannis Baratheon and his forces were marching up the road. He had promised her to protect his sister, his niece and nephew, the child of Lyanna, well children now, and his new friends. His mother passed shortly after and Viserys believed that the rebels would revile her body. But his second cousin had buried her with his two hands and he treated them like children and not enemies.</p><p>His face turned serious when the memories continued. The Liar King had locked them all up in the Black Cells, hoping that they perish just as their family did. They had spent weeks down there, his siblings crying until they were finally led out. Seeing Lord Stark in person, hearing his anger-filled voice and feeling the hatred he showed toward his former friend would forever stay with him. He wanted to honor Elia’s and Lyanna’s contract, but the Usurper would never let that happen. He wanted them to not pose a threat to his reign, and sullying most of their lines was the only way he could do it. He just didn’t know that he was marrying Targaryen to Targaryen. His brother might have preferred his daughters and eldest son together, but Aurane loved Rhaenys and wanted to keep her safe and for Viserys that was enough. Aurane won’t dishonor her, he won’t raise a hand against her and he will love her and the children his niece might give him.</p><p>Pushing himself up from his bed, he thought about the pentoshi mercenary. The man gave out his orders too easily and this feeling to not trust dose who betray the trust of others might have come from his father, but Viserys couldn’t help but feel that something was off. He voiced this fear to both Starks, and both of them reassured him that prisoners did this all the time and that he shouldn’t worry about it, but promised to keep an eye on the men and their surroundings.</p><p>Pulling away from the cloth, he saw his fencing teacher, Ser Rodrik, sitting at the table, reading through scrolls, that he assumed were reports.</p><p>“Ser Rodrik?”</p><p>“Viserys, lad is everything alright?”</p><p>“Well, mostly. I have a question.”</p><p>“Well pull a chair and sit down. I will answer it as best as I can.”</p><p>Viserys did as Rodrik suggested, and pushed a chair to table in a way where he could see both him and the entrance to the tent too.</p><p>“Why wasn’t I betrothed? Why were my sister and niece betrothed when they are girls and Westeros had outlawed their rights as rulers?”</p><p>This wasn’t that important to him. Both Lord Stark and The Stag had their reasons for not betrothing him. Aegon was his brother’s firstborn son and heir, and then he had Baelon too. If the two died childlessly, only then could he inherit.</p><p>“I don’t know lad. I never understood these political games, but my money is on Lord Stark.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I wasn’t there when he bargained for your lives, but I heard it from the wet-nurses and the maids that the king wanted to keep you there as his ward but Lord Stark said no.”</p><p>“I know that. I was there thinking that he will kill me if I was to stay there.”</p><p>“I think the king wanted to keep Lord Stark as his friend. He released both knights who murdered Princess Elia, and rewarded them and then there is the matter with Lannister… I think he wanted to keep him. The two were close during their fostering, but after the rebellion, they changed. I wager that the king wants to hold onto the old days as much as he can. He might have you wed one of his bastards just so you know. But with Aegon alive and betrothed, I think he just wants to forget about you.”</p><p>“He wants the people to see me as mad as my father to avoid having to deal with me?” Viserys might have loathed his father or the monster that took over him after Duskendale, but his madness gave his children and grandchildren safety.</p><p>“That too. I heard when Lord Stark read the letter out loud, after the assassin attack, and he confirmed that the only thing holding the king and most of Westeros back from having your heads on a spike is the supposed madness.”</p><p>“Do you think we will have to play into it?”</p><p>“No, not really. I think after this war he will only see you and your family as another one of his subjects.”</p><p>“I still don’t know why did he betroth my sister and niece.”</p><p>“Well, from what I can tell and what I understand is that they were a danger to him. Your niece could have married either you or her brother and continue the Targaryen line. Dorne would have backed her, and they would have put her on the throne. Marrying her to Aurane was his way of punishing both Dorne and her family.”</p><p>“He sullied her line, but giving Aurane his titles, even lesser ones, can cause a war.”</p><p>“That’s why he agreed to have you all fostered here in the north. Robert Baratheon believes that he knows us, just because he visited a few times. He thinks that Lord Stark will raise you all to be just like him, and he believes that the North abhors Dorne.”</p><p>“But they don’t.”</p><p>“That’s what Robert and his lions don’t know.” Smirked Rodrik and began peeling an apple. “He thinks that this whole trade and betrothal are nothing more than making peace and tying Dorne back to the Kingdoms.”</p><p>“And the other kingdoms?” Viserys was intrigued. His foster-father really did think this through.</p><p>“He is, was the former Lord Paramount and he is the eldest Baratheon son. His lords will back him no matter what.”</p><p>“And he has two younger brothers too.”</p><p>“Aye, he does. He married Cersei Lannister and that way he has the Westerlands. Jon Arryn is his Hand, and while Jon is alive the Vale stands behind him. He thinks that Lord Stark will prove his claim to the throne, and while he is married to Lady Stark the Riverlands won’t bother him too.”</p><p>“And what of the Reach and Dorne?”</p><p>“The betrothal between Lord Jonnel and Princess Aliandre. The king thinks that this way he will appease the dornish, I think. He knows, or he thinks to know, that while Rhaenys and Aegon are alive and in Winterfell, under the watchful eyes of his friend, that they will bow to his words.”</p><p>“That stupid.” Viserys wrinkled his nose in disgust. His second cousin was really an idiot.</p><p>“Most of us know. Lord Stark said that the king believes that he can wed his firstborn son to Lady Sansa.”</p><p>“Lady Cat won’t have it. She thinks that the Lannisters are up to something. Besides, she wants her daughter to have a say in it.”</p><p>“That’s an interesting view. Anyway, Robert will try to get the kingdoms to support him.”</p><p>“He might, but many won’t support him.”</p><p>“You are a smart lad Viserys. As for the Reach… I have no idea.”</p>
<hr/><p>Benjen looked at the map in front of them tired. They had been trying to come up with plans to successfully get rid of the loyalists around Darry, but with their numbers, it was close to impossible. While they were traveling, the enemy had shipped in more and more soldiers, and now the capital was under siege too. Most of the forces stayed near the water, but many marched onward to the Reach, Westerlands and Stormlands. They won’t get out of the Crownlands, as the soldiers won’t let them, but even when they were held in one area, it was hard to find them all.</p><p>If that wasn’t enough, they got some troublesome news from Jon regarding the main army of the Blackfyres. The Spider has reported a big movement of soldiers near Pentos, and that ships were being constructed. Either they wanted more of their mercenaries here or they were planning something.</p><p>“According to Lord Tully, his brother should arrive at Darry tomorrow. Together, we can crush the army of the Blackfyres and push them back to Maidenpool, where the Vale will combine his forces with ours and erase them.” Read the scroll, Lord Flint.</p><p>“Did they run into enemy soldiers like we did?”</p><p>“Apparently Lord Ryswell, they did. Although their number was bigger, the riverlanders lost only thirty soldiers.”</p><p>“Better than we expected.” Murmured Bolton and pointed his dagger to Darry. “Even with our victory today, there is still a big number of them near the castle. We have to prepare for the worst.”</p><p>“We will my lord, don’t you worry. We will meet just outside of the forest, and strike at sunrise. The scouts reported that they don’t keep sentinels.” Answered Ned and drummed his fingers.</p><p>“Then we should have an easy victory.”</p><p>“Don’t risk it Lord Woolfield, we can never know.”</p><p>“True, but I have a feeling that we should be alright.”</p><p>“What of the king? Did he get stuck in his fancy keep?”</p><p>“No Lord Mormont. He went to the Stormlands when the Blackfyres struck. He is organizing the defense of the Stromlands and its shore before he brings his army north.”</p><p>“I heard that he was in Dorne to discuss something with the Martells and tried to have them fight. Is that true Lord Stark?”</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything about it. Oberyn confirmed that they will send ships to Driftmark and help the Velaryons out, but their soldiers have dropped and many can’t fight.”</p><p>“Damned Blackfyres! Attacking when we just finished a war.” Lord Locke yelled, punching the desk under his fist. “Someone is helping them from Westeros, I can feel it!”</p><p>“I think it was intentional.” Murmured Benjen, and took a glance at the map.</p><p>“Why do you think that brother?”</p><p>“Well, they believe that the Targaryens are dead. They think that they have Aegon when in reality they only have a Blackfyre. They attacked right after we finished a war and had a terrible disease. And the Spider seemed to guess that they were to attack even before Oberyn or Jon Arryn could tell us.”</p><p>“You think Varys is behind this?” Asked Ned concerned. If the Spider was moving the threads in the background, that would answer more questions. But why?</p><p>“I think he had a part in it. You said that he wasn’t there by the time Queen Rhaella left and he didn’t know about the Targaryens until much later.” Added Benjen and sighed. This was becoming more and more complicated.</p><p>“I don’t trust that man. Not even a little.” Spat Lord Dustin. “He is too mysterious to be truthful.”</p><p>“Let’s keep our eyes open for now. If the Spider thinks of us as harmless, he will stay away from us and not send his ‘little birds’ here.”</p><p>“We will do our best Lord Stark. You can count on us.”</p>
<hr/><p>Not exactly a day later, the united northern and riverlander army stood proud in front of Castle Darry as they had successfully wiped out most of the loyalists. Many had run away, back to Maidenpool, according to their scouts and the ravens that flew back to them, and many ran south, where the joined armies of the Westerlands and the Reach would hunt them down.</p><p>Ned sent a raven to both Lord Tyrell and Lord Lannister, informing them of the state of their armies and telling them to keep an eye out. He managed to send a letter to Jon as well, asking for more soldiers as their numbers have been reduced.</p><p>The battle took longer than most of them first imagined it would, the loyalists fought hard and their numbers clearly helped them, yet when the Darry archers joined in, it took only a few hours to defeat the enemy. His soldiers fought bravely and gallantly and had killed many of the enemies. Their eagerness proved to be their downfall too, as the Blackfyre soldiers rained down a sea worth of arrows when they fled the field. The ones who chased after them died then or after they addressed their wounds. The north has lost most of its cavalry, not that they had many before. The riverlanders lost footmen, around ninety, but it was worth it, or so he heard the soldiers.</p><p>It was true, that they had reduced the enemy numbers. A little more than a quarter escaped, but many of those had acquired deep wounds that would need attention or they could get infected. The ones, who couldn’t escape, the riverlanders killed out of mercy. There were no prisoners to catch, no prisoners to interrogate.</p><p>Ned was making his way back to his tent, he had just been checking on his soldiers, making sure that they were in capable hands before he told Lord Burley to call the northern lords. It was time to ask the rest of their prisoners, but he had to see both his brother and Viserys.</p><p>His brother was in charge of the rear guard with Viserys, and somehow the loyalists surprised them. Both the northern and riverlander soldiers reacted quickly, and they stopped the mercenaries before it was too late, but they still lost five dozen men and three dozen archers. He hasn’t seen his brother since the battle finished, but he knew that both Benjen and Viserys had to fight to stay alive. The boy might as well had his first kill, and Ned knew that it was hard, no matter the age.</p><p>Pushing away the heavy covers, he was greeted with a tired but smiling Targaryen. The boy was sitting at the table, a half slice of bread in his hands while Benjen was reading something. Rodrik and Martyn Cassel stood from their places, but Ned waved for them to sit.</p><p>“We have won. Most of the enemy is dead, while a few managed to escape. Many fled toward Maidenpool, but Lord Brynden doesn’t worry about them. He says we should be able to wipe them all out. The rest went south. They won’t be our problem anymore, the forces of the Reach and the Westerlands will take care of them.” Accepting a slice of bread from Viserys, Ned sat next to his brother. “I sent out ravens. Lord Darry shared most of his supplies with us and the smaller castles are forming a safe way home for the wounded.”</p><p>“Does that mean that I have to go too?”</p><p>“No. You are staying with us. It’s safer this way.”</p><p>Viserys exhaled and picked up another piece of meat. “Thank you, Lord Stark.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Eat. I called a full council, and they will bring the prisoners too. We have to question the rest of them before we plan out our next move.”</p><p>“What does Lord Tully say?”</p><p>“He plans on leaving the wounded behind Rodrik. They will slow us down and he doesn’t want them to die. I agreed with him, and I’m sending back the ones who can’t fight anymore.”</p><p>“Will the ones who stayed at home help us then?” Martyn asked, licking the honey from his fingers.</p><p>“No. I don’t want to leave our lands unattended. The free folk can always climb over the Wall or sail around it. Essos and the Iron Islands are just as dangerous as them, with the last of the mercenaries coming from Pentos again.”</p><p>“But Braavos is not sending armies.”</p><p>“No, they don’t Ben. But that doesn’t mean that they won’t help them out. Bottom line is, I won’t leave the north without men to defend it.”</p><p>“A wise decision my lord. One can never trust the ironborn.” Agreed with his lord Martyn and slapped a bug on his leg.</p><p>“Have we heard anything from them lately? Lord Mormont only told me that they haven’t seen their ships for a while.”</p><p>“No my lord. They haven’t left their island ever since the rebellion.”</p><p>“Keep an eye on the reports Rodrik, we can never be sure.” Benjen put down the scrolls and lifted his cup. “Jon hasn’t seen your last message yet, but he sent us more information about what goes down in the south.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like I won’t like it.” Muttered Ned and reached for the parchments, only for Benjen to slap away his hand. “I will tell you. But eat that bread before.”</p><p>“It’s that bad?”</p><p>“Not the end of Westeros but it will hard for us to win. Or not. I’m not Lord Reed to see the future!”</p><p>“Howland doesn’t see the future. He just gets dreams.”</p><p>“My lord, will you require us here?”</p><p>“No Martyn. Both of you are free to go. The council will last a while.”</p><p>The brothers stood, bowed and left the three of them alone.</p><p>Viserys continued to munch on his bread, albeit with less eagerness, his smile also disappeared.</p><p>“Are you alright Viserys?”</p><p>“Yes. I just-“</p><p>“He put an arrow into a man to save one of the green boys.” Benjen said without missing a beat.</p><p>“Viserys, are you alright?”</p><p>“I guess. I knew what would I get myself into but… It was hard and I feel- I feel bad.”</p><p>“That’s a normal thing to feel. Killing should never come easily, and the man who knows how much bloodshed his hands are capable of is wiser than most.”</p><p>Viserys nodded to his words, yet it was obvious to both brothers that he was elsewhere.</p><p>“Don’t overthink it, lad. It was either him or the boy and you. It will get better with time.” Flashing a smile at the young Targaryen, Benjen saw himself for a moment. He had his first kill not long after the tourney, and he still had nightmares about it, no matter how many times he told himself that he did nothing wrong.</p><p>“Will I ever forget it?”</p><p>“No. I’m afraid not. But as time passes by, you will understand it better.”</p><p>“What do you mean Lord Stark?”</p><p>“Our first kill stays with us for a long while. It never leaves, never truly. But as time passes, you will understand that in war, it’s either them or you. There is no between, no bargain. Only survival. Many understand this sooner than others, losing themselves in it, while others remember but know that it was for a reason.” Ned looked at the plate in front of him. Explaining taking the lives of others to a young lad wasn’t easy. “It’s hard to explain, but once you get to a point, you will understand.”</p><p>Viserys mused at his words, humming under his breath and tearing off a piece of bread from the slice he was holding. He would understand it by the end of the war, Ned thought. He was a smart boy, and he understood most of the things that needed to be done.</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Stark. I will think about this.”</p><p>“It was nothing. But Viserys.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“When it’s just family, Ned will do fine.” The boy nodded and took another helping from the plate, handing Ned meat as well. “What did Jon write?”</p><p>“There was an invasion in the Stormlands, and it looked like for a moment that the Blackfyres had Estermont and Tarth.”</p><p>“By the Gods! Just how big are their naval forces?”</p><p>“Smaller than it originally was. The dornish ships arrived with a few Redwyne ones and sent them to the bottom of the sea. But Robert still thinks that Dorne’s hand was in the attack, no matter what Jon or even Lannister tries to tell him.”</p><p>“I don’t know why is he so angry at them, but this won’t be good in the long run. Once he hears about the planned betrothal between Sansa and Quentyn…”</p><p>“Aye. That man had his head empty since his birth. Jon also tells us that we should be careful around Robert.”</p><p>“We are always careful around him.”</p><p>“I know. But in the last scroll, your former friend wrote that he would like to see all the Blackfyre heads on spikes.”</p><p>“I thought Jon told him that they were children?”</p><p>“He did. But apparently Robert only wants to see what he wishes to see. Black or red dragon, it doesn’t matter to him.”</p><p>“What do the others say?”</p><p>“The faith is against Robert as he has almost doubled up his bastards. The Most Devoted don’t mind it, but many of the smallfolk think that Robert is a monster for wanting to murder children.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t be bad about it. What else?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, Tywin backs your and Jon’s statement. Saying that they don’t need them dead. The three Targaryen girls can be wed off like Daenerys and Rhaenys was, and Westeros would never back Blackfyres after this.”</p><p>“He only says this because they are from a cadet branch. If he gets his paws on them and marries them to his bannermen or bastards and kills my sister, nieces and nephews they have the claim over the throne!”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen. Jon agreed with me fostering the children, hells! He even asked me if I could do it.”</p><p>“Don’t worry lad. They will come home with us. Ned won’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“No children will be a pawn in their games. None, I can promise that.”</p><p>“And the North and Dorne backs you.”</p><p>“I know. What else did we get?”</p><p>“Jon said that his patrols spotted the big navy. And they were heading to Dragonstone. Lord Velaryon and his ships with a little help from the Stormlands and the dornish and Redwyne Fleet can take care of them, but they are running out of time.”</p><p>“When will the fleet arrive?”</p><p>“The one from south needs about another week or so to repair the lighter damages.”</p><p>“And the enemy?”</p><p>“Any day now.”</p><p>The two brothers remained silent. Benjen put down the scrolls and lifted his cup to his mouth. Ned rested his head between his hands, holding it up with them.</p><p>“Then we have to leave. Dragonstone is an important place. They can control most of Blackwater Bay if they occupy it.”</p><p>“Aye, they can. And if someone is helping them, there is no way Stannis can take it again.”</p><p>“We will discuss our plans for the council. I want everyone to be there.”</p><p>“Good choice Ned. Then let’s go. We have a war to win.”</p><p>The council was held in the castle’s Main Hall with Lord Darry present. It wasn’t as big as Winterfell’s, but it was enough for them. Only the northern lords, Brynden Tully and the Lord of the Castle were present, the servants leaving them drinks and food before closing the door.</p><p>Ned sat at the High Table with his brother, Viserys and Tully, Lord Darry offering him his place as he was but a host. Ned refused and told the man to sit there, albeit he might have sounded a bit grumpy. Lord Darry obliged, and Ned began.</p><p>“My lords, I have grave news I’m afraid. Jon Arryn has sent me a raven, saying that the Blackfyres are trying to lay siege on Dragonstone. The island is important for all of us, as it is the entrance to the Narrow Sea. If the enemy manages to capture it, they can lead a straight offense to King’s Landing.”</p><p>“What can we do? We are nowhere near Dragonstone or the capital!”</p><p>“I know. That’s why we are here. As many of you know, we have captured five of the mercenaries, and with the help of my ward, we have managed to interrogate them. They don’t know anything regarding this attack, and I believe they were only told to march from Maidenpool to the Twins, take the castles in their way to ensure that they can have more soldiers sent, and cut off the North from the South.”</p><p>“That’s idiocy! The ones behind this attack can’t be serious about this?!”</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s was their plan. However, we have managed to ruin it.”</p><p>Loud cheers were heard across the hall and Ned waited a moment for his lords to calm down before he continued. “I have a plan. It’s far from foolproof, but with the current information, I can’t come up with a better one.”</p><p>“Let’s hear it then Lord Stark. With every minute we waste, the enemy gets closer.”</p><p>“I know Lord Tully. My proposition is this. The Reach is helping both the Stromlands and the Riverlands, they have their army divided into two kingdoms. But they are able to send a third league to aid the Crownlands. The Westerlands is keeping an eye on the ironborn and helps the Riverlands. They may afford to send a small number of men, but I won’t count on it. I think, our best option is to divide the northern army.”</p><p>Just as he expected the lords all raised their voices, trying to talk through the other.</p><p>“Quiet! We can’t afford to lose more time!” Benjen’s roar filled the room, and the closest to him turned their heads to his direction. His brother shouted again, catching more and more lords with his voice until the whole hall was quiet again.</p><p>“Thank you, brother. As I said, I think that is our best chance. The riverlanders, half the northern army and the valemen will chase the loyalists back to Maidenpool and wipe them out. Then proceed south and join in. The other half, the third part of the Reach, the westerlanders and the stormlanders with the king’s leadership will meet with the main force. The Redwyne and dornish ships have joined with the stormlander ones and are aiding the Velaryons in battle. Jon Arryn had also ordered a few of ships to try and hunt down the enemy ships.”</p><p>“And the northern ships?”</p><p>“The ones near Skagos won’t arrive on time, but I have sent a raven to them and ordered them to expand their patrols. I also want the ones on the east side of Westeros to help out the ships in the Vale. If Jon can send more of his ships to south that would be great.”</p><p>“Aye, we can do that!”</p><p>“Then send your ravens after we finish our council. As I mentioned before, we captured five men and the one from Pentos answered some of our questions. He said that he takes orders from a man named Griff. The other four haven’t said anything yet, but now we can interrogate them."</p><p>“Bring them in then! Any information on the enemy is good!” Lord Brynden ordered his guards to bring in the five mercenaries.</p><p>The door opened and men were brought in, looking just as bad as they did on the day they were captured. Ned directed for the guards who held the pentoshi, to bring him first.</p><p>“Viserys.” Whispering the boy’s name Ned pulled him closer. “I want you to ask him the same questions you did and translate them to us. Can you do it?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Good. Once it’s done, I want you to ask the four others about the ships and those princes and kings.”</p><p>“Should I ask them about Griff too?”</p><p>“Yes. If only the pentoshi knows of him and others don’t we can use that to our advances.”</p><p>Viserys nodded and stepped closer to the man in front of the table. He was looking at Viserys than at the other lords in the room. The guards held him by his arms and if that wasn’t enough one had a spear pointed at him.</p><p>The young boy approached him, telling him to tell everything he knew about the attack and this Griff. He translated the man’s words, not missing any of them. He retold everything he told him first, adding in a few words about their plans and Griff, but they weren’t as useful as he thought they were. The man finished, pleading Viserys to spare his life, earning a sneer from his fellow prisoners. He had a feeling that the pentoshi’s fate was already decided but translated his words to Ned nevertheless.</p><p>“That’s all he knows?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Tully. He wasn’t told that much, and the captain is dead. He says that they got orders every week and that they had to burn them.”</p><p>“Damned mercenaries! Bring the others here!”</p><p>The pentoshi man shrieked when the guards pulled him towards the wall. He yelled and trashed to free himself.</p><p>“Hold him!”</p><p>The order came late. The man had already impaled himself on the spear that was held to his chest. The guards closest to them rushed forward, while the lords shouted.</p><p>Viserys felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Lord Stark’s stoic face staring at the dying man before he turned to look at Viserys.</p><p>“We will continue this in Lord Darry’s solar. Benjen will take you there. I have to stay here and talk with my lords but I will join you shortly.”</p><p>Ned left him before going and calming his lords down. The four prisoners were escorted to the solar, where Lord Darry and Lord Tully already were waiting for them. Benjen and Viserys stepped in before the mercenaries, the last guard closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Let’s try this again. Ask them what you asked from that coward.”</p><p>Obeying Lord Brynden, Viserys cleared his throat and directed his first question to one of the myri. One of them spat at the ground, refusing to answer and insulted all of them before the others roared at him. The tyroshi who tried to escape from his shackles after his capture answered his question, telling him everything he knew or even suspected about the war.</p><p>“He says that they in Tyrosh were told to serve these princes. That the city promised them gold and the men promised them titles. He says that one, named Yellow Fred, claimed to be the true king of Westeros, and promised the man lands. They were shipped with the pentoshi, the ones in Myr only joining in from Rook’s Rest.”</p><p>“Yellow Fred?” Asked Benjen before snorting.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Does he know anything about the other so-called princes?”</p><p>“He says he only saw two of them. He heard about this Griff before, but the man was a beginner mercenary. He says that the supposed Prince Aegon is with Griff at any given time and that he is escorting the other children to Dragonstone as well.”</p><p>“Seems like this Griff is behind the attack. Does the man know where he is?”</p><p>“No. Only that he will take over Dragonstone with… What?”</p><p>“Viserys what’s the matter?”</p><p>“He says that many of the children have been betrothed. He thinks because they needed the soldiers.”</p><p>“Could it be that the Blackfyres are in control of two different armies?” Brynden bit his finger. If that was the case they may just end up winning this war.</p><p>“This Griff is with Pentos and Tyrosh, while the others are with Myr, Lys and Volantis?”</p><p>“That can be Lord Darry. But we haven’t heard of the Golden Company yet, and if that was the case then they would be the first to arrive.”</p><p>“I don’t that they are with anyone either Lord Stark. But we will have to act before they bring them into this. Westeros had suffered greatly, and if we can’t finish this war soon we might end up losing.”</p><p>“My lords, what should we do with the prisoners?”</p><p>“The one who talked, he stays alive. The rest dies.”</p><p>Benjen put a hand on Viserys’ shoulder to stop him from yelling at the Tully. He knew that the boy was very vocal about injustice, but they weren’t in the north anymore and as this war stood, they would be going into the heart of the south. He too felt that the sentence was a bit harsh, or the Blackfish could have just waited until they were out, but Benjen knew that time was slipping through their hands.</p><p>“If that’s all, I and our ward will go back to our tents and prepare for leaving. My lords.”</p><p>“My lords.” Viserys slightly dipped his head, just enough to show respect and followed Benjen out of the room.</p><p>Half of the northern army under Lord Jeor Mormont’s leadership left Castle Darry the next day, the riverlanders joining with them. They will be going straight to Maidenpool, the valemen joining in near the Saltpans, while the bigger part of their army planned on sailing from Wickenden. They would close the loyalists in it, severing any way out and with a bit of luck, the enemy will surrender without much fuss.</p><p>Both Ned and Tully sent their ravens to Jon, informing him about the change. The fast raven came back the day they were supposed to leave, bringing Lord Arryn’s answer with it. A little joy sprung from his words, the Stromlands were safe and the army was marching toward the capital. The fleet was big enough to counter any attack that the Blackfyres sent their way and the last ships had left Tarth. No matter how much this favored their odds, the loyalists still occupied Dragonstone.</p><p>The ironborn stayed quiet, and Lord Tywin voiced his fears but sent a small number of soldiers to defend King’s Landing. With the help of the Reach, the enemy was stopped and now could only escape through Blackwater Bay, which the Velaryon Fleet guarded.</p><p>Lord Taeron had pulled back his ships, not wanting to engage in combat just yet. It will be a tight fit, but the ships should be able to pass The Gullet and join them safely. Unfortunately, the mercenary ships were still able to ship more resources and men from Dragonstone to Rook’s Rest. They will have to stop them before they can reach King’s Landing and surround them. The ones on Dragonstone can still escape, but if they manage to get the children away this Griff has to stop all assaults on Westeros.</p><p>Robert had also sent a scroll to Ned. He and his army were now in the Crownlands and they marched forward until they won’t reach King’s Landing. Robert and a bigger part of his soldiers will move on, while a smaller amount will stay and join the westerlanders in defending the city. He also promised Ned to visit once this war was over and told him that he had time to think about certain things. Ned’s stomach twisted, and whenever that happened something bad always transpired from it.</p><p>He had also gotten a raven scroll from his lady wife. Catelyn was more than furious that Viserys decided to join the fight and left without a note. Ned knew that Catelyn was angry at herself for not noticing the boy slip by and that she was afraid. She had voiced her fears to him when he left, and Ned would never fault her. They all had grown closer ever since the Shivers, but that won’t stop his wife from keeping Viserys away from his training lessons for a few weeks as punishment. But the boy might get away with only one.</p><p>The last raven was from Dorne. Ned got both Benjen and Viserys to listen to Oberyn’s complaints about Robert. His goodbrother had quite the lot to say regarding a certain lion and stag. If Oberyn was anyone else, he would worry for their mind, but knowing his friend he was mostly japing with him. His words on Lannister and Robert were true, however, but his friend had promised that he had a plan.</p><p>Ned chuckled when he thought about their interesting family, but he wouldn’t change anything about it. His family now wasn’t just his brother, wife and children, but the family of his sister, the Martells, Velaryons and Daynes too. And after a long time, he felt the same familiar feeling in his heart.</p>
<hr/><p>The news about the Maidenpool victory was carried by the fleeing mercenaries. Ned and his soldiers had hunted down the ones they could find and see, and the two armies once again joined forces, marched forward to Rook’s Rest.</p><p>The ships from the North and the Vale stopped the enemy ships, sending most of them to the bottom of the sea. Brynden Tully led the vanguard, while Ned stayed at the end. By the time they reached Rook’s Rest and surrounded it, the army of the Westerlands and the Reach had pushed through the loyalists, not leaving any one of them alive. Robert passed the capital and left a chunk of his forces there. The ships from the south successfully arrived at The Gullet, and hugged the small island of Dragonstone, while the Velaryon Fleet and the dornish blocked the access from Duskendale.</p><p>Jon had sent his letter every day, updating Ned and the rest of the lords what happens next. Their most recent order was to hold their place, not let the loyalists escape from the keep, and wait for Robert and the ships from the Vale to complete the circle.</p><p>The days passed, the soldiers and lords preparing for the siege, waiting for the king and his army to arrive. The weather cleared a little, yet the older ones knew that they had entered the false spring, and winter still loomed over them. Ned didn’t mind, maybe the weather is all they need to get the Blackfyres to finally leave.</p><p>He had sent letters to Catelyn, it slowly became a habit to write to her after every council and ask her things that took his mind off of the current problems they faced. The number of their supplies had dropped, and they had to ration their food or it won’t last. Of course, the mercenaries still got their supplies, the ships from the Vale not arriving just yet.</p><p>They were now unofficially sieging Rook’s Rest for two months. He had been away from Winterfell for almost half a year now and the latest food supply had just arrived when Viserys entered their tent, bringing two scrolls with him.</p><p>“These just arrived! This one is from Lord Arryn while the other is from Lady Cat.”</p><p>“Thank the Gods! I was getting worried when Catelyn didn’t write back!” Ned took the letters, Viserys sitting down next to him, polishing their armor while Benjen hummed an old nursery rhyme under his nose.</p><p>The boy had become a squire of some sort, and many of the southrons joked about it, calling him to their errand and work. Ned had put a stop it, Viserys wasn’t a knight in training, and his first job was to translate between the prisoners and them. But that didn’t stop the boy from fetching their letters and running around in the camp, calling the lords to the council.</p><p>He had brought a letter from Benjen’s wife, just a week ago. Osha had sent her husband letters with Catelyn’s help. She wrote to him about their daughter and how she felt in Winterfell, but her letters weren’t as regular as Catelyn’s. She enjoyed her new life as Lady Stark and sent countless names for their new house name and for the keep that was now officially theirs. Benjen would read them out loud, and the three sent back their answers. Osha had also begun to learn the Common Tongue, although begrudgingly. She could only write in the Old Tongue, something that they knew the younger children would take advantage of, and it had bothered her that she wasn't able to write to Benjen properly.</p><p>“What did she write? I hope it’s something good. We are in need of good news.”</p><p>“Maybe she forgot about my punishment for leaving?” Viserys hoped.</p><p>“Don’t believe it, lad. You know that you scared her, right?”</p><p>“I do. I will have to apologize to her.” Viserys scratched the back of his head. Lady Catelyn made it clear to him that he too, was part of her family and he was grateful when the lady began treating him like a son. It took time for Viserys to get used to it, he still missed his mother terribly, but Catelyn understood it. She was there for all his training when he had a night terror, and now she was worried sick because of him. He will give her a gift and hope for the best. He didn’t want to skip a week’s worth of fencing lessons from Ser Rodrik. Her foster-mother was a kind soul and he was grateful that she loved him.</p><p>“You better. Well, what did she write Ned? You have been sitting there in silence for a while now.”</p><p>“There was an earthquake near the northwest but the earth also rumbled in the north.”</p><p>“By the Gods! Are they alright?”</p><p>“How is that possible?”</p><p>“I don’t know. One day they woke up and they could hear the earth as it rumbled. Catelyn sent out soldiers and they reported that the keep near Long Lake will need patching up. Fortunately, no one got hurt or died, and most of the keeps stayed untouched. Lady Bolton also wrote to her, one of their mills collapsed killing the three people inside. Other than that, we don’t have any causalities but…”</p><p>“But what?” Asked Benjen worried.</p><p>“A big chunk of land rose from the Sunset Sea near Sea Dragon Point.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Is that even possible Lord Ned?”</p><p>“I don’t know boys. According to the older books in Winterfell’s library, there was land that connected Bear Island with Sea Dragon Point, but it collapsed.”</p><p>“I have read about it. The maesters say it was because of an underwater volcano. The northerners say it was because of the sea dragon the place is named after, others say it collapsed before the Doom and Osha thinks it was the Childrens’ doing.”</p><p>“Children?” Viserys looked at Benjen. He hasn’t heard of them yet.</p><p>“The children of the forest. They are small beings and their magic crushed the Arm.” Answered Ned and put down the letter.</p><p>“The Forestdwellers?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p><em>‘Oh, those children.’ </em>He had read about them and heard the tales from Old Nan. But most of the books kept referring to them as Forestdwellers and it stuck.</p><p>“She didn’t want us to worry for them, but when she kept getting my letters she felt like she had to tell us this. She wanted to wait until we were home safely.”</p><p>“There is nothing we can do for it. Finish the siege and get the children to Winterfell. After we are in the castle we can think about this more.”</p><p>“You speak true words brother. Viserys, please call the northern lords to an urgent council. I will tell them what my wife wrote, and I will read out Jon’s new letter too.”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Ned!” The boy ran out of the tent and the two of them were left alone.</p><p>“Is there something else? I see you try and hide your smile.”</p><p>“Catelyn is with child again. According to Maester Luwin, it was conceived around the day we left. He thinks Catelyn might carry twins.”</p><p>“I think congratulations are in order then!”</p><p>“I have more reasons to finish this stupid war sooner.”</p>
<hr/><p>The lords were surprised when they met with their liege lord in a clearing, far away from the main camp and the ears of the southrons.</p><p>“My lords, I have two very important news I’d like to share with you. Please, try to remain calm and quiet while I tell you this.”</p><p>“Is it something bad Lord Stark?”</p><p>“Depends how we view it Lord Ryswell.”</p><p>“Let’s hear it then.” Lifted his voice Lord Hornwood and put his pipe into his mouth.</p><p>“Jon has great news for us. Dragonstone is under siege, and Robert will arrive later this day with his army. We will attack the keep next morning.” His words were followed by cheers, many of the lords had a smile on their faces. “We will finish this war, once and for all tomorrow, but I need all of you to concentrate on the battle and not get drunk with power!”</p><p>“The north stands proud and serious!” Lord Karstark yelled, followed by the younger lords.</p><p>“Then act like it!”</p><p>“Fine Bolton, but after tomorrow we drink and feast.”</p><p>“I won’t have a problem with that Lord Umber. My lord, please continue.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Bolton. My wife had also wrote. I think my of you know, or the ones who live in the northern parts, that the earth shook. My wife had sent out soldiers to report the damages, but other than dead trees, rocks on the road it seems like most of the people survived.”</p><p>“Most of them?”</p><p>“Lady Bolton had reported that a mill collapsed, killing the three living inside it.”</p><p>“Which mill?” Asked Bolton.</p><p>“The one near the river. Lady Bolton wrote that a creek was there? I couldn’t understand my wife’s handwriting.”</p><p>“I will ask Bethany myself. Thank you my lord.”</p><p>“It was nothing. That’s all. Prepare your men for the battle tomorrow.”</p><p>The lords left the clearing in an uplifted mood. Even with this mysterious earthquake they will be able to finish this stupid war soon and head home.</p><p>“Viserys.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I want you tomorrow by Benjen’s side. The Cassels will be near you. I don’t want you to run off into the battle, do you understand?”</p><p>“I do. I swear on my life that I won’t run into the battle.”</p><p>“Good. I think Catelyn will like some berries or flowers once we go home. And you should bring something to your new siblings as well.”</p><p>“New siblings?”</p><p>“Aye. Catelyn is with child again.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news! I wonder if she will have girls or boys.”</p><p>“If they are healthy, it won’t matter to me.”</p><p>“What should I get for them Lord Ned?”</p><p>“Let’s get some flower seeds Viserys. We will need to talk to the Cassel brothers too.”</p><p>Ned watched the two disappear in the sea of tents. Benjen had taken a liking to the young Targaryen, but he wasn’t the only one. Most of his lords also liked Viserys, and Ned was sure that he would find a girl to settle down. He will have to talk to Oberyn about it, his dornish friend seemed to know everything about them just as well as Ned didn’t know anything about the Martells.</p><p>Walking past the tents of his soldiers, he watched happily as they prepared for the battle. So eager to fight, to finish this war and go home. Just a little longer now.</p>
<hr/><p>Viserys ducked and jumped to the left, missing the man’s sword by mere inches. They had underestimated the power of the loyalists, and what promised to be easy turned out to be their worst nightmare.</p><p>After the arrival of the king, they had called a war council. The king had seen him, and demanded to know why was he here. He was satisfied with Viserys’ answer and the boy believed that he even took pride in it. The council was short, mostly due to the attack of the mercenaries, and it came as a surprise to everyone. But he still managed to get a glimpse at the plans regarding this siege and the one on the sea.</p><p>Dodging the sword of the man, he throw a rock at him, hitting him in the face. The man dropped the sword, giving Viserys time to lift his and push the tip of it into the man’s left eye. The mercenary feel when he pulled it out, blood drizzling from the wound. He was dead, Viserys knew, and tried to ignore the nabbing feeling that filled his gut.</p><p>This was supposed to be easy! They would attack near dawn and immobilize the enemy. Their ships were supposed to outnumber the Blackfyre ones and capture Dragonstone. Yet they failed, and now it seemed like this Griff was going to get away!</p><p>Jumping the dead body in front of him, yelped when the man grabbed his leg, pulling him down. Without thinking, he kicked his other leg forward, aiming at the nose of the man. He cursed, and Viserys kicked again, until the fingers around his ankle loosened up and he could stand. Pushing himself up, he picked up his sword and lifted it, the tip of it now brushing against the man’s throat. Without much thinking, he sliced the flesh and watched as the man fell back to the ground.</p><p>Looking around, he found the tree where he practiced his climbing skills. That meant he was on the reachman side of the camp. If he could take the small path that went from their war tent, he should be able to see his.</p><p>He had to find the Cassel brothers and Lord Ben, they will be needed on the sidelines.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, he jumped into an empty tent, quickly pulling his legs inside. Thankfully, the mercenary couldn’t see him from the smoke, but he had to push his arm in fron of his mouth. The smell of smoke and bruning flesh got to his head. Crawling his way through the tent, he lifted the other side of it, peeking his head out.</p><p>His heart stopped in his chest. The northern army’s tent were all on fire. Soldiers ran blindly into the flames, horses neighed in fear and the enemy cavalry killed anyone who came into their view.</p><p>For a moment, he saw Lord Ned and the Cassels through the smoke. His foster-father was gesturing something but he couldn’t see where he was gesturing, or what he was gesturing at. The Cassels nodded, and ran off, Lord Ned grabbing a handful of his men and yelling orders for them to follow him.</p><p>Viserys decided to run towards the direction the Cassels went. With a small amount of luck, he might find them. If not, he could always disappear into the forest.</p><p>Pushing himself from the ground he ran towards the last direction he saw the two brothers, jumping ropes and weapons on his way. He ducked under the arms of the men, kicking and hitting them whenever they tried to grab him. He had lost his sword in the middle of the run, and he only had a dagger in his belt.</p><p>Jumping away from a scared horse, Viserys cried out in pain when something pierced his skin. A hand came out of nowhere, grabbing his mouth and keeping it shut, while the other hand pushed the dagger deeper into his shoulder. He tried to push away the man with his other hand, he even kicked his neck but the man just stepped on his knee and pushed them into the dirt with force.</p><p>The sharp pain continued, until the man pulled the dagger out, muttering under his breath. His shoulder ached and pulsed and his legs weren’t doing better either.</p><p>In a last effort to free himself, he bit the man’s flesh, and pushed his thumb into his eyes. The mercenary let go of him, and now he could pull away from him. Backing away until his back connected with something hard, he turned and tried to stand, but the man grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him back, causing him to fall flat face into the dirt.</p><p>He was shouting something in valyrian at him, but he couldn’t care any less. He had to get out of here!</p><p>Kicking his leg backward, he cursed when the man twisted his leg, turning him over onto his back. Kicking his other leg, the man caught it with ease, a terrifying smile spreading on his face as he laid his eye on Viserys. The man laughed, saying something to him and pulling him closer. He was panicking now. He will die and not see his family again.</p><p>The man’s dagger was lying next his leg. It felt as time itself slowed down.</p><p>Viserys leaned left, his fingers brushing against the hilt of the dagger.</p><p>The man also leaned left, pulling him away from it and jumping over him to take it away from Viserys.</p><p>Grabbing the hilt, Viserys thrusted the dagger forward blindly and felt a strange weight on his arm. Finally looking up, he saw the man as the dagger stuck out of neck, his lips forming words but nothing left them. His legs were finally free again, and using them he pushed himself away from the man, letting him fall down with his dagger buried in his chest.</p><p>Viserys tried to stand, his legs collapsing under his weight. His shoulder was numb from the pain, but he didn’t dare to look at it, in fear of fainting. Instead, he tore a piece of fabric from the tent, trying to tie it around his shoulder, using his teeth and left hand to tighten the knot.</p><p>His head hurt from the smoke, but he had to find either the Cassels or the Starks. He promised Lord Stark that he wouldn’t look for trouble.</p><p>Grabbing into the ropes, he pulled himself up, holding onto them until his vision cleared enough for him to see where he was trying to go. The problem was, most of the tents were burned down and the smoke made it impossible for him to see which way was he trying to go.</p><p>Hearing heavy footsteps behind his back, he pulled a sword from the ground and went left, hoping that it was the right way.</p>
<hr/><p>“Is he alive? How did this happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know my lord. But Ser Barristan said he witnessed the battle between them, and he would very much like to knight him. Even the king agreed.”</p><p>“There will be no knighting until he wakes!”</p><p>“It could be any minute now. His injuries aren’t life-threatening, and his head healing just fine.”</p><p>Voices were talking around him. Were they talking about him? One of them sounded like his foster-father’s the other, he had no idea. And who was getting knighted by Barristan?</p><p>Viserys tried to open his eyes, wincing when the sudden light hit them. Trying to lift his arm, he groaned when his right refused to move. He could feel it pulsing, he even could move his fingers yet his arm refused to move. He turned his head slowly, his left eye half-open.</p><p>He was in a room, it looked like.</p><p>Moving his legs, he felt the sharp pain as it shot down his right leg.</p><p>Gods, was his whole right side paralyzed? But then he wouldn’t feel it, would he? It felt like he got crushed by a rock.</p><p>Lifting his head, it wasn’t any easier. At this rate, he might just give up and wait for someone to come in.</p><p>At least his left arm worked. It was still bandaged up, and it hurt but he could move it around.</p><p>“Viserys!”</p><p>“Lord Stark?” Without seeing who else entered the room, he couldn’t risk calling them Lord Ned and Ben, no matter how hard he wanted to.</p><p>“Aye, it’s me. Bert, call for the maester!”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Finally awake, are you not dragonspawn?!”</p><p>“Robert, please! The boy just woke! Quiet down!”</p><p>“Ned is right, Your Grace.”</p><p>Viserys heard deep muttering. Apparently the king was here with the Hand.</p><p>Opening his eyes wider, he saw his foster-father’s angry face, but it was directed at someone else. Judging from the coldness his eyes emitted, it was directed at the king. Trying to push himself up, Ned pushed him down but pulled the pillow under his neck a little.</p><p>“You will need to stay like this until the maester arrives. You gave all of us quite the scare.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Lord Stark. I didn’t want to.”</p><p>“I know. They surprised us, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“He should be proud of himself. You have done a great deed Viserys.”</p><p>“I did? I don’t remember that well.”</p><p>“Typical.”</p><p>“Robert, if you don’t finish it then leave! I don’t even know why are you still here.”</p><p>“It was Jon’s idea! I wanted to order my headsman to-“</p><p>“You wanted what?” Ned’s eyes became darker, and even Viserys gulped.</p><p>“I-it’s not what you think. It was... It was for the- Uhm, for the mercenaries. Yes, for them. The children are there where you left them.”</p><p>“I strongly suggest that you don’t lie.”</p><p>“C’mon Ned! When did I ever lie to you?”</p><p>Ned pursed his lips together but said nothing.</p><p>“Very well boys. I will call in Ser Selmy and we can proceed.” The Hand left, but he left the door open.</p><p>“Lord Stark, what happened?” He wanted to know why was the king here, and what business did the stag have with him. And he wanted to ask Lord Ned who was getting knighted. He hoped it was Benjen.</p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember?”</p><p>“Uhm…” He tried to think back what had he done, but his mind was still fuzzy. “I… tried to get to Ser Rodrik? I-I remember seeing both of you and Ser Martyn as well. I tried to cross the field but someone pulled me into a tent? I can’t remember that well.”</p><p>“That explains your shoulder then. I think you tried to get away, but the smoke dumbed your head.” Hearing the voice but not seeing the face was getting on his nerves now. “Lord Stark, if you could lift him just a little.”</p><p>“Of course maester.” His foster-father helped him sit up, pillows were put under his back to help him numb the pain in his back.</p><p>“Maester?”</p><p>“Maester Pelle. I’m Rook’s Rest maester.”</p><p>“Nice to-“</p><p>“Now young lord, I hardly suggest that you not try this stunt again. You were lucky that Ser Barristan saw where you fell because if you were brought in later you might have ended up dying or crippled.”</p><p>Viserys gulped. He wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>“Now. Your right side will heal, it will be just as good as it was then. But it will take time until then use your left hand and arm.”</p><p>“W-what happened with me, Maester Pelle?”</p><p>“How should I know? I wasn’t there! But according to your injuries, you either battled an elephant or a swamp lion! Or both! You are lucky to be alive, now that I think about it.”</p><p>“If you could get to the point!”</p><p>“Of course Your Grace. I wrote to Maester Luwin, he will know what to do with you once you get back. Don’t worry, you will recover. Only a few scars will stay but other than that you are as healthy as ever.”</p><p>“Thank you maester.” Ned pushed the old man out of the room, and Viserys only now noticed that his foster-father was only using one of his arms. “They get worse as they age.”</p><p>“Do tell me. Pycelle is nothing but a walking shade.” Snorted the king and sat down next to the dresser. “Now boy. I don’t know if you heard it yet but you will be awarded for the part you played in this war.”</p><p>“How could he know when he only woke up now?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Well, you will get knighted and I award you some lands. I’m sure Ned can find you some.”</p><p>“Aye, I can.”</p><p>“Good. You can also take wives from Lesser Houses or from the smallfolk. I won’t have you wed my bastard daughter. After your little stunt, the people would hate me if I did that.”</p><p>“I- don’t know what to say. Thank you, Your Grace.” For the first time since he woke up, he was grateful that his voice sounded hoarse.</p><p>“Here, drink this. It’s honey tea. It should help your throat.”</p><p>Viserys took the goblet from his foster-father and eagerly drank from it. Feeling the soothing drink make its way down in his throat, he felt a tad bit better.</p><p>“Well, if you forgive me, Ned, I have to plan our next step. Damned Greyjoys!” The king left, leaving the door open.</p><p>“What?” Weren’t they fighting the Blackfyres?</p><p>“You were sleeping for a month and a half now. Maybe more. Ser Barristan told me what happened when he brought you to me. You were barely breathing, you had a nasty wound on your shoulder, your right arm and leg were broken, and your head was bleeding.”</p><p>Viseryes opened his mouth only to close it. So that’s why the maester said he was battling with an elephant.</p><p>“I don’t remember. I think I know where I got the wound on my shoulder, but not the rest.”</p><p>“The knight said that you took down at least two or three of the Blackfyres, and you fell under your horse when one of them hit you in the head.”</p><p>“I did…that?”</p><p>“Yes. You also saved his and Robert’s lives.”</p><p>“I- What?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But both Robert and the old knight said the exact same thing.”</p><p>“That’s why he knighted me?”</p><p>“Mostly. I… Might have told him how you helped plan our attacks.”</p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“They don’t need to know that. After the battle was over, we turned our attention to Dragonstone. Oberyn managed to get into the castle and get the children, but this Griff and one of the boys managed to get away. Jon is clearing up things with the Free Cities. Pentos, Lys, Myr and Tyrosh agreed to pay both the Iron Bank in our name and they will also pay us compensations for this war. We will also trade with Braavos, Lorath, Norvos and Qohor for a year.”</p><p>“What about Volantis?”</p><p>“Ah, they… Thought that we might like some other method of payment.”</p><p>“Slaves?”</p><p>“Yes. They claimed that they were brought there by the Dothraki.”</p><p>“What happens with them?”</p><p>“They will become your siblings’ servants. But rest for now. After the maester decides that you are fit to travel, you will return to Winterfell with Benjen, the children and the new servants.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I will head to King’s Landing and plan our counter-attack. I will return once we finished with the Greyjoys.”</p><p>Viserys nodded in understanding. Lord Ned was the Lord Paramount of the North, he was the head of House Stark and as Warden of the North, he had to go to war.</p><p>“When can I leave the bed?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The maester didn’t specify it, but in a couple of weeks, I think. I will tell him that you asked.”</p><p>“What about Lord Ben and the Cassels?”</p><p>“Benjen is fine. Got a nasty cut on his chest. He had to lay in bed for a week. Rodrik is alright, Martyn… He died on the field. We never recovered his body.”</p><p>“Is Ser Rodrik truly alright?”</p><p>“As alright as he can be. But rest now, I will give my orders to my brother. I may end up sending some of the servants here to keep you company with the children.”</p><p>“How many new siblings did we gain?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, quite a few. Oberyn managed to sneak almost all of them out, except for one. He fled with this Griff.”</p><p>“He can really do even the impossible.”</p><p>“Aye, he can. Want to guess the numbers?”</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“More.”</p><p>“Really?” Viserys couldn’t believe his ears. “How much more?”</p><p>“A lot. Almost double.”</p><p>“What?” He felt like he was repeating himself, but he was knocked out for almost two months.</p><p>“There were sixteen in total, and Oberyn saved fifteen of them. The youngest ones are three, the oldest who is with us currently is around the age of Rhaenys, a year younger maybe.”</p><p>“And the one who got away?”</p><p>“Aurane’s age I believe. But we can’t help him. Once he is off age and attacks us again, Robert will have his head on a spike.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just…”</p><p>“Hard to save everyone. I know. Now rest some, I will ask Barristan to knight you when you can stand.”</p><p>“He will stay here?”</p><p>“Aye. He wanted to be the one to do this. I hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>“No, not at all.”</p><p>“I will tell him. Sleep a little, I will send up some of the newer maids.”</p><p>“Do they speak the Common Tongue?”</p><p>“They do. Sleep well.” Ned smiled at the boy and helped him lay down before leaving his room and closing the door behind his back.</p>
<hr/><p>According to the maester, he woke up two days later in the same bed as before. A woman was sitting by his side, and it looked like she was knitting something. She had a kind smile on her face, dirty blonde hair and purplish eyes. She must have been from one of the Free Cities.</p><p>Viserys moved his right arm, forgetting about his injuries and groaning in pain.</p><p>“Little knight are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just my arm.”</p><p>“I will call for the maester. He promised to visit you once you woke.” The maid hurried away, leaving Viserys in the bed.</p><p>“This just gets better and better.” Mumbled the boy and bit his lower and as he used his left arm to push himself from the bed.</p><p>Leaning back, he exhaled deeply. His body hurt, his limbs burned and his arm was on fire. But he could now sit alone, and even when it took most of his power and hurt like hell, he could move his right arm and leg. What meant that his bedridden days would come to an end soon.</p><p>“I wonder if Ser Barristan is still here? Maybe I should ask the maid once she comes back.”</p><p>The woman returned, bringing the old maester, his foster-father, Ser Barristan and a few more men and woman with her.</p><p>The maester lifted his arm and leg, Viserys biting his tongue to stop himself from yelling at the old man to stop. He hummed, twisted his arm before moving his fingers and letting go of the limb. He targeted his leg next, lifting it up in the air, causing him to slide down. The maester twisted his ankle, Viserys tightened his grip on the bed. He pushed back his feet and knee, Viserys grunted in response.</p><p>“Yes, it seems like it is order. Your bones have healed. You will be in bed for a few more days, but if you can stand and walk you are free to travel. Good day!” The maester left, mumbling under his nose and Viserys sighed.</p><p>“He does have an interesting personality.”</p><p>“Aye, he does Ser. How do you feel?”</p><p>“I was better before this.” Muttered Viserys and pushed himself up again. “I prefer Maester Luwin’s methods.”</p><p>“I can’t fault you for that.” Chuckled Ned and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Now, Ser Barristan is here to knight you then both he and I have to join Robert in the capital. You leave with Benjen once you can walk, but you will travel in the carriage. Catelyn sent clothes and a letter for your eyes only.” Viserys gulped. “I will leave you with the new servants, there are more of them in the other rooms. Once you feel better you can meet them and the children.”</p><p>“If the maester doesn’t comes this way again I will be just fine.”</p><p>“Humor is a great way of dealing with injuries.” Noted Barristan and pulled out his sword. “The Hand had already validated your new titles, but this is the way we mostly do it.”</p><p>“Should I stand?”</p><p>“I don’t think you can. This will a be an irregular knighting.” Barristan raised his sword to Viserys’ right shoulder. “In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just.” Viserys couldn’t believe it. He was getting knighted by a legendary knight, a knight who served his family and helped his mother flee from their father. “In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all woman.” He watched and the old knight moved the sword to his head, flipped the blade and gently touched it against his head then moved it to his left shoulder. “In the name of the Smith, I charge you to keep yourself strong. In the name of the Crone, I charge you to exercise wisdom.” From the corner of his eye, he saw the new servants smile behind their hands, while Lord Stark’s smile was as wide as it could get. “And in the name of the Stranger,-“ Barristan took the sword from his shoulder, lifting it to Viserys’ face.” -I charge you to uphold these vows until your last breath.”</p><p>“I swear, by the Old Gods and the New. I swear it on my name.”</p><p>“Arise Ser Viserys of House Targaryen, a knight of the Realm.”</p><p>Gentle clapping filled the room and Viserys felt a blush creeping onto his face.</p><p>“Very good lad.”</p><p>“I wish you fame and immortality. May your enemies never escape your sword.”</p><p>“Thank you Ser Barristan.” The knight smiled back at him, slightly dipping his head before he left the room.</p><p>“I should be getting to go to. Congratulations on your knighthood. You deserved it.”</p><p>“Thank you Lord Ned. Safe travels.”</p><p>“Aye, travels.” His foster-father sighed. “We can’t go a year without something happening, can we?”</p><p>“Looks like we can’t.”</p><p>Ned stood, ruffled Viserys hair and walked to the door. “No matter what he says, he isn’t allowed to leave his bed until the end of the week.”</p><p>“As my lord wishes.”</p><p>“And Viserys.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Please, for the love of the gods, stay in Winterfell this time.”</p><p>“I’ll. I have no desire to end up in bed for two months again.”</p><p>Ned dipped his head and left the room, leaving Viserys alone with the new servants.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the week quickly went by, the servants visiting him in his room, bringing the children with them. There was something to them, something that made Viserys think that they were here for a reason, but he disregarded this feeling. Fate worked differently, and won’t start complaining to it. Not when he had company. The children reminded him of his other siblings, back in Winterfell, while most of the servants reminded him of Old Nan and Bors. Rodrik and Ben visited him too, both of them congratulating on his knighthood.</p><p>He was now sitting in a carriage with his new clothes on, Lady Cat did have an eye for details and fashion. He was sitting at the edge, it took quite the time for Benjen to agree to it, but he just nodded and helped him up.</p><p>The children were a delight, if anyone dared to ask him. The younger ones constantly bombarded him with questions, and not once did he came to the realization that they were just like his younger siblings at Winterfell. The older ones took their time, looking at him weirdly on the first week they saw him, but now they mostly accepted his presence.</p><p>They had just left the Crownlands, Lords Ben, Reed and Ryswell riding in the front, Benjen occasionally coming up to him and asking if everyone was comfortable. Viserys for the most part just listened as the maids spoke to the children and to each other, from time to time one of the new guards came up to talk to, but they left him alone.</p><p>They were passing by the Twins when the oldest of the children, Maekar, asked him to tell about this Winterfell and the ones living there. This seemed to catch the new servants’ interest as well, and he found himself in the middle of their attention.</p><p>Scratching his head, he asked the boy what would he like to know, to which his little brother replied ‘everything’.</p><p>“Well, you will learn about the history of Westeros with Maester Luwin. He is the maester in Winterfell.”</p><p>“Is he like the one in the castle we stayed?” One of the twins chimed in, his purple eyes looking at him from under the fur blankets.</p><p>“No, he is far from it. He much kinder and funnier. He teaches valyrian to my younger siblings, and I have history, politics and geography lessons with him.”</p><p>“Younger siblings?” One of the maids asked.</p><p>“Not by birth. It’s just easier for most of us. The smallfolk call us siblings, and we don’t have a problem with that.”</p><p>“How many siblings do you have?” Asked the girl, Alyssa is he remembered correctly.</p><p>“A lot. Six brothers and seven sisters. Well, used to have seven sisters.”</p><p>“Used to?” One of the guards asked from behind him.</p><p>“She died two years ago. Maester Luwin said that an illness called the Shivers took her. Ros was, she was five years younger than me. Lady Cat never really recovered after she passed. None of us did.”</p><p>“If I may ask little knight, who was she?” The same who was sitting at his bed asked.</p><p>“She was our niece. She was my older brother’s daughter.” Benjen answered, having moved his horse next to their carriage.</p><p>“We are sorry for your loss my lord.”</p><p>“Ros was loved throughout the north, alongside with her siblings. She was a blessing. Now she is resting with her mother and ancestors.”</p><p>Heavy silence descended onto them, the adults grimly looking in front of them while the younger children tried to found out what happened.</p><p>“The oldest one after me is Aurane. He is the son of Lord Velaryon and he was betrothed to my niece.” Viserys decided to break the silence. His ‘uncle’ Oberyn had said that mourning and forgetting to live wasn’t something our loved ones wanted.</p><p>“What does berothed mean?”</p><p>“Betrothed means that you and the other person will marry after a certain amount of time.”</p><p>“The mean man said that we will get bertoted too after Lord Stark arrives back.”</p><p>“Most of my siblings were betrothed.”</p><p>“Would you mind telling more about our lords and ladies?”</p><p>“Of course not. As I said, there is Aurane, he is three years younger than me. He has fencing and archery lessons with me, and he learns with Maester Luwin too. Then there is my niece, Rhaenys. She is a year younger than Aurane, and her uncle Oberyn visites us once. I think he will visit once this second war is over. She has a dagger, and Edric got her to practice archery with him and Ser Rodrik.”</p><p>“Lady Stark lets the ladies use weapons?” A maid with silver hair asked, her eyebrows raised at Viserys.</p><p>“Yes. I once even saw her and Lord Ned near the archery targets. I think she would like to learn it.”</p><p>“Tell us more please!” A little girl yelled, climbing into Viserys’ lap, making him hiss when she grabbed his bruised arm. “Will you please! I wanna know more!”</p><p>“Edric is from Starfall, he was brought to Winterfell with us. He is a year younger than Rhaenys, and a year older than my nephew. His father is Lord Dayne, but we don’t know who his mother was. He is great with a bow and Ser Rodrik promised him that he would teach him with a sword. He too, has practices with us. Then here is my nephew, Aegon. He is to marry Lord Ned’s daughter, Serena. He is Rhaenys’ brother and he can’t wait to start his fencing lessons. He tried to convince Ser Rodrik to let him try it, when he was only five.”</p><p>“How did it go?” Chuckled a guard.</p><p>“I said no, because he was still young. Once he passed the age of eight we can talk about it.”</p><p>“I’m almost eight!”</p><p>“I’m already eight!”</p><p>“I will have to see how the two of you handle yourselves first. I won’t have children running around with swords when they can’t even hit the target with a practice arrow.”</p><p>“Who else is there?” Asked Alyssa again, she was inching closer to him, and the servants seemed like they wanted to know too.</p><p>“We have Serena and Jon. They are twins and they came from the south with Alara, She is their halfsister, and the three of them were there when the king betrothed them. They are all the same age as Lord Ned’s oldest child. They want to learn the Old Tongue, and Lord Ben’s wife speaks it. Before she came, they learned from Old Nan.”</p><p>“Who is Old Nan?”</p><p>“She is an old maid. According to Bors, she was there when Lord Rickard was still in his cradle. He was the previous Lord of Winterfell.”</p><p>“She is that old?” Asked the girl sitting in his lap.</p><p>“Yes. She tells us tales and legends, and she help Lady Cat with everything.”</p><p>“Do you have real siblings?”</p><p>“I do. I have my younger sister, and we had an older brother and others between but they died before they reached their first nameday.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” The boy seemed to ignore his dead relatives, not that he faulted him for it.</p><p>“Daenerys Stormborn. She is set to marry Jon.”</p><p>“Who are the other boys and girls?”</p><p>“Lord Ned has two sons. Robb, his heir and Jonnel. Robb was born in the same year and the twins and Alara, while Jonnel is two years younger. They have a little sister Sansa, and Lady Cat is currently with child, and according to the Maester she might have twins. Then Lord Ben has a daughter named Lyarra.”</p><p>“I have a twin too!”</p><p>“Yes, there is a lot of twins running around.” The maid brushed the small boys head, her brown hair brushing against the boy’s silver one.</p><p>“Tell us more!”</p><p>“Winterfell is big and it has huge walls!” Viserys proceeded to tell them more about their future home, the children and the servants listening to his every word. He told them about the crypts, the Old Keep and the Broken Tower. About Mikken the smith, the bakers in the town that laid next to Winterfell, he told them about the forest, the wind and the snow, the guards who always smiled when they passed by.</p><p>He talked a little about his lessons too, detailing every moment he had so far experienced in both archery and fencing. By the time he was finished, the day turned to night, and they stopped for the evening.</p>
<hr/><p>Even though his foster-father wanted him to ride in a carriage, Viserys wanted to pass Winterfell’s gates on horseback, showing Lady Cat that he was fine and fit to train with a sword. Riding through the gates did feel like a mother’s hug. The guards saluted to them, many having horrified expressions when they saw him all purple and blue, with a bandaged arm and head.</p><p>One of the guards volunteered to tell Lady Cat that they arrived, and left towards the direction of the crypts. His foster-mother must be visiting her goodfamily.</p><p>She came almost running, with his siblings behind and in front of her. Jory Cassel was running after them, telling his lady to slow down and take a break but Catelyn did not hear him.</p><p>Daenerys was the first who jumped on him, sending both of them to the ground. Aegon arrived too, with the twins and Robb and the three of them jumped on top of his sister.</p><p>He heard his sister’s words, ‘you are back’ being muttered over and over again until the new guards lifted his siblings off of him, and Benjen pulled him up. Groaning and rubbing his arm might not have been the best idea, as seeing Lady Catelyn’s horrified face told him that he better start apologizing.</p><p>“Do you know how much I was worried about all of you?” His foster-mother asked, pushing Benjen’s hand aside and hugging him carefully. “You can’t leave your bed for a week and I forbid Rodrik from training you until your arms heal!”</p><p>“What? But I’m fine!”</p><p>“Two weeks in bed!”</p><p>“But Lady Cat!”</p><p>“Whine and I make it a month. Oh, Viserys don’t do anything like this again! Promise me!”</p><p>“I swear on my knighthood that I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“On your what?” Catelyn pulled away from him, looking deeply into his eyes. “You what?”</p><p>“I got knighted by Ser Barristan. He said it1s because I saved-“</p><p>“You are not leaving this castle until you are off age! You sneak out, not even leaving a note behind, then turn up half dead and knighted? Was Robert drunk when he did this? If I get his neck between my hands I will-“</p><p>“Goodsister! It’s good to see you! Let’s go inside and show the new servants the-“</p><p>“Oh, no it’s far from over! Benjen, please show our new members to the kitchens, Aly is already there waiting for them, then have Lord Reed escorted to his room, while I deal with the knightling.”</p><p>“Sorry lad.” Whispered Benjen and left as quickly as he could, the servants following him, but a few turned back to see what would happen.</p><p>“Before I go, I have a present for the children.” Howland said, the children looking at him. “I commissioned bracelets for all of you. I confess, I wanted to give it you after the spring solstice, but seeing all of you together I changed my mind.” The tiny crannogman quickly pushed the bracelets into the hands of the children, helping the girls with theirs before making his way to the Great Keep.</p><p>“See Lady Cat, I’m fine.”</p><p>Judging from the dark looks, he won’t be fine.</p><p>Viserys ended up being bedridden for another week, and Lady Cat forbade him from training until he could move his leg and arm without pain. They visited him in his solitude, dinning in his new room after Daenerys over heard her brother complaining to himself that he was sick with being alone.</p><p>The week passed by, but he still could only watch the training and not participate in it. His nephew tried to ask one of the new guards to let him use his sword, the man putting it down sheathed, and telling him that if he can lift it fully, he will train him. Aegon managed to push it upward, but he couldn’t lift the huge sword, no matter how hard he tried. He stopped after he fell over and Serena gave a kiss on his cheek, telling him that will be better than every knight in his house. That got him to wait a few more months.</p><p>The children saved from Griff were coming out of their shells, now all of them running around and playing with the others.</p><p>The news of the counter attack arrived on a cold winter day, Catelyn excitedly telling them about it. The ironborn had lost the battle near the Shield Islands, and they were constantly pushed back to their own.</p><p>A month into the new year, the Lady of Winterfell gave birth to two little girls. The first one had lungs of steel, she cried and screamed even after she was passed to her mother. It took the rest of the children to calm her, and even when they were there but not looking at her, she started crying again.</p><p>Her mother chuckled, and called a wild wolf. With her deep brown hair and grey eyes, she was the most Stark looking child that was born so far to Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard. Her twin sister had dark, fire like hair and eyes like the sky.</p><p>Upon seeing her daughter, the lady couldn’t stop crying and hugging her. She looked like Ros, the daughter she lost so early, the daughter she couldn’t get to hold and tell her goodbye. The little girl, who was buried in the crypts next to his father and grandfather, with her mother’s ashes around her. The daughter, whose splitting image was now breathing in her arms and holding her finger.</p><p>“My lady, what names were thinking for the little ladies? What should I tell to Lord Stark?” Hallis asked, trying to blink out the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“Tell him that his daughters, Arya and Rosey, are waiting his return.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dates of the events (this uses canon sources, but they have been altered to better fit the story):</p><p>281 - Tourney at Harrenhal<br/>282~284 - Robert's Rebellion; it began with Lyanna's kidnapping, what in the fiction happened at the end of 282 and it lasted until 284, finishing with the siege of Dragonstone<br/>285 - Catelyn tells Ned that she knows who the children belong to; she dreams of the future and they began to plot against the crown and rebuild the older keeps<br/>286 - The Winter Fever and Shivers outbreak; the snowstorm also happened this year<br/>287 - Oberyn Martell, Garin Dayne and Taeron Velaryon visit Winterfell and they began their plans; Benjen travels around the north, finding the empty keeps and writing reports on them, he also goes to the Wall and finds Osha, the two of them falling in love<br/>288 - Around the fourth month of the year, the Blackfyres invade Westeros, taking over Rook's Rest in the Crownlands and sacking Maidenpool in the Riverlands; Westeros joins their forces and wipes them out, but Griff escapes with an older boy; Viserys wakes up from a coma and the Greyjoys attack the Shield Islands; Benjen takes Viserys, the children, the freed slaves, the wounded and the dead back north, Lords Reed and Ryswell accompany him; mysterious islands rise from the Sunset Sea due to an earthquake, the same earthquake damages the keep near Long Lake (Longwater Keep - Osha and Benjen will rename it later), this catastrophe also kills three people in Bolton territory, the mill they live in crushes them to death (who could this be? *evil winky face*)<br/>289 - Greyjoy Rebellion, it's pretty much the same as the canon one, only they attacked the Shield Islands first and the battles were a little bit bloodier; Theon ends up as Ned's ward, Balon has to send ships to the children as another compensation<br/>290 - Ned returns to Winterfell with Theon; Oberyn reaches the shores of Dorne and prepares for a visit with Garin and Taeron; their longer plans start now; Olenna thinks about the future of Westeros and of her House</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Small pack of wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! :)</p><p>Thank you all who commented and slapped that Kudos button or bookmarked this work! You are the MVPs here, and I love every one of you! You are all wonderful people!<br/>I just wanted to thank you, my dear reader, for reading this story, and if you are new here, there is a second part to this work, already published. It just adds more information about things, and you can find everything in one place, neatly arranged. You should check it out! ;)</p><p>Last time, we saw our main characters they were busy organizing their lives, and you witnessed how did they all end up in Winterfell and we followed Viserys as he earned his knighthood. This chapter will still be in the past (I consider this the past, as the story kicks in around 297AC, and this happens before that) but this will be the last one. Next time, we will see where are our beloved idiots are in their lives.</p><p>This chapter is not for underaged readers who do not know what sexual intercourse is, who aren't aware of the term rape or attempted rape. This is a warning to everyone, who is not comfortable with that topic, to skip the part where it happens. The scene in question is marked by two lines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa woke up when Alys opened her bedroom door. She moved quietly in the halls, never once got lost and she seemed to always know where she and her siblings were. According to her older siblings, she was here since the beginning of the Greyjoy Rebellion and served her and her family ever since. She will move to Sea Dragon Point with her older siblings once the fort and the surrounding area were ready to welcome them. In fact, all of the maids and guards who were brought here at the end of the Sixth Blackfyre rebellion will go there.</p><p>A sudden sadness swept through her as she thought about it. She didn’t want to lose her siblings, even when they were relatively close to Winterfell. The Dragonfort stood on the peninsula of Sea Dragon Point, and it was under the authority of House Ryswell. Her siblings will have their houses and castles, yet they would be subjected to another lord.</p><p>Sansa remembered when she first heard of it. She started crying and ran straight to her parents’ room, wanting her siblings to stay here in Winterfell with her. Her lord father had chuckled and picked her up, while her lady mother wiped her tears from her cheeks. They together had explained that it was how the lives of lords and ladies were and that one day even she had to leave her home. Her lady mother told her that she too left her home when she married her lord father, causing Sansa to be very confused. That far, she believed that her mother was living here in Winterfell since her birth.</p><p>“Lady Sansa, which dress would you like to wear today?”</p><p>“No dresses. We are going on a trip and Vi let me ride with him!”</p><p>Vi. Viserys, the oldest of them all. He was everyone's big brother and he was a knight. He was the eyes and ears of their parents when they weren’t in Winterfell when they had to travel around the North. He’d help Robb manage the keep when even their uncle Benjen and aunt Osha were away.</p><p>“And where will you ride today?” Asked the maid, pushing her brown hair out of the way, and pulling out Sansa’s riding clothes.</p><p>“I don’t know, they won’t tell me.”</p><p>Alys laughed and laid out her clothes, taking out a comb to braid her hair. Sansa sat in front of her vanity, watching as the maid worked, showing the years of experience she had collected through her life. Her fingers moved fast in her hair, untying the small, almost invisible knots in her hair, brushing it until it was shining in the sunrise. Alys lightly hummed as she worked, Sansa recognizing the tune. It was a song her mother would sing for her whenever she was afraid of something.</p><p>“I know this song! Mother would always sing it whenever I was afraid. She said that it was a song from the Riverlands.”</p><p>“Is it now? I didn’t know this.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. She said that it’s a song you sing to someone who means a lot to you.”</p><p>“Oh!” Alys remained silent and finished her braid. “It is all done, my lady. You should join your siblings in the Great Hall.”</p><p>“Do you think Father will tell us what was he hiding in his study?”</p><p>“He might. I’m sure that both Lady and Lord Stark want your youngest brother to enjoy the outside for the first time.”</p><p>“Rickon will love it! I just know it!” Sansa bounced up and down excitedly and pulled her cape from the table. “While we are gone, will you and Amot talk? I think he loves you, you know.”</p><p>Alys blushed slightly at Sansa’s words. “Why do you think that my lady?”</p><p>“Because he looks at you, like Father looks at Mother, like uncle Benjen looks at aunt Osha, like Aurane-“</p><p>“I might talk to him then. If my lady says this, then it might be true.”</p><p>“Father won’t mind the two of you. He would even pay for the wedding, I think.”</p><p>“I will think about this my lady. But now I must insist that you join your family. You don’t want them to wait for you.”</p><p>“Fine. By Alys and good luck!” Sansa yelled back and left her room, Rey waiting for her in the hallway. He was one of the guards that were brought to Winterfell by her uncle and brother. “Good morning Rey!”</p><p>“Lady Sansa, it’s good to see your smile in the morning. And is that riding clothes I see?”</p><p>“Yes. We are going on a trip today. This will be Rickon’s first trip and Vi let me ride with him!”</p><p>“Did he now? I have to tell it to Eyr then.” Chuckled the guard and led the small girl to the Great Hall where her siblings, parents, cousins, aunt and uncle were eating.</p><p>Entering the hall, to her right were the high tables where they would sit during their meals, during the feasts and when some higher-ranking men visited them. There were a lot of them after the Greyjoy Rebellion, and almost all of them were from the Free Cities, but occasionally they had other visitors from Essos. Their most recent one was a merchant from Qarth, and he brought them jeweled stones, fine dresses that were more suited for a drier climate and ornate silverware. Her lord father had thanked the man and they had enjoyed their dinner together, but then her father and the man left for her father’s study, and the next day the merchant left with a scared look on his face.</p><p>There were also the ones who visited them very frequently. Their uncle Oberyn, as the dornish prince was now known among them, would visit them every fourth month, even when he stayed only for a week. He would bring them fruits and flowers from Dorne, and during his latest visit, he brought Sansa her own lemon tree! She had thanked him and asked where did he find it, to which the prince replied that his oldest nephew has been growing these since he could walk and talk. Sansa asked if the prince could visit and if not, was she allowed to visit him. Her lord father had agreed, saying that they first should meet in the south, as the protocol dictated.</p><p>The protocol. It was a word, her younger sister, Arya, hated with passion. Arya’s twin, Rosey, not much, but she didn’t like it either. The twins would find ways around every rule their parents ever set to them, and while neither of them got hurt, Sansa knew that it didn’t mean that something wasn’t dangerous.</p><p>Looking at the high table again, she saw her parents sitting and laughing with her aunt and uncle. They had their own castle, but they both spent most of their time here with her parents. They lived in Loch Keep that rested on the shores of Long Lake, two weeks away from Winterfell. It was not as big as her home, but her uncle’s castle wasn’t housing more than two dozen children. It just happened that her aunt Osha and uncle Benjen liked to be here, and help her parents. They visited them every second moon, but they only brought their children when there was something to be celebrated, remembered at or a fest was coming up, just like this time.</p><p>It was her sister’s name day, the sister that perished before she was born. Old Nan told her many tales about Ros, her red hair and kind eyes. According to the old maid, her younger sister Rosey was an exact copy of her.</p><p>Watching her two younger sisters as they played with their food then got scolded by either Rhae or Vi, Sansa’s lips turned into a smirk. It was a long time now when she scared either of them, and they might forget that she was the best when it came to scary stories and legends. Rhaenys handed Arya another piece of meat and helped Rosey with her bread. Aurane and Edric were watching them, Edric enjoying Alyssa’s hand in his hair.</p><p>“Sansa! Good morning!”</p><p>“Good morning Gael! How have you slept?” Sitting down next to her sister, Sansa was bombarded with kisses from both his siblings and parents.</p><p>“I could sleep through the night without Lady Cat having to be next to me while I was asleep.”</p><p>“Really? That’s wonderful news!”</p><p>Gael smiled softly at her and handed her a cup of water. “I hope that this was the last of it. I don’t like those dreams were much.”</p><p>“Don’t worry sister, I had nightly terrors for a while too.” Rhaenys said, hugging Gael and smiling at her. “You will grow out of it. And I don’t think that Daeron would make fun of it. The boy is so in love with you that he is basically flying.”</p><p>Sansa laughed behind her hands. Rhaenys’ words were true. Daeron loved Gael more than anything, and she caught him more than once staring at Gael when she was talking to her other siblings. Speaking of other siblings, she hadn’t seen Robb, Jon, Maekar and Aegon yet, neither Daeron that she thought about it. Were they not awake yet? But they were always the first ones to enter the hall with Theon. Maybe they were training, but then she could have been able to see them.</p><p>“Where are the boys?”</p><p>“They are trying to get Goram to teach them how to move with a sword, like he does.” Sighed Rhaenys and pulled the plate closer to Sansa.</p><p>Sansa wrinkled her nose. “They won’t give up. Not even when he told them that they were too young to be taught.”</p><p>“Our brothers are stubborn oxes.”</p><p>“Truer words have never been spoken, Gael. But we love them no matter what.”</p><p>Sansa giggled with them. Gael was right. Their brothers, no matter their age, would always get into the most impossible situations, not that her parents minded them. Her father would often say that boys never really grew up until they held their firstborn child in their arms. Her mother would agree with that, but she added that even then, they would still jump into danger. She had to agree. Viserys was the oldest amongst them, yet even he did things that were considered stupid. He was now seven and ten, and many of the ladies in the north, let them be from the smallfolk, lesser houses or even major houses, all wanted him as their husband.</p><p>Sansa knew that her brother was considered beautiful among the women, yet to her, he would always remain Viserys. Just Viserys. The boy who let her climb into his bed when she got scared from the thunder, the boy who helped her when she decided that she wanted to learn archery, the boy who helped her with her horse, the boy who took her and their siblings on smaller journeys around the castle and the small town and the boy who was a living song. Her brother managed to have songs written about him when he saved Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold and the king from certain death. She heard when he complained to her father, telling him that he still did not remember anything and that the king won’t like it when he hears them. Her father had told him that the king heard the songs, but he didn’t have anything against them as Ser Barristan wasn’t the only one who saw Viserys save the king.</p><p>Turning her head towards the door where the missing boys stood, Sansa heard her younger sisters’ laughter. The five of them were all drenched and soaked with lake water, flowers and leaves spreading from their clothes.</p><p>Her lady mother had shrieked and called for the maids to prepare a bath for them, while she and her lord father grabbed capes and cloaks and rolled the boys into them. Goram stood behind them, his mouth unmoving, but his eyes seemed like he wanted to laugh. He talked to her father, her father pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head before nodding and turning to face the boys. Goram left, probably to find his half-brother Enis, and the boys were hurried away to their rooms.</p><p>“I can’t believe that they actually did it.” Whispered Jonnel, and tried to hide his smirk with his hands. “I think Edric owes me.”</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything Jonnel. We didn’t bet.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Sighed Viserys and poured another cup of water for himself.</p><p>“Because you snuck away to fight in a war when you were twelve?” Offered Aurane and winked at Sansa. “Like uncle like nephew.”</p><p>“Aurane…”</p><p>“What? You want to tell me that it wasn’t true?”</p><p>“That was different.”</p><p>“In what exactly? Aegon is only a year younger then you were.”</p><p>“I give up. I will be in the training yard. Tell me when we will head out.” Viserys left the hall, Aurane’s hearty laughter echoing as he watched his older brother go.</p><p>Sansa smiled too. Aurane and Viserys would always bicker with the other ever since Viserys got back from the war as a knight. She was sure that her older siblings would never let Viserys forget that month he had to spend away from the training yard.</p><p>Stabbing her fork into the meat, she wondered what news her father wanted to share with them. She had known that they rebuilt the older keeps, and seeing the number of siblings she had, not ignoring the other houses who also had more children, Sansa couldn’t fault her parents.</p><p>Glancing to both sides, she was surprised by how many people a long table was able to fit. The table wasn’t full by any means. When they were the only ones who ate here, both sides of the table were prepared, leaving half the table empty. Her parents sat at the smaller edge, her uncle and aunt to his father’s right, or if Prince Oberyn visited with his family or the other lords, they would sit there while her uncle and aunt would sit on the left. Depending on whether the prince brought guests with him or not, Rhaenys and Aegon took the place next to their uncle, with Aurane and Serena sitting close by. Beside uncle Benjen, their children, her cousins sat, then Robb and Jonnel, but Jonnel occasionally moved to sit with Aliandre when she visited.</p><p>To be honest with herself, the only ones who seemed to never change their seats, were her parents. Even Sansa herself sat in a different place every meal. Today, for example, she sat with Gael and Rhaenys while in front of her the younger pair of twins, Aemond and Daemon, sat. Besides them, this time, Edric and Alyssa were laughing with Aurane. The oldest pair of twins were a little higher up, closer to Theon and her parents this time. Moving her head around a little more, she saw her two youngest brothers, Bran who was three, and Rickon who was born two months ago. Her little baby brother was born on the same day as Lady Maega Mormont’s youngest daughter Lyanna, albeit three years later and Hern, one of the guards who arrived with Vi, even joked that they were bound to get married. Her father seemed to consider the guard’s words, or Sansa believed that he did.</p><p>She quickly, not wanting to miss the trip and she wanted to see Poppy, her horse before they left Winterfell. Poppy had been a gift from her father when she celebrated her fifth nameday. She was still a foal, but she was beautiful, her fur was light brown, with a little red in it, and while she was smaller she would always jump around in the meadows. That’s where her name came from.</p><p>“Sansa, what do you think Father wants to say?”</p><p>“I don’t know Rosey. He said that it was important that all of us were together when he tells it.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a gift!”</p><p>“Maybe. Or someone will visit us soon!”</p><p>“Who do you think will come?”</p><p>That was a good question. Their uncle Oberyn visited last time with both Lord Dayne and Lord Velaryon and neither of them would return for two months at the least. They had remained here for almost a month, celebrating Elia’s birthday. Elia was their newest sister, she was Oberyn’s oldest daughter born to Ellaria Sand and she arrived two years ago to marry Aemond. She was born in the same year as her older brother Jonnel, with many of her siblings sharing this year as well, and she had lived here ever since her father brought her here.</p><p>“Maybe a new merchant? I heard from Robb that Father plans to trade with newer ports in Essos.”</p><p>“What if the king visits?” Asked Rosey excitedly.</p><p>“I don’t know sister. Father doesn’t talk about them much.”</p><p>“Are they angry at each other?”</p><p>“I don’t know sister.”</p><p>“Because if so, they should write down and tell the bird.”</p><p>“Lord Arryn? Why?”</p><p>“Because that’s what Jonnel does whenever he and Robb are angry. They write down and tell Father to be there.”</p><p>“But we are smarter than them. They always ask if they can visit someone.” Arya chimed in, picking on her bread and grimaced when it fell.</p><p>Sansa looked at sister, finding that she agreed with Arya.</p><p>“I think we should go and prepare. Lord Ned said that once we are all finished and the boys come back we will leave.” Alyssa leaned over to them, nodding her head towards the end of the table where Sansa’s father was now putting his silverware onto his plate.</p><p>Nodding, Sansa followed her siblings out of the hall, holding Arya’s and Rosey’s hands, leading them to the training yard. Walking in front of them were Edric and Alyssa, talking about their lessons and future plans. Aurane stepping beside them, gently humming and holding Rhaenys’ hand, who was holding her cloak in her other hand.</p><p>Sansa wasn’t sure if it was for Rhaenys or for Elia, but judging from her older sister’s clothing, she was being precautious.</p><p>Turning her head slightly, she saw that the younger and older twins were following them with their future wives. Aemond and Daemon were walking, more like skipping around, while their older half-brothers, Maegor and Aenys were laughing and talking, Sansa smiling and hoping that they will leave shortly.</p><hr/><p>She was riding with Viserys today, her horse Poppy was too young for her to ride her, and she wanted to ride with her knightly brother. Her older siblings had their own horses and ponies, while the younger ones rode with either their parents or with one of the guards. Rickon was strapped to her lady mother, who was riding in the middle of them, with two guards on her side. Her lord father had taken Bran with him, her little brother pointing at the trees excitedly and Sansa could hear just how eager his brother was to see more of it.</p><p>Sansa leaned back a little, Viserys putting a hand around her torso and pulling her closer.</p><p>“Is everything fine little sister?”</p><p>“Yes, just happy that we can all leave Winterfell together for a while.”</p><p>“It certainly is a good thing. I believe that once the weather changes a little, we can go and ride out again. Maybe we can bring Poppy with us, who knows.”</p><p>“Do you think that I will be able to ride her soon?”</p><p>“She was just a year old.”</p><p>“She a year, four months and two weeks old.” Told him Sansa smiling and moved her eyes back to the road.</p><p>“Then she soon will be able to carry you around. According to the stable master, a horse can carry its rider when it reaches a year and six moons. Not sooner.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I think because if you ride it sooner it can hurt the animal.”</p><p>Sansa looked alarmed at the thought of causing Poppy harm. “I don’t want her to be hurt!”</p><p>“Calm down Sansa.” Chuckled Viserys, and directed his horse slightly to the left. “You are still a child, a girl and even if you were to ride her, I’m sure that she would be fine.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yes. She is just as stubborn as you are.” Viserys ruffled her hair and pulled on the leash, stopping his horse.</p><p>“I’m not stubborn!” Answered Sansa and hopped down from the saddle, Viserys shaking his head and smiling at her. “Where are we anyway?”</p><p>“We are in the Wolfswood. There is an old stone bridge here that goes over the river that pours into White Knife.” Lyarra answered, hopping next to her cousin. “Mother said that if you wish hard enough, the Gods will hear you and answer them.”</p><p>“Really? Why is that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Mother said that this was a place where the Gods could be heard for everyone and not just the blessed ones.”</p><p>“Do you think that I could talk to them?”</p><p>“Yes. They always listen, just hearing their answer is the hard part.”</p><p>Viserys led the girls to his foster-father and helped to tie up the horses to the nearby tree.</p><p>“Children come here. I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“Will you tell us what you have kept a secret Father?” Rosey asked, holding onto Ned’s arm.</p><p>“Yes, I will. But let’s wait for your siblings.” Ned placed Bran down, holding his small hand and sitting down on a tree stump, Rosey climbing into his lap.</p><p>The others followed them, Rickon babbling in his mother’s arms, Arya holding Catelyn’s cape, toddling over to Ned and hugging his leg.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about Lord Ned?” Edric asked, helping Catelyn sit with Rickon, and grabbing Bran before the small boy could run away.</p><p>“Sit down everyone. This will be a long talk.”</p><p>They obliged, sitting down in a small half circle, raising their eyes and keeping them on Ned. Rhaenys pulled little Donner into her laps and stopping the child from sticking his fist into his mouth, Aurane wiping down his mouth.</p><p>“I think we should start with the closest one to us.”</p><p>“You are right my lady. Now listen up children.” Grabbing their attention, even more, Ned lifted Arya and sat her on his other leg. “We have been invited to a tourney held in the Riverlands by Lord Whent. I have talked with both Osha and Benjen, and they have agreed to be at Winterfell while we travel to the south. The question is, would you all like to travel there? Lyarra, you will be also coming with us if you wish.”</p><p>“I’d love to come. I never really left the north before.”</p><p>“The king doesn’t have anything against it?” Raised her eyebrows Rhaenys and tickled Donner.</p><p>“Not while I’m or Catelyn is there with you. I won’t keep you all locked up here in the north, and tourneys have advantages. The south is also a neutral ground in our case.”</p><p>“We could meet with our other families?”</p><p>“Yes, Aegon. If we go and take you all to Dorne, or if they all come and visit us all at once it would be seen as unreligious, we might risk something.” Catelyn only dared to whisper the last part as faith wasn’t the one she was concerned about. “We can meet with your other family members and it would be considered a formal meeting.”</p><p>“The protocol Mother?” Sansa tilted her head slightly, her arms hugging her knees.</p><p>“Yes, my darling. We are ladies and lords, we must uphold the rules.” Noted Ned. “But let’s not talk about that anymore. We are invited, just like the other lords and ladies of the Realm.”</p><p>“I think that it would be a great experience for all of you. You could make friends and learn about the other kingdoms. Not many of the southron lords travel north.”</p><p>“Will they be angry at us?”</p><p>“I don’t know Naerys.” Ned sighed. He had tried to keep the children away from the harmful words even when he knew that they would hear it eventually. “Most of the lords won’t voice their opinions, but others may try and cause us trouble.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Nae. If anyone tries to hurt you I will-“</p><p>“You won’t do anything. You will tell Lord Ned and he will do something about it.”</p><p>“But Vis!” Maegor whined, turning to face his older brother.</p><p>“No. Leave the dealing part to adults. We can’t afford to be- We can’t afford any wars and ruin your brothers’ and sisters’ future marriages.” The threat that a conflict might cost them their lives hung in the air, most of them understood what their brother tried to say.</p><p>“If we decide to go, I will have at least three guards and two maids with each of you at all the time.”</p><p>“Aunt Cat, who else will be there? I don’t think that my Mother would allow Donner to go yet.”</p><p>“I wanna go! I’m big!” Rickard yelled, Bran, jumping up from Edric’s lap and throwing his small fists into the air.</p><p>Catelyn and Ned laughed at their nephew’s eagerness. Rickard was as energetic as their little Bran and the two of them were inseparable when they were together, wracking havoc in Winterfell. But neither Catelyn nor Ned minded, they loved Osha’s and Benjen’s children, just as much as they loved their own and the ones they fostered. Taking the children south to see tourneys and other people outside of their home was their way of helping the two. Benjen was always there whenever Ned wanted to travel with his family, remaining in Winterfell while his brother was away.</p><p>“I’m sure that we can take you too with us. The only ones who will be staying here are Donner and Rickon, as they are too young to undertake on a journey like this.”</p><p>“So we can all go?” Saera perked up a little, watching her foster parents with wide eyes.</p><p>“If you want to, yes. I will write to Lord Whent, telling him that we will be traveling once his raven arrives back with the answer.” Nodded Ned, bouncing his daughters on his legs.</p><p>“What’s the tourney for foster-father? I’m sure that Lord Whent won’t just host tourneys for the fun.”</p><p>“You are right Viserys. He wants to find his great-grandson a wife to continue the Whent name.”</p><p>“But isn’t he only ten?” Daenerys wasn’t sure if she understood it anymore. Wasn’t the new Lord Whent supposed to find a wife on his own? Was he like them?</p><p>“That won’t stop him, little love. Most tourneys in the south are held for three reasons; to celebrate someone’s nameday, to celebrate the Seven or to find possible marriage candidates for their children. It will be most likely expected from you and your siblings too, once you move to Dragonfort.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to behave there?”</p><p>“We will discuss that once we get back to the castle Aenys. For now, I just wanted to tell you about the tourney and give you all an option to choose from.”</p><p>“I will like to visit the south Father, and I think that my siblings would love to see the Riverlands too.”</p><p>“I agree with Alara Lord Ned. It would be a good thing to build alliances with some of the houses.”</p><p>Lady and Lord Stark looked at Aurane. The boy was helping Rhaenys with Donner currently, facing away from them.</p><p>“If all of you want to go, I will send our answer to Lord Whent once we get back.”</p><p>“Yes, please Father let us go!”</p><p>“Alright Robb, I will write our answer.”</p><p>“And what’s the other thing?” Jon asked, looking at both of them.</p><p>“It concerns most of you and your future.”</p><p>“Is it about our houses?”</p><p>“Yes, Serena. I want you to think about your names, colors, sigils and words. The time will come soon when we must prepare for the weddings, and I want everything to go without wait.”</p><p>“We will think about it, Lord Ned.” Promised Brynden.</p><p>“Do we know anything about the fort?”</p><p>“Nothing new Shiera. The fort is still being built just like the lands around it. I want it to fit all of you and your children and for you to live in it comfortably enough. In fact, I should get a report this week telling me what else should we repair.”</p><p>“Do you think the king will be there?”</p><p>“Of course he will be there Calla. It’s not that far away from King’s Landing, and I think the king wants to look for a bride for his heir.”</p><p>“But we won’t know that until we see him Aegor. He might just stay in his keep.” Daena added, twisting her hair and tearing the grass from beside her.</p><p>“He might be there. Robert has his reasons.”</p><p>“But we are still going, right?”</p><p>“We are going, Sansa. It will do good for all of you to see a little bit of the world.” Smiling, Catelyn kissed Rickon’s head, stretching her legs a little before pulling them back.</p><p>“I can’t wait! We might be able to see Ser Barristan! Do you think he will talk to us?”</p><p>“I think if you ask Viserys he will introduce you to him, Robb.” Aurane chuckled, yelping a little when Viserys’ palm collided with the top of his head. “But it’s true!”</p><p>“Will you joust too, brother?”</p><p>“I don’t think Dany. I will be preoccupied with watching you all.”</p><p>“But you are a knight too! You should joust!”</p><p>“Alara, let’s leave that decision to your brother.” Smiled Catelyn, wiping Rosey’s cheek off with her finger. “If he wishes, I’m sure that Lord Whent won’t be against it.”</p><p>“Let’s put it off for now. We can always make our final decisions once we are on the road.”</p><p>“Father, can we go to the bridge now? I want to see it!”</p><p>“We can Jonnel, I’m sure that your cousin can tell us more about the bridge on the way.”</p><p>“I can uncle! We can walk there, it’s close now.”</p><p>Lyarra led the family into the forest, her cousins following her around, Arya and Rosey running around their parents in circles, Bran and Rickard holding onto Rhaenys’ and Aurane’s hands, Elia walking between them, holding their other hand just to be safe. Rickon hid away into Catelyn’s neck, holding his mother’s hair with his hands. Donner was sitting in his uncle’s arms, facing forwards and kicking his little legs, Ned having to hold onto him with both of his arms.</p><p>“I wish that we could find guardians.” Sighed Jon, kicking the stones in his way.</p><p>“What’s a guardian?”</p><p>“Old Nan said that they were sent by the Gods to help the people when they faced hard times.” Explained Jon to Maekar, grabbing a stick from the ground and pulling it along with him as he walked. “She said that guardians are past spirits who help the living and watch out for them.”</p><p>“I rather that we have spirits who protect you. It would make me feel safer when we go somewhere."</p><p>“You always say that Vis.” Noted Aegor and jumped his older brother from behind, Viserys expecting it and lifting him up.</p><p>“I do, because it’s hard for me to look after all of you.”</p><p>“But we can use a sword too!”</p><p>“Nephew, listen to me now.” Aegon raised his chin, his eyes looking up at Viserys. “You can wield a sword but you won’t stand a chance against the ones who want to hurt you. You have much to learn.”</p><p>“I know. But that’s why I want to be stronger. Serena is great with a sword, bow and dagger, but if she carries my child I can’t and won’t have her fight, no matter what she says.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have expected anything less from her. Serya is a great teacher.”</p><p>Aegon looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just shook his head and walked up to his brothers. Viserys watched as his nephew interacted with his brother and sister, a half-smile spreading across his face. Ever since his foster-father came back from the Iron Islands, all of them had been changed in some way. With the arrival of the Blackfyres and Greyjoy, Winterfell saw size in growth, as many people traveled here. Of course, most of them only wanted to the disgraced royals, Viserys couldn’t stop himself from sneering at them when he saw them. They had expected them to be locked up, like animals.</p><p>His eyes starred to the others, watching the twins and his cousins, the boys letting their betrothed to climb onto their backs, carrying them around laughing. Alyssa skipped along the edge, Shiera and Calla following her and giggling until they didn’t collide with her.</p><p>“What? Sister what’s wrong?” Calla called out to her, her hand resting on Alyssa’s shoulder.</p><p>Alyssa didn’t answer, just raised his finger pointing forward, screaming when something moved on the bridge. Lyarra stopped in her tracks, she too saw the whiteness.</p><p>“Uncle there is something on the bridge! And it’s moving!”</p><p>“Children get back! Guards!”</p><p>Jon pushed Dany behind him, his dagger now in his hand, pointing the tip towards the thing on the bridge. The guards closed around them, Ned unsheathing his sword and inching forward, two of the men following him.</p><p>“Lyarra, slowly back away from the creature!”</p><p>The girl grabbed Sansa’s hand and pulled her backward, Sansa watching horrified as the animal stood up, standing as tall or even taller than the men. Naerys shrieked when the creature turned its head towards them, Saera grabbing Donner, stopping the little boy from running away. The guards formed a circle around them, Elia trying to see what her foster-father was trying to do.</p><p>“Careful Ned!” Catelyn watched as her husband stepped closer to the wolf, direwolf even, the wolf standing there, staring at her husband and at the sword he was holding.</p><p>Ned lowered his sword, the yellow eyes of the wolf looking at him, almost pleadingly. The wolf moved a little, Ned steadying his sword again, the wolf stopping and sitting down.</p><p>“My lord, stay away from it!” Hearing Hallis’ voice from behind him, Ned took a step closer, the sword now in his hand, but not pointing at the animal.</p><p>He slowly reached out with his left arm, stepping closer to the direwolf, trying to touch it. It might have been a horrible idea to the ones who surrounded him, but something told him that he could go ahead and pet the animal without it attacking him. To his surprise, the wolf let him touch his fur, pushing its head into his hand.</p><p>“Good girl!” Ned scratched the animal’s face, the wolf pushing its wet nose against his wrist. “We won’t hurt you, you don’t hurt us.”</p><p>The animal seemed to understand him, lifting its paw from the ground and pushing away Ned’s arm, standing up and looking behind, Ned furrowing his brows and following where the animal was looking. A second wolf came from under the bridge, bringing more little pups with him.</p><p>“Are those yours girl?” In response, the wolf licked Ned’s hand. “I take that as a yes. Lower your weapons, she won’t hurt us! Just don’t move quickly around them!”</p><p>One by one, the guards lowered their weapons, the wolves stopping on the bridge, letting the children come to them. One of the pups ran past their parents, tumbling over and looking up at Rosey with its light yellow, almost grey eyes. Rosey giggled when the wolf licked her hands, Rhaenys standing a foot behind her, her arms by Rosey’s sides, ready to lift up the girl if it was needed. The other pups come closer too, the children kneeling down next to them, petting their fur and letting them lick their faces.</p><p>“Father, can we keep them? They are friendly!” Jonnel asked, looking up at his father.</p><p>“The Gods have answered.” Lyarra whispered, stroking the light brown fur of a pup.</p><p>“Lyarra?”</p><p>“Viserys asked for protectors and Jon asked for guardians! The Gods might have sent them to us!”</p><p>Sansa tilted her head, the realization of what her cousin meant hitting her, her mouth forming a circle. “They listened!”</p><p>“Girls, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Mother! Lyarra told me that the Gods will listen here if we wish! And they sent the wolves!”</p><p>“The Gods listen to those who need it the most.” Catelyn agreed, letting Rickon touch the wolf Sansa was holding.</p><p>“If they were sent by Gods, we shouldn’t leave them here. Children, grab a wolf and bring them back to the horses.”</p><p>“And the adult ones my lord?” Jory looked alarmed at the thought of what the two bigger wolves would do.</p><p>“They will follow us. You don’t have to worry about them, Jory. They will follow us.”</p><p>Jory looked puzzled for a moment but followed his lord and lady back to their horses. The guards had kept the distance from the wolves, watching wide-eyed as the children carried the pups, some scratching the adult ones.</p><p>The party left the Wolfswood, heading back to Winterfell. Thankfully on their way back, they hadn’t run into anyone that was frightened of the wolves, making it easier for them to travel. The guards at the gate were stunned, moving slowly to the gate to open it, never taking their eyes off of the wolves. Once they were inside, the newer guards and maids were waiting for them, most of them taking a few steps back when they laid their eyes on the wolves.</p><p>Benjen was surprised to say the least, the male wolf wagging his tail and sniffing his clothes before licking his cheek.</p><p>“I see you have made new friends!”</p><p>“Papa! The Gods have listened to us and blessed us with them!” Benjen caught his daughter, lifting her up and kissing her head.</p><p>“I see. Let’s give them names then!”</p><hr/><p>Ned wrote his answer the same day they brought back the wolves with them, telling Lord Whent that he will bring his children, foster children, niece and nephew with their new companions. He first wanted to leave the pups here, but they wouldn’t leave the children alone and he doubted that the pups wouldn’t follow them south, getting themselves hurt in the process. Besides the pups, the bigger ones too followed both Stark brothers around. The servants got used to them after two weeks of seeing the wolves, and Ned smiled at the children whenever they ran past them. Viserys was interested in training the wolves, and he would spend most of his time in the library researching the ancient texts. He was accompanied by some of the guards, and by the time Lord Whent’s reply arrived they could get the animals to listen to basic commands. His children taught their wolves commands in the Old Tongue, what had been Daenerys’ idea, putting their knowledge to use.</p><p>There were currently seven pups, thankfully all of them could eat the meat his children gave them, but it only took a glance at his wolf, Geall, and Ned knew that they would soon get another litter.</p><p>A month after they found the wolves, Ned took his family south. Osha and Benjen remained in Winterfell, Garmur, Benjen’s wolf staying with them in the castle, watching over Donner. His own wolf, the mother of the litter and possibly the future ones as well walked beside him in the front, sometimes running forward and standing there, waiting for Ned to catch up. His wife traveled in a wheelhouse, Bran and Rickard with her and a handful of maids, the rest following them in another wheelhouse. He thanked the gods when his friends sent him those wheelhouses when they had visited after the Greyjoy and Blackfyre rebellion.</p><p>They passed the border, and seeing the wonder on the faces’ of the children was worth everything. He watched as they rode on their horses and ponies, Viserys watching over the younger ones.</p><p>“It’s nice to travel in the Riverlands without having to worry about the enemy.”</p><p>“And who told you to join the war?” Aurane chuckled, passing by Viserys.</p><p>“I had my reasons back then, and I still have them now Aurane.”</p><p>“Of course uncle. My guess is that there will be a lot, and I mean, a lot of young maidens who would like nothing more than to wed you.”</p><p>“Rhaenys please, don’t start it you too. I already have to deal with Aurane and the younger ones too. I don’t need my niece to do the same.”</p><p>“As you wish. But prepare for it. Lady Cat said that most of the maidens would jump at the mention that you are a knight.”</p><p>“And since you can marry anyone, well, almost anyone as you can’t marry into a Great or Major House, it will be easy for you to find a wife. But I’m not sure about the Major House one.” Aurane added, scratching his chin and humming. “Maybe we will return with your wife!”</p><p>“I don’t even have a keep yet! Not to mention that I have no desire to find a wife just yet.”</p><p>“You never know. Maybe you will find your future-“</p><p>“Can we not talk about my personal life? I will marry someone once I see my siblings married.” Viserys of course had his reasons for not talking to either his foster-mother or foster-father. Having his own family when his nieces, nephews and cousins were still young and unmarried would only put most of them, if not all of them, in danger. And if The Stag would decide that his family was posing a threat to his rule… He can’t be at their side and protect his own children and wife at once.</p><p>Rhaenys and Aurane exchanged glances but said nothing. They both noticed how much their older ‘brother’ changed during the last years. At first, he would just disappear in the early mornings and late evenings, but ever since he celebrated his five and tenth nameday, and the Martells with the Daynes and Velaryons visited, he seemed to be a different person. He had left for a walk, Rhaenys’ own cousin, Princess Arianne accompanying him. At first, she thought that they had done something, but she had seen Arianne the same year and she wasn’t showing. Rhaenys had voiced her suspicions to her uncle Oberyn, he saying that Arianne never consumed moon tea while he saw her, nor were there signs telling that she was with child in the first place. But he promised that he would keep an eye on Arianne. Rhaenys thanked him for his words, but she still felt that something wasn’t right with her uncle.</p><p>Watching her younger sisters ride by, she tried to think of a possible answer her mother might say. While she loved both sides of her family, she felt an eerie feeling whenever she had to talk to Arianne. Her oldest cousin seemed like she was always scheming, plotting something behind everyone’s back and her father, Rhaenys’ other uncle, the current Prince of Dorne, Doran seemed to not notice it. Her three other cousins, Quentyn, Trystane and Aliandre were obvious to their older sister’s plans, and that worried her more than the lions. Arianne was planning something, and she planned on using her uncle to achieve that. No matter what, family tied by blood or not, she would not let Viserys die. Her uncle had sacrificed much to keep them safe, and Rhaenys knew that if it ever came down to that, he would die if it meant keeping them safe.</p><p>But two can play this game.</p><hr/><p>The Starks had reached their destination after six weeks of traveling, Harrenhal’s ruined towers coming into their view, amazing all of them. Even when in ruins, its towers stood taller than most of the occupied keeps, big enough to house almost every lord and lady in Westeros. And most of the houses will be here, attending Lord Whent’s tourney.</p><p>One of the newer guards, Oell, looked sad for a moment, the longing in his eyes might have been visible to his brothers, because Garon pulled him aside before their party crossed the gates, entering the castle.</p><p>Lord Whent and his wife, Sheila Whent, were in the courtyard, greeting their guests. Ned had told the children to command their wolves to stay by their side, he didn’t want to risk them getting killed. His own wolf, Geall, stayed near the wheelhouse, out of sight.</p><p>Ned and Viserys were the first to ride through, guards following them next, the wheelhouse arriving in a tight circle of guards. He had asked the girls to ride in the wheelhouse with Catelyn as many of the lords would judge them. Not that Ned cared for what some southron lord thought about his girls, but he too knew that making impressions was something they cared about south of The Neck.</p><p>He was greeted by Lord Whent, the old man looking quite surprised when he saw what Ned referring to in his scroll.</p><p>“Lord Stark, glad that you could make it with your family.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine Lord Whent. I’m sorry to surprise you with our wolves, I hope it won’t be a problem. They are trained and stay with the children.”</p><p>Lord Whent scratched his chin, still looking at the wolves but nodded. “If they stay in the rooms of the children, I won’t have a problem with them and neither will my guests.”</p><p>“They won’t cause any problem as long as they don’t feel threatened or no one raises their arms at my children.”</p><p>“I can promise that they will be safe, and nothing will happen to them.” Lord Whent was serious, ancient eyes staring into young ones before the old lord looked past Ned’s shoulders. “I see that my wife greeted her great-grandniece and your children as well. Please introduce me to them.”</p><p>Ned stepped aside, making the older lord see his family better.</p><p>“My wife is Lady Catelyn Tully, I’m sure that you know her very well.”</p><p>“Aye, I do. Minisa was her mother, my grandniece. She married Hoster and had three alive children.”</p><p>“Aye. My wife is the oldest, she has a younger sister, Lysa Tully, who married Jon Arryn.”</p><p>“Little Lysa. She finally had a son who made it past the cradle did you know that?”</p><p>“Lysa doesn’t write us much. But Jon had mentioned it. He was more than happy when both his child and wife made it.”</p><p>“So he did.” The two began walking towards the wheelhouses.</p><p>“The young lad standing next to her is Viserys.”</p><p>“Ah, Aerys’ little son.”</p><p>“The very same one. He was knighted by Ser Barristan.” Ned was proud of the boy, even if he put his life on a line.</p><p>“I have heard the tale. Killed a few Blackfyres and saved the king.”</p><p>“He did. Gave us quite the scare afterward.”</p><p>“I can believe it. Three and ten is young to go to battle.”</p><p>“He was only two and ten. We just celebrated his nameday two months before the attack. He was a green boy.”</p><p>“This only makes his deed bigger. I suppose you were getting the marriage letters afterward.” Chuckled Lord Whent, an almost invisible smile on his face.</p><p>“More than it should have been. I told him about them, but he refused to address the letters. Told me he would first see his family safely married and settled down with children.”</p><p>“A trueborn knight with his head not in the clouds? Once this gets out they won’t leave him alone.”</p><p>“I will help him wherever I can. If he were to ask, I’d have a keep ready for him and his family.”</p><p>“But he refuses it?” Ned saw from the corner of his eye that Lord Whent’s eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>“He does. He wants to go with his family to Dragonfort after the weddings and be there a while.”</p><p>“I suppose that little one is the only other child of Aerys that made it?”</p><p>“No. That Naerys from a cadet branch. She and her two sisters, Saera and Daena were in the custody of the Blackfyre loyalists. The three of them are triplets.”</p><p>“Cadet branch?” From the surprised tone of the other lord, Ned took it that he wasn’t told the tale of how more Targaryens ended up alive.</p><p>“Aye. They are from the line of Vaella and Maegor. Daenerys is that one there. She is standing behind her niece, Rhaenys.”</p><p>“The one set to marry the Velaryon bastard?”</p><p>“Yes, Taeron’s youngest son, Aurane.”</p><p>“And where is Rhaegar’s little boy wonder?”</p><p>“Aegon is over there, with his other siblings.” Ned pointed to the horses where the younger boys stood, talking with the newer guards.</p><p>“Other siblings? Didn’t Rhaegar only had two?”</p><p>“I apologize. Up in the north, the smallfolk began calling them siblings. Most of them don’t know the ties between them.”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>“Aye. I asked around in the Free Cities and the servants who came with the children. I know a few things about them.” Ned had to be careful, one wrongly explained word could lead to war. And they didn’t want war, not yet anyway.</p><p>“Are you willing to tell them?”</p><p>“There wasn’t many who were interested in it.”</p><p>“I’m an old man, Lord Stark. I have the time to listen.”</p><p>“Very well. Aegon is the one in red and grey. On his two sides are Maekar and Daeron. They are half-brothers, though Maekar is rumored to have had a Targaryen in his line. As for Daeron, his father is the pentoshi magister.” Mentioning the man who was willing to send his own son to die instead of him deserved nothing but death in Ned’s eyes.</p><p>“That Illyrio or who?”</p><p>“The very same one. He wanted to use him as Aegon.”</p><p>“I have heard about that. Poor boy would have been killed if it wasn’t for you.” Lord Whent sounded genuinely glad that the children were safe.</p><p>“He would have. That Griff who brought them here, the servants told me that he told Daeron he was Rhaegar’s son. He wanted the boy to wage war against us, and let the boy die.”</p><p>“Thankfully, he is with us now. If I may, how did young Aegon take the news?”</p><p>“He was angry, but not at Daeron. He knows it too well what it is like to be blamed for something your parents did.”</p><p>“Robert?”</p><p>Again, Ned seems to hear the worry in the man’s voice, but he can’t decide who it is for. “Mostly. On their left, they are the older twins, Maegor and Aenys.” Instead, he decides to switch the topic, better safe than sorry.</p><p>“Irony much, eh?”</p><p>“Said the same thing to my wife when I first heard it. But they are not like their namesakes. Not much anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean my lord?” Lord Whent stopped, watching as his wife hugged Catelyn’s children.</p><p>“Maegor is the older one but he loves to fight nonetheless. He is good with a sword, dagger, bow… Really anything. He is also very protective off of his brother, betrothed, and goodsister. Also his half-brothers and their future wives.”</p><p>“Half-brothers?”</p><p>“They have a really… Closely tied family. It’s almost a knot if one chose to look at it. The younger ones, the twins to their right, are Aemond and Daemon. Both pairs of twins are Blackfyres, coming straight from the first Daemon Blackfyre.”</p><p>“The gods like to play games, don’t they?”</p><p>“They do.” Ned looked at the man again from under his eyelashes. He had to figure out what game the man was playing.</p><p>“And the rest?”</p><p>“You already know Naerys. Her two sisters are Daena and Saera.”</p><p>“The Targaryens from Vaella’s and Maegor’s line.”</p><p>Ned nodded. “Yes. The four over there are Calla, Shiera, Brynden and Aegor.”</p><p>“By the Gods! Fate is cruel, is it not now?”</p><p>“Very much.” Ned had to agree with that. The Gods and fate could be cruel, both damning and vengeful, but this time, he felt that fate had a different plan for them. “Aurane is over there, standing next to Rhaenys, behind him is Edric.”</p><p>“The two bastards. And your children?”</p><p>“The ones Catelyn gave me are Robb, Jonnel, Sansa, the twins Arya and Rosey and Bran.” Ned carefully pointed out each of them, the Lord of Harrenhal following his finger. “We brought my brother’s older childrens, Lyarra and Rickard.”</p><p>“And the youngest ones?”</p><p>“Rickon, our son, and my youngest nephew Donner are too young and both of them stayed behind.”</p><p>“Children are curious beings. I’m glad that you have such a big family.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.”</p><p>“And those three over there? Your bastards?”</p><p>“Serena and Jon, my twins, and their half-sister, Alara.”</p><p>Lord Whent said nothing, only watched the children with a hollow look on his face. Ned tried to not look, he believed that the man must still mourn for his son. The son Ned killed.</p><p>Lady Shiela came over to them, hugging Ned and leading their family to their rooms, or they might get lost. Ned didn’t complain, Harrenhal was huge, and he still could remember that time he got lost when he visited the ruined castle.</p><p>Ned and Catelyn got the room on the top of the tower, the one where Alaric Stark was rumored to stay during the Great Council. Ned was grateful for the placement, they were close to the stables and the wild, and the tower was a little way away from the rest of the castle, the direwolves having more space to run around in the mornings and evenings. The tower was also bigger than the rest, being one of the original ones that stood since Black Harren built this monstrosity.</p><p>At Catelyn’s request, Bran and Rickard were placed in their room, the Whent servants bringing in a new bed for the two small boys to share. Ned had also ordered their servants to bring most of their clothes to their room, as the rooms the children will be staying were not the biggest. Ned and Catelyn thought through their options of placements, before going into the tower and ordering the maids and guards to help the children with their bags. Since the first four floors had three rooms, Ned wanted to place them into groups, Catelyn arguing that the one the servants used couldn’t be used for the children until they sent up a younger guard to check the rooms out.</p><p>All the rooms were useable and much bigger than the rest, and they were comfortable enough. The bigger room facing north was given to Robb, Jonnel, Jon and Aegon, as the four of them were already used to sharing the same room. The old servants’ room was taken by Lyarra and Gael at the former’s request, their niece telling them that the room had a nice feeling to it. The twin girls, Arya and Rosey, with their older sister Sansa and Rhaenys took the last room, pushing the two skinny beds together, making room for the last one where the twins will sleep.</p><p>The second floor was full of the other girls, Calla and Shiera sharing the smaller room, Elia and the triplets taking the one facing south, while Alara, Serena, Daenerys and Alyssa took the last room. The girls all placed a chair into their room at Catelyn’s suggestion. She trusted their guards with her life and the life of her childrens, but she didn’t trust the other guards or guests. She wanted to forget what she heard from her brother regarding tourneys, but with so much young and innocent maidens around, she knew that the drinks and men didn’t mix well. And she was afraid of the king too. His drinking and whoring got to them too, Ned often complaining to her about the new supposed bastards Jon wrote about, she knew that many maids and maybe even ladies will leave with The Stag’s seed inside them. And she had not wanted Serena to be targeted by the king. Her resemblance to her late mother was alarming. She was like Lyanna in every way, and Old Nan often remarked that looking at her, it was like looking into a mirror where Lyanna stood on the other side. And Catelyn wasn’t sure if the king, after his drinks, would still see her as a little girl only.</p><p>She wanted her higher, closer to them, but Serena refused, as Gael might still have her nightly terrors, and if Catelyn pushed it, she would ask why. And frankly, Catelyn didn’t want to scare her.</p><p>Placing the rest of the boys on the third floor was both for the girls’ protection and to appease the southron houses. Aurane and Viserys shared the smaller room, as it was closest to the stairs, and with both of them being used to stay awake longer, they will keep their ears open, listening who was leaving or coming. Maekar, Daeron, Aegor and Brynden got the room next to them, while the twins took the last one. The boys quickly packed out, turning their room into something much more suitable for them, the guards promising to keep out the other maids.</p><p>They unpacked, Theon whining when he only got placed on the fourth floor, and he whined, even more, when both Bors and Jory ended up on the same floor with him. The rest of the maids and guards divided the remaining rooms between them, the guards agreeing to switch the beds, freeing up more of them.</p><p>The first three days went fast, the children spent the morning hours exploring the lands in the castle and around it, bringing their wolves with themselves. After they supped in the Great Hall with their parents and the houses who were already present, they would either retire or practice their archery or swordsmanship skills, under the watchful eyes of Bors.</p><p>On the fourth day’s morning, Ned increased the guards and maids around the children slightly, instead of two guards, each of them had four, and instead of one maid, they had three. It was mostly his wife’s idea, as the number added up to seven, and it would please the Faith.</p><p>Lords and many ladies of the other houses of Westeros arrived to the tourney, and with them came the king himself. Robert arrived alone, his wife and children staying in the Red Keep, the queen not wanting to travel, as the youngest prince, Prince Tommen, was only two years old, and his mother deemed him too young to travel. The lioness also refused to send his oldest child with Robert, as she not wanted to let him go without her.</p><p>Robert rode into Harrenhal, the soldiers carrying the Baratheon banner, the king riding in the front, his kingsguard following him. He had greeted the Whents, but it was nothing but a protocol, the standard formal greeting. He didn’t greet the rest of the lords, even those who were helping him with his rebellion. He walked past all of them, not paying any attention until he saw Ned.</p><p>Like something had awakened in him, Robert walked up to him, hugging him.</p><p>“Ned! It’s so good that you are here and not rotting up north!”</p><p>“Your Grace, it’s-“</p><p>“None of that! Cat! I heard you had a little boy! Gods, good to see you!” Robert hugged Catelyn, the woman surprised by his actions not hugged him back, only lifting her hands to his. “Now tell me about your family!”</p><p>“Your Grace, this isn’t-“</p><p>“I’m the king Jon! If I want to hear how my best friend and only brother is doing, I will hear it!”</p><p>Lord Arryn stiffly nodded, sending an apologetic towards Ned and Catelyn before stepping back and sending the other lords and ladies on their way.</p><p>“If you really want to meet with them… My youngest is Rickon, he is currently in Winterfell with my brother and his wife and their youngest son, Donner.”</p><p>“Little bugger, eh?”</p><p>“He is only a few moons old, but he surely will keep us on our toes.”</p><p>Robert laughed, his voice echoing in the now empty courtyard. He whipped off a single tear, looking back at Ned. “Aye, they can do that. Cersei had another one, another golden-haired green-eyed boy. Tim or something. But that’s enough of my family, introduce me to yours.”</p><p>“As you wish Robert. As I said, Rickon is our youngest, he is at Winterfell. This young lad is our oldest, firstborn son Robb. He is my heir.”</p><p>Robert smiled at Robb, petting his shoulder before Ned moved on.</p><p>“He is Jonnel-“</p><p>“The one who got betrothed to the Martell. I hope you know what you are doing, I can always break off the-“</p><p>“And she is our oldest daughter, Sansa, then the twins, Arya and Rosey.” Ned cut in before someone else could hear what Robert was about to say.</p><p>“Rosey after your niece?”</p><p>“Aye. There isn’t a day passing by we don’t miss her. Ros was-”</p><p>But Robert wasn’t paying attention to Ned or his words anymore. He was staring at something, or someone standing behind Catelyn’s and Ned’s children, behind Viserys and between Aegon and Rhaenys, with Jon near her.</p><p>“Lyanna! You have returned to me!” Robert pushed aside the children, Ned watching horrified as the man stepped closer to Serena, the little girl standing there petrified as the king lifted her up, squeezing her between his arms. “I knew that you didn’t die! We can finally marry and that monster who-“</p><p>“I’m not Lyanna! She was my aunt! I’m Serena!”</p><p>“Robert! Put down my daughter!” Ned with the help of Viserys and Jon Arryn, freed the girl, Aegon and Jon pulling her aside, Viserys and Aurane blocking the king’s way in case he decided to lift Serena up again.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Ned saw that some of the maids looked horrified, some even murderous, while most of the guards had their weapons out, many glaring angrily at the king. He had to get Serena away from Robert, while the man was distracted.</p><p>“What? She is my Lyanna! She came back to me!”</p><p>Ned ignored the quiet words of her daughter, ‘I’m not yours!’, and focused on Robert. The man wasn’t seeing reasons, his mind was fogged with memories that never were, never happened.</p><p>“She is not Lyanna! She is my ten-year-old bastard daughter, Serena Snow! You betrothed her to Aegon, remember?”</p><p>“Your Grace, Lady Lyanna is dead! She died years ago!”</p><p>“But she-“</p><p>“She is my daughter!” Ned now screamed into Robert’s face, his wife snapping out of her shock and calling the guards and maids and ushering the children away. “Do you hear me? Serena is my daughter, my ten-year-old daughter!”</p><p>Robert stopped, not trying to get closer to Serena and Ned relaxed his grip on the king’s arms. Catelyn left towards the Great Hall, making sure to not show the way to their tower. Ned still stood before Robert, Jon’s hand never left his old foster-child’s should.</p><p>“Your daughter?” Robert’s voice sounded otherworldly. “Serena?”</p><p>“Yes! She is my daughter, Serena is my daughter!”</p><p>“Your Grace, maybe we should retire. The journey was long, and you are very tired.” Jon pulled the king away, Robert still looking at the place Catelyn disappeared.</p><p>“I- I betrothed them?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Grace. You were compassionate when you spared the Targaryens and Blackfyres. You betrothed Aegon to Ned’s bastard daughter.”</p><p>“Yes… Yes, I did. I let the dragonspawns live. I’m king now, and I have my heir, Janny.”</p><p>“Joffrey, Your Grace. Your oldest’s name is Joffrey.”</p><p>“Whatever. I’m getting a drink.”</p><p>The two men watched as the king left, three of the kingsguards following him. Ned followed him with his eyes, Jon sighing beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that Ned. I didn’t realize that your daughter resembled Lyanna this much.”</p><p>“Does she really?”</p><p>“Like I was looking at her just now.”</p><p>Ned grunted, not wanting to hear this. “Thank you, Jon. I will keep this in mind.”</p><p>“I will notify my guards. Just to be safe.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jon.”</p><p>“You should also talk with the Martells. They were here too, and I don’t want to risk the peace.”</p><p>“I planned to see them.”</p><p>“You have grown Ned. I’m proud of you. And I have a feeling that your father and mother are too.”</p><p>Ned nodded. While he stopped trusting Jon after the rebellions, the man still looked after him in his own ways. And he wanted peace, wanted to keep the Realm together, and that’s how he played right into Ned’s hand. They needed the peace until the truth was out.</p><p>Jon walked back to the keep, his hand scratching the back of his head. Ned moved too, he had a daughter to check upon, and friends to greet.</p><hr/><p>Old eyes were watching the scene that unfolded in the courtyard moments ago. If she had any doubts about her plans, she clearly didn’t have any now. It was clear that who held the king, even if he didn’t know it yet, no matter what the Lannisters liked to believe. It was clearly Eddard Stark, who held the king with both of his hands. And maybe the little girl who reminded the man of his lost love. But she won’t put the child’s life on the line, she felt that the king will do something to offend his life-long friend before the tourney ends. And then he will have to pay for his stupidity.</p><p>She watched as the king left, snorting slightly when their king declared that he was going to drink. Her future plans were fooled, but maybe it was for the best. Her granddaughter deserved better.</p><p>“Grandmother? Are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here Margaery darling.”</p><p>Olenna watched as her granddaughter made her way to her. Margaery’s lovely braids bounced around as she came running towards her.</p><p>“Father was worried. He thought that you were lost.”</p><p>“I’m fine child. My son likes to worry about a lot of us.”</p><p>“Isn’t that his duty? To watch over us and worry?”</p><p>“Mostly. Now dear, tell me what do you think of the Starks.”</p><p>“The Starks?”</p><p>“Yes. What do you think of Lady and Lord Stark, and their eldest.”</p><p>“Well… They seem nice. Lord Stark loves his wife and children, and he respects her too.”</p><p>“He does. What else?”</p><p>“He is great friends with the king, but the king doesn’t realize that he is pushing him away.”</p><p>“Very good my dear. You have been paying attention.” The two began walking back to their rooms, Olenna placing a hand on her granddaughter’s back as they moved. “What else?”</p><p>“The lady loves the children, even the one they foster. They also… They are like mother and father.”</p><p>“Yes. Both the Lady and Lord Stark are much like your parents. And their children?”</p><p>“They love them. Even the dragons look at them with love and not fear nor hatred.”</p><p>“And what do you think of their heir? Robb Stark.”</p><p>“He loves his parents and his siblings. All of them. He seems nice enough. But I have to spend time with him to know for sure.”</p><p>“Do you think he will make a good lord and husband?” Olenna’s last word, ‘father’, was left unspoken, as she knew that the boy had his heart in the right place.</p><p>“I think he will. He is good looking too. Why do you ask grandmother?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. It will reveal itself eventually my dear, don’t you worry about it.”</p><p>Margaery tilted her head but said nothing. It was true, Robb Stark was good looking and he seemed nice. He also looked like someone who takes his duties seriously and loves his family. Her grandmother had her reasons for asking these questions, she had asked them before, regarding the Crown Prince, the oldest son of Prince Doran Martell, Renly Baratheon, Tyrion Lannister, Lancel Lannister and the Hand’s son, Robin Arryn. And now she had asked her about Robb Stark.</p><p>“Mother, I see Margy had found you. Are you well?”</p><p>“Oh, shut it Mace, I’m fine. We have been just talking and walking around.”</p><p>“If you say so. But please Mother, don’t wander off without guards.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about me. Now tell me, have you invited the Starks to sup with us?”</p><p>“Why should I invite them? I thought that we were supping with Lord Whent and his great-grandson!”</p><p>“I won’t have my granddaughter married to some petty lord. The heir Whent is all nice, but his head is full of air. Besides, I think it’s time we mend things with the north.”</p><p>Olenna left his son standing in the doorway knowing that he will stare where she stood with his mouth open until he finally realized what she meant. She loved her son, but his mind wasn’t his strongest skill. And now, she just had to hope that the Starks would bite.</p><hr/><p>Oberyn greeted Ned with a hug, laughing as he saw his friends face. The dornish prince picked up a goblet and filled it with wine, handing it to Ned and pushing him down into the nearest chair.</p><p>“I see that you need it. Now tell me, what did that murderous oaf propose?”</p><p>“He wanted to let me know that should I wish, he could invalidate the marriage contract between Aliandre and Jonnel. Like I would go back on my words. Jon said that I shouldn’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I may not like the man that fostered you, but his dedication to keep peace is something I can acknowledge. Too bad he has his own reasons to have Robert on the throne.”</p><p>“Yes, he has. But he is not that cunning about it as he would like everyone to believe it. I’m sure that he will support me when I ‘decide’ to declare the betrothment between Sansa and Quentyn.”</p><p>“That’s good for us. Doran had already told my nephew about the hidden contract between him and Sansa.”</p><p>Ned grunted in response. “I just hope he knows what he is doing. If it gets out, we might as well just wage war.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Oberyn poured another cup of wine for both of them. “It won’t get out of Dorne. They loved my sister just as the northerners loved yours. They might also end up arranging more marriages with the North.”</p><p>“Surely you might jest with me now.”</p><p>“Not even a little friend. But we need the other kingdoms too. Or most of the parts.”</p><p>“I know. I will try and talk to Olenna.”</p><p>“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I heard she is quite adamant to have your family sup with hers.”</p><p>“Your spies?” Ned cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I just happened to pass by them when she told this to his son. I wanted to greet Willas.”</p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p>“I left.” The prince shrugged. “They were preoccupied with something else. Besides, I saw the little something that unfolded in the courtyard. I have told my guards to watch out for Serena too. That’s her new name right?”</p><p>“Thank you Oberyn. Serena was pretty shaken when she got back. Catelyn hasn’t left her side.”</p><p>“What’s the long face for?”</p><p>“I should have said that she was Alara’s twin. Then we wouldn’t have any need for the charmed bracelet, and now this whole thing could have been avoided.”</p><p>“Charmed bracelet?”</p><p>From his friend’s tone, Ned knew that the man hasn’t heard about the charm yet.</p><p>“Serena favors her father’s coloring mostly. Her eyes are greyish lilac and her hair is a mixture of dark brown, light brown and silver.”</p><p>“And the tiny little crannogman had a charm to help her hide it?”</p><p>“Aye. But now I wonder if I made the right choice. Alara already has pale lilac eyes, and with Serena looking like that, I could have said that their mother was a lysene whore and Robert would have believed me.”</p><p>“But her face is still her mother’s, no matter what you say. It was better this way, Ned, believe me. They might have caught up on our little game had you did that.”</p><p>“You are possibly right. I can’t change the past, no matter how much I want to. But I can protect her children.”</p><p>“As brothers, that’s all we can do now. I suppose the children are alright?”</p><p>“Yes. I have originally intended to invite you to our tower for supper. We have a nice, small and cozy little hall next to our tower. It’s far away from everything and everyone, we should be safe.”</p><p>“Then I will go. Just let me find Garin and Taeron before, I heard that they arrived shortly after the king.”</p><p>“Aurane and Edric will be delighted. And I’m sure that Elia will love it too. She missed you and her siblings much this year.”</p><p>“And my little girls have missed her. But I know that she is in the right hands. And judging from the ravens she sends us, Aemond likes her very much.”</p><p>“He does. He has asked Mikken to teach him how to forge a dagger and a lance.”</p><p>“A lance? My little girl wants a lance and she doesn’t tell me? I must have failed as her father.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic Oberyn. As I heard, she just mentioned it to the other girls, and Rosey told Aemond.”</p><p>“Still, I’m hurt. But if it helps, I can send you horses. Or weapons with smiths.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I want them to build their own household, only helping when they need it.” Ned drank the rest of his wine in one go. “But I must go now. I want to post my guards around the children and with Robert’s actions today… I fear what might happen to them.”</p><p>“I will send a guard once I’m ready. I might end up bringing my nieces and nephews. I know that both Aliandre and Quentyn would love to see their betrothed.”</p><p>“See you Oberyn. I’m sure that the children will tell you a lot.” Ned closed the door behind him, the guard smiling and bowing his head slightly.</p><p>Ned dipped his head and left toward the tower they stayed in. His mind was fogged with thoughts regarding the upcoming tourney. The next day they will begin with the melee, the last day will be for the jousting and Viserys might be persuaded into joining by his siblings. Ned wasn’t worried about it though, the lad had been taking his fencing lessons seriously ever since he came back from the war, not that he wasn’t taking them seriously before, but now he spent almost all of his time in the training yard with Regg and Attur, mastering his skills. If he were to join the tourney, he would win, Ned was certain about it.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the week passed quickly, the incident that occurred in the courtyard was forgotten by most of the people, but not all of them, The guards, Lady and Lord Stark, Oberyn and Serena being one of those who kept their distance from the king. The children attended every part of the tourney, cheering for the participants and asking the guards and maids questions. They have also explored more of the castle, gaining more information about each part of it as the days went by. They learned that the tower they stayed in was once housing both Princess Rhaena, the wife of Aegon the Uncrowned and Prince Aemond, the brother of Aegon the Elder.</p><p>On the next week, the first day brought rain and wind to the tourney what many of the southron lords and ladies found annoying, while the Starks and the children enjoyed every second of it. Oberyn took the girls out riding, his nieces and nephews going with them, the boys staying behind and spending time with Lord Velaryon and Dayne.</p><p>“Say cousin, could you tell your uncle to stop by my room and sup with me? Once we get back of course.”</p><p>Rhaenys raised her brow, trying to see what Arianne had in mind for Viserys. Her cousin had stayed away from them, but with the end of the tourney approaching, Arianne obviously wanted it to be meaningful for her plans. She will have to talk with both Oberyn and Viserys.</p><p>“I will see what I can do. As you may know, we have talked him into jousting, and Lord Darry will lend him his lance.”</p><p>“Oh! I haven’t heard it yet.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised. He had agreed to it a day ago. Lord N- Lord Stark asked both the king and Lord Whent if it was alright, and they both agreed to it.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t wait to see him compete. I know that Daemon wants to see him too.”</p><p>“Daemon?” Rhaenys felt her voice pitch.</p><p>“Daemon Sand, Lord Allyrion’s bastard. Our uncle plans on knighting him soon.”</p><p>“Haven’t heard of him yet.” Looking back to the road in front of her, Rhaenys hoped Arianne didn’t catch onto her lie. She had heard of Daemon Sand, he was the one who took her cousin's maidenhead and asked for her hand after, her uncle Doran refusing it.</p><p>“I can introduce you to him.”</p><p>“I’ll consider your offer cousin. I still have places to discover.”</p><p>“If you are worried about your husband saying something he can tag along too. I’m sure that Daemon won’t mind it.”</p><p>“It’s not about Aurane and what he thinks. He trusts me.” Her cousin was getting on her nerves with the hidden meanings Arianne implied at. “Your knight can visit us if he wishes. But I have to ask Lord Stark about that first.”</p><p>“Only my knight? You wouldn’t let your own cousin visit?”</p><p>“We are talking and spending time right now. And you can visit us in Winterfell, as our uncle does travel there a lot. Your own sister even visited a lot.”</p><p>“I’ve been to Winterfell too. Or have you forgotten about my visit dear cousin?”</p><p>“You visited one time during the ten years we have been there.” Rhaenys gently kicked the sides of her horse, she was finished talking to Arianne, and her cousin was now getting her nerves even more.</p><p>“Cousin! Where are you going?”</p><p>Rhaenys maneuvered her horse next to Aliandre’s, her assigned guard following her, closing off Arianne’s way to stay next to Rhaenys. The Targaryen thanked the man with a dip of her head, turning to face her youngest cousin now.</p><p>“Cousin! Look what Jonnel gave me!” Aliandre held up a small bracelet, Rhaenys smiling when seeing it. Jonnel had been working on it since they started their journey south.</p><p>“He is talented. And he adores you.”</p><p>“He does?” Aliandre’s face lit up, and her cousin turning away from her and smiling.</p><p>“He can’t wait for you to visit him again. I think he plans on showing you the crypts next time you visit.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>Rhaenys was amused by this. Even since the two of them got told about the trade between Dorne and The North and the seal that made it possible, the two of them started acting differently. They had sent ravens to the other almost every day and when Aliandre visited them, Jonnel always made sure to show her around. They explored the castle of Winterfell, learning about its secrets, but they haven’t visited the crypts yet, and Rhaenys knew how badly her cousin wanted to visit it. Once Aliandre was older, Rhaenys was sure that Jonnel would take her on a trip around the castle, visiting the lands near them and visiting Wintertown.</p><p>Their party slowly returned to Harrenhal, the girls moving around in their saddle, waiting to hop down from their mounts and see the first round of the jousting, if it was going to be held. Passing the gates, Rhaenys saw her brothers practicing in the training yard, a smaller circle forming around them, many young lords and ladies were watching them. She spotted her foster-father too, he was standing closer to the boys, and he appeared to be talking to Lord Tyrell while the lord’s mother, The Queen of Thorns was listening to their words.</p><p>The stable boys took their horses, the girls waving their goodbyes to the Martells, Quentyn handing Sansa a flower before kissing her knuckles and following after his siblings. The girls had joined with their brothers, Serena and Alara picking up a sword, handing Daenerys a bow and the three of them were off to their practice area.</p><hr/><p>The first round of the jousting was held after lunch, the crowd waiting for the participants to begin. The Starks were seated a box away from the king, neither lady nor lord wanting to risk anything after the display in the courtyard last week. Their box was closer to the fenced-off area, therefore the children could see a lot more, and judging from their cheers, they loved to sit there. All of them were bombarding their guards and maids with questions, getting answers to most of them.</p><p>They had been watching the end of the first joust, Ser Garlan Tyrell besting his stormlander opponent when the king stood and made his way back to the castle. Many of the watchers haven’t paid any mind to the fat stag leaving the tourney grounds, in fact, only three heads turned and followed the man as he walked.</p><p>The next joust came around, however, and the two knights from The Vale showed off their skills. Ned recognized the sigil on both of their armor, houses Redfort and Royce had sent their knights to the tourney. The two men went at each other four times, before the Royce knight was unsaddled, the crowd cheering for the victor.</p><p>“I expected more from this tourney.”</p><p>“Have you seen tourneys before Engel?” Maegor asked, his brows furrowing as he looked at the guard. “I didn’t know that there were tourneys in Essos.”</p><p>“The tourneys in Essos are much more different than here. We got told that the ones in Westeros were grandiose.” Erett laughed as he explained this to Maegor. “I think Engel was just surprised by this.”</p><p>“So this is not what you have been expecting?”</p><p>“Not really Lady Calla.” Calin smiled back at the girl, stopping her hands from braiding her hair while she was turned around. “I think Engel means that it was a letdown.”</p><p>“But this is only a smaller tourney. There are much bigger ones in the capital. I’m sure that Father is willing to take us there.”</p><p>“Do you really think that Robb? I’m sure that most tourneys are the same in size.” Daeron scratched his head, looking at his foster-brother.</p><p>“Who cares, they are all boring!”</p><p>“That’s because you are still a little girl Arya. They can be entertaining, I’m sure.”</p><p>“You always say that Jon.” Arya crossed her arms in front of her chest, puffing her cheeks out.</p><p>“Look, Vis is up next!” Shiera pointed towards the end of the jousting ground, her eyes shining as Viserys arrived on his horse.</p><p>They have been waiting for this moment the whole day, itching to cheer on Viserys and hopefully their brother would be the one to win. Their breath hitched when Viserys’ lance collided with his opponent’s shield, Daenerys jumping up from her spot and grabbing onto the rail. She watched as her brother turned his horse around, raising the lance again and riding towards the knight, Ser something. The knight pushed his brother a little, Viserys not able to land a hit on him this time.</p><p>“C’mon uncle! You can do it!” Aegon was now standing next to her, cheering for Viserys.</p><p>The two of them went again, this time Viserys managed to knock the knight back a little, while he himself avoided the hit. Daenerys threw her hands in the air, her siblings joining in and yelling at their brother to win. The two of them turned again, Daenerys digging her fingernails into the soft wood and pressing her lips together until they formed a thin line. She watched without exhaling or inhaling as her brother and the knight went again, and her breath hitched when Viserys’ lance exploded on his opponent’s shield, just for her to scream at the top of her lungs then next moment, when Viserys unsaddled the man.</p><p>Many in the crowd cheered for the young knight, but none cheered louder than his sister.</p><hr/><p>The last jousting took place two days after Viserys made it into the semi-finals. The sun had dried up the earth, and the wind blew off the rest of the dust. The finals were to be exciting as only the knights made it. The six of them were to go up against their every opponent, the ones who won the most going again until there was only one left with the most amount of wins. Ser Garlan and the Redfort knight went first, the Tyrell kicking the knight off of his horse in the first round. The next one was a knight in service of House Brax of the Westerlands, his opponent coming from House Dondarrion of the Stormlands.</p><p>The king watched the young page as he helped the squire, and it didn’t take Ned long to figure out that the page was Robert’s bastard, Edric Storm. Jon also watched the boy, but with much less enthusiasm then the king did. As most of them expected, Dondarrion unseated the Redfort knight with ease. If one were to not see, they certainly could hear the loud roar the king gave his knight.</p><p>The last one was Viserys and a knight from House Hightower. Aemond did not want to say it out loud, but he thought the boy was only knighted because of his family and parents. How he made it into the finals was beyond him, but he was now eager to see how his brother would show him what real knights are.</p><p>He, just like all of his siblings, was standing next to the railing, holding onto it and watching as the two of them prepared. He cheered when his brother hit the shield of the Hightower, and looked confused when many in the crowd booed. Ammon explained to him, that the Hightower knight was using an armor that was nailed into the saddle, meaning that no matter how hard Viserys would hit him or his shield, he wouldn’t fall off. The knight was disqualified instantly, Viserys proceeding to the next round.</p><p>From behind, he heard Engel’s angry growl and Reyna’s laughter but paid no attention to them. They were always doing that with Amot too, Delenn whacking the men on their heads before smirking at them. It was strange to watch, and when he saw it the first time, he asked them if they were a family. All of them said no, too quickly for Aemond’s liking, but who was he to question them? He won’t be the kind of lord who wanted to know every last detail of his servants’ life; if they wanted, they will tell him.</p><p>The remaining knights pulled sticks, Viserys going again against the Redfort knight. His brother had unseated the knight without much effort, the old knight laughing and thanking him when he helped him up. The next one was Ser Garlan and the Brax knight, and the reachman made quick work of him, much to some westerlanders displeasure. Dondarrion followed next, he went against the Redfort knight, and the crowd held its breath until the knight from the Vale fell.</p><p>The jousting was paused again while the judges were drawing up the pairings. Aemond put his chin onto his hands, looking bored while the men worked. Finally, they had a result, and the knight from house Redfort was going up against the Brax knight.</p><p>It had been an intense fight, the children gripping the wooden rail, jumping a little when one of the knights came close to falling. The two men turned again, it was the tenth go, and so far none of their efforts were successful. Their horses were tired, just like their riders. In a last attempt, the old knight threw away his helmet and charged without it.</p><p>The air was thick, and time seemed to stop when the lance exploded against the shield, and the Brax knight fell off of his horse, the Redfort knight emerging victorious. With this victory, he became the fourth one, and the Brax the fifth.</p><p>The three remaining knights drew again, and Aegon might have gripped the wood harder when his uncle went up against the Tyrell boy.</p><p>He sucked in a breath when the two lances hit the shields, but cheered when his uncle remained in his saddle. They went again, and again and again, the crowd cheering for both of them, even the king himself seemed interested a little, Aegon seeing as he watched them with big eyes.</p><p>In the final round, Viserys had won by a little, as the Tyrell fell before he did. Jumping up into the air and cheering for Viserys, he saw Lady and Lord Stark’s smiles. His foster-mother had relieved expression on her face, and she was wiping away tears from her eyes, while his foster-father stood up, clapping for his uncle.</p><p>The Tyrell boy had congratulated Viserys, shaking his hand. Ser Garlan would go on, losing to Dondarrion, becoming third in the tournament, what meant that Viserys would go up against Dondarrion in the final round.</p><p>They watched it unfold, the two knights going up against the other. Daenerys heard the voice of the king as he encouraged his knight. But she heard her foster-father too, as both he and his wife cheered for Viserys as he held onto the bridle. She was in her tiptoes, holding onto the wood tightly, watching the joust unfold in front of her.</p><p>They went again, and it seemed like Ser Dondarrion lost his grip in his lance, as it flew out of his hand the moment it collided with her brother’s shield, sending the knight flying.</p><p>The Starks cheered, Daenerys and her siblings jumping up and down, the box shaking under their weight. Her brother did it! He won and now he would crown someone his Queen of Love and Beauty. She watched wide-eyed as the Dondarrion page handed him the crown, a colorful crown made out of flowers, yellow, red, blue, green, purple and many, many more. Her brother took off his helm, holding it under his arm and he looked over at them, a smile spreading on his face. He made his way to them, untangling the crown as he rode, stopping before their box.</p><p>“It would be unfair to only crown one of you. You are all my sisters, by blood or not, and you all shall have something to remember today.” As he spoke, he placed a flower into their hair, even Arya accepting it, before he stopped in front of Catelyn, and handed her the last one.</p><p>Ned wanted to ruffle the lad’s hair, but he couldn’t do it just yet, but he sent a huge smile towards Viserys, the boy looking away. Viserys quickly left the jousting ground, directing his horse to the stables.</p><hr/><p>The feast that followed the end of the tourney was a big one. The men were drinking, the women were dancing and the Whent servants brought more and more wine into the hall, the roasted pigs and boars standing on the tables, their delicious smell enchanting many of the children who travelled here.</p><p>Ned was busy discussing their way back, wanting Oberyn, Taeron and Garin to follow after him. They hadn’t had much time to talk about their plans, as many of the southron lords wanted to talk to him for some reason. Ned knew most of them, they wanted Viserys to marry into their family, obviously many of the lords knew about Robert’s declaration, but that didn’t stop the Major Houses to ask him too. Ned had sent them away, refusing to answer their questions without Viserys present, refusing to send the boy off to a family that only wanted the fame that came with him. Speaking of Viserys, the young lad had been celebrated across the hall, and even Robert tried, and failed, to show how much better he is then the Targaryens. Viserys snuck out soon after the cheers died down, Ned raising a brow when Princess Arianne followed him. But he wrote it off as coincidence and nothing more.</p><p>His wife was currently talking to Lady Olenna Tyrell, and judging from the looks he shoot towards them, their conversation was getting heated. They have been all invited to sup with the Tyrells, Ned requesting them to come to their tower as it was bigger. He expected them to refuse it, but all seven of them show up, greeting them and the children like the Starks were a bigger family. Olenna had even sat with the Blackfyres, and the young Tyrell girl made friends with both Sansa and Robb, his two children promising to write to her. Jonnel was different, as he stated that he already had a wife, but talked to the young girl nonetheless. Lord Tyrell was also very different from what he saw in the past, leading a pleasant conversation with Ned about crops and the weather. He was clearly interested in the north, and what life was there like, and if Oberyn hadn’t told him about the plans The Queen of Thorns had for them, he might have overlooked this. The dinner was nice and pleasant, the Tyrells made for a great partner when it came to talking. They left a little after midnight, Ned promising Lord Mace that he will write to him. Maybe their original plan, to have Robb marry Margaery wasn’t in ruins after all.</p><p>Ned watched as the children made their way out of the hall, their assigned guards following them with the maids. They would all head back to the tower for a good night’s rest, as Ned planned on leaving tomorrow early morning, while Robert still slept. He couldn’t believe that they only had one incident with the man, and he already felt Winterfell’s warm embrace around him by the time he lifted his second goblet of wine to his mouth.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Serena closed the door to the privy with her leg, trying to look for the water bucket that was here just moments ago. She had told her guards that she had to relieve herself, and they stayed with her brother, while she ran to the nearest privy, and now she lost them all.</p><p>Old Sheila Whent wasn’t joking when she said that Harrenhal was big. Yet her brother made it so easy to move through! Daemon and Aemond always knew where she was trying to go, and neither of them were lost in the stonewall-like maze.</p><p>Sighing, she tried to make her way back to the stairs she saw when she rushed to the privy. Maybe she could find a guard and ask for help. Hopefully, it would be her guard, and her father wouldn’t have to come and search for her. He asked, more like ordered, her to never leave their tower alone, to never have less than three guards with her, and to avoid the king at all costs. And she had gone and broken all of his rules. Her father will be very angry at her and he will have every right to do so.</p><p>Checking the corner, she was delighted to see the water bucket there, and washed her hands, drying it in her dress. Now to look for a familiar face.</p><p>Carefully moving out of the corner, she checked if the king was around. At first, she was confused by her father’s orders. Why should she stay away from the king? Wasn’t the king her father’s friend? But come to think of it, her father never mentioned him, only when he told them to stay away from the man. She found it strange, but after the man’s display last week…</p><p>She couldn’t help as her body shook at the memory. The king had lifted her up, squeezed her and called her Lyanna. Her aunt was dead, yet the man only saw her in Serena, telling her that he wanted to marry her. Ever since that day, she had hid from the king at every chance she got, only being in his presence when there were numerous people around them. But this wasn’t the case now, as she had foolishly ran off, leaving her guards behind.</p><p>She hoped that the man was still at the feast, and that he would stay there until she found her way back to the hall, and could ask her father to take her back to her room. But it seemed like the southron gods didn’t like her.</p><p>A hand shoot out from the dark, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards the dark. She screamed when she saw the king, his eyes were staring at her hungrily and the whole man smelled horribly.</p><p>“Lyanna, my Lyanna you are back. You have came back to me, I know that you loved me!”</p><p>“I’m not her! I’m Serena! Let me go!” She had kicked him in the shin, her other hand leaving red marks on his hand, but he had grabbed those too.</p><p>“F-feisty as always… But stop now. We have to make heirs…”</p><p>Serena watched horrified as the man reached for her dress, her throat now hurting from the screams. She tried to squirm away, even biting the hand that stroked her face, earning her a slap. The cursed hands started to rip away her dress, and all she could do was scream and cry and the man’s hand touched her body.</p><p>Suddenly, she fell to the ground, staring up in shock. A man had punched the king, and was now standing in front of her, his hand on his sword. And two more were coming from the end of the hallway, and they were his father's men.</p><p>“Lady Serena!” The younger got closer, tearing away his cloak and draping it around her, picking her up as the other unsheathed his sword, and pointed the tip at the king.</p><p>She vaguely saw their face, Orin and Jeremy stood in front of her, and looking up she saw Goram’s angry face. She buried her face into the man’s neck, her hands gripping his shoulder as tightly as they could, she was sure that it’ll leave a scar.</p><p>Footsteps were heard, the empty hall echoing in the process. More and more guards showed up, many wearing the Martell, Dayne or Velaryon colors, but there were some who had the Arryn ones. She saw the white cloak of the kingsguard, an old knight’s face appearing in her line of vision, her two guards backing away slightly but taking their eyes or weapons off of the king.</p><p>“Please take the lady to her rooms and notify Lord Stark what just happened. I will take back the king to his own chambers.”</p><p>“Make sure that he stays there.” Orin spat, but sheathed his sword, Jeremy following suit. “Jeremy, go get Lord Stark. We will go back to the tower.”</p><p>Jeremy ran off, while the Martell, Dayne and Velaryon guards surrounded them and they began their way back to the tower. Serena not daring to let go of Goram’s neck, the man holding her close the whole time.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Aegon punched the wall again, his fists hurting and screaming for him to stop yet he just couldn’t. All he could think about was Serena’s teary face, his foster-father’s angry expression when the guards told him what happened. And his little love, his wife-to-be tried to blame herself for running off to a privy.</p><p>His knuckles collided with the stone again, his skin ripped open and bleeding, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care.</p><p>Jeremy had raced into the hall, many of the people inside watching as he ran up to Lord Stark, and managing to say Serena’s name and that the king had her. His foster-father jumped up, his uncle Oberyn following him out, and he heard how the Dowager Tyrell had to support his foster-mother to whole way out.</p><p>If that wasn’t enough, one of the Whent guards repeated what Jeremy said, only louder, and in the quiet hall, his words had exploded.</p><p>Serena was now in bed, Goram, Regg and Lina by her side in the room, Alara, Daenerys and Alyssa staying with her until she fell asleep from the tea their maester gave her. He had been down since Serena fell asleep, punching the wall and cursing himself.</p><p>“When are you going to finish it? We will leave with the first rays of the sun. You should get some sleep.”</p><p>Aegon turned around, ready to yell at whoever was talking to him. His uncle raised an eyebrow, stepping closer and stopping once Aegon turned back, raising his fist again. Viserys grabbed his arm, pulling the boy back and hugging him.</p><p>“Egg, stop. This won’t help anyone.”</p><p>“It helps me.”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“Keeping me occupied to not murder that fat oaf!” Aegon tore himself from his uncle’s grip, stepping back until his back hit the wall. “And he will get away! Again!”</p><p>“You know that Lord Ned won’t let that happen. Now, come back inside. Everyone’s worried about you.”</p><p>“Why? I wasn’t-“</p><p>“Serena is worried about you too.”</p><p>“What?” Aegon blinked confused. “But I’m fine.”</p><p>“But you are not inside. And you are alone in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“I’ll go inside. Once I’m finished.”</p><p>Viserys cocked a brow. “Whit what? Breaking your hands?”</p><p>“Cursing myself out of existence.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m useless!” Aegon was now screaming, trying to suppress a hiccup. “Because I’m a useless green boy who couldn’t even protect his own bride!” His legs gave out, his knees buckling under him.</p><p>Viserys watched as his nephew hit the ground over and over again. Aegon’s cries were muffled by either him or the ground.</p><p>“Oh, Gods!” Sitting beside him, Viserys pulled the boy up. “Listen here nephew, you are not useless.”</p><p>“Tell that to Serena.”</p><p>“You are still a green boy. You have much to learn. And you aren’t wed yet.”</p><p>“I know! But we will be! And if I-“</p><p>“Stop for a moment and listen!”</p><p>Aegon shut up. Wiping his tears off of his face. “What do you want?”</p><p>“First, Serena is fine. As fine as one can be after this. Second, you hadn’t failed her, not in the way you think you did. But if you continue your behavior you just might.”</p><p>“What?” Aegon blinked at him, his eyes open and trying to understand what Viserys was saying.</p><p>“While it’s true that you have to hide behind her skirt, that’s because her presence is what makes you stay alive. Without her, you would be dead.”</p><p>“I know that much!” Aegon snapped and looked away. His uncle wasn’t the one who hurt Serena, why would he want to let his anger out on him?</p><p>“Then you must know that while you are alive and kicking, it gives her protection too, right?”</p><p>“I- What?”</p><p>“You can’t remember, but on the day you two were betrothed, The Stag wanted to keep her as his. He tried to tell Lord Ned that she was better off with him.”</p><p>“No. That, that can’t be.”</p><p>Viserys shrugged. “You can ask him yourself if you don’t believe it. But the thing is, while you are alive, the betrothment is official. Meaning that the big oaf can’t get Serena. So if you love her as you claim, you will stop acting like The Stag wants you to act, and go up to her room, and hug her and hold her.”</p><p>Aegon looked at the ground. His hands tightening into fists. Viserys watched his nephew for a while, glancing toward the tower and seeing three of their guards looking at them. Deciding to help his nephew out, Viserys picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder and began walking back to the tower, holding Aegon by his legs.</p><p>“W- Let me go! Viserys let me go!”</p><p>“Not a chance! Until you stop acting like an idiot, I will carry you.”</p><p>The guards blinked at them, not expecting him to just toss his nephew over his shoulder and bring him back.</p><p>“I will stop okay? Let me down! I have to see Serena!”</p><p>“As you wish.” Viserys let go of Aegon, the boy falling forward.</p><p>“Maybe next time lower me down?” Aegon said, rubbing his head.</p><p>“If there will be a next time, I will personally castrate you.” Viserys stood over Aegon, crossing his arms and staring into his nephew’s eyes.</p><p>Aegon gulped. “I-I was just k-kidding. I will go to Serena.” Running past his uncle, the younger Targaryen made his way into the tower, his steps echoing through the empty halls.</p><p>“That was unexpected.”</p><p>“I know. But he had to get that out of himself. How’s Serena?”</p><p>“Just woke up. Was asking what happened and what happens now.”</p><p>“I should be going to then. Don’t let anyone in.”</p><p>“We won’t.”</p><p>Viserys nodded before going after his nephew, his heart racing in his chest as he ascended the stairs, his mind thinking of painful ways to make Baratheon pay dearly for this. Once the man is nothing but a pile of bloody flesh below the throne, he will gladly show him his father’s fire. Or, perhaps he should take a page out of Lannister’s book. One thing for sure, Robert Baratheon will regret the day he was born.</p><hr/><p>Ned just finished shouting at Jon Arryn. The man lost every respect in Ned’s eyes that he still held somehow. His old foster-father wanted to smooth things over, to tell the people that Robert hadn’t tried to rape his daughter. But Ned won’t have it. He will leave today, whether Jon likes it or not, and he will bring his acquaintance with him.</p><p>“Ned, I just don’t see why do you have to make it this big?”</p><p>“Why? Why?! Because that man tried to rape my daughter! That’s why! Because he wants to tell the children under my care, what can they do and how should they do it! Because he planned on telling them what should they do with their houses!”</p><p>“Ned, please. We can work out something, I’m sure.”</p><p>“You want to work out something?” Ned asked, his voice dangerously low.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sure that if you think about something we can-“</p><p>“I want a public apology from him in the name of my daughter. I want him to stop breaking his promise regarding the Targaryens and Blackfyres. I want him to stop threatening the children under my care, and I want him to leave their life alone!”</p><p>Jon gulped. “Is that all?”</p><p>“No. Far from it actually. I also want him, you and Lord Lannister to stay out of my business regarding Dorne. I’m the head of my house, and I know what I’m doing. And don’t interfere with my actions from now on.”</p><p>“I will tell him. The guard who-“</p><p>“Who punched him stays with us. No harm can befall him, as he was only doing his duty.”</p><p>“But he broke Robert’s nose!”</p><p>“And stopped him from committing the same crime he accused Rhaegar doing.” Ned retorted.</p><p>“You are right.” Jon sighed. “I will see what I can do.”</p><p>“No. You will see to it that my points are made clear to him. Or else I don’t want to see him ever.” Ned turned and left the room, the guards who followed him looking at him weirdly, but Ned saw something different in their eyes too. But he didn’t care about it, as he had to get his family out of the south.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh Lya! If you could see me now, would you be proud? I can’t look into your eyes after this.’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A raven from King's Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! :)</p><p>Sorry for the long wait, I forgot to tell you that I will be away from the 13th (more like the 11th) of July until the 26th. I'm arriving later this day (27th) home from this "vacation". I forgot to bring my laptop and writing this chapter on my phone was a task I failed miserably, but I wanted to post a chapter, this is why the chapter is shorter than usual.<br/>I also made a Twitter account to post updates on the chapters I'm writing or plan on to write in the future. I will also post about the stories I plan on writing or started the first draft.<br/>Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for reading this work, commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking it and subscribing to it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned watched as his son tried again with his bow. He was just starting with the heavier arrows, and so far it looked like the switch was harder than it first seemed to be. Bran’s aim was off, the tip of the arrows pulling his shots down and his boy didn’t dare to raise his arms higher. Theon was standing next to him, trying to get Bran to raise his arms a little. The ironborn refused to let anyone else teach Ned’s younger children, but that didn’t mean he would let Theon hold lessons without supervision. The boy was as much of a trickster and rule-breaker as his own children were. His nephew, Donner, was the one who usually stood behind the chaos that happened in Winterfell when his brother’s family was visiting. Yet Theon matured through the years he spent here, going on hunts with them and sparing with his older children. He even went to Lord Manderly with Aurane to learn about sea fare.</p><p>Bran tried again, this time his arrow hit the upper edge of the target, his boy jumping up and down in happiness, yelling at the top of his lungs until his hair got into his eyes and mouth. Ned chuckled, wondering if it will be enough for Bran to let the maids or Cat cut his hair. It already brushed his shoulder but his little boy refused to let it be cut or braided back. Strangely, as his hair grew longer, it also became darker. His hair was still auburn, but a much darker color and with his bright blue eyes, the contrast was very much visible.</p><p>He slightly moved, watching now Brynden and Jonnel as they practiced their archery skills. From the looks of it, the two had been doing an accuracy and speed race with twenty arrows and Brynden was winning, no surprise there. The lad was a great archer, naturally talented with a bow and he could even beat Theon, something the ironborn wasn’t happy about. During the years, he had come out of his shell, yet here and there Ned was able to see what the lad couldn’t get rid of. One of those things was the hatred he had for his birthmark, and no matter how many times did his brother, Aegor, tell him that it was fine and that he shouldn’t cover it up, Brynden was restless. His former archery teacher, Ryn, even told him that many people won’t care. It made the young lad think, but he still tried to cover his face nonetheless.</p><p>Ned let out a chuckle when Jonnel hit the middle of the target and jumped up and down, almost dancing in his joy. His boy had grown and was now almost a man. At two and twelve, he was a tall, albeit slim boy, certainly slimmer than his older brother Robb. Jonnel’s hair was darker than it had been in his younger years too, and his eyes had finally settled into their color, although it was still considered unusual. His hair wasn’t the deep red it had been, much more a lighter brown with a hint of red in them, while his eyes were icy blue, a mixture between the Tully eyes his mother had, and the grey eyes of the Starks.</p><p>Rickon ran through the yard with Shaggydog following him closely, making Ned move his head and follow his son. Rickon was wild, wilder than Brandon or Lyanna had even been and in the south, some had taken calling him a feral child. He had to snort at that. Just because his boy valued his companion over most of the scheming lords and plotting ladies, spent his time running around the yard sometimes barefoot, did not mean he was feral. He was just being a child. Rickon was also one of the quickest of his children, or second but that depended whether or not Arya was angry. His auburn hair changed to a darker, almost brown color, and his eyes also became a duller blue, more blue ice-like. He was only four, slowly turning five, yet Ned didn’t know if his son had ever felt tired. He was always up early in the morning, trying to sneak into the armor and try some of the weapons. The reason why he had locked the armor now. It wasn’t good when he found his son practicing with a sword.</p><p>Following Rickon, as he ran past Brynden and Jonnel, his eyes stayed on the twins near the wall. Both the older and younger pair was busy with some kind of sword lesson. It was obvious to Ned that either Goram or Delenn had taught the boys, but he wouldn’t put it past that Ethir had some hand in it either.</p><p>Continuing to observe the four of them, he wondered if their namesakes were like them in this age. A topic his head was wrapped around almost all the time. Maegor and Aenys were now four and ten and the two couldn’t have been any different than they already were. Ned often found it amusing, seeing the two interact with each other was something no one should miss. While Maegor had the muscular features, Aenys was more on the slimmer side. Maegor was excelling at weaponry, warfare and anything weapon-related, Aenys not much, but he had the mind of a planner, a strategist that could turn around every battle and even win with few men. Despite this, the boys were close, spending time together and engaging in friendly competitions. Although Maegor never gave up his role as a guardian or protector regarding his new family.</p><p>Ned moved his eyes to the younger set of twins and had to muffle a chuckle. The two of them managed to stay balanced on a thin piece of wood, holding their wooden swords –Ned wouldn’t let them try live steel just yet, that would have been foolish on his part- and it looked like they were doing some dance. He was surprised to see the boys in the training yard, as they preferred the blacksmith over their training, but that could only mean Mikken didn’t need their help now. Both boys had shown interest in smithing, Aemond mostly as Daemon chose to watch his brother work. The brothers were exact opposites of their namesakes, Aemond calm and collected, although Ned had his suspicions that Elia was teaching him essential skills for survival in the court, while Daemon was loud and harsh. Only when angered though. He was usually the one who stood up for themselves or for Aemond for that matter, when someone would say anything about them, their mother or compare Aemond to his namesake, something that caused the boy countless sleepless nights.</p><p>Something caught his attention near the end of the training yard, his oldest son was teaching his direwolf new commands, Jon and Aegon watching him with a smirk on their face as Robb tried and failed to get Grey Wind to listen to him. Aegon was leaning against the wall, and it looked like he was twisting something between his fingers. Jon was on the ground, Ghost sprawled all over his legs, not that the boy minded it, and was that Edric he was seeing? Certainly, it was.</p><p>Ned walked along the rails, trying to find the missing boys. He got a glimpse of Aegor, the boy hiding in the coverage of the wall, watching his brother. Daeron and Maekar were walking to the stables, possibly to see their horses. But he hadn’t see Aurane yet, and that worried him. He knew that Aurane would never do something to harm his family or himself, at least Ned hoped the last one was true, but he just couldn’t shake off this feeling that something was wrong. He was mischievous, and he wouldn’t put it past him that he did something stupid, no matter how much Ned wanted to believe that Aurane changed in the last years.</p><p>Taking the stairs, he searched for Viserys. His ward was probably in the town, making sure that the smallfolk got enough to eat and had a roof over their heads. It was something he liked to do, and he would sometimes bring his younger brothers too.</p><p>Stepping down from the last stair, Ned breathed in the air, letting it swirl around in his lungs before exhaling it. He was delighted in the weather, it was warm and made their jobs at repairing keeps and roads easier, yet he was also worried. This summer cycle has been lasting for almost ten years now, and he feared that something was coming. Not that he was complaining as the winter before this lasted for almost thirty years, and it had been a rather harsh one too. But long summers, longer than half the winters that passed meant that something big was coming. Let it be in the form of the weather, illnesses, people or certain events that will take place or were set in motion way before this.</p><p>Passing by the boys, he saw Aurane and Viserys as the two crossed the yard, Harwin following them. Ned watched as they stopped by the archery targets, the two boys picking up bows while Harwin leaned onto the fence, crossing his arms and smirking at his friends. The guard threw an apple to Theon, the ironborn catching it and waving back.</p><p>Ned took another step but turned his head when the wind blew his hair a little. It brought a cold, dry and ashy scent from the southeast, making him cock his eyebrow in surprise. There was definitely something off about this summer.</p>
<hr/><p>Catelyn gently shook her head at her daughters’ behavior. Neither Rosey nor Arya were interested in embroidery, but while her youngest tried to hide her bored face and play along with the septa, Arya straight out refused to work. Her child was sitting on her chair, crossing her arms and pouting while the septa praised Sansa’s work. From the looks of it, her eldest was ready to throw her work into the septa’s face, grab her sisters’ hand and run straight to the stables. It warmed her heart to see her daughters this close, helping the other with their horses, direwolves, training or embroidery.</p><p>Catelyn watched as Sansa twisted a lock of her auburn hair between her fingers, something that she must have seen Catelyn do. Watching Sansa as she listened to the septa’s words about the importance of a lady’s work and place in a keep, she couldn’t help but groan inwardly. This was one of the many reasons she taught the girls too, taking them on journeys around the North and the Riverlands whenever she had the chance. There was much more to the duties than being pretty and embroidery and if she were to leave her girls with a septa, someone who doesn’t even have experience in this field, they would be eaten alive when it’s their time to be the lady.</p><p>The other, more personal matter and one of her biggest problems with septas came from their view on The First Night. If it hadn’t been for a maid who took pity on her before her wedding and bedding, she would have made countless mistakes and would be still terrified of it. That’s why she took it upon herself to teach the older girls about what to expect on their wedding night. She left Sansa and the twins alone for now, as neither of them will be marrying for a while. But the ones who were under her care, fate hadn’t been kind to them and that was mostly on that drunken fat oaf. Ordering them to wed after the girls have their first moon blood! Then trying to violate one of her girls! As if his former orders weren’t harmful enough!</p><p>Catelyn grabbed the edge of her seat, forcing herself to calm down. It won’t do anything good for the babe in her womb if she were to get angry at the man. Taking deep breaths, she placed a hand on her belly, her little babe could arrive at any day now and she had a wonderful feeling that she will have another girl. With twenty boys to make her hair fall out sooner, and five and ten girls, Catelyn did yearn for another girl. Her youngests were eight now, no longer a babe or toddler, and they dressed themselves, bathed themselves and braided their hair with their older sisters, leaving her to herself. Her boys didn’t require any assistance either, Rickon her ever willful son managing to dress without her, while her two youngest, Alaric and Cregan, were dressed by the many maids who served them for now.</p><p>She did try and dress the boys, but with two and ten young maidens who are almost at their weddings, it seemed impossible to do so. She was required to do her duties as Lady Stark, teach the girls about how a keep is ran in the north and south, oversee their lessons with the septa –not that she would leave the woman alone with the girls- and teach them useful skills about court life. And now she was helping them with their weddings.</p><p>She caught Rhaenys’ eyes, the young girl had a worried look in them, Catelyn quickly dismissing her worries with a grimace, directed at the septa. She was fine, the babe wasn’t kicking, and she wanted to be present for the gown fitting and maiden cloak sewing. She will have to wait four or five years for Sansa’s, there is no chance that she will miss theirs.</p><p>Septa Rikke put down her work, and Catelyn saw as the girls exhaled in relief. She knew that her girls loathed the Faith and never been to a sept before, and they will probably not go there willingly in the future too. That’s why she tried to have as few lessons with the woman as she could. It was for her too, she won’t chance another Septa Mordane.</p><p>Even the thought of the spiteful woman made her blood boil. She couldn’t believe her ears when she first heard about the septa’s deeds, but perhaps that should have been enough. Her decision to let the woman, and the man for that matter, stay will forever be burned into her mind.</p><p>Shaking her head, the Lady of Winterfell said her goodbyes to the septa, smiling at her while she closed the door behind the septa’s back.</p><p>“I thought she would never leave!” Hearing Arya’s voice coming from behind Catelyn suppressed a chuckle. “If I had to be lectured anymore about the Faith I would have jumped.”</p><p>“Come on sister! Rikke is still better than Mordane.” Calla laughed, ruffling Arya’s hair and pulling her down beside her. “I know that you don’t remember her very much, but Rikke is way better.”</p><p>Arya pouted but let Calla work on her hair. Truth be told, she only heard about their previous septa from her older sisters as she was still a three year old at the time she left. The only memory of the woman was when she scolded Arya for having mud on her clothes and being out and playing with the servants’ children. Before the woman could do anything else her mother had come up to them and collected her, bringing her inside for her nap before she herself left to attend her duties.</p><p>Rosey came around Calla’s back, excitedly bouncing around as she settled down between her twin, Calla and Gael, who was now working on her maiden cloak. Rosey peered over Calla’s shoulder, watching as Gael worked on her cloak for her wedding.</p><p>Catelyn watched the twins, surpassing a chuckle when Arya pulled her head away from Calla, running her fingers around her braid. A pout formed on her lips, as she didn’t like braids that were going along her face. Her little girl thought that her face was long and big, that of a horse, no matter how many times they all told her otherwise.</p><p>It wasn’t until her goodbrother, Benjen, told her about Lyanna, and with Serena being called Lyanna reborn, Arya, begrudgingly, but let others braid her hair. She was a Stark through and through, possibly one of her most northern looking child. Arya, much like Serena, was similar in appearance to her late goodsister, but while her daughter had a rounder face and duller eyes, poor Serena didn’t get so lucky with the charm.</p><p>Rosey handed Gael and Alyssa the clothes from which the cloaks will get made off, and she was excited to see the final versions. Rosey was much like Arya in some things, yet Catelyn found that her youngest daughter had some things common with Sansa. Just like her older twin, Rosey too hated the lady-like duties she had to learn but adored the time she could spend with her brothers in the training yard or out in the forest riding her horse. But like Sansa, she loved music and dancing, and she often found her youngest drawing something. Catelyn was sure that had they revealed the betrothal between Sansa and Quentyn, Rosey would have been her second daughter who would be getting married next.</p><p>Arya would refuse to be married to someone, and Catelyn agreed to wait until her daughter grew into her face, as one of the Essos merchants put it kindly a year ago. She wasn’t sure, however, if the lords south of the Neck wanted Rosey because of her almost lady-like behavior, or because she was unique even among the northerners.</p><p>Her youngest had inherited her great-grandmother’s looks, flaming red hair and icy blue eyes that were almost piercing. Osha, Benjen’s wife and Catelyn’s only alive goodsister had commented on Rosey’s hair, as it was kissed by fire, and her eyes were like ice. According to Old Nan, her Rosey was a true northern beauty of the times when the Wall didn’t stand, and the freefolk lived here.</p><p>Either way, she had a feeling that she would be getting ready for Rosey’s wedding before Arya’s. Not that she minded it. Her girls will find a man they love in their time, and she won’t force their hands in choosing now. If the man is kind and much like her Ned or her boys, she won’t have anything against the match.</p><p>Settling down between Alara and Serena, Catelyn pulled one of the cloaks in front of her and began working on the edges. They will worry about the sigils later.</p><p>Someone stood up to open the door to either Old Nan and the maids who were helping out, or to her husband and sons. Judging by the heavy footsteps, it was her Ned that came to visit them.</p><p>“My ladies.” Ned stepped in the small room, holding the door open for Old Nan and the maids who came to help them in their work. “I brought news and help.”</p><p>“Help is always much appreciated, my lord.” Catelyn chuckled.</p><p>“Father! You are not supposed to be in here!” Sansa shouted, standing up from her chair and making her way to her father to push him out of the room. “Men can’t be here when we make the maiden cloak!”</p><p>“That only applies to your brothers and future husband young lady.” Old Nan said, setting down her sewing kit and pulling out threads and fabrics. “Your father is already a married man, he can be here but can’t touch anything.”</p><p>“Oh! I thought that no man was allowed to see the maiden’s cloak.” Sansa blushed and let go of her father’s hand, apologizing to him and returning to her seat.</p><p>“We say that, as many of them like to ask questions and touch everything, ruining our embroideries. However, your lord father is allowed to see the cloaks, but even he can’t touch them before the wedding day. As for your brothers, they are only allowed to touch the cloak after the wedding and usually the bedding, while the husband can’t see it until he places his cloak around the bride’s shoulders.” One of the maids answered, unfolding fabrics and bringing them to the big table where Catelyn and the girls worked.</p><p>Sansa nodded in understanding. Catelyn watched her girls sort out the different colored fabrics between them, and when she felt Ned’s hands on her shoulders, she looked up, smiling up at her husband.</p><p>“What news did you have my love?” Ned leaned forward, his lips brushing Catelyn's cheeks.</p><p>Ned gently put a hand over her belly, stroking it before planting a kiss on her lips. “Our friends are going to visit. Our lords and ladies have children.”</p><p>“Who is the lucky one this time?”</p><p>“Bolton, or so I’ve heard.”</p><p>“But didn’t they just have Rilka?” Catelyn furrowed her brows.</p><p>“Well, Bethany gave birth to a little girl again, named Bea. But it was last year I think.”</p><p>“We really need to work on the ravens and information spreading. I only got the raven from my sister about her second son too.”</p><p>Ned cocked an eyebrow. “Jon had another son? How come he didn’t send me a letter about it?” While Ned’s relationship with Jon wasn’t the same ever since the Harrenhal incident, his foster-father did send him letters on occasions, asking about his children and the situation in the north.</p><p>“Petyr sent me a letter about it. I thought that it was a scheme by him, but then my uncle confirmed it. They named him Darnold.” Catelyn stood with Ned’s help and the two walked to the window, away from the group of ladies and maids, not like they paid any attention to them. “According to my uncle, the maesters expected the boy to die, but he surprised them all and lived.”</p><p>“Is it an illness he had or has?” Ned didn’t like the sound of it. If there was a disease in the capital, Ned didn’t want to think about the consequences it could bring to them.</p><p>“I don’t know much. My uncle thinks that it is similar to the illness Princess Shireen caught in her younger years.”</p><p>“Greyscale?”</p><p>Catelyn weakly nodded. There was something going on down south, and while her sister, Lysa didn’t want to see her, she still was part of her family and Catelyn cared for both Lysa and the children she birthed.</p><p>“I don’t like this Cat. You are heavy with child, almost all of the girls have flowered and we should be having the weddings soon and I have a feeling that more of the south will want to see it. If there is an illness, I don’t want them bringing it north.” Ned’s worry was clear in his voice.</p><p>“We can’t do anything against it, Ned. It’s a miracle that Robert, or rather, Jon, agreed to most of our condition.” Catelyn stroked Ned’s arm to calm her husband down. She understood his hidden anger and hostility towards the south, and even she didn’t know the full truth about the children’s’ parentage, she would still be outraged by the king’s action, but many in the south couldn’t bring themselves to care. That night remained a sore spot in their lives.</p><p>“I know. It’s just frustrating. If that was any other person-“</p><p>“But it was the king, and you know how the South views bastards.” Catelyn’s voice was quiet but it had a warning in her tone.</p><p>“I do. That’s why I brought back the older rules that were forgotten when the Faith tried to spread north.”</p><p>The two of them stared out the window, watching their boys train, laugh and have fun. Catelyn’s eyes clouded as she thought about what the near or far future will hold for them. In about half a year, the weddings will be held, the south will move north to witness the union, and they will have to move the next piece on the chives board.</p><p>But what will that be? For years they have planned and acted as the situation demanded. With two, three if Catelyn was true to herself, rebellions behind them in a span of ten years, neither kingdom was strong enough to sustain itself alone, and alliances were needed more than ever.</p><p>Catelyn thought about the three rebellions that shaped Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms, finding that each of the wars showed something deeper than at first all of them thought about it. Robert’s Uprising or the False Dethroning of the Dragons showed that all it takes is one bad word about someone whose family or house isn’t doing right at the moment –though Aerys wasn’t in his right mind for years- to dispose of them and the innocents that were loyal to them. In her mind, and as she shared it with Ned, Benjen and with their friends, they too agreed with her, Robert didn’t want the throne, but since he too has some Targaryen in him, it was the smaller evil to do. Robert didn’t want the throne, but Tywin profited off of it, and even it pained her and Ned at first, Jon Arryn profited off of it too.</p><p>Westeros got torn into two sides when it should have been only one bigger one, and now they were paying the price. But the Blackfyre Rebellion showed her that if the stakes were high, they could all put away their differences and work as one, even for a short amount of time. But the Black Dragons also showed her that the southrons didn’t care for the innocents that got caught up in the lies.</p><p>And with the Greyjoy Rebellion, it was clear to her that if they were to place Aegon on the throne now, they would just cause more problems than solve them. They needed the full truth out before moving to the next step. War. But to wage war, they needed alliances.</p><p>“There is a storm brewing Cat.” Her husband said in a low voice. “We have to be prepared and work together, and move a few pieces before the bigger ones.”</p><p>“What should we do? Don’t forget that the lions are one of our biggest problems and the Faith too.”</p><p>“I will think of something Cat. We will check how the reports are coming together, then think of something and wait until our friends arrive. Osha and Benjen will come too.”</p><p>Ned helped Catelyn to her seat, Old Nan placing pillows on it to soften the pile of wood, kissing her hair as a goodbye and stroking her belly for one last time before leaving the room.</p><p>Catelyn smiled as Ned went by, picking up her thread and a cloak.</p><p>“Have you thought of the sigil yet Rhae?”</p><p>“Not yet Sansa. I don’t know what would be considered acceptable.”</p><p>“It’s nothing more than a memory Rhaenys. Besides, it is tradition, and even he can’t say anything about the Faith.” Catelyn smiled at the girl, picking up another thread and leading it through her needle.</p><p>“Thank you Lady Cat. But I was thinking that maybe… Maybe we could include my mother’s house too? I mean- I know that’s only the father’s house, but…” Rhaenys bit her lip, not knowing how to proceed.</p><p>“It is highly unusual.” Maya agreed. “But it can be done. Don’t worry dear, we can do it. I’m sure that the gods won’t mind it.” Reassuring Rhaenys for a final time, Maya handed Sayya the end of the cloak she was currently working on, and tied the thread, tucking the left of it into the stitches.</p><p>“It’s not the gods I worry about Maya.” Whispered Rhaenys.</p><p>“What would you like to have embroidered into the cloak?” Elayne quickly switched the topic, holding up different colored fabrics and offered them to Rhaenys with a motherly smile. “We can make almost anything my lady.”</p><p>“Ahra that’s beautiful! How did you manage to keep your stitches together?” Some of them snapped their head towards the voice and its owner, Catelyn letting a gentle smile spread on her face as Alara peered into Ahra’s work and watched in amazement as the maid worked.</p><p>“It’s nothing else but the years and practice my lady.” The woman smiled under her nose, holding up her work for the rest of them to see.</p><p>“I want to learn that!” Catelyn heard one of the triplets’, probably Naerys, say.</p><p>“That’s fascinating! Why don’t the septas teach us that?” Sansa asked, looking disappointed that she was only taught the basic needlework by her septas.</p><p>“Don’t worry my lady, I can teach it to you.”</p><p>“Thank you Ahra. May I ask where it comes from?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s from the Summer Isles, my lady.”</p><p>Sansa and Ahra proceeded to talk about the interesting patterns one can make with different stitching methods, while Catelyn talked with her two youngest.</p><p>It was almost noon when they finished their work, the only thing that was needed to be done was the gown fitting and the sigils on the two cloaks the brides will be wearing. The maids agreed that the girls will get fitted after luncheon, as it will show where they need to get the fabric loose and where to tighten it. The maiden cloaks will come after the fitting, as now almost all of them knew what they would like to have on them.</p><p>“We should make your houses’ sigils too.” Catelyn told Alyssa while they were walking to the Great Hall. “The wedding can happen any day now, and it would be good to get started on that too. We don’t have to bother with the whole house appointing as the boys had already gone through that.”</p><p>“I think most of us have figured out. Edric and I have been talking about it ever since I celebrated my tenth nameday and I think we have something.” Alyssa replied, tilting her head back a little and playing with her fingers while they walked down the hallway. “I know that both Rhaenys, Daenerys, Jon and Aurane have something ready. They just want either your or Lord Ned’s opinion on it.”</p><p>Catelyn listened to the girl’s tender voice as Alyssa told her about what she knew or heard from her siblings regarding this. As she listened, she made a note in her head to talk with Ned about this and help the ones who were still stuck on something. They can start once the fitting and the maiden cloaks were done, or sooner if something happened.</p><p>As they entered the Great Hall, Catelyn’s eyes spotted her husband and seeing the bothered look on his face. Something happened while they were making the cloaks, and from the looks of it, it wasn’t good.</p><p>The girls sat down, the boys asking them questions and telling them about their training. Catelyn sat beside Ned, not taking her eyes off of Ned’s face.</p><p>“What happened Ned?”</p><p>“There was a raven.” Ned’s voice was hard, his eyes spitting fire.</p><p>“I assume it isn’t for our liking.”</p><p>Ned took a sip from his wine, his eyes never leaving the children. “No, I’m afraid it’s not. We will have to send fast ravens to Dorne and Driftmark. This can ruin our plans or set them back at least.”</p><p>Catelyn was alarmed at the mention of this. “What did the fat oaf do now?”</p><p>“It’s more like what he didn’t do. Or would have done but the lions got to him first.” Judging from Ned’s sigh at the, she won’t like it.</p><p>“Then we should wait until we are alone. I also have to talk about something else.” Catelyn lifted her cup to her lips and sipped on her water, trying not to spill it all on herself. “Don’t worry dear, it’s nothing to be worried about.” She chuckled as she saw her husband’s expression and put down her cup. “It’s about the new houses dear.”</p><p>Ned exhaled, his shoulders slumped forward in relief.</p><p>“For a moment there, I thought that something was wrong with you or the babe.”</p><p>“No dear.” Catelyn chuckled and suddenly grabbed her belly, crying out in pain.</p><p>Ned was immediately on his feet, his right hand holding Catelyn’s abdomen while his other held her shoulder. His face was white, his eyes dilating helplessly as he watched as his wife in agony clutched her belly.</p><p>The guards and maids were also on their feet and some had run off to bring in Maester Luwin and a midwife, while the guards tried to lower their lady to the ground.</p><p>“Balin! Lead the children to one my solar while we get Lady Stark to our chambers!” The guard looked at him with wide eyes before nodding and running off to round up his scared children and bring them to his solar with some of the maids.</p><p>Ned moved his head back, trying to comfort his wife with his voice while they waited for the maester. He silently prayed to the Old Gods that both his wife and child will make it through whatever this was.</p>
<hr/><p>Cersei Lannister was not happy. Not even a little bit. Not even when her oaf of a husband declared his decision this morning. Not when he had listened to her, not when her father had praised her for her forethought.</p><p>And why was that?</p><p>Because she got word from one of her spies about another one of her husband’s bastards. It made her blood boil, but not for the reason her servants thought it did. No, not because she was constantly dishonored by that fat, whoring idiot, but because the supposed child looked like her husband. And her own children did not.</p><p>Not that she would let that man have children with her, that one time was for nothing else but power only, and she got rid of the babe quickly enough. But her children, they were all Lannister, and that old goat Jon Arryn was snooping around in her business. If he was any more interested in power, Cersei was sure that Robert would either have her head for adultery or send her back to her father and take a new wife. He wouldn’t dare to kill her, nor her brother for that matter, because her father would wage war against him.</p><p>Strolling down the hallway, she cursed the Starks again, Lyanna Stark in particular. That redfish was with child again, her eighth one of she is to believe the news that traveled south. She only knew because Robert kept talking about honorable Ned Stark at every chance he got, even when he wasn’t drunk. Her husband clearly must have drunk his mind away, as it was obvious to almost anyone that The Quiet Wolf of the North wasn’t –and won’t be- on speaking and friendly terms with him, no matter what he tried.</p><p>Cersei pushed a vase from its place, the shattering sound only made her sneer at the broken, dried clay. It shattered just like her dreams when Rhaegar died on the Trident.</p><p>Her father had told her to watch out for both the wolves and the fat king, as they can ruin their plans without even knowing of them. And he was right of course!</p><p>It was obvious to most of Westeros, that ever since her father’s men got away with their crimes, the North and Dorne have grown closer. Cersei, for her part, did not see the problem with that. Of course, the sudden trade between them and betrothal of Princess Aliandre and Jonnel Stark to seal it was a surprise to all of them, yet Cersei saw it as a way to get Dorne back into the folding.</p><p>The dornish were known to be hard-headed, bastard loving barbarians in their own rights and with that union, they at the least were bonded to the Starks. It could have worked out so well, she could have just told Robert that he should persuade honorable Ned Stark into marrying one more of his child to the dornish, preferably a daughter to the Martells again, but Robert just had to go and spoil it all!</p><p>He just had to let a simple memory about his savage wolf bitch ruin everything!</p><p>Cersei entered her chambers, throwing a vase at the door as it closed and started to walk around her room, grabbing and pulling at her dress as she passed by her vanity, bed and desk. As she fazed through her room, her braids came undone and felled on her shoulders in a curly way.</p><p>She will have to fix this mess herself. Again.</p><p>Why can’t things just work out the way they are supposed to do? Through that trade-marriage, they had Dorne. Briefly, but they had it. If her husband, or even Cersei herself, just could have persuaded one of the Starks to agree on another match, preferably the youngest daughter, Rosa or something, to marry Doran’s other twin, they could have Dorne with them by now.</p><p>Cersei knew that Dorne wasn’t an easy subject. It never was, and never will be, not even when one of the Martells ruled with a Targaryen. With Elia Martell dead, and the way she died is on her father’s hand, their only chance at gaining back the power was through the Starks, as the last remaining Targaryens, and Elia’s children, were in Winterfell, under the wolf’s watch.</p><p>Without a direct marriage between her children and House Martell, their only chance was the honorable Ned Stark and his honorable ways of raising the leftover dragons. And it just had to get complicated!</p><p>With the three more trueborn, alive Targaryen girls, it was a challenge for her father to work through it, but he had a plan! A plan that got ruined by honorable Ned Stark. He claimed all the children from that rebellion, and now they were all living up in the north, far away from her and her spies.</p><p>It would have been so easy to bribe a guard, if they were in the south, to look past while her men go in and make a quick work off of them. Or even an assassin! But they were in the north, at the other end of the kingdom! And after the first try, her father wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>Cersei screamed into her pillow, this whole situation was making her angry, and she was sure that some of the dragons were laughing at her now from their graves. She tossed and hit her hand on the frame of her bed, yelping from pain.</p><p>She was supposed to be Rhaegar’s wife! She was supposed to be the Queen! Not Elia, not Lyanna! She was to marry her dream man, the Silver Prince, the Last Dragon! Not marry his second cousin!</p><p>Staring at the roof, she pursed her lips. It was all falling apart. Everything! But she will fix it. She had to, there was no other choice for her. She will remain queen, and silence all of those who try and challenge her power.</p><p>Her father won’t let her Joff marry a dornish woman or a Martell, and neither will Doran or any other dornish lord for that matter, allow their daughter to marry her son. With their current history with Dorne, or rather, her <em>father’s </em>history with them, it would have been impossible. But then thankfully the Starks came along, and made that trade with Dorne, and had that betrothal. It was laid out for them on a golden plate!</p><p>Her oaf of a husband and the wolf were best of friends, brothers even! With the match, they could have had Dorne in their pockets again. Persuading one of the parents to marry their youngest to Doran’s other twin would have demanded more planning for her, but it would have been doable! They would only have to just wed her Joff and the eldest daughter, perhaps her dear Myrcella to their heir to settle things, but of course, Robert had to ruin everything!</p><p>With his assault on Lord Stark’s daughter, their friendship shattered and disappeared completely. Though Cersei wondered if it was even there after her husband’s rebellion in the first place. Now, if it would have been any other lord, they wouldn’t even bat an eye over it. Moreover, they would encourage the king to take the girl as his mistress! Even if the girl was a bastard ten-year-old, she would not have her here for long.</p><p>But the girl was betrothed to the former crown prince, and unfortunately was the daughter of her oaf husband’s best friend. Even with her bastard status, it was clear that the girl meant a lot to her father, family and from the words of it, even Lady Stark tolerated the bastards' presence.</p><p>With that little thing, honorable Ned Stark and Robert drifted apart, and Jon Arryn’s actions clearly did not help them. He should have just agreed to everything, then the papers might have just gotten lost over time. But no! The old goat had to be vocal about it, and after the Starks left, almost everyone knew what happened.</p><p>Of course, most of them blamed the girl for trying to seduce their king, but the ones who knew him, the ones who were still against them, the ones who were oh so honorable, and of course Dorne, they all took the little bastard’s side. And after the rumors got around, there was no other choice but to reason with the wolves. Especially when the Tyrell’s began to move towards them. Having both Dorne and the famous Queen of Thrones with the wolves, who also had the last dragons, let them be red or black, was just not cutting for Cersei.</p><p>Olenna Tyrell was a dangerous woman, she was a better player than most of the ones she knew of. And Cersei was sure that Olenna Redwyne taught her granddaughter how to play it effectively. That was one of the reasons she didn’t want her Joff to marry their only daughter. That’s why she wanted the eldest Stark girl. If anything, she was simple-minded, not trained in the games they played south of the Neck and could be easily manipulated, molded into Cersei’s liking.</p><p>Besides that, the Tyrell’s were still angry at Oberyn, and there was no way that Olenna forgave the Red Viper for what he did to Willas. They won’t be making alliances any time soon, and at least that gave Cersei some hope to work her plans through.</p><p>She already hinted, <strike>talked</strike>, the king into visiting the Starks and Winterfell when the weddings are announced, and she suggested, <strike>ordered</strike>, him to make up with Lord Stark, and ask for his eldest daughter’s hand in marriage. They will tie the north and Dorne back to them, there wasn’t any question left to answer. The girl will marry her Joff, give him some heirs, play her part, and maybe she can live to see her grandchildren.</p><p>She will either convince Lady Stark to marry her youngest daughter to the youngest Prince of Dorne and have her twin marry one of her father’s bannermen. Out of good faith of course.</p><p>A smirk spread across her face as she thought about the little savage girl in the south. Maybe she will get her a Frey husband. That will certainly get her to fall in line.</p><p>Yes, this was all perfect. She had this all planned out. The eldest girl will marry her Joff, and be useful to them and she may let the girl live. Her Myrcella, if needed to, will marry the heir and harden their ties. This way the Starks have to be loyal to them. The second son will wed the dornish girl, and Cersei maybe Robert too, will convince the Starks to marry their youngest daughter to the youngest Martell prince, getting the Martells back into the kingdom. Their remaining daughter will marry a Frey, or one of her father’s bannermen, or their son. She didn’t care for the girl that much. Too much northerner for her liking.</p><p>As for those insufferable complications, she will let them believe that they could live. But she will do something about them. Assassinations or not, they will die. They have to. She can't have them running around and stirring a rebellion.</p><p>Standing from her bed, she called for a maid and for her cousin, Lancel. She had to get this tension out of her body, and Jaime was guarding her husband, leaving her all alone.</p><p>With a smile on her face, she ordered her servant to bring in her bathtub and fill it with water.</p>
<hr/><p>Tywin Lannister was sitting by his desk, reading his goodson’s latest declaration that unfortunately got to every corner of Westeros. That fat idiot had less of his mind than Aerys when it came to managing the kingdom, and even if at first Tywin found it amusing, it got ineffectual. How in the seven hells did the oaf think that this will slide by with everyone? He was already on thin ice with the Starks due to the little incident he did in Harrenhal, but with this order, Tywin was sure that Robert will lose everything, that ever connected him and Ned Stark together. At times like these, he wondered if he made the right choice by pushing his daughter to marry the man. But then again, he always answered his question with the same sentence.</p><p>Putting the parchment down, he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. Just what will he do now? Surely, this couldn’t what her daughter was referring to when she sent a raven that everything will be put back on track. Even her own daughter wasn’t this stupid, or at least he hoped she wasn’t.</p><p>Cersei, while she looked like his beloved Joanna, did not inherit her mother’s mind nor compassionate views that his Joanna had. And if he looked at his children, it was obvious to him that only Tyrion had his mind, while Jaime had Joanna’s gentler side. Cersei got all of his bad traits, it seemed like.</p><p>His mind turned and twisted, trying to get the best out of their situation. The king declared that every house that had some valyrian blood in their veins should be present for the weddings, which included most of the houses of Westeros. Robert must have felt that it would just harm his and Ned Stark’s relationship, and changed it somehow. According to Pycelle, he sent out letters to the houses who had to go to Winterfell with him, while the rest of Westeros was invited to the capital.</p><p>He was still trying to process those sentences, and it was hard to not scream in agony at the man. Westeros was in debt to the Iron Bank, even with the Free Cities paying some of their debt after the Blackfyre Rebellion, but that wasn’t enough. They still had millions to pay back, yet the king ignored it, and the debts began to raise one more.</p><p>With this, Tywin was sure that the stag will find a way to bring him into the mess he created. And if he refuses, he will lose control over the man and the kingdoms.</p><p>But he can work with it.</p><p>The man wants a wedding in the capital? Let it be. House Lannister will pay for it, then he can call on it later when his worst fears start to manifest. And he can manipulate the Starks into agreeing with the marriage betrothal. Their little dispute needed to come to an end now, or his grandson will have a hard time ruling.</p><p>With Dorne and the North celebrating a union, Tywin feared that the two kingdoms will wage war against them sooner or later, but the northern lord was honorable Ned Stark, and thankfully for Tywin, the wolf was as much of a hard-headed barbarian as most northerners were, and Ned Stark was not a great player of the game. Even with the Red Viper visiting him, he knew that the two will never step past their grievance they felt toward the other.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Tywin played with his quill and bit his lower hip. His plan was almost finished, and if it goes as he planned out, they will have both the northern savages and the dornish bastards back in their kingdom.</p><p>Yes, this might just get rid of his problems here in Casterly Rock too.</p><p>Standing up from his desk, he stepped out of his solar and left to find his only sister, Genna. He will have to talk to her, and to Kevan as well, but his brother was out, visiting one of their banners. Tywin just hoped that he can catch her and she will agree with his plan without playing the doting mother. He already knew that his brother will agree to it, and his nephews won’t have a chance of saying no.</p><p>Turning around the corner, he got a glance of a red dress, and when he turned his neck to see it better, his sister’s frame came into view.</p><p>“Genna, I have important matters I need to discuss with you. Come at once.”</p><p>His sister lifted her chin, putting down the book she was currently reading.</p><p>“Whatever it is, dear brother? I’m sure that it can wait, until Kevan comes back.” Pushing a lock of her golden hair out of the way, she reached for her goblet of wine, only for Tywin to grab it before her.</p><p>“No, it can’t wait. If we don’t move now, we will lose everything we fought for.” Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Genna’s hand and pulled her back to his study.</p><p>“Tywin, what’s wrong with you? It can’t be that important!”</p><p>Genna couldn’t believe it. She had rarely seen her brother so worked up, and it frightened her. Tywin was collected, and even when he wasn’t planning their next move, Genna knew that her brother didn’t think of anything else, but their house’s future. And now, he was a nervous mess as Genna could see the sweat drops as they formed at the back of his head.</p><p>They reached Tywin’s solar, the heavy door opening in front of her and she stepped in. Her eyes shot to the desk, and the mess that was on it.</p><p>“I see that you have been busy. Well,-“ Genna turned to face Tywin, her eyebrows raising by the passing seconds. “- what did you want to talk with me about?”</p><p>“Read this.” Tywin showed a parchment into her hands and poured himself a cup of wine. Sipping on the wine, he sat behind his desk and watched as Genna read through the small scroll.</p><p>“Did your goodson got kicked by a horse? What was he thinking?!”</p><p>“Calm down Gen, he realized his mistake. At least I think he did. This is what came after that one.” Pushing another scroll towards her, Genna confusedly grabbed it and read it, her expression darkening as she understood what the words meant to them, to her house.</p><p>Genna exhaled before opening her mouth, just to close it again and raise her eyebrows even higher. “Is he perhaps loose on a marble? Does he really think that we shit gold?”</p><p>Tywin pursed his lips and looked at the papers on his desk. “We can work with it.”</p><p>“You already have a plan, I assume?” Genna sat down on the window sill and watched her brother. “Well let’s hear it!”</p><p>“The Starks, and for that matter, the new noble houses too will be indebted to us if we pay for their wedding in King’s Landing. We can call in the debt any time we wish.”</p><p>“You want the Stark girl to marry Joffrey?” Genna was seeing what her brother was trying to establish. “And the other girls as well?”</p><p>“It’s time that we put that little spat behind us, don’t you think?”</p><p>Genna heard the hint of recognition in Tywin’s voice, but she also knew that there are other, hidden things behind his words too. Leaning toward the man, she crossed her legs over each other, and a half-smirk appeared on her lips. “Tell me more, please.”</p><p>“It’s really simple. Almost too simple if you ask me.” Tywin turned to face her, putting down his cup. “But I need your help sister.”</p><p>Genna remained silent, contemplating the choices she had. As there weren’t many of them, she nodded. “You’ve got me Tin. My house means a lot to me.” Reaching for the other wine bottle, she poured herself a cup of Arbor gold. “This is good! Maybe we could think about a Reach match too.”</p><p>“The Tarlys have three daughters, and Kevan has three sons.”</p><p>“I have two unwed sons, and Tyrek hasn’t expressed his desire to wed yet.” Genna added, a dangerous glow glinting in her eyes.</p><p>“I know. But I rather have them kept away from this. Your sons, even when being nephews to the Warden of the West, are still Freys. And before you scream at me, I know that you didn’t want to marry Emmon, but while Walder keeps getting married and is alive, no one will see the Freys as good marriage prospects.” Tywin calmly explained his reasons and got ready for a shouting match.</p><p>“I’m sure that you can find them a wife!”</p><p>“I will try, alright? I will try and get them wives.” Agreeing with her was his usual tactic, as it was the safest and fastest way to get Genna to calm down.</p><p>“You better! Our house way dragged through the mud because of your actions.”</p><p>“I know!” Tywin was getting tired of this topic. But if he wanted Genna to trust him, and not mess up his plans, he had to keep calm. “I know.” He repeated again, in a much quieter voice. “I will try it. Or…” Opening his notes on the houses of his bannermen and skimmed through the pages, looking for something.</p><p>“Or what? Tywin. Tywin!” Genna sighed and got up from her spot, crossing the room and stopping when Tywin bolted up from his chair. “By the Seven! Tywin, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“The wolves have three daughters, correct?” Not waiting for her answer, he yanked out a piece of parchment and started scribbling something on it.</p><p>Genna stepped closer, not understanding what her brother was doing. “Tin?”</p><p>“You have two grandsons and two sons, Kevan has three sons and a daughter, and we have Tyrek. On our uncle’s side, we have two more daughters and two more sons, right?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This will work Gen, our house will be great once again!”</p><p>Tywin stormed out of the room, leaving Genna behind who wasn’t amused by his actions. She went around the table, turning the papers towards herself and read the first part of it. Furrowing her brows, she lifted them up, holding it tightly as she read through her brother’s shaky handwriting.</p><p>“Tywin!”</p>
<hr/><p>Ned was writing the letters that will be needed to be sent out today, but deep down he knew that it was for distraction only. He did this often when he wanted some alone time, or he needed time to think, but this time was different. For many reasons. And neither of them were good ones. He had to think, and currently, the only thing helping him with that was the crepitation of the quill he was using. The monotonous sounds helped him with his rising fear, as he already could feel it twisting his stomach.</p><p>Ever since the maesters ordered his wife on strict bed rest, with no way for him to speak with her, as she had to be kept alone, life in Winterfell seemed to stop. No one talked much, nothing seemed to happen, and to Ned, time itself stopped. The servants did their duties, carrying out orders from him, but even they felt the tension.</p><p>According to the maesters, she just was over-worried about something, and that caused her the pain. But Ned won’t believe it until he will hold his wife in his hands again. He won’t take another chance with anything. Not after Ros.</p><p>Putting down his quill to pull out a fresh parchment, Ned stopped in his movements. Something was off, and while he didn’t exactly know what it was, it was starting to unnerve him. The feeling was something he only felt during the wars when they were near the enemy.</p><p>Asking himself the same question again, Ned put down his quill and stood up, deciding to walk around. He had to clear his mind from the thoughts that plagued it. Or maybe he just had to think through what happened in the last week. It was still on everyone’s’ mind, not leaving them alone, and not even the experienced midwives knew what happened. According to Reyna, one of the maids who were brought to Winterfell after the Blackfyre Rebellion, it could be because of someone’s ill wish on his wife.</p><p>At first, Ned dismissed it, but the more he thought about it, about everything really, his previous answer left a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe the maid was right and someone did wish ill on his wife.</p><p>Reaching the training yard, he picked up a sword from the holder and faced the training dummy. He will get out his anger, then think about everything else.</p><p>Attacking the hay figure, his mind drifted off to happier and simpler times. Well, simpler than this. Or were they simpler just because they were separated from the south because of the snow and illness? He surely got lesser raven scrolls then he did these days, he had much more time to be with the children, the weddings weren’t anywhere and the southerners stayed out of his life.</p><p>With Robert’s declaration, Winterfell and Wintertown will be swarming with people, which was fine on its own, as they will be filling their coffins with gold, but that gold will be used to house all the lords and ladies who had some valyrian blood in them, leaving the northerners nothing. They will need that marriage alliance with the Reach, and they needed it sooner than Ned first thought.</p><p>He will also need to draw out marriage plans for his other children as well, as much as that pained him, they needed alliances. But he can still try and look for ones, who were up to his standard. He didn’t want to be his father, but maybe he crossed that line when he agreed on betrothing Sansa and Jonnel, or when he planned for Robb who to marry.</p><p>While an alliance with Dorne was desirable and can bring them benefits, he wanted his children to come to him with their own ideas, and not Ned himself telling them who they had to marry. It was a miracle that the betrothal between Aliandre and Jonnel worked out so well, and from the looks of it, Sansa liked Quentyn too, but she was still young, and while she didn’t believe in songs anymore, she was still a child. But Ned wasn’t as afraid as before when he thought of the two of them, they will do well in the future, he was sure about it.</p><p>Then Harrenhal happened, and looking back at his actions, they weren’t the best, but they had supporters, mostly Dorne, but then some houses in the Riverlands, the Vale and the Reach sent their letters. While the letters were mostly empty words, neither Catelyn nor Ned missed the hidden ones. The ones which spoke about an alliance, and while they were delighted, it wasn’t enough for only House Stark to marry south, the whole north had to take a step towards it. As far as he knew, some houses did voice their desire for a union with the south, but so far nothing happened about it.</p><p>But maybe the weddings will be great for that. His lords could talk with the lords of the south, and alliances could be made easily, and not even the lions can say anything about it. Robert might have just doomed himself.</p><p>Ned stopped mid-action, remembering what his goodbrother had intended to do in Harrenhal before everything went up in flames. If he wasn’t careful enough, he might just start this war sooner, and Howland warned him about this.</p><p>Catching his breath, he decided not to hold a secret meeting with his friends, just in case something went south. But he will let his lords and ladies to form bonds, it was time to bring to north forward, not push it back into the past, while maintaining their old rules before the Faith came along.</p><p>This might just work out for them. He will have his banners and their families here, and he will invite the friends or acquaintances he gained through the years. Maybe they can arrive a week before the king and the lions, giving them enough time to form a friendly partnership with the guests.</p><p>He will also have to see if the Queen of Thorns was serious about her previous statement about joining their houses.</p><p>Leaving the training yard with the first smile in his face ever since Catelyn was ordered to rest, Ned headed for the keep, spotting a running guard.</p><p>“My lord! Lady Stark has gone into labor! And she ordered me to get you!” The guard stopped near him, breathing heavily. “She is in her chambers!”</p><p>Ned thanked the man and ran for the keep, his worries returning in an instant as soon as he stepped into the stone building. he was silently praying to the Old Gods to save his wife and unborn child.</p>
<hr/><p>Naerys was lying on the bed on her stomach, reading an old book that was sent to them from Volantis, while her sisters talked, braided their hair and played a game. It was nice to relax after their lessons with Old Nan, the Old Tongue was getting under her skin with the constant different runes. And cooling down her mind with valyrian tales seemed like a great idea.</p><p>Turning the page, she listened to her sisters as they talked about their wedding gowns and maiden cloaks. Her younger sisters, Arya and Rosey were playing with Daena and Saera, the four of them were in engaged in a heated game of <em>Talking Legends</em>, and Naerys looked up from her book, a shy smile spreading across her face.</p><p>“Naerys, what kind of gown do you want?” Turning her head towards Gael, she bit her lip.</p><p>“I, thought of it. Briefly.” Naerys looked back into her book, trying to hide her blush.</p><p>Alyssa smirked at Shiera, who quietly sneaked over to Naerys, jumping onto the bed and hugging her sister.</p><p>Naerys yelped, pulling her legs under her and looking up at Shiera with wide eyes.</p><p>“What was that for?” Not hearing almost anything from the blood that drummed in her ears, Naerys closed her book, and pulled it closer to her chest.</p><p>“Come on sister! Tell us what you had in mind!” Shiera whined, tilting her head to the side with a pleading expression plastered on it. “We already know that Rhaenys will have a dornish styled dress, and I will have a Myrish one!”</p><p>Naerys pulled the book closer to her chest and tried to hide her face into it, which was already red. She muttered her answer into the book’s cover, hiding her eyes behind it and missing Shiera as she inched her way closer to her.</p><p>“Sister, I can’t hear your answer over that bo- Ah!” Naerys and everyone else snapped their heads towards Shiera, who was looking at her hand with a confused look.</p><p>“Shiera, is everything-“ Daenerys was interrupted by said girl’s orders.</p><p>“Naerys, pull your skirt up!”</p><p>“Wh-what? Why?”</p><p>“Just do it!” Shiera lunged forward, scaring Naerys and making her fall down from her bed.</p><p>Rhaenys was on her feet, Daena and Saera behind her. While the two girls helped their triplet up, Rhaenys grabbed Shiera’s arm.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Touch the bed there!” Was the answer of the silver-haired girl. “Please sister just do this for me!”</p><p>Alara raised her eyebrows at the scene that was unfolding in front of her, and walked over to the bed, and touched the place Shiera was pointing at.</p><p>“By the Gods!” Alara exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. “We can hold the weddings!”</p><p>The heads turned to Naerys, who was now staring down, her hands touching the parts of her skirt which came in contact with the bed.</p><p>They were wet, and she could see a small place where they were discolored.</p><p>“What is this all about?” Arya asked, looking from Alara, to Shiera to Naerys.</p><p>“I think something good happened sister.” Rosey whispered to her, and grabbed Sansa’s torso.</p><p>“Sister?” Daena asked, looking at her younger triplet with concern.</p><p>“M-my moon blood came.” The disbelief is her voice changed, once she repeated her sentence again. “My moon blood came!”</p><p>“I will go and talk with Father then. Calla, you coming?” Serena smiled, opening the door just for her to see as her father ran past the room, Desmond panting behind him.</p><p>“Desmond! What happened?” Her voice got the attention of everyone in the room. “Where did our Father ran off?”</p><p>“Lady Stark is in labor. She asked for Lord Stark.” Desmond tried to catch his breath, breathing heavily, but continued to push on.</p><p>“Do the boys know?” Calla yelled after the guard, who waved back before disappearing from their sight. “I take it as a no.”</p><p>“Girls!” Turning on their heels, they faced Rhaenys who stood in the middle of the room. “I and Dany will help Naerys with her moon blood. Alyssa, can you go and fetch me Old Nan? Gael, you go and bring in a maid or two. Serena and Alara will take back Sansa and the twins to their rooms. Daena and Saera, you go with Calla to find the boys and bring them back. Shiera, can you bring my brown dress from my room?” The gilrs nodded seriously, and Rhaenys continued. ”We will meet in front of the Lord’s Solar. If Lady Cat is delivering a child in her condition, we will need to help Lord Ned however we can.”</p><p>“Why can’t we stay here?” Rosey asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>“Because it’s almost time for lunch. You need to change and I need you all clean just in case something happens.” Rhaenys answered, turning over to Naerys and pulling the girl down next to her. “Can you do this for me while we wait for your mother?”</p><p>Rosey and Arya nodded, leaving with their sisters, and heading back to their rooms. Daena and Saera got pulled out of the room by Calla, the two of them clearly not comfortable with leaving their sister alone, even if she was in good hands. Shiera ran to Rhaenys’ room with Alyssa and Gael, the two others however, turned around the corner, heading straight for the Great Hall. Daenerys remained with Naerys and her niece, working under Rhaenys’ hand while they waited for the dress, the maids and Old Nan.</p>
<hr/><p>Catelyn tightened her grip around Ned’s hand as another shock ran through her body. If she had the strength to curse at the maester who was telling her to push, she would have probably done it by now. The pain was much more worse than it was during any of her pregnancies and she shock from both pain and fear.</p><p>The same questions flew through her mind as she cried out in agony and pushed, thanking the Gods that she hadn’t eaten anything this day.</p><p>Was her child about to die? Surely the Mother wouldn’t take her babe away from her now, the Old Gods would save the child that was currently fighting for its life to be born. Right? The Gods aren’t that cruel to take away both sibling and mother from a family.</p><p>Yet she knew that a birthing bed was a death sentence for any women. With that in her mind, she wasn’t praying for to gods to let them live. If it came down to it, she wanted the gods to save her child, let her be born and take her life in exchange for hers.</p><p>“Push my lady! I think I can see something!”</p><p>Catelyn cried out, Ned holding her hand with both of his, not daring to speak. Her husband too, was praying for the gods, but he wanted both of them alive. And in her current state, Catelyn didn’t believe that it was possible.</p><p>A sharp inhale from Maester Luwin got the attention from Ned, who shot a glance at the elderly maester.</p><p>“Maester?”</p><p>“The child is facing the wrong way! We have to turn before the after birth chokes it!” Luwin motioned for one of the midwives and the two got to work, while the others brought more towels into the room. One of the maids sat beside the bed with a wet cloth and cold water, gently patting it on Catelyn’s face to keep her focused.</p><p>“My lady, when I say <em>now</em>, you will have to push, no matter how painful it is!”</p><p>Catelyn nodded, Ned reaching around her shoulder and supporting her weight with his arm.</p><p>“Now!” Catelyn pushed, Ned refusing to take off his eyes from her. “Good, again. Now!”</p><p>Catelyn lost count how many times did she had to push. She felt nothing down from her waist, that part of her body was numb to everything. She had fallen back from her elbows into Ned’s arm.</p><p>“Bring more towels and water!” She heard one of the woman shout.</p><p>Her sight was blurry, but the voice, that sweet, quiet voice made her head rise. Hearing a noise from her left, Ned pressed his lips to her forehead, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.</p><p>“You have a little girl my lady, my lord. Ten fingers, ten toes, healthy little thing.” Hearing the old maester’s voice again, was enough for both of them.</p><p>A maid took the babe from the maester, who washed his hands before kneeling next to Catelyn.</p><p>“A little girl…” Trying to repress her tears, Catelyn whispered the name she thought the child could receive, Ned vehemently nodding and agreeing.</p><p>“She is fine Cat, but she will need you. The bleeding has stopped, but you will need to eat soon to recover. Okay? Don’t give up, please. We need you.”</p><p>“The lady is doing fine, my lord. She delivered the after birth, and not bled much.” Luwin stated, standing up from his position. “I can’t give her anything for her pain as of yet. She will need to eat and drink and gain back some of her strength.”</p><p>Ned watched his wife as she tried to catch her breath. “Rest now my lady. The maids will be here.”</p><p>Catelyn looked up at him, her eyes were tired but shone with a healthy glow. She slowly closed them, enjoying Ned’s cold touch against her hot skin and drifted into an uneasy sleep.</p><p>“Will she recover?”</p><p>“Certainly my lord. She is a strong woman, and there is nothing that could indicate that she won’t make it. If my lord allows it, I will go back to my chambers, grab a scroll and write to the Citadel about the child.”</p><p>“Are you sure that she is perfectly fine?” Ned won’t take chances. “That if we leave her to sleep she will wake up?”</p><p>“I’m, my lord. Now, may I hear the name of the babe?”</p><p>Ned looked back at his wife, kissing her forehead again, and standing up from beside the bed. Luwin wouldn’t dare to lie to him, and Catelyn looked fine. She always slept after she gave birth, and while she was whiter than usual, she looked healthy. Watching as the maids brought in water to clean her body, clean sheets and more blankets for their lady.</p><p>Ned left with Maester Luwin, the maid who waited outside of their bedroom, smiling up at him and handing him her new daughter.</p><p>“My lord, your daughter.”</p><p>Ned took the small babe from the maid, looking at her with loving eyes. Closing his left eye to stop the tear from dropping on the sleeping child, he brought his daughter closer to his chest.</p><p>“Her name is Minisa. Lady Minisa Stark.”</p>
<hr/><p>Catelyn was on bed rest for a month and a half, and she stayed there because that was the only way to calm down her husband. Her family had visited every day, and she felt a pride in her chest when her twins told her how their elder sisters helped her Ned with the duties around the keep. Her boys missed her, and after the second week, Rickon was permitted to sleep in her bed with her. Catelyn would tell tales for her little boy in the nights, waking up to Shaggydog’s tongue in her face, but she didn’t mind it. Her little son would tell her what happened that day with the rest of them, told her that Naerys had flowers –the phrase made Catelyn cackle a bit- and that her sisters were always talking about dresses and gowns, and that even Arya was interested in them. Rickon told her that the girls won’t have their fittings done until she wasn’t out of bed, and that they stopped attending Septa Rikke’s lessons. He told her how his brothers spent more time in the training yard, the stables and the forest, and they even visited Mikken.</p><p>“And then Bran shot the target in the middle! And he agreed to cut his hair of you do it. Oh, oh! And Vis took me out riding! Oh, and we saw a squirrel! And then we got to the lake and I scared Maekar and then we caught a fish! And I held it!”</p><p>Catelyn chuckled and patted Rickon’s head, kissing her boy. “I’m sure that it was fun little wolf.”</p><p>“It was! And they promised that they will take me out again!”</p><p>The days slowly went by, and finally, it was time for her to leave her chambers. The morning Maester Luwin gave his permission, she dressed into her gowns she had worn when she greeted Ned after he came home from the first war.</p><p>Stepping out of her room, she was greeted with a hug from her youngest sons, Rickon clinging to her left leg, while Bran hugged her waist. Her daughters came up next, hugging her from the sides and from the front. She could hear Ned’s laughter.</p><p>“I think we should break our fast here. It looks like Mother won’t be released soon.” Jonnel laughed and joined the hug with his older brother.</p><p>“I will tell the rest of the children that they can come in. I feared that we won’t be leaving the room just yet.” Ned kissed her, the two ignoring their youngsters’ groans, and opened the door to let the others in.</p><p>“I think we need a bigger room.” Ned whispered to himself, as he got Arya’s hair out of his mouth. Looking over the table that was filled with his laughing family, Ned smiled at the sight. Groaning when Rosey kicked his shin, he muffled a soft chuckle seeing his youngest child in his wife’s arms.</p><p>Even with the upcoming wedding, with Robert and the lions coming to Winterfell with almost all of Westeros, with the numerous things that needed to be done, Ned looked forward to the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The deserter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Sorry, it's been a while, I know. I have been busy and will be very busy. I just want to say, thank you to all who left a kudos, kind comment or review or bookmarked/subscribed to my works! As of September 7th, I will start uni, and we will have normal lessons, not online ones. This means that I won't have much time to write and upload my works.<br/>But! On the 7th of September, I will post a short Rhaegar lived AU fic (7 chapters only), and I will work hard on Conquerors' Daughter, as that is the second shortest fic currently. I will work on CoV (this fic), Valyria's Fire and post some one-shots. As for the Dracarys-Series (DS), I will put in ON HOLD. It's just bigger than I first anticipated it to be, and I have to rearrange my thoughts.<br/>BTW, I lost the bet, go figure what that means for me... Yes, you guessed it right, Daemon/Aemond smut one-shot! I'm so happy, I could gouge my own eyes out and dump bleach on the empty sockets! So yeah, that one is coming.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you like this shorter chapter, don't worry, the next will be longer. Oh, and I will work on my WIP works too. Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crossing the courtyard, she headed for the gardens, taking care to not tear her newest dress apart. Reaching the entrance to the upper gardens, the guard greeted her with a bow, the girl returning the gesture. Stepping into the secluded area, she took several deep breaths, before moving on. Turning left at her first opportunity, she stopped by the flowers that were newly planted by one of the gardeners. They were beautiful, their colors brightly shining in the sunlight. Crouching down to smell them, she yelped when a bee flew out of one of the flowers, making her almost fall to her backside. The bee flew away, and she watched as it disappeared in the sky. Pushing herself up from the ground, she dusted her clothes off and moved on. She wanted to visit her personal garden before they left for the weddings. Turning to the left again, she was greeted with her brothers sitting on the small bench she had asked her father to place there.</p><p>“Sister! I have hoped that you will visit your garden.”</p><p>“You know me Loras. I want to see my work before traveling somewhere.” Margaery answered her brother and stepped into her garden.</p><p>“We will leave later this week. Father wanted you to know that the north is cold, even now.”</p><p>Margaery smiled at her oldest brother. Willas always made sure to tell her everything he knew about the kingdom and settlement they were traveling to and tell her about the house whose guests they shall be. This wasn’t the first time her oldest brother did that, and judging from the smirk on his face, he will do this until she is married. Not that Margaery minded it, she found it sweet actually.</p><p>“I’m sure that while it’ll be cold, we will have fun. Robb had been writing to me monthly, ever since Harrenhal, and according to him, the weather is warmer than what he is used to.” Margaery answered Willas, pulling out a single weed before tossing it out of the garden. “But then again, he lives there.”</p><p>“The Stark heir had been writing to you? Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>Margaery rolled her eyes at Garlan.</p><p>“Brother,-“ She sighed, and turned to face Garlan. “-why I understand your concerns, Robb was nothing more than a polite and kind boy. He didn’t write anything that could be considered impolite.”</p><p>Garlan wrinkled his nose but said nothing.</p><p>“Don’t worry brother; I’m sure that Margy will tell us if this Robb is acting out of line.” Loras laughed, gently punching Garlan’s shoulder. “Besides, last I heard, grandmother is really interested in the Starks.”</p><p>“Where have you heard that brother?” Willas asked, raising his eyebrows at his youngest brother.</p><p>Loras shrugged, leaning back a little bit and letting the sunshine down upon his face, enjoying the warmness it brought to him. Pushing a small part of his hair out of his face, he yelped when Willas pushed him by his arm, Loras ending up falling to his arse.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“To never ignore us, little brother!” Garlan laughed, throwing his head back and letting Loras pull him down to the ground.</p><p>Willas could only watch as his younger brothers wrestled on the ground, shaking his head but saying nothing, only chuckling when one of them got a mouthful of dirt. He kept glancing at his little sister too, making sure that the two idiots wouldn’t knock her or her garden down. Raising his hand to block out the rays of the sun, the Heir of Highgarden inhaled deeply, letting his thoughts drift off.</p><p>Willas thought about the night his father and grandmother had a secluded dinner with him. His grandmother was very much interested in Willas’ thoughts about the northern kingdom, and while he knew that his grandmother was planning him to marry a northern girl, Willas felt that he should mend things with Dorne first. The Reach was closer to the dornish then the frozen lands of the north, and while a double marriage was their best choice, Willas felt that he should take a dornish wife. If Oberyn were to have a trueborn daughter, Willas would have already sent the raven with the contract attached to it. But the dornish prince didn’t have a trueborn child, and while Willas didn’t believe the Faith’s words on bastards, he still couldn’t marry a bastard, let them be acknowledged or not. If they were to be legitimized and approved by the king or queen, maybe there would be a chance… But the current king would never do it. Not like he will stay king for long, Willas thought, not with his grandmother’s plans.</p><p>Deciding that it was time to break up the fight between his brothers, Willas stood up and pulled Loras up by his arm. “It’s time to finish your bickering. We have to prepare for our journey.” Loras grunted but let go of Garlan’s clothes.</p><p>“Oh, come on Will! We were having fun!” Garlan pushed himself up a little bit, smiling up at his brothers. “It wasn’t like we were causing a problem for you or Margy.”</p><p>A sudden splash interrupted Garlan. The cold water covered the young lordling from head to the torso; standing behind him was his angry little sister, glaring daggers at him. “Don’t you ever dare to call me that!”</p><p>Loras couldn’t keep his giggles in, and stumbled over laughing, falling to his knees while he held his sides. Willas could only smirk at the scene that unfolded before his eyes, and his worries that his sister would end up in a bad marriage vanished a little. Watching the angry little girl, maiden, he had to remind himself, amused him. Pulling Garlan up before his younger brother did something utterly stupid again; Willas held his two younger, squirming brothers with his hands and pulled them out of his sister’s garden.</p><p>“After you are finished with your flowers, please come to Father’s solar. We have much left to discuss.” Margaery nodded and Willas left the area, pulling his little brothers by their tunic’s collars.</p><p>The only daughter of Lord Tyrell watched as her brothers went back inside. Deciding to finish up her work quickly, she watered her flowers before hanging up the watering pot. Stopping at the small entrance her brothers made for her garden, Margaery took a last glance at the small land.</p><p>To her, it was simply beautiful, and while there were bigger and better ones in the kingdoms, to her, this small piece of the heavens was everything. Not wanting to think about the empty feeling she will feel once she is married to some lord and has to leave her garden behind, Margaery pulled a flower from the ground, twisting it between her fingers and leaving it behind, placing it on the bench.</p><p>“Maybe my future husband will love my plants…” Whispering the words into the wind, she knew that it was highly unlikely that her lord husband will agree with her garden. Sighing, she took off, walking back to the castle to prepare for the journey she and her family will undertake in a few days.</p><p>Margaery wondered, quite often after Harrenhal, about her future husband. While she knew that her grandmother won’t let just any lordling have her, she couldn’t help but worry. She had asked her opinions about possible marriage prospects, and she could see as the wrinkles darkened on her face each passing year. From that alone, she knew that many of the lords were now out and that her grandmother won’t bother with them.</p><p>Such was the Arryn heir, Robert or Robin as almost everyone called him. He was the firstborn son, who survived the cradle, of Lord Jon Arryn and his third wife, Lady Lysa Tully Arryn. From what she had heard about him from the lords who visited them, the boy was young, sickly and constantly pampered by his mother. He did have a younger brother, Darnell or Darnold, and if she is to believe her grandmothers shrieking laughter, the Lady was with child again. But no matter what, her grandmother won’t let a match be made between them, and Margaery thanked the gods for that.</p><p>House Arryn had fallen since the rebellion, and it didn’t look great for them.</p><p>Her mind shifted to the Lannisters, and she shuddered when she recalled the things her grandmother said about Tywin Lannister and his family. Tywin’s nephews were not so Lannister-like, but she could still the sparks here and there, and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end, but neither did she want to become a plaything for them.</p><p>The other kingdoms were immediately out, mainly because her grandmother felt that they weren’t prosperous enough for them. Which only left one option for her, and that was the north. The Starks to be precise.</p><p>A smile appeared on her lips, as she thought about Robb and his big family, a family she would like to be part of. There was just something about them that called her, and she wanted it all.</p><p>Reaching the castle entrance, Margaery took a deep breath and entered.</p>
<hr/><p>Cersei walked through the hallways of the Red Keep, trying to be seen as not an angry woman, but the Queen who was heavily offended by the news her servants had brought her. In truth, she was both. Offended that the weddings will be held and that she had to leave the comfort of the south to go north and not be here when the Myrish merchants come, and she was angry at her stupid husband, brothers and father. They were all getting on her nerves, and now her father wanted Cersei to be friendly to the Starks and get on their good side. Like her oaf husband hasn’t made it impossible for her to get close to the Starks!</p><p>Moving her hair out of her face, Cersei pulled out an empty parchment and began writing up scenarios. If she could charm them, she had a small time to get rid of the valyrians or cause trouble around them. But she had to be careful not to get Rhaegar’s son in trouble too. If he is executed, the girl will be alone and Robert might get ideas. Not like Ned Stark would let anything happen to the dragonspawns or to his bastards. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. If that bastard is alone and not wed, Robert will surely won’t stop until he can have her. And with the stunt her idiotic father and the Hand pulled after Harrenhal, many in Westeros won’t see it in a good light.</p><p>She could also try and get the lady to listen to her about the planned betrothals, but her little girl deserved better. Though the power that came with such a match was desirable, not just by her, but her house and the Crown as well. And if she were to take that step, as a peace offer to settle things, Dorne would fall back into their hands again. It would make her look good, and the smallfolk would forget what her father and husband did. Without good marriage prospects for her children, this was her best chance. The situation with Dorne and the North was getting out of hand.</p><p>Thinking that she was finished, Cersei pulled out a scroll and started writing down her plan. The Starks can’t refuse the marriage without looking bad, and even if they give a weak reason, it would be not just rude, but also it would cause some trouble for the wolves. They will be backed up into a corner, and there won’t be any way for them to escape from it. With the possible double marriage between their houses, she had them in her grasp. And after the weddings were done, she can start making plans on bringing back Dorne to them. The wedding between Robert’s and the Florent’s bastard with Allyria Dayne will help their cause, but the main problem will be the Martells.</p><p>While the Dayne’s couldn’t do anything to prevent the wedding from taking place, they could still have some tricks up their sleeves. And Cersei already knew that they will be trouble. But they were easy to handle, she won’t be bothering with them, they are not her concern. But the Martells… They will cause difficulties to her and her Joff. Maybe a wedding between the heir Quentyn and one of her cousins will help the cause. Or, she could just have the daughter be wed off. It’s not like Doran will care much about her anyways. He didn’t care for Elia and her safety, or her happiness. He won’t care for his daughter either. Why would he agree with a match between the savage Stark boy and his youngest? Then again, the dornish were known to be bastard loving heretics.</p><p>Smirking under her nose, Cersei had to suppress a chuckle. The two will make a great pair, and with luck, either of them will end up dead in their first year of marriage. She might just leave the two alone, no ‘accidents’ needed, they will do it themselves.</p><p>Now, she just had to plan for the other wolves and dragons. Maybe even the snakes. She can’t let them roam free, can she now? Maybe a few rumors, that will get most of them to back down. The Viper’s daughters are already bastards, and the south doesn’t take kindly to them. As for the wolves, the little savages and feral children will ruin their own reputation, she doesn’t have to worry about them. The boy, Rikka, or something was already wild and according to the few whispers that come to her, he was more a wolf than human. Neither lord will want their daughters to marry an animal.</p><p>Her laugh stuck in her throat as she thought about Robert.</p><p>Well, maybe there were lords who wanted political power, but not many of them wanted their daughters to be sold as broodmares. Maybe some other northern savage will want the boy into their family, it wasn’t unusual for girls to inherit if the father is dead without a son, and then the house needed the last capable son to carry on the family name.</p><p>But while a son was alive, the daughter couldn’t inherit anything. She wondered if Doran Martell had any idea about this. His firstborn son, Quentyn, will inherit Sunspear, and there is nothing he can do about it.</p><p>Thinking of Arianne Martell and what she knew and heard about her, she doubted that many heirs would want to marry the girl. Letting herself be deflowered by a simple bastard, letting many of the lords use her… Though Darkstar was good-looking, Cersei couldn’t believe that the supposed heiress could get away with things like that. Even if Doran knows about her little adventures, there was no way that he supported it, and the possibility that the heir after his daughter, if she stays the heir, something Cersei much doubted, will be a bastard. Not even speaking about the fact that she won’t find any prosperous marriages if this gets out. No lord will want to marry a whore.</p><p>Cersei had to laugh at that. Even the dornish wouldn’t be that stupid, and her little life would be in ruins. There is no way that she can recover from that blow.</p><p>“You should have listened Doran. Your little daughter will have a taste of what you cooked up for us.” Standing from her chair, she brought the scroll with herself and left for the rookery, the dangerous smirk never leaving her face.</p><p>She will have her way either way, and there won’t be anyone to stop her.</p><p>Her plans were ready, and they were fool-proof. There won’t be a single thing that will go bad for them. Robert will soon die, leaving her Joff to ascend to the throne, Jon Arryn will be dealt with, his wife is not much problem, seeing that she is already troubled. Their children, if they are smart, will agree with her, and won’t die. The eldest Stark marries her Joff, and gives him boys with dark hair, she won’t be a problem to his reign, and she will live. The twins will be married to the Freys or her cousins, the youngest can go to one of their banners. As for the boys, the heir will have a wife, maybe she can teach Myrcella and form her into a dangerous player and the two can marry. the second born is already betrothed, but he or his wife will murder each other in a year, it’s not her problem. The third son can stay wherever he was, as of now, he didn’t pose any threat to Joff’s reign. Maybe she should have the boy fostered here? And train him into a knight to protect her Joff. She did like that plan very much. The feral child will most likely turn into a wolf and run off with a wildling, the two youngest twins… Accidents and illnesses can always happen. And they are oh, so young.</p><p>Opening the door to the rookery, Cersei fleshed her best smile at the maester and handed him the scroll. “To my father, please.”</p>
<hr/><p>Daeron looked around as he exited the Great Hall, trying to find Gael and the rest of his siblings. This was the day there were supposed to have their house sigils get done, and so far he hadn’t seen any of them. Even the lady and lord weren’t present when he finally woke up and went to eat, which was quite strange.</p><p>Walking around the courtyard, Daeron tried to find anyone who had a slight chance of knowing where his family could be. But it seemed like even the guards he knew were vanished, or were just trying to not be seen by him. Even his own guards and maids were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Turning on his heels mid-walk, Daeron tried to catch a glimpse of anyone he knew. His lilac eyes were roaming on the stone walls, the same walls he got used to seeing during his stay here. There were much like the smaller rivers he saw, the older trees and his own family. To outsiders, they were never changing, they were the same as they were when they came here, and only the ones who knew them, who saw them from time to time and saw behind everything, only to them were they showing their true side. They slowly changed, never staying the same.</p><p>Putting his hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the light, Daeron watched the grey walls of the buildings, keeping his eyes on the roofs, hoping that he could catch Bran on them. He felt as his lips formed into a smile, and he didn’t even try to hide them. He loved that little troublemaker, Bran was always out exploring Winterfell, even when he knew almost all of the castle’s secrets, and he could see the small boy running on the top of the roofs, trying not to get seen by the Lady and Lord Stark.</p><p>Sighing, Daeron turned around and walked to the weirwood tree, hoping to find is foster-father there. He really wanted to talk to the man, mostly about his future with Gael and his worries, but he felt as if today, everyone just wanted to forget about him. This was strange, to say the least.</p><p>Stepping into the Goodswood, a sudden calmness had overcome him. He felt his muscles relax, his breath was calm and collected, his eyes weren’t darting back and forth and Daeron felt comfortable.</p><p>Walking down the path, Daeron looked around, yelping when something furry collided with him and made him fall to his back.</p><p>“Shaggy! Shaggy no!”</p><p>“By the gods! I don’t even smell like meat! Rickon help!” The valyrian yelled, trying to avoid the tongue of the direwolf.</p><p>“Shaggy come on!” For a moment, Daeron saw Rickon’s small hands as they reached around Shaggydog’s neck, trying to get the animal off of him. “You can’t lick Daeron!”</p><p>Daeron pushed the chest of Shaggy, his legs pushing against the dirt, trying to get him to stand. Shaggy backed down a little, allowing Daeron to push himself into a sitting position. Trying to get the saliva off of his face, Shaggydog tackled him again, Daeron grunting in response.</p><p>“I think he really likes you! Shaggy, enough! We have to go with Daeron!” Rickon jumped up and down, his voice getting louder by the time until his direwolf finally left a wet and confused Daeron on the ground.</p><p>“Ugh! I smell like rotten flesh!“ Daeron sniffed his arm and grimaced when the smell was worse than he expected it to be.</p><p>Rickon laughed and jumped at him, trying to pull him up from the ground. “Come on Daeron! We have to go before Shaggy decides to bathe you again!” Daeron agreed with him silently, pushing himself from the ground and following after the small boy.</p><p>“And where are we exactly going?”</p><p>“I can’t say! Just follow me!” Rickon answered back, making Daeron sigh, but he followed him nonetheless.</p><p>“Do you know where are the others? I was trying to find them all morning, but haven’t even seen our new servants.” Rickon stopped, making him stop too.</p><p>“You will see, and you will like it!” Grabbing his hand, Rickon yanked him forward, making him almost trip in his own feet.</p><p>“Slower! I’m not that fast as you are!”</p><p>But Rickon wasn’t paying any attention to him. Instead, he focused on the road before them, turning at every opportunity they had, confusing Daeron even more.</p><p>His attempts at speaking or getting a straightforward answer from Rickon failed. Rickon refused to talk to him or answer his most simple and innocent questions, and instead hummed a soft melody under his breath. Daeron gave up trying to talk to him and watched the scenery around them. It was less confusing then his morning so far, even if he was almost lost inside of the woods.</p><p>Finally, finally, he heard voices he wanted to hear since he woke up. Picking up the pace, Daeron almost ran towards the voices, Rickon letting go of his hand and yelling something he didn’t bother to hear.</p><p>Reaching the end of the path, Daeron was met with his siblings and foster-parents. All of them were standing in front of the weirtree, their hands behind their backs and they couldn’t hold their smiles in any longer.</p><p>“Daeron, my boy! I’m glad that Rickon found you. I’m sure that you have questions, however, before you ask, join us.” Daeron stared at Lord Stark, trying to make out his words.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing bad. Come, sit down, we have a-“ Lady Stark looked at her husband and bit her lip. “- just come and sit.”</p><p>Daeron took the lady’s offered hand, Catelyn trying to clean the remaining saliva from his face, and he was pulled down, his siblings sitting around him.</p><p>“What is this about Lord Ned? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“You did nothing wrong Daeron.” Ned chuckled and he too sat down, nodding to Robb who smiled at Daeron.</p><p>“I hope that you will enjoy and like it. It will be useful for you and Gael. Once you two have your own keep.” Robb handed him a wrapped something.</p><p>Daeron looked at him surprised. “T-thanks?” He wasn’t sure how to react to all of this. He got presents before, which was still strange to him, but he got the most useful ones on his- Oh! “I forgot about my nameday, didn’t I?”</p><p>“I told you he would!” Looking at Daena, the girl winked at him before leaning onto Aenys’ shoulder.</p><p>“Open it Daeron! This is from House Stark.” Gael, his darling Gael whispered into his ear, shyly smiling up at him.</p><p>Not wasting more time, Daeron ripped it open, to find a big wooden box inside. Slowly and carefully opening the hatch on it, the first thing his eyes found was a thin, but a long sword. Pulling it out from the box, Daeron unsheathed it, admiring the beauty of it.</p><p>“This is… Truly a masterpiece! Thank you, Lady and Lord Stark!”</p><p>“It’s nothing little love.” Catelyn hugged both Gael and him, smiling warmly at them.</p><p>“Daeron.” The serious voice of Ned caught him off-guard.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This is a nice sword, I’m sure you already know where it is from.”</p><p>“I do.” The boy nodded and watched his foster-father closely.</p><p>“Use it wisely, my boy. Just because you now have power and protection, never forget about the ones who do not have a voice.”</p><p>Daeron looked at the sword in his hand. “Protect the weak who stand behind me, help those who stand in front of me, be loyal to those who stand by my side but be ruthless to those who stand against me.” Repeating the line he heard over and over again from his foster-father when he asked about war and battle, about what the man believed in, he felt Ned’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Exactly. Never forget where you started and how far you have come.”</p><p>“Open the other ones too!” Bran told him excitedly, and he almost fell over Daeron’s shoulder, trying to look into the book.</p><p>Gael laughed, enchanting Daeron and he had to shake his head from breaking out of the mesmerizing tone of her voice. “Gael?”</p><p>“Hm?” His bride looked at him, her lovely indigo eyes radiating nothing but kindness.</p><p>“Help me open it up some more?” Offering the big box, Gael chuckled and pulled out the next item.</p><p>It was a box, full of wooden toys like swords and carved animals and handmaid cloth dolls. Gael bit her lip and looked at Catelyn, who tried to hide her smile.</p><p>“It’s a tradition in the Riverlands. We give the soon to be wed pair child toys as a way of blessing them with children.” Explained the Lady of Winterfell.</p><p>“We got something similar to this! Ours was blue!” Daeron could hear Daemon’s muffled voice to his right.</p><p>Daeron twisted one of the doll’s dresses between his fingers, feeling the material and getting a closer look at the color. It was a nice yellow color, similar to the sun or the grain fields in summer. The doll’s face was nicely done too, the eyes were colored in a pale lilac, the lips more on the valyrian side and the yarn was a silvery-white color. He could see that it was specially crafted for them.</p><p>“I hope I can soon give this to our daughter. Thank you Lady Cat!” Daeron handed the doll back to Gael, who was playing with the other ones, her smile made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“These are wonderful! Thank you!” Gael managed to say, her eyes remained on the dolls.</p><p>“I hope your children will enjoy them.” Ned smiled at the two.</p><p>“Oh come on! Open the rest too!”</p><p>“Brandon Stark!” Catelyn turned around and glared at her son, who quickly ran to his older brothers.</p><p>Gael and Daeron laughed, Daeron glancing inside the box for a final time before closing it and thanking his foster-parents one last time for the gifts.</p><p>“I think we should go inside. The boys have to go to their practice and the girls have their dress-fittings.” Standing up and offering his arm to his wife, Ned ruffled Daeron’s hair and left him and his siblings in front of the weirwood.</p><p>They watched the two of them go, the twins giggling at their parents, while the older ones just groaned.</p><p>The breeze gently caressed their cheeks, blowing the girls’ long hair into their faces. The sun was still hanging low, being in the mornings had that perk to it.</p><p>“So?” Jonnel broke the silence, looking around his siblings.</p><p>“So what?” Maegor turned to him, his arm lying around Naerys, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Will you all tell me, us, what have you thought up for your sigils? It’s time for the painter to his job.”</p><p>Many of the older ones groaned at his words.</p><p>“Can’t we have one more day without that nonsense? I feel like all everyone cares about is our weddings.” Shiera muttered to Brynden, who gently kissed her cheek.</p><p>“You know why we are still alive. Must do as we are told.”</p><p>“But it’s getting out of hand! Ever since we were little children who could understand the basics of the world, there wasn’t a soul who didn’t talk about this!”</p><p>Brynden held Shiera’s hand, tracing small circles into her soft skin, trying to calm her down. He knew that Shiera never liked to talk about marriage and children much, and he tried to keep his excitement down, tried to comfort her and not bring up the subject, but over this year, it was harder. Brynden saw the worry on his love’s face, how she refused to eat much, which he tried to solve by inviting her to dine with him, to ride with him more, maybe the air will bring her appetite back and he even tried to cook and bake her something, which resulted in him almost burning down the whole room. To say that he was never allowed to step inside the kitchen without someone else would have been an understatement.</p><p>“Shiera… Is something wrong? Do you not want to get married?” Brynden honestly didn’t know what to say to her anymore. He didn’t want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable, but he felt like Shiera hated the thought of marrying, or just marrying him.</p><p>The girl shook her head and stood up, leaving a confused Brynden behind, who could only sigh and go after her.</p>
<hr/><p>Bran had hit the target again, with much more accuracy than before, and Theon had cheered him on, as he went to pull out another arrow and get it ready.</p><p>He knew that his father had been watching him train and that he and his mother probably loved to watch all of the in the training yard, and were proud of him. He knew because they had told him many times, while they would dine together, what happened every day.</p><p>Concentrating on the small circle, Bran pulled back the string, his fingers holding the arrow in place, making sure that only the first parts of his fingers were touching it. Theon said to him enough times already, and even if it was bothering him at first, he got used to it pretty quickly. And Theon was right, not that the ironborn needed any clarifications on that, seeing that he was particularly beaming with pride.</p><p> Closing his right eye, Bran slowed down his breath and waited until the string didn’t shake that much. The other perk of holding it just barely.</p><p>Counting back in his head, Bran let go of the string, the arrow shooting out and flying towards the target, hitting the smallest circle’s ring.</p><p>“I did it!” He jumped and screamed, lifting his arms up to the skies and turning to face Theon, who had a grin on his face, and his father, who stood on the wooden balcony, watching him and nodding approvingly.</p><p>“You sure did. See? When you do as I say, the next Lord of the Iron Islands, you can hit that sh- small circle.” The boy walked to him, and lifted the next arrow, switching it with his own, that was resting in his quiver. “Try this one. It’s iron from my land.”</p><p>Bryn wrinkled his nose. “What does it matter if it’s iron from here or from there? Isn’t it the same everywhere else?”</p><p>Theon pretended to be hurt by his words, although Bran knew that the older boy was just pulling his leg.</p><p>“It’s different in a few things, but it is made from the same well, almost the same material. You see, the tip of the arrow is heavier and sharper.” Theon pointed to the tip, and Bran got a closer look.</p><p>“It has four sides? Why?” He couldn’t understand why would they waste iron to make something like that.</p><p>“Because it won’t break, and has a better chance at hitting and staying in the target.” Theon calmly explained, much like his mother did when he asked about it. “It is also back heavy, and the iron is not pure iron.”</p><p>“Why isn’t it pure iron?”</p><p>“Because it would get rusty. They mix another metal with it, but I haven’t seen it yet. I was supposed to but… Anyway, I didn’t see it.” Handing over the arrow to Bran, Theon looked at the sky. “It will rain soon.” Murmured the boy.</p><p>“How do you know? The sky looks the same to me.” Bran started to stare at the sky, turning his head wildly, trying to see why would Theon say something like that.</p><p>The ironborn chuckled, and kneeled next to the boy. “See that big, sharp-looking cloud?”</p><p>“Uhm.”</p><p>“If it’s grey, dark grey, like the fur of you father’s direwolf, it will rain soon. If it’s closer to white and blue, the storm is closer than you may think.”</p><p>Bran listened on, paying attention to Theon’s every word, trying to get them into his head.</p><p>“Boys!” The loud and harsh voice of Ser Rodrik made the two of them turn around. “We have to go now! There was a deserter! Get to your horses!” The knight left, and the two boys shared a look.</p>
<hr/><p>Ned was waiting for the boys at the gate, his horse impatiently moving his legs, hoeing the ground with his hooves. The lord stood next to him, petting his trusty stead, and thinking about the plans he set in motion not so long ago.</p><p>It made him smile to know that the Lioness certainly didn’t had a great time. Ever since his youngest little girl had been born, the letters from the lords, from southron lords, had become more frequent, and Ned had a good idea who was behind them. Therefore, he made a point to all of them. Getting the rumor started wasn’t that hard, but getting it out of North seemed to be challenging. No matter, as by the time his wife had recovered, Lord Darry had sent him a letter, telling him that he succeeded.</p><p>Ned laughed at that. Many southrons were truly gullible, and he wondered how they survived for so long. If they believed that many of his children were close to getting betrothed to Essosi merchants, lords, magisters and nobles, they weren’t that bright. He could only hope that many of his friends and allies won’t believe them, or the intended allies. But if they did, they didn’t deserve to be part of this rebellion.</p><p>Thankfully, Olenna had sent her a letter, asking if they could come for the wedding, making Ned grin. The Queen of Thorns wasn’t one to be easily swayed, even with the supposed ‘suitors’ visiting Winterfell.</p><p>And again, Ned was dumbfounded that how quickly he could ask some of the merchants or travelers to agree to his little joke. Of course, he never told them the real reason, and Oraeo was useful in spreading this around, and did he was successful! The boys and men kept coming, and he was sure that the south knew about them, seeing that the letters became almost desperate.</p><p>Hearing the sudden voices, Ned looked out from under his horse’s head, watching as the boys brought their horses. From the looks of it, they tried to stay happy, make Bran think of something else.</p><p>The horses got closer, and Ned got into his saddle, signaling to the guards to do the same.</p><p>“Boys! Get onto your horses, we are leaving before the storm hits us!” Watching as his boys obeyed, Ned didn’t miss Rickon and Shaggy running behind a house. Shaking his head, he got off of his horse, and stepped into the shadowy part.</p><p>Rickon was sitting on a stone, jumping slightly when he saw him.</p><p>“Father! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be heading out?”</p><p>“I’m, but I saw you. I came because I wanted to ask why were you here.” Looking around, Ned saw nothing that could indicate that his son was doing something naughty.</p><p>“I followed Shaggy! We are hunting for little folk! I heard from Old Nan and Osha, that if you catch them, you can wish and it comes true! But you can’t wish for anything big, or thy will get angry.”</p><p>Ned listened to his son’s explanations; his smile never left his lips. “I see. But little wolf, do be more careful, and don’t run around the gates without a guard knowing you are here. Promise?”</p><p>“Aye!” Nodding, Rickon ran off, continuing to hunt for little folk, and Ned returned to the gates, where the rest of the party was waiting for him.</p><p>“My lord, shall we depart?” A guard asked, Ned signaling and the gate opened, the party leaving through it and heading north, towards the lake.</p><p>Watching the landscape as it changed, Aenys couldn’t help but wonder about life. His, his siblings, his foster family's and everyone else. He did this often, too often for his own liking, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. His brother did tell him that it was alright, because this is who he truly was, but Aenys felt that Maegor was just trying to keep him happy, and cheer him up. That was something his brother would do, and no one could stop him.</p><p>Aenys leaned forward, scratching his mount’s ear, and hugging his neck.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe his luck; the beautiful woman he will marry, the family that loved him, the life he got after living on the streets in his younger years… It felt dream-like, even after living with the Stark for almost ten years.</p><p>“Aenys?”</p><p>The voice was quiet, but he knew that tone well. “Maegor! What it is brother?”</p><p>“Are you feeling fine? You look a little white…”</p><p>“I’m always white.” Aenys smirked, and pushed himself back to the saddle. “I just… I was just thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Us. Our lives, where we got and what can happen. It’s all a little scary to think about.” Trying to pass off his nervousness as an itch, Aenys turned away from his brother.</p><p>Maegor hummed, watching his younger twin for a while. “You know that I can see right through you, right?”</p><p>Aenys stopped in the middle of his movements, and turned back, head hanging low. “I know. You are really good at it too.”</p><p>“Someone has to get inside your head to get you out. But you know that you can talk to any of us, right? You have me, Daena, Naerys, Lady and Lord Stark, and really all of our other siblings too. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”</p><p>Aenys chuckled, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “I know. I have the best family.”</p><p>Moving his horse closer, Maegor ruffled his brother’s hair. “Soon, we will have our own keep. And we will be going mad because of our children.” A loud and kind laughter left Maegor’s throat, and Aenys found himself smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>
  <em>They were truly home.</em>
</p><p>Looking forward, he saw the part where the horizon broke, where the road came to a crossroad, where the forest began and the hills rose.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Aenys readied himself, tightening his grip on his horse’s leash. He gently poked his sides, Apple following his instructions and the two stopped next to Maegor’s horse.</p><p>Getting off of the animal, Aenys followed his sibling and foster-father into the deep of the hills, his eyes moving around until they finally stopped on Aegon, who was walking with Jon. The two had been talking about something, and Aenys had a good idea what it was about. Stepping closer to the others, he caught some shreds, a half-smile spreading on his face.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>“I just… I just love her, and with this upcoming thing… I don’t know Jon. It will be hard for her, and I want nothing more than to shield her, but…”</p><p>“She has inner strength that she doesn’t want you to forget. She is stubborn, but you feel the need to protect her.” Jon finished Aegon’s sentence, watching his soon-to-be good brother's face. “You should talk to her about it. She wants to be strong for you.”</p><p>“I know. But I should be the one to protect her, not the other way around.” Aegon sighed. The upcoming wedding brought both him and Serena much joy, yet a black cloud loomed over them, coming closer and closer to them. “I just hate that she has to meet him. Again. And if I step up, she might end up with him.” The sour taste the last words left in his mouth were almost unbearable.</p><p>“I know Egg, believe me when I say that I do. But Vis said it a few times, you-“</p><p>“I have to play along until he is gone and leaves us alone, or else I might just play right into his hand.” The prince sighed, watching as the deserter was led to the chopping block. “Here it is.”</p><p>Jon nodded, and leaned forward, holding Bran’s shoulder and whispering into his ear. The same words he whispered into the twins’ ears. <em>Don’t look away, Father will know.</em> And neither of them did.</p><p>Aegon stood from one leg to the other as Ned gave his speech to the man. And in a flash, his head was on the ground, his foster-father handing the sword back to Theon, who cleaned it and put it away.</p><p>Robb pulled on Bran’s clothes, leading the youngest present back to their horses, watching him closely.</p><p>“You understand why he had to die, right?” Robb asked, helping Bran onto his horse.</p><p>“I do.” His brother nodded, grimly looking forward. “He broke his oath and vows, and that’s a crime.”</p><p>“Close enough.” Robb smiled up at him, and pulled himself up too, stretching his arms. ”You will have to do it, once you become a lord.”</p><p>“I’d rather be a knight. They are better, and get to do more!”</p><p>Robb cocked an eyebrow at him. “But knights do have to uphold laws too. You will have to serve justice eventually.”</p><p>Bran muttered something that didn’t reach Robb’s ears. “Why don’t people stay good?”</p><p>“Come again?” Robb shook his head, trying to process was Bran was asking.</p><p>“Why don’t people stay good? If everyone would just follow the rules, they wouldn’t need to die.”</p><p>Robb looked forward, scratching the back of his head and grimacing. “I… Don1t really know. There are people who just want to have everything, those who have a troubled mind, and those who are simply…”</p><p>“Simply what?”</p><p>“Born bad?” Robb wasn’t sure if that was the word he should use, but Bran nodded, and turned away from him, watching the road as they rode back to Winterfell.</p><p>Robb thought about what his brother asked, the question burned into his mind, and each time he got an answer to it, something always came up in his mind that busted that thought. It quickly got to a point, where Robb continuously kept groaning from the disappointment he felt. It should have been a simple question, and a simple answer is all that was needed.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, and he had to hold onto his horse’s leash to stop himself from falling off of the animal.</p><p>“Lord Stark, there is a broken carriage with a southron lord inside of it!” A younger guard shouted, and Ned sighed before making his horse go faster.</p><p>“I will be there, ask them why are they here?” Ned’s mind was racing. What was a southron lord do here in the middle of nowhere? Was he coming to the upcoming weddings and got lost? Was there a hidden reason behind his visit?</p><p>Questions upon questions piled up in his mind, but as he neared the carriage, he saw the banner that one of the guard was holding, and his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Lord Tarly! I must say, this is a surprise! I wasn1t expecting anyone from your house!” Reaching the carriage, Ned stopped the horse and got off, walking up to the… Scared boy, who was around Robb’s and Jon’s age?</p><p>“L-lord Stark! It’s a-an honor to meet you! I’m Samwell Tarly, the heir- I was the heir, b-but my brother, I mean I thought that I would do better here.”</p><p>Ned could only blink at the young boy, his eyes remaining wide open and the startled look in them remained. “Do better where? In the middle of the hills? Do you perhaps want to start an inn here? You should have come to me for that.”</p><p>Samwell bit his lip and played with the fingers. He was nervous, Ned could tell. “I-I… You see… I’ll join the Night’s Watch.”</p><p>“What? You? Don’t make me laugh.” Ned heard one of the boys say.</p><p>“Ser Rodrik, get the boys to help the wagon out of the hole and make sure they check the axis!” Ordering the boys around wasn’t something he liked, but the boy in front of him clearly didn’t want to go to the Wall, and he truly wasn’t built for it.</p><p>“Oh, I- We don’t need it. We can get-“</p><p>“The axis is broken! And the wheels are in bad shape.” Aemond yelled to him, and Ned snorted. “If we want to get the wagon out, we must do before the rain, or repair it later!” The boy wiped his hands into his tunic, Ned gently shaking his head at that. He truly was a smith, by all accounts.</p><p>“Lord Tarly-“</p><p>“Oh, I’m just Sam. Samwell, I mean. Lord Tarly is my father, and then... M-my brother.” The shy boy corrected him, causing Ned to bit the inside of his mouth as an idea formed in his head.</p><p>“Well then, Lord Just Samwell, I would like to invite you to the upcoming weddings. We will hold it soon, at the begging of the next month to be exact, and it would be rude to refuse it, won’t you say?”</p><p>“I-it would be. I’ll gladly accept the invitation. And on behalf of my guards too, I thank you.” The boy dipped his head a little, and smiled the first true smile Ned had ever seen him do since he got his name.</p><p>“Your wagon will also be repaired, but I’d like to talk to you.”</p><p>“You would, Lord Stark?” Samwell raised his brows.</p><p>“Yes. I have an interest in the Reach you see. And who better to tell me about it then a reachman himself.” Ned put and arm around the boy’s shoulder and brought him to the horses. “I think that you will like Winterfell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>